How to Heal a Broken Heart and a Shattered Soul
by his4evergirl
Summary: Another Loki/Ava fic. Find out what happens when a father allows his grief to cloud his heart and mind, what desperate lengths a man will go to to keep his addiction supplied, and if love can heal a broken heart and shattered soul. Rating for some language and dark content. This will be a bit darker than some of my other stories. Please read and review to find out more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the beginning of my next Loki and Ava story. I hope you guys enjoy :) Please read and review?**

Loki's sword clashed with Fandral's as the two sparred. Thor, Sif, Hogun, and Volstag sat on the sidelines, watching the mock battle of swordsmanship. Thor was of course cheering his little brother on. "You are an excellent swordsman, Fandral." Loki said, smiling as the two locked swords.

Fandral returned the smile. "I do work hard to be so."

"You should work harder." Loki replied, as he managed to gain the upper hand. He pushed Fandral back and knocked his sword from his hand, causing it to fly far from the warrior. He then knocked Fandral down and held his sword point at the other warriors throat. "As I said, you are excellent, but I am better."

Fandral laughed. "It would appear that way, Loki."

Loki removed his sword away from Fandral and sheathed it. He then offered the warrior his hand. Fandral accepted and allowed the young prince to help him up. "Perhaps you need to spend a little less time chasing women and a little more time practicing."

"Ah, but all work and no play makes for a very unhappy and down-trodden warrior." Fandral replied. "Perhaps you need to find yourself in the company of a woman more often."

Sif rolled her eyes at the two men. Sometimes she wondered why she preferred to spend her days as a warrior with these men than in the company of other ladies. Of course when she did spend time with the other ladies, she knew why. She had a fighter's spirit through and through. When she spent so much time with other ladies, she would go mad from the dullness of it all.

"Don't roll your eyes, Sif." Fandral said. "You know you love our antics and banter."

"Come now, let us eat on this delicious meal we have packed." Volstag said, pulling out sacks of food from the saddle bags on his horse.

"You and your stomach, my friend." Thor teased.

"He is not the only one with a hefty appetite, Brother." Loki replied with a grin.

"True, you have a rather monstrous appetite yourself, Thor." Fandral agreed.

Thor shot his brother and his friends a glare. Of course it didn't last very long, he truly couldn't stay angry with them. He ended up laughing as he looked at their amused faces. The group enjoyed their meal. They talked, laughed, and made jokes at each other's expense, and had a good time. They were soon back to sparring, this time Sif against Loki.

_The house of Lord Hagar of Asgard…_

Ava finished scrubbing the last of the floors in her father's home. She wiped the sweat from her brow on the sleeve of her dress. She rose from her knees and picked up the bucket of sudsy water at her side. "Well, that is the windows washed, the floors scrubbed, the counters clean, the silverware polished, the shelves dusted, and the dishes clean." She said to herself. "Tomorrow I will attend to the washing and polishing of my father's armor."

She walked out the back door and dumped the dirty water from her bucket into the yard. She then went to the stables to check on the horses before closing up for the evening. "I'll also need to spend some time in the fields tomorrow." She said to herself as she walked the gardens she kept in such good care. The gardens also supplied what little money they had coming into their household.

Ava walked back into the house as the sun began to set. She knew her father wouldn't return home for several more hours. She was not looking forward to his return home. She never did. She went about preparing the house for his return, throwing some bread in the oven to bake. She had his slippers and robe ready as well. The bread was ready about twenty minutes before her father would return, which was plenty of time for it to cool.

Ava did a double check of making sure she had everything just the way her father liked it. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that everything was the way it should be. Her father was soon walking in the door…stumbling rather. "Ava!" He called in a slurred shout. "Ava!"

Ava rushed to her father's side. "Welcome home, Father." She greeted, trying her best to keep her tone pleasant, though she truly hated this.

Hagar let out a grunt at his daughter's welcome. He didn't look at her as she had greeted him nor would he speak to her other than to call her name to give her some order or other.

Ava helped her father to his chair in the sitting room. She knelt down at his feet and removed his boots and replaced them with his slippers. She then helped him remove his armor and then helped him into his robe. She brought him in a tray which held the bread she had baked and a goblet of water. "Is there anything else you require this night, Father?" Ava asked.

"No. Now get out of my sight." Hagar answered his daughter, still not looking at her.

Ava bowed respectfully to her father and then went to the kitchen to clean up. She cleaned up in the kitchen, staying out of her father's sight as he had requested. She was beginning to get good at hiding the way it hurt when her father said such things to her. After a while, she heard the sound of her father's snoring.

"He has finally passed out." She said with a sigh of relief. She finished cleaning things up and then went upstairs to her private chambers. She walked through the door and into her bath chambers, where she filled her tub with warm water.

She stripped herself of her clothes and slid into the water. She let the warm water wash over her and relax her muscles. This was the one time a day she could pretend that her life wasn't the way it was. It was the one time she could act like she was the lady she was born to be rather than the maid she had become.

After finishing her bath, Ava changed into her thin cotton night dress. She then went to walk out onto her balcony. She sat down and looked up at the stars. She found her wishing star, just as she did every night. She closed her eyes and wished with all of her heart. _I wish for my father's pain to be healed. I wish for him to forgive me for my mother's death._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ava woke up bright and early. Her father was still passed out in his chair, snoring away just as she had expected him to be. She quickly got to work making breakfast for her father. She made sure to fix breads and anything that would help soak up the alcohol he would consume the rest of the day.

She had gone to grab her father's armor, while the bread baked. She polished it up and sewed up any holes that she found in the rest of the clothes. She then set the items back by her still sleeping father. She then went back into the kitchen to pull the bread out of the oven. She was fanning it with her apron, when she heard her father groan as he woke from his drunken sleep.

"Ava!" He hollered.

Ava could see him flinch in her minds eye, as his own yelling pierced his skull in his hangover. She gathered up the bread and the tea she had made and placed them on a tray. She carried the tray into the sitting room. "Good morning, Father." She greeted, as she set the tray down next to him.

"Did you bring my tea?" Hagar asked, his voice gruff and angry.

"I did. I also brought the remedy for your headache." She answered. This was her routine every morning with her father.

"Good." Hagar said, as he took the remedy and tea from the tray. He then began to eat the bread.

Once Ava had gotten her father taken care of and recovered, he was dressing and leaving. He would go do his work at the palace training fields and then he would spend the rest of the day in the tavern, where he would drink until the bar maid sent him away.

Ava pulled her long red locks into a bun and then wrapped a simple tan kerchief around her head. She went out to the stables and tended to the horses, mucking their stalls and brushing them out. She made sure they had plenty of fresh hay and water before going out to work in her gardens.

She weeded and watered the gardens. She had a few herbs that were ready to be picked, so she harvested them. She gathered the items in a basket. She checked her trees and saw that they bore fruit. She picked the apples and the golden pears. She then went in the house and separated the items. She set some aside to keep in the house and put them away. The others she put in a basket that she would take into town.

She baked a few other loaves of bread, some regular and others sweet. She gathered everything up and then headed into town, to the market, where she would sell her garden goodies and fresh baked breads. She set up in a stand one of the other vendors allowed her to use.

"Are you hoping to make a big sale today, Ava?" Eira, another young woman her age asked, coming up next to her.

Ava smiled at the young woman. She was the daughter of one of Ava's family's former servants. They had once had several servants that did everything Ava now took care of...however her father's drunken behavior and anger had run them all off. Ava, had no choice but to stay. "Just a bit. I need to buy a few things."

"If you need any help with anything, Mother says we could come by while your father is gone." Eira replied, her blue gray eyes holding sympathy for her friend.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have everything under control." Ava replied. "Well, everything that I can control I have under control, anyway."

"I wish there was more that I could do to help you, my friend." Eira said, placing a hand on Ava's shoulder.

"Just keep me in your thoughts and make a wish for me every night." Ava answered.

The two young women then went about setting things up. Soon, the town square was bustling with activity. Regular citizens, nobles, servants, and warriors all bustled about the square, shopping and buying things they needed.

After a short while, there was a bit of a commotion at one side of the market. "Will you watch my stand while I go see what is going on, Ava?" Eira asked.

Ava nodded. "Of course." The two women trusted each other with everything. They knew that they could leave each other in charge of their stands for a while and neither would steal from the other. A short while later, Eira was returning with an excited smile on her face.

"I take it something big is happening?" Ava asked with a grin.

Eira grinned. "Yes. Prince Thor and Prince Loki are here with their friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

"Royals here?" Ava asked. "That is unusual."

Both women watched as a crowd parted and a rather large man with red hair and a beard stepped through. He took in a deep breath as if he were sniffing the air for something in particular. "That deliciousness I am smelling is coming from this way." He announced.

"Volstag, your nose is very strong...though I believe it is only so because your stomach is such." Thundered a voice from behind the large man.

Ava watched as the large bearded man made a show of sniffing the air and following the scent. A large muscle-bound blond man followed behind him. "That man is Volstag." Eira said, leaning over to Ava and telling her who was who. "The divine looking man behind him is Prince Thor."

Ava looked at the group as they walked through the square following the one known as Volstag with his powerful nose. Ava could really care less about what was going on. They were just people, but at the same time she couldn't help but to hope that they would make a large purchase at her stand. It would really help her get some more items she needed for the house.

"Then there is Lady Sif...she is rather strong and beautiful, isn't she?" Eira continued on talking to Ava.

Ava did have to agree. Lady Sif was legendary among the women of the kingdom. She was a beautiful woman and one of the fiercest warriors Asgard had ever seen, beating many a man who were once considered the best. "She is."

"Oh and there is Hogun. I hear he doesn't talk very much." Eira went on.

"And we all know Fandral." Ava said, speaking of the blond every woman knew of well. While it was rare for the others to come to this part of Asgard, Fandral frequented it...mostly the bawdy houses that is. "So, that means the last one must be Prince Loki."

"Indeed." Eira agreed, though her eyes were on Thor. She like most women of the kingdom was infatuated with the tall muscle-bound prince.

Ava didn't really take much interest in such things. She was always too busy trying to keep her and her father in their house and trying to get him to sober up, to really care about fawning over anyone. Eira had to quickly silence herself as the royal group was quickly approaching them.

"Ah-ha!" Volstag declared as he came to a stop in front of Ava's stand. "This...this is where the delectable scent is coming from...these breads."

Ava put on her business face. "I made them fresh this morning with my own two hands. Would you like some, honorable warrior?"

Thor walked up next to Volstag and clapped a hand on the man's shoulder as he let out a bout of thunderous laughter. "Asking Volstag if he would like some food...look at the man. Does he appear to have turned away a morsel of food in his life?"

"Like you have either." Volstag replied to the prince. "I seem to remember a few times when you have out-eaten me."

The laughter of the younger prince could be heard then. He walked up next to his brother and friend. "Tis true Brother. I remember you having the stomach of a goat and being able to eat anything, including an entire jar of salve from the healing room."

Ava could feel a smile coming to her face as she heard the exchange between these people.

It was then that Prince Loki turned his attention to her. "Kind lady, what have you today?" He asked.

"I have buttered rolls, sweet rolls, sweet golden pears, the most delicious of apples, cinnamon rolls, and blackberry bread, your highness." Ava answered.

Prince Loki looked over the food Ava had. His eyes then caught sight of the herbs she had for sale as well. "Are these herbs yours as well?" He inquired.

"Yes, your highness." Ava answered. "I grow them myself and picked them fresh this morning."

Prince Loki looked at the herbs and the food. He then seemed to think about a few things and then turned his gaze to his brother and friend, as if sizing up how much they could eat. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a coin sack. He held it out to Ava. "Would this be enough to buy everything you have here?"

Ava had to keep her eyes from widening. She took the sack and opened it. Inside the sack were a dozen or so golden coins as well as a few silver. "It will be enough, your highness."

"Good, then we will take it all." Prince Loki replied with a smile.

Ava helped them to gather up everything and soon they were gone. Eira looked over at Ava. "I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"I am holding the purse and still can't believe it." Ava replied, as she tucked the gold and silver coins into a fold of her dress.

"Would you like me to walk home with you, Ava?" She asked. "You could be in danger of being robbed."

"I am more worried about my father taking the money and spending it all at the tavern." Ava replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"I understand why you bought all of the food, Brother...but why did you buy those herbs?" Thor asked his younger brother as they left the town square and headed for the palace.

"I need them for my spells and potions." Loki answered. "They are some of the most basic ingredients and to have been picked fresh this morning makes them even better."

"And you severely overpaid that woman." Fandral said. "I can spend a tenth of that at the bawdy houses, I get a meal and a good evening with any beautiful woman of my choice."

"The young woman looked like she worked hard." Loki replied with a shrug. "She appeared to be in need of that money more than I. Now just shut up and eat your pear."

The group continued on to the palace. They soon arrived and decided to take a seat on one of the balconies overlooking the training fields. Lord Hagar was leading a class, teaching some of the younger warriors battle techniques.

"Is it just me or does he seem to be getting sloppier as the days go by?" Fandral asked, speaking of Lord Hagar.

"He does. As soon as he leaves here, he goes to the taverns and drinks the night away." Thor said.

"Seems a pathetic way to spend one's life." Sif observed.

"He has done so ever since the night his wife died." Loki said, knowing more than the others because of talking to his mother, who had been dear friends with Lady Gail, Lord Hagar's late wife.

"How did his wife die?" Hogun asked, breaking his usual silence.

"In childbirth I do believe." Loki answered.

"What of the child?" Fandral asked. "Is he or she alive?"

"I know not." Loki answered. "Though I suspect if he or she is, that that is not the best life...having a drunken joke for a father."

_Ava..._

After selling all of her goods to the prince and his company, there was no need for Ava to stay in the market place. She headed into town and bought the items she needed, even able to buy a few extra thanks to the hefty sum the prince had given her.

She encountered no robbers on her way home. As usual, she was glad for her father not being home when she returned. She went to her room and separated out the money. She lifted a loose floorboard under her bed and placed the coin purse in it with most of the money. She had kept some out that she would give to her father to keep him happy...well placated more than happy.

She sighed as she went about putting things away and cleaning the house. She checked on the horses once again and then headed back in the house to get things ready for her father's return. She had just taken the bread out of the oven, when the front door slammed open.

Ava flinched. _No!_ She screamed internally. The slamming door and early return only meant one thing. Ava knew her father was in a most volatile mood and it was likely she would end up with worse than just his stinging words this night.

"Ava!" He slurred angrily.

Ava made her way to the front door, moving much slower than she would normally. "Yes, Father?" She asked timidly.

"Take me...to my...chair, you horrid monster." Hagar demanded of his daughter.

Ava walked over to her father and helped him as best as she could to his chair. It was hard considering that he was even drunker than usual. He was stumbling worse than ever before. He tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor despite Ava's best efforts to prevent it.

"You...clumsy quim!" Hagar shouted at his daughter.

"I am sorry, Father." Ava replied, as she scrambled to help him stand.

Hagar clamped his hand down tightly on his daughter's forearms. Ava knew she would have bruises there later. "Don't you...call me father...you murderer." Hagar shouted at Ava as he got to his feet.

Ava helped her father to his chair. She bent to help him remove his boots and he kicked her in the face. "Ah!" Ava cried out as she fell back.

"I don't need...your help! Don't touch me!" Hagar shouted at Ava. He shouted a few more things at her that came out in an incoherent slur and then he passed out.

Once Ava heard the snoring of her father, she slowly pushed herself to her feet. She staggered up the stairs to her room. She made her way to her bath chambers and looked in her mirror. Blood poured from her nose and her eyes were already starting to bruise. She washed her face off and then held a cold rag to her nose.

After the bleeding had stopped, Ava took a quick bath and then dressed in her night gown as usual. She didn't walk out onto the balcony as she usually did. Instead she went straight to her bed and curled up beneath the covers. She couldn't sleep, however. Instead she just began to cry.

Though her nose stung, it wasn't the physical injury that caused her tears. It was the deep emotional pain. It was the hope leaving her body and spirit that brought on the tears. "Father...he...he will never love me...he can't ever forgive me." She muttered to herself between her tears.

Ava cried as the despair washed over her. She cried until the sweet comforting blackness of unconsciousness wrapped around her and took her to a world free of the pain that was her constant companion in her waking hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava woke the next morning, her head throbbing from the ache in her nose. She walked into her bathing room and washed her face. She looked into her mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. "No going to the market today." She muttered to herself.

She went about getting herself ready for the day and then headed downstairs. She was relieved when she found that her father had already gone for the day. She grabbed the headache remedy and poured it into some tea that she drank. Once she was feeling a bit better, Ava went out to the stables and cared for the horses.

"How about I take you out for a walk today?" She spoke to the two horses that belonged to her father. One was a brown stallion and the other was white mare, that had been her mother's horse. Ava readied the horses and let them out into the yard to walk and run.

Her mother's horse did run about with her father's horse. Lady, that was her mother's horse, stayed with her. Ava reached a hand up and stoked the large mare's nose. "You're such a beautiful girl, Lady." Ava told the horse.

The horse neighed and nuzzled Ava with her nose. Ava let out a small giggle. "Thank you, Lady." She said.

A while later, Ava allowed the horses to still run about the yard, while she went to her garden. She weeded and watered it. She then picked a few items to use for dinner. She started to get the items together, when there was a knock on the front door.

Ava walked to the door and opened it up. Eira stood on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked.

"Well, that's a fine way to..." Eira's reply fell flat when she saw the bruising on Ava's face. "He was angry last night, wasn't he?"

"I...I just got in his way." Ava replied.

"Ava, he shouldn't be treating you like this." Eira replied. "He is your father. It is his job to protect you, not harm you."

"I'm fine, Eira. It will be healed in just a few days."

"But it shouldn't be happening at all." Eira replied. "You don't deserve this."

'Thank you for stopping by and for your concern...but I really have to be getting to work now." Ava replied, closing the door and shutting her one and only friend out.

_Loki..._

Loki sat in the library of the palace, reading over one of his favorite tomes. "What has you in here reading today rather than with your brother and friends, my son?" Frigga asked, as she sat down next to him.

Loki closed the book and looked at his mother. "I didn't feel like watching the training as they do."

"Why not?" Frigga asked.

"Because I hate seeing a once great general in such a state as Lord Hagar is." Loki answered.

"I see...you know he is only this way because he lost the love of his life." Frigga replied.

"I know...I remember you saying his wife died in childbirth. Do you know anything of the child?" Loki asked.

"A daughter." Frigga answered. "Her mother named her Ava just before she died."

"Lady Ava...he hasn't brought her to any of the feasts, when he attends." Loki said.

"He is probably overprotective of her, not wanting to lose her as he lost his dear wife...or at least that is what I hope." Frigga replied. "Why are you so curious about this, my son?"

Loki shrugged. "I was just wondering what kind of life his child would have. I know that when he leaves here, Lord Hagar goes to the taverns...and drinks heavily."

"I see." Frigga replied, a worried expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Loki inquired.

Frigga wiped away her worry and put a gentle smile on her face. "Just thinking, my son. It is almost dinner time. You should get washed up."

"I am a grown man, Mother. I don't need you to tell me to clean up." Loki replied.

"Then get up and do it." Frigga said, playfully smacking his leg and getting up.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed. Loki and Thor had been sent to Nornheim to settle a dispute with the rock trolls. They had returned without so much as a scratch and as usual victorious. They went straight to the throne room upon their return to report to their father. "I take it things went well?" Odin inquired of his sons once they had entered.

"Very well, Father." Loki answered.

"Yes…Loki's tricks and cunning have saved us once again." Thor added, elbowing his brother playfully.

"Yes, for once we didn't need to rely on your brute strength." Loki teased.

Odin laughed at his two sons. "I am glad things went well…I am also glad to see you two in such good humor, since there is something else I must discuss with you."

"What is it, Father?" Thor inquired.

"I have been doing some thinking and you are both at an age, where it is time you take and settle down a bit." Odin answered.

"What do you mean, Father?" Thor asked.

Loki stayed silent. He had a feeling he knew to what his father was referring.

"You can't be bachelors forever. You two need to find and take brides." Odin explained.

"Father…" Loki began, but Odin quickly silenced him.

"It is time. You are the princes of Asgard and you need to find the women who will be at your side…also your mother would like grandchildren before she and I die." Odin said. "I am giving you both two months' time to find your brides and to choose them for yourselves."

"How are we to choose, Father?" Thor asked.

"I will be hosting a series of feasts over the next few weeks in which eligible maids from all over the nine realms will attend." Odin answered. "You will choose your bride from among these women."

_Hagar…_

Hagar finished up training the young warriors for the day and left the palace grounds. He made his way to the tavern and sat at his usual table. The bar maid walked up to him. "I'll have my usual." Hagar said, before she could even talk.

"Once you pay your tab." She replied.

"Give me my drink." Hagar replied.

"Hey, I have to run a business here and support my family. The only way I can do that is if you pay me. So until you pay me for everything you owe me, you ain't getting' a single swallow." The woman said.

Hagar grumbled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out what little coin he had and handed it to the woman. "Here."

"This doesn't cover what you owe me." She told him. "You still get no drink from me." She then pocketed the money and walked away.

Hagar sat and grumbled to himself about how he needed his ale. He was already starting to feel the ache in his heart and needed to dull it. Ale and mead were the only things that numbed him to the pain he felt. He especially needed it before going home. He couldn't sleep in his bed for it just reminded him that he was alone…nor could he look at his daughter. She only reminded him more of the loss of his beloved Gail.

_How am I going to get the money to pay my tab? I have to cure this aching in my heart._ He thought desperately. It was then that a group of men came in the room. They were of a lowly class of Asgardians, as was just about everyone in this tavern.

"Drinks for everyone on me!" One of the men shouted as he and his companions sat at a table not far from Hagar.

"I'll get right on that." The bar maid said, as she collected the money from the man and then went about getting everyone a drink, including Hagar.

Hagar looked at the man. He recognized him. He was in the tavern as often as Hagar was and around the same age…but at a much lower station in the economy of Asgard. Yet here this man was having more money than Hagar. "How did you come by such funds?" The bar maid asked, as she sat the drink down in front of him.

"I married my daughter off to a nobleman." He answered. "He paid a handsome bride price for her."

_Bride price…daughter._ Hagar thought as he drank the ale paid for by the other man. _Perhaps that is how I shall keep my current life style…plus it would solve the problem of seeing her face everyday._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone :) I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Please read and review? I love to hear from you.**

Ava was getting things ready for her father's return home, when he walked in the front door. He made his way into the kitchen. Ava could tell by looking up at him that he was somewhat sober. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he normally was. _Oh dear…he couldn't pay his tab._ Ava thought, knowing that he would be angry.

"I have been thinking, Ava." Hagar said to his daughter. "You are the lady of this house and it is time you begun to act it."

"Wh…what do you mean, Father?" Ava asked, afraid of her father's next words.

"I don't want you selling our goods in the town square and acting as a servant girl any longer." Hagar answered. "You will dress yourself as a noble lady and act as a noble lady. You will also be attending the feast at the palace with me tomorrow night."

"But Father…how will we have money and who will take care of the house?" Ava asked.

"I have talked with Hilda, Eira's mother and our former servant. She will send Eira to help with all of your chores…as well as sell our goods and help you dress and do your hair." Hagar answered.

"But…we have no way to pay her."

"She will be paid in lodging and food." Hagar answered. "She will be arriving tonight. I expect you to oversee her in her new duties and for you to behave appropriately."

"Yes…Father." Ava replied.

A short while later, Eira was arriving with a small sack containing everything she owned. Ava showed Eira to the room that she would be in. It was the room right next to Ava's. "I hope that it is enough for you." Ava said.

"It will be." Eira replied with a smile.

"Why did you and your mother agree to you coming here?" Ava asked. "I mean...you both know how my father is when he has been drinking."

"I am here to help you." Eira replied. "You are my friend and your father wants you to be a lady now. Perhaps it means he is trying to be a better father. The father that you deserve."

"I can only hope." Ava replied.

Ava went about then explaining to Eira all of her chores. She then took Eira out to the stables and introduced her to the horses. "They are beautiful." Eira said.

Ava smiled. "Yes, they are." She showed Eira the special care for the large animals as well as for the gardens...though Ava did intend to help her friend with all of the chores while her father was away. And tomorrow was when it all started...well except they would do the minimum amount of regular chores and spend the day getting Ava ready for the feast.

_Hagar the next day..._

Hagar rose early and without a hangover for once. Ava was in the kitchen with Eira, explaining things to her and surpervising her as she cooked. Hagar could tell that she was having a hard time not jumping in and helping the other woman.

He ate the breakfast Eira had cooked. "Do not forget to get yourself ready for the feast tonight." Hagar told his daughter before leaving and heading for the palace.

He arrived at the training fields, where his young students awaited him. He began their lessons, training them in the best ways he knew how. After a while, they took a break and sat in the dining hall in Asgard. "How are your students doing, Hagar?" came the familiar voice.

Hagar looked up as his friend, Garth sat down across from him. "They are doing well. How are yours?"

"As well as can be expected." Garth answered. "Will you be attending the feast tonight?"

Hagar nodded. "Yes...I am actually going to be bringing my daughter."

"Oh...why is that?" Garth asked.

"It is time I bring her to the palace and find a husband for her." Hagar answered, though all he could think of was getting her bride price so that he could keep himself numb to his sorrows.

Garth nodded. "True...It will be quite fascinating to see how she has turned out."

The two old friends talked a while longer, sharing some old war stories, before they went back to training their students.

_Loki..._

Loki sat with his brother, discussing the upcoming feast and watching the younger warriors train. "So, it begins tonight." Loki said.

"Our search for our brides." Thor replied with a sigh.

"What? You don't want to get married, Brother?" Loki teased.

"You know very well that isn't the case, Loki." Thor replied. "I just don't like being forced to choose and in such a short time period."

"I know." Loki replied. "I don't like it either."

]"We have no choice, though. Perhaps we'll end up happy with the arrangement in the end." Thor replied.

"We can only hope." Loki replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava had just finished her bath and wrapped up in her robe. Eira was in Ava's room, going through her wardrobe trying to find a suitable dress for Ava to wear. "All you have are work dresses." Eira said. "You can't go to the feast in any of them, you'll be mistaken for a servant rather than a lady of the court."

Ava sighed. "If only we had more time. We would be able to use the money the prince had given me to buy the material and make a dress."

"Is there no material anywhere in the house or anything at all?" Eira asked.

"Well...there might be one place." Ava answered. She then took Eira's hand and led her out of the room and up the hall. They went to another flight of stairs and walked up them.

"Where are we going?" Eira asked.

"My father and mother's chambers." Ava answered.

They came to a stop in front of a large oak door. "Are you sure this is okay?" Eira asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Father hasn't been here in years...and I think if we find one of my mother's dresses and make a few changes to it, he won't notice." Ava answered. "I hope he won't anyways."

Ava took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle and turned it. The door opened and they stepped inside. A fine layer of dust covered everything in the room. Everything was as it had been left the day Ava's mother had died, the same day Ava was born.

"It looks like the wardrobe is over this way." Eira said, walking towards the wooden closet. She opened the doors and several beautiful gowns were on the other side, untouched by the dust that covered the rest of the room. "They're all beautiful."

"Very." Ava agreed, coming up beside her friend. She lifted a hand and stroked the sleeve of one of the dresses. _My mother wore these dresses. She walked in this room and slept in this bed._ She thought. _My mother._

"Which dress do you think we should pick out for you?" Eira asked, pulling Ava from her thoughts.

"I...I don't really know." Ava answered. "Maybe you should pick out the dress."

"Okay." Eira agreed. She then began to sift through the dresses until she found one she thought would be perfect for her friend. "I think this one is perfect for you...and here are the shoes that go with it."

"Right." Ava said, taking the dress and shoes from her friend. They found a few other things they would need and then left the room.

The two women began to make alterations to the dress, making it to fit Ava better as well as changing some things about it to make it fit with the fashion of the time. Once it was finished, Eira helped Ava into the dress and then began to do her hair, braiding and curling it. She then applied some light makeup to Ava's face.

"There...now you look like a proper lady." Eira said.

Ava walked over to stand in front of her mirror. "I look like a completely different person." Gone was the servant girl Ava had become and in her place stood a proper lady of Asgard, in all her simple finery. The dress Ava was wearing was a beautiful emerald green silken gown. It had long sleeves and came off the shoulders. A gold belt hung at her waist and gold silk trimmed the bottom of the dress and the sleeves.

Her hair was pulled partially back in two braids that were held together by a golden clip. The rest of her hair hung down her back in fiery curls. Her makeup was simple and light, just to bring out her eyes and highlight her cheekbones.

"Ava, are you ready?" Her father's voice called from down the stairs.

Ava quickly put on the shoes she and Eira had grabbed and then they began to walk down the stairs. "I am ready, Father." Ava said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I hope I look presentable enough for the feast tonight."

Hagar looked at his daughter...for the first time ever that Ava could recall. As Hagar looked at his daughter, he remembered why he chose not to look at her most of the time. She looked just like her mother. It pained him to see his beloved wife's face on his daughter. He couldn't speak so he just nodded and gave her a grunt of approval.

"Well, you two should be going. It is almost time for the feast to begin." Eira said.

"Right." Hagar said. "Come along, Ava." He then roughly grabbed Ava by the wrist and began to pull her out of the house and to the palace.

Her father's grip hurt, but Ava didn't protest. She knew better. She kept silent as they walked. Once they came closer to the palace, her father then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, escorting her into the palace like a proper lady.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki sat at his usual place at the large table in the dining hall. His father sat at the head of the table. Frigga sat at Odin's right. Thor and Loki sat to Odin's left across from their mother. Thor and Loki's friends were close by. The party was in full swing around them, all of the guests drinking, laughing, dancing, and having a marvelous time.

"You two need to mingle." Frigga said to her sons.

"Yes." Fandral agreed. "There are many beautiful ladies, here this evening, just waiting for a handsome man to charm them...you two can get the ones I disappoint."

Thor and Loki laughed. "You are far too full of yourself, Fandral." Loki teased. "These are a higher class of women than you are used to dealing with."

"Loki does have a point, Fandral." Thor agreed.

"Come now, women of all classes, races, and ages loves me." Fandral replied.

"I'll wager you will get slapped more often than you will get kissed this night, Fandral." Loki challenged.

"What shall we wager?" Fandral asked.

"Winnder of the bet gets to humiliate the loser in whatever public fashion they choose?" Loki suggested.

Fandral grinned. "I accept your wager, Loki." He replied, extending his hand.

Loki shook hands with Fandral, already forming plans for Fandral's humiliation. Fandral was plotting his plans for Loki if he were to win the bet as well. "It's a wager then."

"Will you boy just get up and socialize already?" Frigga prompted.

Thor, Loki, Fandral, Volstag, and Hogun all got up and left the table to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Sif had not yet arrived at the party. The group of men wandered around, goblets of wine in hand, talking with the guests.

So far, Fandral was losing the bet and getting slapped in the face every time he spoke to a woman. "It appears you are going to be losing the bet, Fandral." Volstag teased.

Fandral rubbed his cheek. "I am just getting warmed up." He then looked towards the entrance, hoping to be able to catch an unattached woman as she entered the party. That was the moment Lord Hagar entered the room. "Well, there goes the wine. Our Hagar Lord of the Lushes is here."

"Is that someone with him?" Thor asked, looking at the older man.

Everyone in their group turned to look at Hagar. It was then that a young woman with long red hair, fair skin, and beautiful green eyes came into view. "That must be his daughter." Loki said. "Lady Ava."

"How do you know about her?" Fandral asked.

"Our mother was friends with the late Lady Gail...Ava's mother." Thor answered for his brother.

"I just can't believe he is bringing her to a feast...he has never done that before." Loki said, his curiosity piqued. He also couldn't help but to think Ava quite beautiful.

They all watched as Hagar escorted his daughter around the room for a few moments, introducing her to a few people before leaving her on her own, while he joined a group of his friends for some wine. "The poor thing looks absolutely frightened." Fandral observed of Ava. "Perhaps she needs some company."

_Ava..._

Ava was standing awkwardly by herself at the back of the hall, where her father had left her. _I don't understand...why did he bring me only to leave me on my own like this?_ Ava asked herself. _Perhaps he wishes to forget me and leave me here for someone else to take?_

"Good evening fair lady." a voice greeted her.

Ava looked up to see none other than Fandral greeting her with a smile. "Good...evening." She replied.

"Might I know your name?" Fandral inquired.

"I am Lady Ava."

"Lord Hagar's daughter?" Fandral asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes...and you are Fandral of the warriors three."

Fandral gave her his most dazzling smile. "So, you have heard of me, I see. That is wonderful."

"Not so much for you." Ava replied. "Not everything I've heard of you is good...and I know I need to stay away from you in order to keep my own reputation clean." She then walked away from Fandral and began to wander about the edge of the room, looking for a way out.

After a few moments, Ava found her way out of the dining hall and outside into a beautiful garden. Ava breathed in the cool night air and instantly felt calmer. She walked along the path and sat down on a bench in the moonlight. "This is going to be one very long night." Ava muttered to herself.

"Oh pardon me. I didn't realize anyone else was out here. Forgive my intrusion."

Ava looked up at the sound of the voice. She gasped when she saw Prince Loki standing there, a shy look on his face. She immediately rose from her seat and curtsied to him. "There is nothing to forgive your highness."

"There is no need for you to bow. It is just us out here." Loki replied.

Ava straightened herself. "Yes, your highness." She agreed shyly.

"My name is Loki. I do not mind if you use it." He replied, giving her a smile.

"Okay you...Loki." Ava replied instantly correcting herself.

"And you are Lady Ava, Lord Hagar's daughter?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"This is the first time I have ever seen you at a feast." He replied.

"Yes...it is the first time Father has wanted to bring me." Ava replied, doing her best to keep her answers about her father short.

"You must be a bit overwhelmed then?" Loki replied.

Ava gave him a small smile. "A bit."

"You picked a wonderful place to come and relax. The garden has a relaxing atmosphere."

"I feel most at home in gardens." Ava replied before even realizing she had said too much.

"Pardon?" Loki asked confused.

"Oh...it...it was nothing." Ava replied. "I should probably be getting back inside and to my father." She then curtsied to Loki before quickly heading back inside the palace. She found her father with a group of his friends, already drunk and making a fool of himself.

"Ah, Hagar, your beautiful daughter approaches." One of the men Ava recognized as her father's oldest friend Garth said. He then turned to Ava. "Come come now dear. Let us all get a good look at you."

Ava approached the group and bowed respectfully to them. "Hello Lord Garth, it is good to see you."

Garth smiled at her. "Well, you have grown into quite the beautiful young lady."

"Thank you." Ava replied, unsure of what else to say.

A short while later, Ava and her father were leaving, her father leaning heavily on her to keep his balance. Once she got him home, with Eira's help they got him to his chair, where he passed out for the night.

"You go to bed, Ava. I'll take care of things down here." Eira told her friend.

"But..." Ava began to protest.

"Ava, you had your first feast tonight...which I expect you to tell me all about tomorrow, but for now, I want you to go up and get some rest. I will take care of everything else."

"Okay...thank you." Ava replied. She then went to her room and stripped out of her gown and took her hair down. She then took a bath before putting on her night dress and climbing into bed and quickly falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I would love to know what you're all thinking of this story so far. I hope you are enjoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Loki was sitting on the balcony outside of his room reading a book. The door to his room burst open then and his brother was stepping onto the balcony. "Good morning, Brother." Thor greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Loki replied, not looking up from his book.

"So, how did things go when you went out to the garden after Lady Ava went out there?" Thor asked.

Loki closed his book. "We talked for a few moments."

"What did you think of her, Brother?" Thor pressed further.

"She is very beautiful...a bit shy...rather easy to talk to." Loki began to explain. "Her eyes are captivating."

"How so?" Thor asked.

"They shine bright, beautiful, and happy...and yet it seems that that is only a facade...it is as if there is something deeper...something hidden behind those bright and beautiful eyes...also there is something familiar about her." Loki answered.

"You like her." Thor said with a fond smile.

Loki shot his brother a glare. "She has me curious."

Thor waggled his eyebrows at his younger brother. "Yes, and I know just how she makes you curious."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "How are your romantic endevors going? Have you found a potential bride?"

"Not yet." Thor answered. "Does that mean you are entertaining thoughts of Lady Ava as your future bride?"

"I only just met the woman last night." Loki replied. "As I said earlier, she has my curiosity."

Thor laughed. "Sure, and Fandral doesn't love himself."

Loki laughed. "Speaking of Fandral, I have a debt to collect from him since he lost our wager last night."

"I cannot wait to see what you have planned for him." Thor said with a grin.

_Ava..._

Ava woke later than usual the next day. She dressed and headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. She found that Eira had already made breakfast and was serving her father. Ava walked over and sat down at the table and Eira set a plate down in front of her.

"Good morning, Father." Ava greeted unsure of how to navigate her new relationship with her father.

"Morning, Ava." Hagar replied. He then took notice of her simple work dress. "What are you wearing?"

"My...my dress." Ava answered.

"That is a common servant's dress." Hagar replied. "I have told you that you are the lady of this house and you will act it. That means you must dress the part as well."

"I...I am sorry, Father...but my only dresses are these such dresses...and the gown I wore to the feast last night." Ava replied.

Hagar sighed. "You will go with Eira today to sell our goods in the town square and then you will take the money to buy material to make yourself some nice dresses that become a lady."

"Yes, Father." Ava replied.

"You also need to be more social at the feasts. You cannot disappear. You must mingle with the other lords and ladies of the court." Hagar scolded.

"Yes, Father." Ava agreed. It took everything she had not to mention that he had left her completely alone while he went to begin drinking himself into a state of folly.

Hagar then finished his breakfast and rose from his seat to head to the palace. Eira then quickly took the seat he had vacated. "So, how was the feast? How was the palace? I want to know everything." Eira inquired.

Ava gave her friend a small smile. "It was...large...and loud. I was a bit overwhelmed. I sneaked outside to the garden."

"You and gardens." Eira replied with a teasing smile.

"Prince Loki came out to the garden...we talked for a few moments before I returned to the party and then I was having to handle my drunken father."

"How did your second meeting with our prince go?" Eira asked, curious.

Ava shrugged. "We just talked for a few moments...nothing really too in depth...he was polite and kind just as he was in the market place...though it was much different than that meeting."

"How so?" Eira asked.

"Well, in the market place I am a nobody. He can see me as just another peasant working to keep my head above water. In the court, however, I have a name to go with my face. I am a lady and though I am still not his equal, I am much closer to being his equal than I am in the market place." Ava explained.

"I see." Eira replied. "And this intimidates you?"

Ava nodded. "Very much so...well we should get going. We need to harvest a few items and then go to the market place."

_Hagar..._

Hagar sat in the dining hall of the palace once again. It was always nice to sit down and take a break after training the young warriors. "Good day, Hagar."

Hagar looked up as his friend once again sat down across from him. "Good day, Garth." He replied.

"I bet you had a rather terrible headache when you woke this morning." Garth teased.

"A bit." Hagar answered. "Nothing I can't handle...of course I am not the only one who had much drink last night."

Garth laughed. "Yes, but I hold my liquor better than you. I always have."

Hagar chuckled. "That is what you think."

"Will you be in attendance at the feast that the Allfather is hosting in three days?" Garth inquired.

"Yes." Hagar answered.

"Will you also be bringing, Ava again?"

"I plan to." Hagar answered. "I hope she will be more sociable this time. She will never meet a husband if she does not."

Garth smiled. "You never know. She could have caught the eye of a man last night."

"I hope so...she needs to be married." _And out of my life for good. I can't stand to look at her._ Hagar added mentally.

"I am sure an offer for her hand will come sooner than you think."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day before the next feast. Hagar was getting ready to leave the palace to head to the tavern when Garth caught up to him. "Hagar, would you mind coming by my house?" Garth asked.

"Why don't you join me in the tavern?" Hagar suggested.

"I would really like for you to come by my house. Besides, I have much better mead and ale at my house." Garth replied, knowing that mentioning the drink would get his friend to his house.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse." Hagar replied.

The two men then left the palace and headed to Garth's home. It was a rather large place, even larger than Hagar's home. It was also filled with servants who bustled about the house, keeping it in order. Garth led Hagar to the dining room, where a nice dinner was set out for the two men. "Have a seat." Garth said as he sat down at the head of the table.

Hagar sat down to his friend's left. A female servant brought in a large flagon of ale and sat it down in front of Hagar. She then gave Garth a goblet of water before exiting the room. Hagar looked at his friend. "Thank you for this dinner."

"It is my pleasure." Garth replied.

Hagar picked up the flagon and took a drink of the ale. He wiped dark brown beard, which had started to gray in places, with the back of his hand. He then looked at his friend. "Is there any particular reason you have chosen to have me over for such a dinner? Not that I am not grateful for the dinner, the drink, and your company my friend."

Garth laughed. "Well, I do have an ulterior motive. I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Hagar asked.

"As you know…I have never married. As I am getting older, I find myself…a bit lonely and wanting some companionship." Garth began.

"I see…so you are wanting to take a wife?"

"Yes…and not only that, but I also have no heir to leave my title, my lands, and my fortune to…so I must find a bride young enough to still bare me children."

"What are you getting at?" Hagar inquired, though he thought he knew. He hoped he was right, but he wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, too high.

"Your daughter, has turned out to be a beautiful young lady." Garth replied. "I also know she has several skills, such as managing the household, sewing, caring for animals and a garden, and many more skills. She also has the perfect hips for baring strong sons."

"Are you making an offer for my daughter's hand?" Hagar asked.

"Indeed I am." Garth replied. He then snapped his fingers and a male servant came in carrying two large coin sacks. "In return for your daughter's hand, I will give you four ten pound sacks of gold coin. I will give you these two now, upon your acceptance of my offer and the other two after the marriage is complete. I will even give you a fifth sack upon the conception and arrival of our first child."

"When would you like the wedding to be?" Hagar asked.

"I would prefer next week. I have all things prepared if only you accept." Garth answered. "Have we a bargain my friend?"

"I could not think of a better man nor a better offer." Hagar replied, extending his right hand. "It is a bargain."

Garth shook hands with his oldest friend. In one week he would take Ava as his bride and Hagar would be free of the torment he had felt for so long at having his daughter to remind him daily of his lost love.

_Ava…_

"Just a few more stitches and this dress will be done." Ava said, as she put the finishing touches on her dress.

"This one as well." Eira replied. "I can't believe that you will be attending another feast tomorrow night."

"I know…I am really not looking forward to it." Ava replied. "It's just…so much more than I am used to."

"But it is the world you were born into." Eira replied. "It is the world you were meant to be a part of, not the one you have been living in."

Neither of the young women said anything else for a while. They finished up their work on the dresses. Ava now had four dresses fit for a fine lady. Two were for everyday wear and the other two were for the parties at the palace and any noble's home she might be invited to. Once they were finished, Ava took her dresses up to her room and put them in her wardrobe. Eira got to work making dinner.

Ava helped her friend with the household chores until it was time for her father to be getting home. He had come home the day after the feast and caught her helping Eira and had given her a thrashing, making sure to hit her where no one would notice the marks.

Hagar had come in the front door. "Ava!" He bellowed.

Ava had gone to see what her father wanted. "Yes, Father?" She asked timidly.

"I have something important to tell you." Hagar said.

Ava felt her heart leap. _Could he finally be telling me that he forgives me and that he loves me?_ She thought to herself. "Wha…what is it, Father?"

"Lord Garth asked me to his house after we left training today…and he asked me for your hand. You are to marry him in one week and become the lady of his house."

Ava felt her heart drop down into her stomach. "What?" She asked.

"Next week you are to marry Lord Garth." Hagar replied. "Are you deaf, girl?"

"N-n-no Father." Ava replied. "I-I-I-I was just surprised. I didn't even know anyone would ask for my hand."

"He asked and has paid me half of your bride price." Hagar answered.

"Is…is this why you took me to the feast? You…you wanted to sell me into marriage?" Ava asked before she could stop herself.

"Of course it is." Hagar answered. "You are nothing but an ache in my heart and soul. I want you gone."

Ava felt the tears stinging her eyes. She had allowed herself to hope that this new turn in her relationship with her father had been because he was finally ready to forgive her. All he had wanted to do was get rid of her.

"Don't you dare start crying. You should consider it an honor to become Lord Garth's wife. It is far more than you deserve you little monster." He then lifted his hand and balled it into a fist. He hit Ava in the stomach, knocking her down and knocking the wind out of her. "Eira!" He called.

Eira instantly ran into the room and saw Ava lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, but did not utter a word.

"Take her out of my sight." He ordered.

Eira knelt down next to Ava and helped her to stand. She then guided her friend out of the room and up the stairs. "What happened?" Eira asked, once they were in Ava's room and Ava had caught her breath,

"Father…he…he wasn't ready. He…he still won't forgive me." Ava began, the tears in her eyes, spilling over and heartbreaking sobs coming from her chest. "He…he only took me…to the feast…to find…find…a husband…so that…he can…be rid…of me."

"What? How do you know that?" Eira asked.

"He told…me…and…I am…to marry Lord…Garth in a week."

Eira gasped. "But he is the same age as your father."

"I know." Ava replied. "And…my father…he will never love me." Ava then fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillows, and allowing the sobs to overtake her.

Eira did her best to comfort her friend, but was unsure of what to do. She reached a hand out and stroked Ava's hair and then began to hum a lullaby her mother used to hum to her when she was a child. This was all she could do for her friend.

Soon Ava fell asleep, having exhausted herself physically and emotionally with her tears. She did not dream. She could not dream. To dream one had to have hope for something, but Ava's only hopes were now gone. She was broken.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Ava woke up, a pounding in her head from her crying. Eira walked into the room, carrying a tray with bread, water, and a headache remedy. "Here you are." Eira said, setting the tray down next to her friend.

"Thank you, Eira." Ava replied, her tone neutral.

"Are you alright?" Eira asked.

Ava took the headache remedy and sipped at her water. "I am fine."

"Then why do you sound like that?" Eira asked.

"I am no longer going to care about anything." Ava answered. "I have only ever wanted my father to love me, but now I have no hope of that happening…and having that hope in the first place…caring so much…has only ever caused me pain. I will not allow myself to hope or care about anything or anyone ever again."

"Ava, you can't talk like that." Eira replied.

Ava looked up at her friend, their gazes meeting. "I can no longer do this. I have to quit feeling, hoping, and caring so much. It only hurts me in the end."

Eira looked into Ava's green eyes. They no longer sparkled with the light of hope and love as they once used to. Finding out that her father had sold her into marriage had broken Ava, heart and soul. Finding out there was no hope for her father's love had left Ava empty. She was shattered completely. "I see." Eira finally said. "I will come back later to help you ready for the feast tonight."

"Alright." Ava replied, numbly.

Eira exited her friend's chambers and wept as she went outside. She looked up at the heavens. "Please…please, if I cannot heal my friend's broken heart and shattered soul, please send someone to her who can?" She pleaded with the forces of the universe. "Please send someone to love her?"

A short while later, Eira returned to Ava's chambers and helped her get dressed and ready for the feast. They had chosen to dress Ava in a deep purple dress. It was long-sleeved and off the shoulder with a panel of gold down the front. Eira styled Ava's hair in an elegant up do of plaits and curls. She then applied some light makup to her friend's face. "You look beautiful." Eira said with a smile, trying to lift Ava's spirits.

"Thank you, Eira." Ava replied, her tone still dead as before.

"Ava!" Hagar called from down the stairs.

Ava walked down the stairs. "I am ready, Father."

"Good, then let's go." He said, grabbing her roughly by the wrist once again. Just as before once they reached the palace, he changed his grip so that Ava's hand rested in the crook of his arm and escorted her inside.

"Ah, there you are my friend and I see you have brought my beautiful bride-to-be." Lord Garth said, approaching them as soon as they had entered.

Hagar released his hold on his daughter's arm. "Of course, I knew you would want to see her again."

Garth took Ava's right hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I am indeed happy to see you, my dear."

"Thank you." Ava replied, no feeling in her voice.

"Would you join me on the dance floor?" Lord Garth asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Ava answered, still with no feeling.

Garth led her out onto the dance floor. He held her hand in his and placed his other at her waist. Ava rested her free hand on his shoulder. She refused to meet his gaze. "You look very beautiful, tonight." Garth said.

"Thank you." Ava replied.

"Is everything alright with you, my dear? You do not seem yourself."

"I am fine." Ava answered.

They danced a few more moments before Garth looked at Ava. "Why don't you go talk to the other ladies, while I see my friends?" He suggested.

"As you wish, my lord." Ava replied. She then started to walk towards a group of ladies, but had no intentions of talking with any of them. Once she was sure she would not be seen by her betrothed, she exited the room and made her way out to the garden. She began walking along the path, letting the moonlight wash over her. She breathed in the cool night air and allowed it to fill her lungs and relax her a bit.

"It seems I am always finding you out here." Came the familiar velvety voice from behind.

Ava turned to see Prince Loki standing behind her a smile on his face. She made herself give him a small smile in return. "It is peaceful out here."

"Peace is something you seek?" Loki inquired.

"I seek nothing any longer." Ava answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki inquired.

"There was, but one thing I sought after…and now I know it was all in vain. I seek nothing any longer." Ava explained.

The wind blew gently around them, causing a curl to blow into Ava's face. Loki stepped closer and without thought lifted his hand to move the stray curl. As he did this he noticed Ava flinch, as if she had been expecting a blow rather than the gentle touch he gave. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked.

"I am fine, your highness." Ava replied, forcing herself to smile once again.

Loki could see that the expression did not touch her eyes…no expression touched her eyes. Before she had been timid, but now she was completely different. It was as if she were retreating somewhere deep within herself to keep from being hurt. "I have told you once before you needn't be so formal. It is just the two of us out here." He replied gently.

"Yes…Loki." Ava replied.

The music from the party drifted out to the pair in the garden. Loki held out his hand to Ava. "Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked.

"I would…but I do not think my fiancé would appreciate me dancing with another man." Ava answered.

"Fiance?" Loki asked surprised.

"Yes…Lord Garth has made an offer to my father for my hand in marriage. I am to marry him in a week." Ava explained. "I…I am sorry." She then curtsied and went back to the party.

A short while later, Ava's father, thoroughly drunk, had decided it was time to leave. Garth and his servant came over to Ava and her father. "Ava, my man will help your father, while I escort you home, dear." He says offering Ava his arm.

Ava watches as Garth's servant helps her father to stumble out the door. Without a word, she places her hand in the crook of his arm and allows him to escort her from the palace and to her home. Garth's man had already helped Hagar into the house and they were walking to his chair, Eira not far behind them. Garth stopped with Ava on her front step.

"Thank you for escorting me home, my lord." Ava said.

"I only did so because I want a moment of your time to talk to you alone." Garth replied.

"Of course." Ava replied.

Garth put a hand beneath her chin and coaxed her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "I know that marrying an old man like me isn't ideal for a beautiful young woman such as you, but I promise to take care of you, Ava." Garth told her, his voice gentle. "I will be a good husband to you…or at least do my best to be so,"

"I know." Ava replied. "And I…I am grateful that you would be so kind to me."

"But you do not believe you can love me?" Garth asked. "You cannot feel anything towards me other than grateful for my kindness?"

"I…I am sorry." Ava replied.

Garth stared at Ava for a moment, gazing into her eyes. He furrowed his brow in determination and then he was pulling her closer and crushing his lips to hers. He held her to him as he kissed her, as if through the forcefulness of the kiss, he could make her love him. He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Ava's eyes. They still held no emotion. "You will come to love me in time." He said. He then kissed her once more before leaving with his servant.

_Loki…_

Loki returned to the party after a few moments. As he returned, he saw Ava leaving with her father and Lord Garth. "I wonder why Lord Garth is escorting Lady Ava out." Fandral mused.

"He is her fiancé." Loki answered.

"Her what?" Fandral asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"You heard me." Loki answered.

"How did you find this out, Brother?" Thor asked.

"I went out to the garden and found Lady Ava there." Loki answered. "We talked for a few moments…and then I asked her to dance and that is when she told me she was betrothed to Lord Garth,"

"That is such a waste of a beautiful young woman." Fandral said. "Marrying her off to some old geezer."

Loki had to agree, though he wouldn't state it outright. There was also something more. Something that troubled him deeply about the situation. He couldn't help but to wonder if this had to do with why the light had gone from the lady's eyes. He also couldn't help but hate the idea that it was some other man who was taking Ava for a bride rather than himself. _I will find out more and end this somehow._ Loki thought to himself.

"It is indeed a shame." Thor agreed.

"It would be like letting a delicious meal lie uneaten for days on end." Volstag commented.

"Is everything like food to you?" Fandral quipped.

"It is how I relate things." Volstag replied.

Loki paid his friends no attention. He was too busy formulating his plans.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Loki rose early. He readied himself for the day and headed to the market place. He figured that was the best place to find the information he needed. He came up to one of the booths of a vendor who was known to know everything that went on in the kingdom. "Good day, Prince Loki." The vendor greeted him.

"Good day, Garret." Loki replied.

"What can I help you with today, your highness?" Garret asked.

"I require some information." Loki answered.

"What kind of information?"

"I need to know more about the arrangement between Lord Hagar and Lord Garth for Hagar's daughter's hand in marriage." Loki replied.

"I unfortunately know nothing of this arrangement." Garret answered. "Lord Hagar's house has but one servant and she does not usually have the time to talk with me as the others do."

"Where can I find this girl?" Loki asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out five gold coins and handing them to Garret.

Garret took the coins and pocketed them. "You can find her on the other end of the square. She is selling herbs, fruit, and other garden goods from Lord Hagar's land. Her name is Eira. She has long brown locks and blue-gray eyes."

"Thank you, Garret." Loki replied. He then left Garret's stand and headed to the other end of the square. He began searching the stands for a woman fitting the description Garret had given him. After a few moments, Loki found such a woman. He approached her stand. "Good day, good lady." He greeted her.

"Good day your highness." She replied. "What can I interest you in today?"

"I would like to speak with you about your master and mistress." Loki answered. "And the deal made between your master for Lady Ava's hand."

"I would love to talk to you about it…but I must sell these items for my master." Eira replied.

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin sack and handed it to her. "I will buy all of your goods then. Now, will you please talk with me?"

"Of course, your highness." Eira replied.

Loki used his magic to pack away the items. He then led Eira away from the stands and to a lunch house, where they could sit and talk privately.

"What is it you wish to know, Prince Loki?" Eira asked after a few moments.

"What do you know of the agreement between Lord Hagar and Lord Garth?" Loki asked.

"All I know is that two days ago, Lord Hagar returned from having dinner with Lord Garth and informed Lady Ava she was to be married in one week to Lord Garth." Eira answered. "I also know he gave half of his offered bride price to Lord Hagar for Lady Ava's hand. He promised the other half after the wedding."

"I see." Loki replied. "Do you know why Lord Hagar would agree to such a deal? I mean having his daughter marry someone his age seems odd."

Here Eira bit her lower lip in nervousness and hesitation. "It was…the bride price." She answered. "He wants the money."

"What for? Has he not money?" Loki asked.

"No…he squanders it in the taverns." Eira confessed. "He returns home drunk every night."

"What is his relationship like with his daughter?" Loki asked.

"To be honest…not good in the least your highness." Eira answered. "He blames Lady Ava for her mother's death…and he can't stand to look at her. That is the true reason he has agreed to marry her off. He wants her gone from his home…from his life…and it…it has completely broken my mistress."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, though from his brief conversation with the lady last night, he had an idea.

"Lady Ava…she has spent her entire life trying to please her father in hopes of gaining his forgiveness and his love…though now knowing that he has sold her into marriage, she…she has lost all hope of that. Therefore, she has decided never to hope, love, or care again to keep from being hurt again." At this, Eira's eyes began to mist with tears.

Loki reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. _It is worse than I originally thought._ He thought to himself. It was then that he began to form his next step in his mind. "Tell no one we have spoken." Loki told her.

Eira looked up at the prince as she dried her eyes with the handkerchief he had given her. She looked directly into his green eyes and saw something there, something she hadn't been expecting to find. "You…you genuinely care for her, don't you?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "As do you, I can see."

"What are you going to do?" Eira asked.

"You will find out tonight." Loki answered. "Remember, tell no one of this conversation."

"Yes, your highness." Eira replied. She had no idea how the prince could care so much and so genuinely about Ava after only having met her twice…well thrice actually, but that first time he had no idea who she was.

Loki returned to the palace, stopping at a few places along the way to gather more information. The servant girl had been right, Loki did genuinely care about Ava. He had also felt an instant connection to her the first time he saw her at the feast. He couldn't let her get away. Loki made his way to the training fields and found Lord Hagar. "Lord Hagar, I do not mean to interrupt your lessons, however I must speak with you." Loki said.

"Of course, your highness." Hagar replied. He then turned to his students. "Pair off and start you sparing. I will return." He then followed Loki off of the training field and into the palace. "What is this about, your highness?" Hagar asked once they were in the library.

"Your daughter." Loki answered. "I wish to make her my bride."

"But…I have already agreed to give her in marriage to Lord Garth." Hagar replied. "He has given me half of what he has promised for her bride price."

Loki nodded. "I know this. I have learned of what he paid you and what he plans to pay you. I will give you triple that, pay him back for you, and keep your tab at the taverns paid."

"That is a most generous offer…but I can't just back out of the arrangement I have already made." Hagar replied.

"I was not giving you a choice." Loki replied. "You know that, I, as a prince of Asgard have the right to choose whomever I wish for my bride. I choose your daughter, Ava."

Hagar nodded. "Yes…of course."

"I will be coming by this evening for Ava and her things." Loki added. "I give you leave to go and tell her and help make sure she is ready."

"Of course, your highness." Hagar replied. "Though I do not understand why you want my daughter so."

"My reasons are mine own and none of your concern." Loki replied. "I will see you tonight. I will bring half of the money with me."

"Yes, my prince." Hagar replied. He bowed and then turned to leave for home. He dreaded telling Garth that the prince had invoked his right to make Ava his bride…but he also looked forward to the higher purse he would be getting from the prince.

"One more thing, Lord Hagar." Loki said, causing him to pause.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Send your servant girl Eira with your daughter as well. She will need someone familiar with her to help make sure she is comfortable here in the palace." Loki added.

"Of course, Prince Loki." Hagar replied. He knew that denying the prince anything would not bode well for him, especially when the prince was so set and determined in what he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Ava knelt down in the dirt of the garden. She reached a hand out and grabbed a weed at its base. She then yanked it up, plucking it from the ground roots and all. She began to do this more, in an absent-minded fashion. This was a task she could do and completely empty her thoughts and emotions.

Ava gripped another weed and yanked it up, when she heard her father's voice. "Ava! Eira!"

"Coming sir!" Eira called from the stables.

Ava rose and discarded the weed. She began to walk towards the house. "Coming Father!" She called. She reached the back door of the house, where her father was standing. Eira arrived at the same time Ava had. "What is it, Father?" Ava asked.

"You must go and get changed." Hagar answered. "And pack your things. You also need to pack, Eira."

"What? Why?" Ava asked. "I thought I was not moving out until I had wed Lord Garth?"

"You are no longer marrying Lord Garth." Hagar answered.

"Then...what?" Ava asked.

"Prince Loki approached me today...he made a better offer and wishes you to be his bride." Hagar answered.

"What?" Ava and Eira asked in unified surprise.

"I do not know when the wedding is, but I do know he will be coming for you tonight." Hagar replied. "Eira, you will be going with Ava. Now go and get ready."

"Yes, Sir." They replied, both too stunned to say anything else.

Ava and Eira walked inside the house and up to Ava's room. Eira helped Ava into one of the dresses they had made for her and did her hair and makeup. Then they began to pack Ava's few belongings.

"I guess he just couldn't get rid of me fast enough." Ava muttered as she tucked away a dress.

"What?" Eira asked.

"Father...he had me betrothed to Lord Garth to be married off and leave him in a week. Now he has me engaged to the prince who will be taking me from my father's house tonight. He couldn't get rid of me fast enough." Ava explained.

"Ava, I am sure it is not like that." Eira replied, trying to be a balm to her friend's shattered soul.

"Not all of it anyway." Ava replied with a dry laugh. "I am sure the prince can afford a higher bride price to fund my father's alcoholism."

"Ava..." Eira said, her heart breaking for her friend.

"Perhaps me leaving this place is best for everyone. My father can heal." Ava replied.

"And you can heal." Eira added.

"I believe I am beyond repair." Ava replied.

Before Eira could say anything else, the sound of horses' hooves up the street startled them both. They looked out of Ava's window and could see Prince Loki approaching on his horse. There was a small carriage and three guards with him. The two women rushed to finish packing their things and ran down the stairs.

Hagar was already at the door, opening it for Prince Loki. "Welcome to my home, Prince Loki." Hagar greeted.

"Thank you, Lord Hagar." Loki replied. He looked passed Hagar and at Ava. She seemed just as she had the night before at the feast. She was withdrawn, numbing herself to whatever she might be feeling because that was easier. He then turned back to Hagar. "Will you help my men with Ava's things? They will give you what I promised as well. I would like a few moments alone with her."

"Of course." Hagar replied.

Ava felt Eira squeeze her hand before she stepped out the door with Hagar and Loki's servants. Loki walked over to stand in front of Ava. "Ava...I know that this isn't ideal especially since we hardly know each other, but I swear to you that I will be good to you. I will treat you as the great lady you are and make you queen of my heart." Loki told her. He then took her left hand in his and got down on bended knee in front of her. "I know that the arrangements are already made, but I still want to ask you, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ava looked into Loki's green eyes as he knelt down before her. Though he would be her husband, he still wanted to ask her. He still wanted her to at least feel as if she had a choice in the matter. "It would be my honor to accept your proposal and be your wife." She answered.

Loki brought Ava's hand to his lips and reverently placed a kiss there, as if sealing their engagement. He then rose, her hand still in his. "I promise you won't regret this." He told her. He then gently led her by the had out the door and to his horse.

The guards were already mounted on their horses and Eira was settled in the small carriage. Loki mounted his horse and then held his hand out for Ava. Ava accepted his offered hand and Loki pulled her up in the saddle in front of him.

Ava looked down at her father, who was standing by the house, his money in hand. "Goodbye Father." Ava said.

"Goodbye." Hagar replied.

Loki couldn't help but to notice the difference in the goodbyes between Ava and her father. Ava's goodbye was sad, as if she hurt from something deep down. Hagar's was relieved and impatient as if he couldn't wait to be rid of his one and only child.

Without a word, Loki snapped the reins and turned his horse back towards the palace. Ava dared a glance back at her childhood home. It was the house she had been conceived and born in. The house she had been raised in and despite being kept beaten down, grew up into womanhood. It was where her life had happened. Despite all of the bad that had happened in the house, the pain, and heartache, Ava would miss the house.

She then looked at the figure of her father. He was already retreating from the house and heading into town for the tavern. _He is probably going to be celebrating that he is finally rid of me._ Ava thought. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she thought this. She blinked a few times to clear the tears away. _No...no more tears. Father can't hurt me anymore._

Loki was fully aware of the fact that Ava was looking back. He could sense that she was burying her emotions deep down, trying not to feel them. He was determined to help her past all of this pain he knew she was burying. He wanted to help her. He only hoped that everything he felt for her would be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

After Prince Loki had taken Ava away, Hagar went to the tavern. He walked right on in the door and sat down at his usual table. "Have you money to pay your tab?" The bar maid asked.

Hagar pulled out one of the smaller sacks of coin the prince had given him and handed it to the woman. "I believe this covers the last of my tab as well as covers the beginning of my next one."

The bar maid took the bag and opened it. She counted everything three times. "Alright, I'll be right back with your usual." She said and then turned to get his mead.

She returned a short while later, placing the large flagon in front of him. "Anything else?"

"Not at this time. Just keep the flagons coming." Hagar answered.

The bar maid nodded and then left. Hagar sat alone drinking his mead. Of course, he wasn't alone for long. "How goes it my friend?" Garth asked, as he came and sat down across from Hagar.

Hagar took another swig from his mead before looking at his friend. "Alright." He answered.

"And how is my little bride-to-be doing?" Garth asked.

Hagar took yet another long drink from his mead. He needed the courage to tell his friend of the new deal he had made with Prince Loki. "About that…"

"What?" Garth asked, his tone becoming hard.

Hagar reached into his cloak and pulled out two ten pound sacks of gold coins. He handed them to Garth. "I have to return your money to you…I can no longer have Ava be betrothed to you."

"Why? Why have you changed your mind?"

"My mind was changed for me." Hagar answered. "Prince Loki made a better offer for her hand…and he invoked his right as a prince of Asgard to choose whomever he wishes for his bride…and he has chosen Ava. I am sorry my friend. I tried to protest, but he would not allow me to say no."

"So, the young prince has stolen my bride." Garth said more to himself than to Hagar. Without another word, he picked up his money and exited the tavern. "I will not lose my bride…not again."

_Loki and Ava…_

Loki was soon bringing his horse to a stop at the royal stables. Loki dismounted his horse and then helped Ava down. The attendants took the horse. A group of female servants approached them. Eira was getting out of the carriage with her small sack of belongings. Loki looked at Eira. "You can go with these ladies, they will show you to your chambers." He told her.

Eira nodded. "Yes, your highness." She agreed. The female servants grabbed Ava's few belongings and then they all walked into the palace.

Loki took Ava's hand gently in his. "This way my darling." He said, leading her into the palace.

Ava didn't say a word as she walked into the palace with her husband-to-be. She couldn't help but to look around as they walked through the halls. While she had been to the palace for the feasts, she hadn't seen this part of the palace. It must have been the private royal apartments of the palace rather than the parts that were open to the public.

"I hope you won't mind joining my family for dinner." Loki said. "Mother is eager to meet you."

Ava forced herself to give Loki a small smile. "I don't mind. I need to get used to family dinners anyways."

"You never ate dinner with your father?" Loki asked.

Ava shook her head. "He prefers a liquid diet at the tavern." She replied without thinking. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It is alright." Loki replied, giving Ava's hand a gentle squeeze. He then stopped and turned to face Ava. He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face. He watched as she flinched just as she had the night before at the feast when he had moved the stray curl from her face. He looked into her eyes. "You can talk to me about anything, Ava. I will listen and do my best to help you in any way that I can to lessen your burden."

Ava looked back into Loki's eyes as he spoke to her. She felt her heart do a little jump in her chest as she saw that he meant what he was saying. _No. Don't allow yourself to hope for anything. That is when you get hurt._ She internally scolded herself. "Thank you…but I am fine."

Loki suppressed a sigh. He wanted so much for Ava to talk to him and tell him what was troubling her. He made a mental note to seek advice from his mother later. "If you change your mind, my ear is always yours." He told her. He then dropped his hand and started leading her back to the smaller family dining hall.

Guards stood outside the doors and opened them up at Loki and Ava's approach. They walked inside. King Odin, Queen Frigga, and Prince Thor were already in their seats at the table. They all rose and smiled kindly at Ava. Ava did her best to return the smile. Though she had been getting pretty good at hiding her emotions and making herself feel numb, but even she couldn't numb herself to the nervousness she felt.

Loki led Ava over to the table. "Mother, Father, Brother, I would like for you all to meet Lady Ava." Loki introduced his family. "Ava, I believe you know of my family."

Ava smiled nervously. "It is nice to meet you all." Ava said, bowing politely.

Frigga smiled at Ava. "No need to be so formal dear. You are going to be a part of our family soon."

Loki helped Ava to her seat, which was next to his mother. He then took his seat across from her. Loki couldn't help but to notice his mother looking at Ava every so often, a strange look about her face. _I'll have to ask her about that when I ask her advice later._ Loki thought to himself. Dinner was brought out and served to the group. They ate in silence for a while before picking up some conversation. Ava participated in the conversation, but not much.

During the dinner, Ava learned that her wedding to Loki would be taking place in three days. In three days, it was originally planned to be another feast, but Odin had decided to change it to Loki and Ava's wedding feast. "We will start your wedding dress fittings tomorrow, dear." Frigga said, putting a hand on Ava's and giving her a warm smile.

Ava returned the smile, which was still forced, but not quite as forced as her other smiles were. There was something rather comforting about the queen. "That sounds great." Ava replied, not sure what else to say.

After dinner Loki escorted Ava out of the dining hall and to her chambers. "Here are your chambers for the next three days. I hope everything is to your liking." Loki said, as they stood outside the large double doors.

"I am sure it will be just fine." Ava replied.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And if you need me I am just three doors up the hall." Loki told her, wanting to make sure she felt comfortable.

Ava gave him a small smile. "I am sure I will be fine, but thank you."

Loki seemed to be a bit more nervous. "After your dress fitting tomorrow, would you like to join me for a ride and a picnic?" Loki asked, hoping that Ava would say yes.

"Yes, of course." Ava answered, though she wasn't used to such leisurely activities. It was a new life she was going to have to get used to.

Loki smiled, happy that she had agreed, though he knew it would be a while before she would be happy to be joining him. "Until tomorrow then, my lady." He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Ava smiled another small smile. "Good night."

"Good night." Loki replied. He then turned and began to walk up the hall.

Ava opened the door to her new chambers and stepped inside. Eira was already inside, waiting for her. "What are you doing here, Eira?" Ava asked.

Eira smiled. "I am here to help you get used to your new chambers." Eira answered. "Through that door on the far wall, is my room, so that if you need me you can get me. Through that door is your private bathing chambers and the door next to it leads to a large walk-in closet."

"A closet, I am sure my clothes do not fill." Ava replied.

"Not even close." Eira agreed. "But I am sure all of that will be changing before much longer."

Ava walked over to the door Eira had pointed out as her closet. She opened it up and just as she expected her sparse wardrobe didn't even come close to filling the large closet, which was the size of her bedroom back home. She grabbed her one night dress, which was thin and worn, and changed into it. Eira helped her settle in before heading to her own room.

Ava laid down in the large bed and looked around the room. It was decorated with cream and gold gossamer curtains. The room was elegant and yet warm and inviting somehow. There was a fireplace across from her bed, which kept the room lit and warm. She laid back in the bed, pulling the blankets over her. The bed was warm and the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on. It was soft and yet supportive. She quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_Loki…_

Loki found his mother in the common room of her private chambers. "Can I speak with you, Mother?" Loki asked.

"Of course, darling." Frigga answered, putting her book aside. She then patted the spot next to her on the couch for him to join her.

Loki walked over and sat down by his mother. He didn't say anything for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What is it, Loki?" Frigga asked. "Does this have to do with your bride-to-be?"

Loki nodded. "I don't think her life has been happy…I think a lot has happened with her father…and I think she needs to talk about it, but is afraid to."

Frigga patted Loki's leg. "Sweetheart...it is hard for people to open up. I am sure that if you are just patient and give her time, she will open up to you."

"I hope you are right, Mother." Loki replied, worried about Ava.

"I am sure once she has had time to adjust and get more comfortable, she will open up more." Frigga assured her son. "Is there something else?"

"I noticed at dinner...you kept looking at her with a strange expression on your face." Loki replied. "Why was that?"

"I was just surprised by how much she looks like her mother." Frigga answered with a shrug.

"Is that all, Mother?" Loki asked.

Frigga laughed. "Yes. Now go get some rest. These next few days are going to be busy with your wedding coming up."

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying :) Please read and review?**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Eira was getting ready to wake Ava, when Frigga stopped her. "You take the day to rest. I will take care of Ava today." Frigga told her.

Eira nodded and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." She then turned to go back into her own room.

Frigga walked into Ava's room. She walked over to Ava's bed. She reached a hand out and gently shook Ava's shoulder. "Ava, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." She said sweetly.

Ava's green eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at Frigga. "Morning, your majesty." Ava greeted shyly.

Frigga gave her a kind smile. "As I said last night at dinner, no need to be so formal my dear. You are going to be my daughter-in-law after all."

Ava smiled at Frigga. "Yes...Frigga."

"Now, that's better. Now come on and get out of bed. We have to get you to your fitting." Frigga said. She then headed to Ava's closet.

Ava kicked the covers aside and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the closet and saw the surprised expression on Frigga's face. "I...I know I don't have very much, but most of my dresses were not fit to bring."

"And why is that?" Frigga asked as she picked out a green dress.

"I spent most of my time at home gardening and taking care of the house and the horses. A fine dress isn't good for such activities." Ava answered.

"I see." Frigga replied. She then looked at Ava's night dress and saw how worn it was, frayed at the edges and thinning. Her eyes caught sight of Ava's bare arms and the bruises that covered them. "What happened?" She asked, dropping the dress and taking Ava's hands.

Ava looked down at her feet. "I...I am very clumsy." She lied.

Frigga turned Ava's arms over to look at her wrists. "These look like someone's fingers."

"Father doesn't know his strength sometimes." Ava lied, feeling that she had to cover for her father.

Frigga put a hand at Ava's cheek. "Sweetheart..."

"It was all an accident, really." Ava replied. "I am fine, really."

Frigga cupped Ava's face between her hands and noticed how Ava flinched. "Ava, sweetheart...no one will harm you here. If you need to talk about something, there will be no repercussions."

"I am fine, really." Ava replied.

"Okay...but if you ever do need to talk about anything, my door is always open to you." She then kissed Ava's forehead.

Once again, Ava flinched, still not used to being treated with such kindness and gentleness. "Thank you." Ava said, unsure of what else to say.

Frigga gave Ava a smile and another kiss on the forehead. She then picked up Ava's dress. She gave Ava some privacy as she dressed and then led her out of her chambers and through the halls. They soon arrived in a room where several female servants were waiting.

The women quickly got to work taking Ava's measurements. They picked out the fabric for the dress and began to sew the dress. After getting about half finished with the dress, they helped Ava back into her usual dress.

"So, what are your plans today, Ava?" Frigga asked.

"Loki and I are supposed to be going on a ride and on a picnic." Ava answered.

Frigga smiled, glad that Loki and Ava would be spending some time together. "I am sure you two will have a good time together."

They headed to the library, where Loki was sitting on a rather comfortable-looking couch, his long legs stretched out and a book in his hand. He looked up at the sound of their approach. He closed his book and smiled. He set his book aside and rose from his seat. He walked over to the two women. "Good afternoon." He greeted them.

Frigga smiled. "Good afternoon. I supposed I should leave you two to get to your ride." She then hugged her son and kissed Ava's cheek before walking away.

Loki smiled at Ava and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Good afternoon my lady."

Ava forced a small smile once again. "Good afternoon."

"Are you ready?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

Loki still held Ava's hand in his and led her out of the library. They walked through the halls until they arrived at the stables, where the attendants had two horses waiting. One was Loki's black stallion. The other was a dapple gray mare. "This is Willow, she is your horse." Loki said as he led Ava to the mare.

Ava reached a hand up to stroke the mare's nose, a genuine smile coming to her face as the horse nuzzled her. "She is beautiful." Ava said.

Loki smiled as Ava bonded with the horse. "I had a feeling you two would get along."

"Thank you." Ava said, turning to Loki.

"It's all worth it to see a genuine smile on your face." He replied. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He noticed once again that she flinched, as if expecting to be hurt rather than shown affection. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ava answered.

Loki then helped her to mount her horse before climbing on the back of his own. They snapped the reins and were soon riding through the fields outside of the city. They were then going through the forest. Loki led Ava to a beautiful meadow in the forest. "I think this looks like a good place for a picnic. What do you think, my lady?" Loki asked, looking over at Ava.

Ava was looking all around the beautiful meadow. The flowers that surrounded the meadow were of all different colors and fragrances. She had no idea that there were places in Asgard this gorgeous and peaceful. "Yes, it does."

Loki dismounted his horse and then walked over to help Ava down. He used his magic to spread out a blanket and the supplies for the picnic out in front of them. Ava's eyes widened, she wasn't used to displays of magic. Loki took her hand and led her over to the blanket. They sat down and began to eat the delicious meal. "What do you like to do for fun?" Loki asked.

"Fun?" Ava replied, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. She then thought for a moment, trying to think of any time she enjoyed herself. "I do like gardening…and caring for the horses."

"That sounds more like work than fun." Loki replied with a teasing grin.

"It was both." She answered with a shrug. "Gardening is peaceful. It was one of the few things that I could just forget about things and focus on something else."

"What did you need to forget about?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Just stress." Ava answered with a shrug. "What do you do for fun?"

"Reading, horseback riding." Loki answered.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Ava spoke up. "Loki?"

"Yes?" He replied, happy to hear his name on her lips.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Loki replied.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Ava asked. "I understand why Lord Garth did. He is an old man who has never married and is getting to where he wants someone to keep him company, but he also wants a wife young enough to still give him at least one child to leave his title and land to. Most families wouldn't agree to their daughter's marrying a man who would make them a widow in the not too distant future…but my father is…well everyone knows how he is. You are a prince and could have any maiden you wished and yet you chose me. How could you want to marry someone so broken?"

Loki was completely surprised by Ava's question. It was one he hadn't been expecting at all. He took a minute to compose himself and find the right words to explain to her how he knew she was the one. "It's hard to explain, but I will try." He answered honestly. "When you first walked into the feast with your father…I was intrigued by your beauty. Then when we talked out in the garden, I was intrigued even more by your quiet and shy demeanor. I also admired the way you seemed to care for your father when you left…your dedication to helping him."

"My dedication to my father has always been for entirely selfish reasons." Ava replied before realizing what she said.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I said that out loud?" Ava asked, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. "It…it is nothing really."

Loki looked at his future bride, a curious expression on his face. He then lifted a hand and placed his fingers under her chin. As usual she flinched. He coaxed her face up so he could look into her eyes and study her face. He could see unshed tears glistening in her emerald green eyes. "You took care of your father in hoping that he would one day show the same care for you." Loki stated. "But he hasn't…he's only ever been cruel to you…that is why you flinch each time I touch you…isn't it?"

Ava couldn't believe that Loki had guessed what had happened between her and her father. "I…he…he only ever did it when I got in his way…or when I made him angry."

"That doesn't make it right." Loki replied, feeling angry with Ava's father for ever hurting her. He wanted to find the man and give him a beating he so richly deserved.

"I'm sorry." Ava said, then her voice timid.

It was this that made Loki realize he was showing his anger at her father and she must have thought it directed at her. His expression instantly softened. "Ava," He began his voice gentle, "I am sorry. I am not angry with you. I was angry about what has happened to you."

Ava was taken aback in surprise. Loki was being so kind and gentle to her. She had no idea what to do or say.

"Ava, I promise you, I will never allow anything like that to happen to you again. I will never raise my hand or my voice to you in anger. You will only ever know kindness and gentleness from me and my touch." He then slowly leaned forward, never taking his eyes from hers and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

This was only the second kiss Ava had ever had in her entire life. The difference between Loki's kiss and Lord Garth's kiss, was night and day. While Lord Garth had been rough, trying to get Ava to love him with the force of his lips, Loki was entirely the opposite. Loki's kiss was sweet and tender, made as if to show her his promise. This kiss was the promise. The promise that Loki would spend the rest of his life showing her the kindness, the love, and the tenderness that was in his heart. It was in this promise of a kiss that Ava realized Loki loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki broke the kiss after a few moments and gave Ava a gentle smile. Ava could almost hear his unspoken _I love you._ She had no idea what to do with this realization. No one had ever loved her and she wasn't sure how to handle this. She had no idea what to do or say.

Loki moved his hand to caress her cheek and then kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes for a few more moments and then dropped his hand. A smile came to his face as an idea came to him. He made a few flourishes with his hand and produced a beautiful purple flower. "For you." He said.

Ava took the token and brought it to her nose to smell its sweet fragrance. "Thank you." She replied shyly.

"That flower will never wilt or die." Loki said, seeming nervous all of a sudden. He really wasn't sure how to lighten the mood after their rather serious conversation. He hoped that this helped.

Ava gave him a small, unsure smile. "Thank you, again."

"Are you ready to return home?" Loki asked after a few moments.

"I think so." Ava answered.

Loki rose and then held out a hand to Ava. She accepted and allowed him to help her up. They walked over to their horses and mounted them, heading back to the palace. They arrived at the stables and dismounted, the attendants taking their horses.

Loki led Ava by the hand to the palace grounds. They began walking through the garden in silence, both of the lost in their own thoughts. Ava's were centered around what had just happened in the meadow and trying to figure out why Loki loved her. Loki's thoughts were also centered around the events on their picnic and hoping that it was the first step to Ava opening up to him completely and one day returning his feelings.

"So, this is why you couldn't join us in the training fields Loki?" came a familiar voice from up ahead.

Loki and Ava both looked up to see Fandral along with Loki's brother, Thor, the Lady Sif, and the other two members of the Warriors Three. Loki chuckled. "Like you're really disappointed Fandral? This is one more day where I have yet to make you pay up on our wager."

Fandral laughed. "True." He agreed. "Nor can I really blame you. I would much rather spend my time in the company of a beautiful woman than our group here. No offense." He added this last part turning to his friend.

Sif rolled her eyes and slapped him. "When will you ever change?" She muttered.

"Speaking of our wager, Fandral," Loki began, "I think I shall make you pay up tomorrow."

"And what shall you have me do?" Fandral replied.

"Meet me on the training field at noon." Loki answered. "I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do then."

"It's a deal, then." Fandral replied.

Thor chuckled in amusement at his brother and friend. "I can't wait to see this." He said, knowing that his brother would have something extra special for Fandral. The two were always trying to outdo each other on pranks...and everything else.

"How are you doing, Lady Ava?" Sif asked, wanting to give some attention to Ava who had been standing there silent.

"I am alright." Ava answered, shyly. "And you?"

Sif smiled at her. "I'm good."

Before anyone else could say anything else, they were interrupted by a shout of, "There you are!"

Everyone looked to see Lord Garth approaching them. He did not look happy at all. He looked rather angry. On some instinct, Ava hid herself behind Loki. Loki gave Ava's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze as he turned to face Garth. "Is there something I can help you with, Lord Garth?" Loki asked.

"You can give back what you have stolen." Garth answered angrily.

"I have stolen nothing from you." Loki replied. "You might want to be careful about making such accusations against a prince of Asgard."

"You know very well you stole Ava. She was to be my bride." Garth replied.

"Did Lord Hagar not give you back what you paid in bride price?" Loki asked.

"He did, but you have stolen the woman who was meant to be my bride and I want her back." Garth declared.

"No." Loki replied, simply.

"My brother owes you nothing." Thor added.

"Shut up, you oaf. This is between your brother and me." Garth said.

"Why I ought..." Thor began, but Loki stopped him.

"Don't worry, Brother. I can handle this." Loki said.

"If you won't just give me back what is rightfully mine, I will then ask for you to do what you should have done in the first place. I challenge you to a duel for Lady Ava's hand." Garth declared.

"This is preposterous." Thor said.

"Really, it is a waste to wed a beautiful young woman such as Ava to an old man like you." Fandral added.

Loki quieted his brother and friend. "I said, I can handle this." He told them. He then turned to Garth. "You are right, I should have challenged you to a duel, so I accept your challenge."


	17. Chapter 17

Loki and Garth stood across from each other on opposite ends of the training field. The rest of the group stood off to the side, watching. Sif stood next to Ava. "Don't worry, Loki is the best swordsman in the nine realms." Sif told her.

Ava just nodded. She honestly had no idea what to think about this entire mess. She supposed if she had had a normal upbringing and grown as a proper lady should, she would have been flattered that two men of power were fighting over her. Right now, she just had no idea what to think.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked her.

"I am fine." Ava answered. "I just don't understand how two men can be dueling with me as the prize."

"It does seem a bit barbaric, doesn't it?" Sif replied, misunderstanding Ava's meaning.

"That is not what I meant." Ava replied. "I do not see how I am worth all of this fuss."

Sif was taken aback at Ava's self-deprecating attitude. She was about to say something, when Thor spoke, setting the terms of the duel.

"This duel is to be between Prince Loki and Lord Garth. The first one to earn three points or be disarmed will be declared the winner of the duel, and be given the right to wed the Lady Ava." Thor declared. "Now, this is to be a clean duel and a fair fight. Which sadly Brother, means you may not use your tricks."

"That is alright." Loki replied. "I won't need them to win."

Garth smiled. "There is nothing you will be able to do to win."

"Enough." Thor said. "Draw your swords."

Loki and Garth drew their swords. "Take your stances." Thor ordered. The two men did as Thor commanded. "Let the duel begin." Thor intoned.

Garth took the offensive, letting his anger drive him in the duel. He charged at Loki, his sword raised. Loki easily blocked the attack with his own sword. He then used his grounding force and pushed Garth back. The two men battled, their swords clashing and clanging, ringing in the air.

Neither of the men had gained a point nor had they disarmed each other. It appeared they were equally matched in skill. However, Garth's anger at Loki is what drove him forward, while Loki's love for Ava is what pushed him on in the duel. Also Garth's advanced age killed his stamina.

Garth was already panting and looking tired, while Loki had hardly even broken a sweat. "You appear to be getting tired old man." Loki said, as his sword was locked with Garth's.

"Just...getting...started." Garth replied, huffing and puffing. He tried with all of his might to push Loki away, but was failing.

Loki managed to maneuver around and disarm Garth, sending his sword flying far from him. "Loki, is the winner." Thor declared, as Garth fell back and landed on his backside.

Garth stared at the ground his eyes wide. "I lost...again. I lost my love again." He muttered.

Loki sheathed his sword and then offered his hand to Garth. "May I help you?" He said, doing his best to be kind.

Garth didn't do anything for a moment. He just sat there staring at the ground. Eventually he pushed himself up and then looked at Loki. "You win." He muttered and then walked off, not even bothering to pick up his discarded sword.

"Well, that was exciting." Fandral said with a laugh. "I do wonder what that was all about there at the end, though. I've never seen anyone take a loss that hard before."

Ava was also confused. It made no sense to her how Garth could be that upset over losing her. She was but a means to an end for him. To marry Garth, she would have been nothing but a companion and someone to give him children.

A while later, the gang headed inside the palace for dinner. Everyone was laughing and talking. Ava did her best to join in the conversation, but her thoughts kept straying to the events of the day and the realization that Loki truly loved her.

After dinner, Loki walked Ava to her chambers. "Would you like to go for another ride tomorrow after your fitting?" He asked.

Ava gave a small smile. "Yes."

"Until tomorrow then, my lady." He said leaning down and gently kissing her lips. He broke the kiss after a few brief moments and then turned to head towards his chambers.

Ava opened the door and walked inside her own room. Eira was inside waiting with a smile. "There is a surprise waiting for you in the closet."

Ava walked over to her closet and opened it up. What once was sparse and hardly even filled, was now brimming with beautiful dresses. "I..." Ava began.

"These were all brought in for you. Aren't they just lovely?" Eira gushed. She then walked over and grabbed one of the dresses. "A brand new night dress...there are several actually. And new robes as well."

"I can't believe all of this." Ava muttered as she took the night dress and robe.

"I've also already drawn a nice warm bath for you." Eira said.

"Thank you." Ava replied. "You should go and get some rest. I can take care of myself for the night."

"Okay." Eira agreed. She then walked out of the room and into her own.

Ava took her night dress and robe with her to her bathing chambers. She stripped down and hopped into the nice warm bath. She allowed the warm water to relax her muscles as she thought about the events of the day. No matter what way she spun things, she still couldn't understand why Loki loved her nor why Garth had seemed so devastated after losing the duel.

She sighed as she finished her bath. She dried off and dressed. She then climbed under the covers of her bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Loki..._

Loki walked into his room and changed into his night clothes. He grabbed a book from his personal collection and walked out onto the balcony. He sat down and began to read. He found that he couldn't entirely concentrate on his book.

Loki's mind kept wandering to Ava and everything that happened that day. He wondered what Ava thought of the entire thing. He had overheard her telling Sif that she didn't think she was worth all the fuss. He couldn't help but to wonder why she felt that way.

"Her father must have spent her life doing a number on her." He muttered to himself. "I will spend the rest of my life convincing her that she is worth going to war for if necessary."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Ava was woken up by Frigga once again. Frigga helped her pick out one of her new dresses and then they headed up the hall to finish up Ava's fitting. "How are you feeling today?" Frigga asked.

"I am alright." Ava answered, as the seamstresses worked on her dress. It was almost complete.

There was a knock on the door then. "Who is it?" Frigga asked.

"It is I, Dag, your majesty." A male voice answered from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"What is your business?" Frigga replied.

"I come with a message from Prince Loki to his betrothed, Lady Ava."

"Come in." Frigga replied.

Dag opened the door and walked inside. He bowed to Frigga and then turned to Ava and bowed to her. "The prince regrets to inform you, that he will be unable to join you for a ride today. His father has called he and his brother into a meeting. He has asked me to give you this letter." He then pulled a sealed letter from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

Ava took the letter. "Thank you." She said.

Dag bowed respectfully to her and then to Frigga before leaving. "Well, it appears your plans are ruined for the day. I am sorry." Frigga said.

"It...it is alright. I know Loki has a lot of responsibilities." Ava replied.

Frigga nodded. "That means that you and I could spend the day together though." She replied. "Would you like that?"

Though Ava felt shy around everyone and was trying to keep her emotions locked away, she had to admit that she liked Frigga. Frigga had a kind and comforting air about her. Ava gave her one of her rare genuine smiles. "I would like that very much."

The seamstresses finished up their work and then helped Ava back into her dress. Ava tucked the unopened letter into the folds of her dress. "Aren't you going to read that?" Frigga asked.

Ava felt slightly flustered at this. "I...uh...I wanted to wait to read it in private tonight." She replied, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind.

Frigga smiled kindly at her. "I can understand that. What do you say we have lunch in the garden?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Ava replied.

Frigga then hooked her arm through Ava's and led her out to the garden. They walked to a table that was located in the center of the garden. They took their seats and a meal was brought out before them. They ate in a companionable silence.

Ava couldn't help but to look around at all of the beautiful flora around her. It was then that she noticed a plant that was in the corner of the garden. It looked weak and sickly. "Is something wrong, dear?" Frigga asked her.

"That plant...it's dying." Ava said, getting up and walking over to it. She bent down so that she could better inspect the plant.

Frigga got up and walked over to kneel down beside her. "Yes, this plant hasn't been doing well at all. No matter what our gardeners do that cannot make it thrive."

"Well, it is in a bad spot for one thing." Ava said. "It needs direct sunlight...and judging by how dry the leaves are, I'd say it hasn't been getting enough water." She then looked around the garden and pointed to a spot. "I bet if it were transplanted over there it would do much better."

"We'll have to try that." Frigga said. "How do you know so much about gardening?"

"I took care of the gardens at home." Ava answered.

Frigga smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Okay." Ava agreed.

The two women then began to walk around the garden. Ava admired the beauty of the flowers around her. "So, I hear you had quite an exciting day, yesterday?" Frigga asked.

"Are you referring to the duel?" Ava asked.

Frigga nodded. "Yes. That must have been exciting.'

Ava shrugged. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. It's just me."

"Well, my son believes you to be something quite special and I believe so as well." Frigga replied. "And while Garth does love you, he loves you for the fact that you are so like your mother."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Ava asked.

"You look just like your mother and you have so many of her qualities." Frigga answered. "Garth was in love with your mother. He even dueled your father for her hand."

"So, he lost?" Ava replied. "No wonder he seemed so devastated."

"Actually, he won the duel against your father." Frigga replied. "But when he saw that your mother loved your father, he gave up. He knew he couldn't marry her when she loved someone else. He loved her too much to make her spend her life with him when she loved Hagar."

"I...I never knew." Ava replied.

They walked a while longer, in silence. Ava was letting everything Frigga had just said sink in. "Is something troubling you, dear?" Frigga asked.

"I was just thinking about everything you just said...and how much like my mother am I?" Ava asked.

"You look just like her. Your voice is the same...and your mother also had a kind and gentle spirit. She also loved gardening as you do." Frigga answered. "Why do you ask? Has no one ever told you before?"

Ava shook her head. "Father has hardly ever spoken to me. He hasn't ever looked at me much either, though now I know why...and all of the servants we had that knew Mother, ran off when I was very young because of Father's drunken rages."

"He has blamed you, for your mother's death." Frigga stated.

Ava nodded. "Yes...I am the horrible monster that caused him to lose the love of his life."

Frigga took Ava's hand. "Come with me, dear."

"Where are we going?" Ava asked.

"Some place where I can give you an early wedding present."


	19. Chapter 19

Frigga led Ava into the palace and through the halls. They soon arrived in Frigga's private chambers, where she kept everything she needed for her spells. She took Ava over to a couch that had a small reflecting pool in front of it and they sat down. "What are we doing here?" Ava asked.

Frigga gave her soon-to-be daughter-in-law a warm smile. "Your mother…she was my best friend. We grew up together on Vanaheim."

"I never knew that." Ava said, genuinely surprised.

"I am sure you also don't know that she wasn't originally a proper lady. She had been to me, what Eira is to you. She was my hand maiden." Frigga said. "And she came with me to Asgard when I married Odin. I had never truly seen her as a servant and thought of her like a sister, though she wasn't. One day, when she was by my side at court, your father and Lord Garth both spotted her and instantly fell in love. Your mother fell in love with your father. As I've already told you the two lords dueled and Garth won, but gave her over to your father because he saw that she loved him."

"That was rather noble of him." Ava said, having a new sympathy for the Lord.

Frigga nodded. "Yes…your parents married and were together for one hundred years when your mother learned she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she had a miscarriage. It devastated her and she grieved for the child she had lost. Your father would do anything for her and naturally, after she had enough time to mourn, told her that they could try for another child. For the longest time, she could not get pregnant and believed she would never know what it was to have a child. After another two hundred years, she finally became pregnant. She was over the moon with joy and glowed with love as she got farther along in the pregnancy. A war broke out between Asgard and the Jotuns. Your father had to go to help fight, leaving your very pregnant mother alone. I had her come stay with me in the palace so that she wouldn't be alone when she went into labor."

"Did she go into labor while Father was gone?" Ava asked.

Frigga nodded. "She did. I was with her the entire time…and that is what I want to share with you. My memory of that night." She then waved her hand over the small reflecting pool in front of them. "Watch."

Ava looked in the small reflecting pool and watched as images came to life in the smooth glassy water. An image of a younger Frigga sitting in the library, reading came into view. A woman with red hair and green eyes, just like Ava's, sat beside her a book in hand. Her belly was large and swollen with the life that grew inside of her…Ava's life. The woman who sat next to Frigga gripped her belly. "Oh…ah." She said.

"Is everything alright?" The young Frigga asked, closing her book and tossing it aside.

"Yes." Gail answered. She cringed as another and much stronger pain hit her.

"We need to get you to the healing room." Frigga said, getting up and then helping up her friend.

As they walked to the healing room, Gail's water broke. "It looks like he or she won't wait for Father to come home." Gail observed, smiling despite the massive amount of pain she was in.

They soon arrived at the healing room. Gail was helped onto one of the beds and Frigga stayed by her side, holding her hand, and dabbing a cool wet cloth on her forehead, as the healers did their work. As Gail labored, there was quite a bit of blood. "This isn't good." The healers muttered to each other. "The way this is going both of them will die."

"But we can't save both of them." The other healer replied.

"Save…my…baby." Gail said in ragged breaths.

"Are you sure?" The head healer asked.

Gail nodded. "Save…my…baby." She repeated.

The healers did as Gail requested and worked to finish bringing the child into the world. "It's a girl." The head healer announced, as she held the crying newborn.

"You did, great." Frigga told her friend, who was fading quickly.

"Let…me…see…her." Gail said.

The healers quickly finished cleaning the child and wrapped her in a blanket. They handed her into her mother's arms. Gail looked down at the child, an expression of pure love and joy coming to her face, though she was tired. "My sweet… sweet child." She said. "My little Ava…though…I will not…get to…see you…grow…and be with you…I want you to…know…that I will…live on…through you…and I am…happy…to have had…you…my little angel...I would not…change…having had…you for…my own life…for these few moments…with you…are the happiest…I will ever have…known."

Ava watched this scene before her, tears in her eyes. She watched as her mother gently stroked her infant face with her fingertips. She couldn't believe the words her mother was speaking to her. She watched as her mother breathed in her last breath and used it to expel one last sentence. One very short and yet powerful phrase. "Ava…I…love you." Her green eyes then closed forever and the image disappeared.

The tears spilled over Ava's cheeks and fell freely down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her mother had given her own life so that Ava could live and with her last breath told Ava that she loved her. Her mother had been given the choice to live and she had chosen instead to let her daughter live. "Are you alright, dear?" Frigga asked.

"I…I had…no idea." Ava managed between sobs.

"You see, Ava, you are no monster. Your mother loved you more than anything else in the nine realms. You were her most valued treasure." She told Ava.

"I…I…thank…you." Ava said. "No one…has ever…given…me…something…like…this."

Frigga smiled. "You are most welcome." She then pulled Ava into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Ava was shocked once again. No one had ever hugged her before…and here she was being hugged by the person who had just given her the gift of seeing the last moments of her mother's life. She couldn't bring herself to say anything back to the woman, so she just allowed her to hold her and cried into her shoulder. After what felt like hours of crying, though it had only been about an hour at most, Ava had exhausted herself.

Frigga pulled back and looked at Ava. She gave her a kind and warm smile. "Come, I'll walk you back to your chambers. You look like you need some rest."

Ava nodded. She still couldn't speak.

Frigga then walked with Ava back to her chambers, though it was still light outside, Ava needed to sleep. Frigga helped her into a night dress and then tucked her into bed. "You…you don't have to do this." Ava told Frigga.

Frigga smiled. "I want to." She then sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ava. She then stroked her hair. "Besides, I want to make sure you are comfortable and get plenty of rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She told Ava referring to the fact that tomorrow was her wedding day.

Ava nodded. "Thank you…again."

Frigga gave her another smile. "I wish I would have done it sooner. Now close your eyes and rest dear. I will stay here with you for a while."

Ava nodded. "Okay." She replied and closed her eyes.

Frigga began to hum a lullaby she used to hum for Thor and Loki before putting them to bed as children. She continued to stroke Ava's hair in a sweet motherly way. She listened as Ava's breathing fell into the smooth rhythm of sleep. She stayed with Ava for a while longer, before deciding she should leave. She leaned forward and kissed Ava's cheek. "Sweet dreams, my dear." She whispered before getting up and heading for the door.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hall, just as Loki was approaching the door. He was a few feet away. Frigga looked up at her youngest son and smiled. "I thought you were in a meeting with your father and brother."

"We were, but it just ended." Loki answered. "I thought I would come to see Ava and see if she still wanted to go for a ride. I was told she was spending the day with you and that after having lunch in the garden, you took her to your chambers…then you left a while later and headed this way."

"I gave her an early wedding present." Frigga replied. "I showed her a memory I had of her mother…and it was very emotional for her."

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

Frigga nodded. "I showed her that it wasn't her fault her mother died…she's a bit emotionally exhausted now, but she will be fine. I think it may even be the first step in helping her heal from the damage her father has done."

"I hope so." Loki replied.

Frigga smiled at her youngest son. "I also believe that tomorrow when she gains a husband who loves her will also help her heal."

"How did you know?" Loki asked, knowing he had never confessed aloud his love for his bride-to-be.

"A mother always knows." Frigga answered. "Now, let's go to dinner. Ava will be asleep for a while."

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I would also like to give a big thanks to Loki's best friend for helping me in ways she doesn't even realize. You are truly a wonderful person and an amazing friend, and I am happy to call you my best friend. Also tywingfieldtbs42, Loki's best friend and I would love it if you had an account on here. We'd love to be able to private message you and thank you for your continued support on both of our stories. Anywho, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please read and review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ava did not wake up until the next morning with the early sunlight streaming through her curtains. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. That was when she saw a beautiful purple flower resting on her pillow along with a letter that contained Loki's seal. She sat up and picked up the items, knowing that Loki must have sneaked into her room to place them there. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Frigga and Eira were entering the room.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Frigga greeted her with a warm smile.

"Morning." Ava replied, sleepily.

"How did you sleep last night, dear?" She asked.

"Well." Ava answered, as she stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles. Her head hurt a bit from all of the crying she had done, as well as how long she had slept, but other than that she felt alright.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Frigga asked, motherly concern in her voice.

Ava nodded. "I…I feel…I don't know what I feel actually." She confessed. "After what you showed me last night…I know that what my father has told me all of my life…and yet it is so hard to believe differently than what I have been told all of my life."

Frigga bent and kissed Ava's cheek and then whispered in her ear, "I know it will take more time for you to heal completely, but the hurt will eventually lessen."

"Are you hungry?" Eira asked, holding up a tray of food.

Before Ava could say anything, her stomach was letting out a rather loud growl. She let out a small dry laugh. "I guess so."

Eira brought Ava's breakfast over to her and set it down. That was when she noticed the flower and the unopened letter in Ava's hand. "What are those?" She asked.

"It would appear my son sneaked into your chambers to leave you a little present." Frigga said, knowing that there was something special hidden in the letter. "You should probably open that."

Ava nodded. She broke the seal and out of the folded parchment fell a necklace. Ava picked up the necklace and looked at it. It was a simple gold chain with a heart pendant that had an emerald in the center. She had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life. "It is beautiful." She breathed as she looked at the necklace.

"Why don't you read the letter?" Frigga suggested.

Ava felt herself stiffen at the mention of reading. "My…my eyes are still a bit unfocused after sleeping so much last night…would you mind reading it to me?"

"Sure." Frigga answered, taking the letter. She thought that this was a bit odd, but didn't let that show. She looked down at the letter and began to read it aloud.

_My Dearest Ava,_

_Today we become husband and wife. Though I know our courtship has been quick, I must say that I cannot wait to wed you. I know you are going to look so beautiful walking down the aisle to me in your wedding dress. I know that things are not easy for you, but I hope that as we spend our lives together, I can help make life easier for you. Among other things today, I give you this necklace as a token of my affection. I hope that you will wear it today. I will see you at the altar._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Loki_

"Awe, that is so very sweet." Eira said smiling, happy to know her friend was going to marry someone who truly cared for her.

As Frigga read the letter to her, Ava felt her heart did a funny little flip before going back to its normal rhythm. She wasn't sure what this meant.

"Is everything alright, Ava?" Frigga asked.

Ava slapped a smile on her face and nodded. "I…I am alright. I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed today."

"A young lady's wedding day can be very stressful." Frigga agreed. "Once you've finished your breakfast, we'll go and start getting you ready."

Ava nodded and finished eating her meal and then was climbing out of bed. Eira had her robe ready for her and helped her into it. The three women then walked out of the room. Ava was given a bath in special herbs and treated to a full day of pampering and beauty. Once it was closer to time for the wedding ceremony to begin, Ava was helped into her wedding dress. Her hair and makeup were done.

"You look beautiful." Frigga gushed as she looked at Ava.

Ava looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was made of solid white silk. The sleeves were long and came off of the shoulder. The bodice hugged her curves quite well. There was a green and gold ribbon that tied around her waist, with two bands that went down the back of her dress to the bottom of it. Her hair was styled with the sides pulled back in braids that came together in the back with a gold clip that had small emeralds on it. The rest of her hair hung down her back in loose curls. The makeup she wore was light, made only to highlight her green eyes and accentuate her cheekbones.

"Very beautiful." Eira agreed with a smile.

Frigga came over to Ava, holding the necklace Loki had gifted her. "One last finishing touch." She said, helping Ava put the necklace on. She then out her arms around Ava's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

There was a knock on the door just then and a female servant entered. "It is time." She said.

_Loki…_

Loki stood in front of his full length mirror, adjusting his ceremonial armor. His green cape flowed out behind him and his helm sat on a table next to where he stood. The door behind him opened and his brother was entering the room. He walked over to Loki and clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you nervous yet, little brother?" Thor teased, a smile on his face.

"Just remember all of this when it comes time for your wedding day, Brother." Loki replied. "Or did you forget that Father's demand was on both of us?"

"I did not forget." Thor replied. "I just didn't find someone as quickly as you did, Brother. Though you hand was a little more forced, since she was already betrothed to another."

"True." Loki agreed. "For Ava's sake, I wish that I hadn't had to act so quickly…perhaps with more time to adjust…"

"You know that her father has been cruel to her, her entire life." Thor replied. "It is going to take a long time to heal the damage he has caused."

"I know." Loki replied. "I just hope that I will be enough to help heal her."

Before Thor could say anything else there was a knock on the door and a male servant entered the room. He bowed respectfully to the two princes. "It is time your highness."


	21. Chapter 21

Ava walked out into the hall and was surprised to see her father dressed in his ceremonial armor. She could tell that he had already begun drinking, though he was not completely drunk, only slightly. He could after all still stand. "I…I didn't expect to see you here, Father." Ava said.

"Well…I am to give you away." Hagar replied, his tone cold as ice.

Ava nodded. Thinking about she realized her father was probably only there for the rest of his money...and to make sure Loki wouldn't change his mind and give her back. "Right."

Frigga gave Ava a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, as if reassuring her. "Everything will be alright." She whispered to her, before walking ahead to take her seat.

Ava walked over to her father and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Neither of them said a word to each other as the music began. The doors opened and they began their walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, stood an old man in pale blue and silver robes, who would officiate the ceremony. Loki stood to the right.

Ava could feel Loki's eyes on her as she made her way to him. She looked at him, her eyes locking with his. She could see the worry and concern fro her and her feelings in his eyes. _Why? Why does he care? Why does he love me?_ Ava thought to herself.

Soon, she and her father reached the end of the aisle. Hagar took her hand and placed it in Loki's before walking away to take his seat. Ava stood next to Loki, holding his hand. They faced the old man who would be officiating. The music stopped and the old man began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls in the bonds of matrimony." The old man said. "Loki, Ava, turn to each other and join hands."

Loki and Ava turned to face each other, joining their four hands together between the two of them. "Loki, do you take Ava as your wife? Do you promise to honor, protect, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Loki replied, looking into Ava's eyes.

"Ava, do you take Loki as your husband? Do you promise to honor, obey, and keep him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ava said.

The man then held out two gold bands. "These rings will be an outward symbol of your union." He then handed the rings to Loki and Ava who placed them on each others' ring fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Loki smiled at Ava before leaning down to gently press his lips to hers. He broke the kiss after a few moments and then they turned to face the crowd as husband and wife. The music started and they headed up the aisle towards the dining hall, where their wedding feast was being served.

Loki and Ava sat down side by side at the head of the table. Everyone else filed into the room, taking their seats. Ava was happy to see Frigga sitting not far from her. Loki reached his hand over and took Ava's hand and brought it to his lips.

The feast was served and music began to play. Everyone was drinking, dancing, and having a marvelous time. After eating, Loki rose from his seat and offered his wife his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Ava took his hand and allowed him to help her up. They headed out to the dance floor, Loki keeping one of Ava's hands in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Ava placed her free hand on his shoulder. "You look absolutely beautiful, tonight." Loki told his wife.

Ava gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I see you got my gift. Do you like it?" Loki asked, referring to the necklace.

"Yes...it is beautiful. You did not have to get this for me." Ava replied.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady." Loki replied, smiling.

"I don't know about all of that." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her forehead. "One of these days I will have you convinced of your beauty and your worth."

After dancing a while longer, they returned to their seats. Once they had sit down, Odin and Frigga stood up. "We would like to propose a toast to our son and our new daughter." Odin announced.

"We are happy to see our wonderful son married to an equally wonderful young woman. We welcome you into our family with open arms, Ava." Frigga continued.

"Bullocks!" Hagar shouted in a drunken slur, as he rose on shaky legs, spilling his drink slightly.

Everyone was shocked by his outburst. "I think you need to sit down, Lord Hagar." Odin said.

"No...I will not sit down! I will not be silent! Especially when you are speaking such...blatant lies. My daughter...is not wonderful. She is a horrid little monster who stole her mother's life!"

"Guards, remove this drunken fool." Odin ordered.

A group of guards then surrounded Hagar and removed him from the palace. Loki looked over at Ava. He could see her restraining her emotions. He reached a hand over and held her hand in his. "Are you alright, Darling?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I'm used to it by now."

A short while later, a group of female servants took Ava to get her ready for the wedding night. Loki then headed to the honeymoon suite and changed into his night clothes. He knew that Ava would be brought in any time soon.

The doors opened and Ava was walking in the room. She was wearing a thin white night dress made of silk and lace. Loki could see fading bruises on her arms. He walked over to her and tenderly ran his fingers over the bruises on her arms.

He had known that Ava's father had been abusive to her, but it was different seeing the marks which confirmed it. He looked into her green eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. "I am sorry, darling." Loki told her. "I shouldn't have allowed your father to come."

"It's not your fault...besides...I am used to his cruelty...that was just...the first time he has ever done so publicly." Ava replied.

Loki enfolded Ava into his arms. "You do not deserve what he has done to you. You do not deserve the way he has treated you." He told her kissing the top of her head and stroked her hair. "You are a beautiful, wonderful person. I will make sure no one ever treats you in this manner again."

Ava felt the tears flow down her cheeks. Though she knew she did not kill her mother, she was still hurt by her father's words. She thought she could handle his insults, taunts, and remarks, but she couldn't. She wasn't as numb as she had thought. She buried her face in Loki's chest and allowed him to hold her as she cried.

After a while, Ava dried her tears, but kept her head on Loki's chest. "Some wedding night this has turned out to be." She muttered.

Loki chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head. "It is alright."

Ava pulled back and looked up at Loki. "I guess, we should..."

Loki shook his head. "We have to do nothing this night, Ava. Especially, with you still hurting from your father's outburst."

"But...we are married...and it is...my duty as your wife." Ava replied.

Loki shook his head once again. "Ava, we have to do nothing. I will be happy to sleep tonight with you at my side." He told her. "Besides, when we do come together as husband and wife, I want it to be because you feel something more for me than duty."

"You have high hopes for me." Ava replied.

"I just want to help you." Loki said, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "I know that your life has been hard and that your father's actions have hurt you deeply, but I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life helping you to heal." He then gently kissed her lips before pulling her back into his embrace and just holding her.

Ava couldn't believe how gentle and kind Loki was being to her. It was something she was still not used to. Loki led her over to the bed, where they laid down, Loki still holding her. He began to hum a song to her, the same one Frigga had hummed the previous day and soon they both fell asleep.

Loki held Ava close as she slept. He stroked her long red locks and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ava." He whispered just before falling asleep himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki woke early the next morning, the sun just peaking over the horizon. He looked down to see a still-sleeping Ava in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He laid there for a while, just watching her sleep. "Loki..." She breathed.

Loki looked to see that she was still fast asleep. _That means she is dreaming about me?_ He thought hopefully. "Loki...please...help me?" Ava continued in her sleep. Loki's heart broke for his wife, She must have still been hurting from her father's outburst at their wedding reception last night.

As Loki laid there, holding her and watching her sleep, he couldn't help but to get angry with Ava's father. Ava had seemed like she was beginning to heal, but her father's outburst last night had undone all of that work. Loki had to make sure Hagar could never do such a thing again. He decided what he had to do.

He kissed the top of Ava's head and then gingerly moved her over to her pillow and then climbed out of bed. He changed into his usual clothes and then wrote a quick note, leaving it on his pillow along with a purple flower. He kissed Ava's cheek once again before heading out the door.

Loki made his way into town and was soon arriving at Lord Hagar's house. He took a page from his brother's book and didn't knock. He barged in the house and found Lord Hagar passed out in a chair in the family room. "Wake up you useless lump of flesh." He ordered.

Hagar opened his eyes and blinked several times. He put his head in his hands. "Who bothers me?" He asked, obviously hung over.

"Your son-in-law, you buffoon." Loki replied.

Hagar looked up. "What? What do you want? Don't tell me you are unsatisfied with my daughter and want to give that little monster back?"

Loki lost it at that moment. He could no longer control his temper with this man. He punched him in the jaw. "You listen here you pathetic excuse of a man. I have taken Ava as my bride and I will not tolerate anyone hurting her in any way...especially you."

"How dare you come into my house, assault me, and yell at me." Hagar roared as he stood up, but then fell back down, holding his head in his hands.

Loki glared at the older man. "Ava is my wife and I will protect her as you should have all of these years and yet haven't because you've been too busy drinking and being angry at her over something that wasn't her fault."

"If she had never been born, my beloved Gail would still be alive!" Hagar shouted and regretted it as a pain sliced through his skull.

"Look, I am a patient man, but I will not allow you to bring anymore harm to my wife than what you have already caused." Loki began. "I am using my authority as Prince of Asgard to make sure you stay far away from her. You are hence forth banished from the palace, you will no longer be welcome there. You are no longer to be training the young warriors and you are no longer welcome to attend feasts. If you ever want to walk through the doors of the palace again, you must first apologize to Ava for everything you have done to her and show her the love she deserves."

Loki didn't give Hagar a chance to say anything as he exited the house. He began to head back to the palace, making a couple of stops along the way.

_Ava..._

Ava woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains. She opened her eyes and found that she was alone in bed. She saw a note and purple flower laying on the pillow next to her. She sat up and picked up both items, wondering where Loki could have gone.

She had no idea why, but she felt tears stinging in her eyes at the fact that she had woken alone. She began to wipe at the traitor tears which were falling from her eyes. "You're being silly." She told herself. She had no idea why she was crying.

The doors to the honeymoon suite opened then and Loki was walking in. He had a bouquet of purple flowers and a box of chocolates. "Hello, darling." He greeted her with a smile, which quickly faded as he saw her tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

Ava wiped at her tears and slapped a smile on her face. "It was nothing. I am fine."

Loki walked over to the bed and sat down, putting the flowers and chocolates to the side. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Ava, darling, what's wrong? Tell me what has brought tears to these beautiful green eyes?"

Ava shook her head and looked away. She felt embarrassed to tell him why she was crying.

"Ava, please?" Loki pleaded, wanting to know what he could do to make his wife feel better.

"I...I just...I started crying...when I woke up...and you weren't here." She confessed.

Loki kissed her forehead. "I am sorry, Darling." He said. "Didn't you see my note?"

"I...uh..." Ava stammered.

Loki looked down and saw that she held the unopened note in her hands along with the flower. "You haven't even opened it."

Ava hung her head. "It wouldn't matter if I opened it...I wouldn't know what it says."

Loki furrowed his brow in confusion. Then understanding lit his features. "You don't know how to read, do you darling?"

Ava shook her head. "I can't read or write...I am so embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Ava. I am the one who has been writing you letters that you can't read." Loki replied, trying to make her feel better. "Why have you never learned?"

"Father never taught me and there was never anyone else around to teach me. I couldn't learn without a teacher." Ava replied, still not looking up.

Loki put his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look into her eyes. "Ava, you have nothing to be ashamed of...and as far as a teacher goes, I would be more than happy to play that part."

"You would teach me to read and write?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "Of course."

"I don't want anyone else to know, though." Ava said.

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything you wish. We can start today if you'd like? We can take a few supplies with us and ride to that meadow again and I can start teaching you."

"Okay." Ava agreed, giving Loki a genuine smile.

Loki returned her smile and kissed her lips. "I love to see you smile."


	23. Chapter 23

Loki and Ava had readied themselves and gathered up the supplies they would need, Loki packing them away with his magic. They then went to the stables, where their horses were ready and waiting for them. They mounted their horses and then road to their meadow.

Loki dismounted his horse and used his magic to spread out the blanket and supplies they had packed. He then helped Ava dismount her horse and they walked over to the blanket. They sat down and Loki picked up a book and a pen. He handed a book and pen to Ava.

"Where do we start?" Ava asked.

"We'll start with the alphabet." Loki answered, opening up the book, which was filled with blank pages. He then put the pen to the first blank page and made a few strokes to create the first letter. "This is a lower case a." Loki explained. "You try."

Ava opened the book he had given her, which just like his was blank. She put her pen to the page and followed the strokes Loki had shown her. Her script didn't look quite as lovely as Loki's, but it was legible. "Is that right?" She asked.

"Yes." Loki answered with a smile. He then made a few more strokes on the page. "This is an upper case A."

"Why is there a lower case and an upper case?" Ava asked.

"It is to separate proper nouns from the rest of the words as well as when you start writing full words an sentences the beginning of the sentence." Loki explained.

"This is going to be complicated, isn't it?" Ava asked.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I know that you can learn it all. You are clever and intelligent."

"I doubt that." Ava replied.

"Has Mother told you that the gardeners moved that flower you found the other day and it has already started to get better?" Loki asked.

Ava shook her head. "But what does that have to do with this?" She asked.

"You knew how to save it. Someone who knows how to take care of other living things is rather smart in my opinion." He replied.

"Gardening is easy. I don't have to think." Ava replied. "Though, I do know you liked my herbs that I grew."

Loki looked at Ava. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember the day you came to the market place with your brother and friends and bought out an entire stand of food and herbs?" Ava asked.

"Wait, you were the girl who sold me all of that?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, that was me."

"I didn't even recognize you when you came to the feast...why were you selling all of that, though?" Loki asked.

"We had no servants to do the work for us. I took care of everything." Ava answered. "It was the only way to get money to keep us in our house."

"Just when I think I couldn't be anymore amazed by you, you reveal something new to me that makes me even more amazed than I was before." Loki replied.

Ava shrugged. "It's not all that amazing. You just do what you have to to get by...okay back to the lesson?"

Loki smiled. "Okay, do you need to see the upper case A again?"

"Yes, please?" Ava replied.

Loki showed her again and then Ava copied his strokes once again. They went through the entire alphabet, Ava copying Loki's moves almost perfectly. "You're doing great, darling." Loki told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You will be reading the largest tomes in the library and writing the longest letters before you know it."

Ava felt herself give her husband a shy smile. It was nice to have someone encouraging her for once in her life. Having someone tell her she was doing a good job. She still wasn't used to it, but it felt good. She didn't understand why Loki was being so encouraging, but she liked the way it made her feel. She leaned her head over and rested it on Loki's shoulder.

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to go back home?" He asked.

"Could we stay out here for a while longer? Maybe watch the sunset?" Ava asked.

"Anything you like, my darling." Loki replied, resting his head against Ava's.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the course of the next three months, Loki and Ava spent everyday either in their meadow or in the library, Loki teaching Ava how to read and write (On a side note, Thor still had yet to choose a bride and Odin had extended his time to a year). On this particular day, they were in the library, sitting side-by-side a book between them. Ava was doing quite well when it came to sounding out words when reading. She still messed up at times, though.

"I am never going to get this." Ava said, after having misread a word.

"Ava, Darling, you are doing wonderful." Loki told her. "No one gets everything right one hundred percent of the time. Everyone makes mistakes."

Ava looked up at Loki, who was giving her a reassuring smile. In their lessons, he was always so kind and patient with her. Whenever she messed something up, he wouldn't rebuke her. He would just kindly correct her and smile at her. He never made her feel like she was a screw up, even when she felt that way. He would do anything to lift her spirits when she was down on herself.

Loki wrapped an arm an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You are doing a great job, Ava. You really are."

Ava smiled at Loki. It was one of her genuine smiles, which were getting more frequent as of late. Loki seemed to be bringing them from her more and more lately. "Can we be done for the day? I want to go for a ride?"

Loki smiled at his wife. "You already know I can deny you nothing."

"You are too good to me, Loki."

"You only say that because you're not used to being treated as the princess you are." He replied.

Without thinking, Ava leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki smiled at Ava, pleasantly surprised by Ava's token of affection. He and Ava were getting closer and it was making Loki very happy. He was getting ready to say something when he was interrupted by his brother entering the room with Fandral.

"You two spend an awful lot of time in the library." Thor said, his voice teasing.

"Yes, I believe being newlyweds, aren't you supposed to be spending most of your time in your bed chambers? Unless...ah you two are very naughty. The library of all places." Fandral added, his tone playfully suggestive.

Ava felt her cheeks heat up at Fandral's words. Loki glared at the two men. "Is there a reason you are harassing my wife and I?" Loki asked.

"Father has requested an emergency meeting of the entire court." Thor answered.

"Then we had better get going." Loki said, rising from his seat. He offered Ava his hand and helped her up from her chair. The group headed to the throne room. Odin was already seated on the throne, Frigga standing in her place to his right. Thor took his place to Odin's left, but one step lower than his mother. Loki stood across from his brother, next to their Mother and Ava stood one step lower than him. Everyone else filed in and took their places. Once everyone had gathered, Odin rose from his seat upon his throne and called everyone's attention.

"Early this morning, as we all slept peacefully in our beds, our allies in Vanaheim and Alfheim were attacked." Odin announced. "I received word just moments ago, from ambassadors from both worlds, asking for our help. The attacks are from the same group, though we know not who they are nor where they are from. We do know that our allies need our help and naturally we will go to their aid. I am sending two armies. Thor, my son, you will be going to Vanaheim to lead an army there. Loki, my son, you will lead the other half of our forces in Alfheim."

Odin then went on to tell who was going to be under Loki's command and who was going to be under Thor's. He then released everyone to go and make themselves ready for battle and bid their families farewell. Loki and Ava returned to their chambers, where Loki was readying himself for the battle.

"You have been quiet since we left the throne room." Loki said to his wife, as he put on the last of his armor.

"I'm just...not used to this." Ava answered.

"I know your father has gone off to battle before so, I know you've had to wait before." Loki replied.

Ava nodded. "I'm...just...I..." She replied, unsure of how to explain the mixture of emotions she was feeling. She just couldn't figure out how.

Loki walked over to her and cupped her face between both of his hands. He looked into his wife's beautiful emerald green eyes. "You can tell me anything, my darling."

"I...I just...I can't find the words." Ava replied, looking down.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me going off to battle." Loki teased.

Ava looked back up at her husband and saw the teasing smile on his face. She couldn't help but to return the smile. "Well, who else will teach me to read and write if something happens to you?"

Loki kissed her forehead. "Trust me, my darling, nothing will keep me from returning to you and continuing our lessons." He then bent and gently kissed her lips. "I will see you when I return." He then let go of her and started walking out the door.

"Loki, wait." Ava said.

Loki stopped and turned to his wife. He was about to say something, when she unexpectedly ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Ava broke the kiss after several moments and then looked up into Loki's green eyes. "For good luck." She said, as if explaining herself.

Loki smiled. "Well, I am now the luckiest man in all the nine realms." He kissed her once more before leaving to lead his half of the Asgardian forces in battle.

**A/N: I would like to thank Loki's best friend for helping me out with these last few chapters. You are a true and wonderful friend :) Also to tywingfieldtbs42, if you want to PM Loki's best friend and I from your new account, just go to our profiles and there should be a button in the upper left hand side of the profile that says PM and has an envelope symbol next to it. I hope that helps you :) Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying this. Please review to let me know?**


	25. Chapter 25

Loki arrived on Alfheim with his part of the army. Fandral and Volstagg were with him, as his next in command. Sif and Hogun had gone with Thor. Loki, Fandral, and Volstagg met with the captain of the army of Alfheim in a tent that was set up in the center of their camp. "Thank you for coming, your highness. I am Eldrin, captain of our army." A light elf greeted them.

Loki nodded. "It is our honor to come and help you. I am Prince Loki and these are my next in command Fandral and Volstagg."

"Thank you all, and welcome." Eldrin replied, bowing respectfully to all of them.

"What is happening?" Loki asked.

"The attacks started this morning. They have been on and off since the sunrise." Eldrin answered.

"What of the enemy?" Loki asked. "I need to know everything."

"They are large creatures…mechanical in nature and they all look the same…they seem endless." Eldrin explained. "And I am sure that as you look around, you can see the our charred landscape. They attack with fire…but it is not like a normal fire…it is black and it is hard to put out. It is still burning in some areas."

"I see." Loki replied. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Eldrin shook his head. "That is all we know so far."

Before anything further could be discussed, there were cries from the city, as black flames shot up in the air. Everyone ran towards the attacked city, without hesitation, ready to help the citizens and try to bring an end to the war.

_Back on Asgard…_

Ava sat at the dining room table, with Frigga and Odin. She was silent as she ate her meal…well picked at it rather. After a while, Odin got up and left the table, heading to most likely get a report of what was going on in the allied worlds. "Ava, dear, are you alright?" Frigga asked. "You have hardly touched your food."

Ava looked up at her mother-in-law and gave her a small smile. "I am just not very hungry."

"Loki is no stranger to battle, you know." Frigga replied, reaching over and placing her hand on Ava's. "He is also a brilliant strategist. I am sure he will return home as he always has, with hardly even a scratch."

"I know." Ava replied. Everyone in Asgard knew that while Prince Thor was physically the strongest of the two brothers, Loki was the reason behind most of their victories. His genius level intellect and skill for strategy was what won most of their battles. "I'm feeling a bit tired…I think I'll be going to bed."

"Of course, dear." Frigga replied. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me, dear."

"Thank you." Ava replied.

Frigga kissed Ava's cheek. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight." Ava replied, giving her a smile and then leaving the room. She headed for the chambers she and Loki shared. She walked into her closet and pulled out her night dress. She changed into it and then took her hair down and brushed it out. She walked over to the bed and laid down, feeling utterly exhausted. She laid down, facing Loki's side of the bed. She stared at the empty space where her husband usually slept, and found that she could not close her eyes to sleep.

Ava sighed and rolled over to face the wall, hoping that if she weren't looking at Loki's empty side of the bed, she wouldn't think about his absence so much. However, she found this just as difficult. She kept thinking about, how if Loki were there, he would wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, spooning her. She thought about how many times she had fallen asleep with him holding her like that and woken up the same way.

Ava sighed and rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I am not going to get sleep tonight." She muttered. It was then that she saw, something green lying on the floor. She got up and walked over to it and picked it up. It was the green tunic Loki had worn to bed the night before. Under it were the green pants he slept in as well.

As Ava held the tunic, she could smell Loki's scent on the fabric. She felt an instant calming sensation as she breathed in his scent from the fabric. It was then that she got an idea. She stripped herself of the night dress and wrapped the tunic around her. The tunic was made of the softest most luxurious silk and came to her mid-thigh, much longer on her than it was on Loki. It was warm and comforting to Ava to be wrapped in it.

She laid back down in bed, her back to Loki's empty side. She closed her eyes, and wearing the tunic, she was able to imagine being wrapped in his arms. This helped her to relax enough so that she could fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki sliced through yet another of the mechanical enemy that came in the endless hoards that attacked Alfheim. He turned and slashed another that was coming up behind him. After hours of fighting and slashing, there was a break in the onslaught. "They are endless." Fandral said, coming up beside Loki.

Loki nodded. "We have to find a way to break their forces from the inside." He said.

"But how?" Volstagg asked.

Loki thought for a moment. "We know that the large ship they're all coming from his hovering outside the two worlds they are attacking."

"How would we get there without being seen?" Volstagg inquired.

"And even if we managed that, how would we destroy the ship, without being destroyed ourselves?" Fandral added. "It's a suicide mission."

"I will go." Loki said. "I can use my magic to conceal myself as well as protect myself from the explosion."

"I will go with you." Volstagg volunteered. "You will need the help."

Loki nodded. "Thank you, Volstagg."

Fandral sighed. "I will come to help get you two out."

"Alright, let's form a plan and then put it into action." Loki said.

_Ava…_

Ava had changed into a plain dress she could work in and wasn't afraid to get dirty in. She had come out to the garden and was ripping up weeds. Loki and the others had been gone for three weeks. The last she knew, there was no sign of an end to the battle and the allied armies were getting weak and tired. "I see you have come out here to the garden again." Frigga said, coming to kneel down beside her.

"It helps me clear my mind." Ava answered. "Though not very well."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Frigga asked.

Ava sighed. "I just…I can't help but to wonder and worry." She replied. "And…I…I miss Loki."

Frigga gave her daughter-in-law a soft smile. She wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders. "I am sure everything will be fine. I do know how you feel, though. I can't help but to worry either. Of course, that does us no good."

"I know." Ava replied. "I just…I want him to be okay…and to come home soon."

It was hours later, just after the sun had set, Ava was sitting out on the balcony of her and Loki's room. She was struggling trying to read one of Loki's books, when she finally gave up with a groan. "I'll never get this." She muttered closing the book and throwing it on the floor. It wasn't just that she was having a hard time reading, she just couldn't focus on the book. All she could think about was Loki and wondering what he was doing and if he was alright.

"I wish you were home, Loki." She whispered looking up at the stars. It wasn't until he had been gone that she realized she missed him and cared about him. She wasn't sure she could say that she loved him yet, but she cared deeply for him. It was then that she saw the bi-frost light up twice, signaling that the two armies had returned home and the war had ended.

Ava was instantly on her feet and running out the door. She saw Frigga in the hall. "Are they back?" Ava asked.

Frigga nodded. "I was just coming to get you. We will meet in the throne room to find out how it went."

Ava then linked arms with her mother-in-law and they headed to the throne room. Odin was already seated on his throne. Frigga led Ava over to a spot off to the side. The doors to the other entrance of the throne room opened and Thor entered with Sif and Hogun following close behind. Fandral came in next. Loki and Volstagg were nowhere to be seen.

Ava felt her heart do a little jump in her chest when she did not see Loki. She felt Frigga squeeze her hand. "Report." Odin ordered.

"Loki came up with a plan to defeat our enemy." Fandral began to explain. "We had to destroy the ship the endless troops were being made in."

"And once the ship was destroyed, the enemy fell on both worlds." Thor explained.

"So, where is Loki?" Ava found herself asking before she even realized she had spoken up.

"Volstagg had to take him to the healing room. He was terribly injured when he destroyed the enemy ship." Fandral explained.

Ava pulled her hand from Frigga's and ran out of the throne room, heading straight for the healing room. She didn't care about staying to hear the rest of the report, as she knew she should. She was a princess of Asgard now, but none of that mattered. All that mattered to her was getting to Loki and making sure he was alright.

She burst through the doors of the healing room. "Princess, what are you doing here?" The head healer asked.

"Where is Loki? Is he alright?" Ava asked.

Frigga was coming in the door then. "How is my son?" She asked.

The head healer sighed. "Not well, I am afraid. He is unconscious and badly hurt. I fear that if he does not wake soon, he will not recover."

"Where is he?" Ava asked.

"This way." The woman answered. She then led Ava and Frigga to a private room in the back. Loki lay in the bed, his eyes closed. His shirt had been removed and bandages covered his chest and abdomen. His skin was deathly pale, dark rings formed beneath his eyes, and his breathing was shallow. He had several cuts and scratches on his face and his lower lip was split. His nose appeared to be broken and other cuts were on his arms.

Ava felt her heart drop from her chest and into her stomach as she gazed upon her husband. He looked like death and that had her hurting worse than she ever thought possible. Suddenly, the thought of living a life without Loki popped into Ava's mind.

"I'll give you a few moments." The healer said.

Ava and Frigga both went over and sat in chairs on either side of Loki's bed. Ava gingerly took one of Loki's hands in both of hers. Tears filled in her eyes as she looked at him. Neither she nor Frigga said anything as they sat with Loki. A short while later, the healer was returning.

"You should probably go now." She said.

Frigga nodded and stood up. "Ava, dear?" She said.

Ava shook her head. "No. I am not going to leave Loki's side."

"There really is nothing you can do." The healer replied.

"I am not leaving my husband. And you may as well bring a cot in here for me to sleep on. I am staying by his side." Ava said.

Both Frigga and the healer nodded, seeing that Ava was resolute. Frigga walked over and bent to kiss the top of Ava's head. Then they both left, leaving Ava alone with Loki. Ava moved to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Loki. She held his hand.

"Loki, please be alright?" She pleaded with him, as tears escaped her eyes. "You can't leave me…especially not now…not that I finally realize how much you mean to me."

She sat there for a few more moments, looking at him. He did not move other than breathing. "Loki, please…please…I love you." She confessed and it was true. She hadn't realized it until just a few moments before, but it was true. When she saw him lying in that bed and realized that she could lose him, she realized how bleak and empty her life would be without him.

"You have to be okay, Loki."


	27. Chapter 27

Ava sat on the edge of Loki's bed. His bandages were in need of changing. Ava grabbed the things she needed and then cut off the old bandages. She looked at the wound that covered her husband's chest and abdomen. There was a large open wound in his chest with burn marks around the edges. Burns covered his abdomen.

Ava felt the tears sting her eyes, as she looked at the nasty wounds. It did not look good in the least. She grabbed a cool wash cloth and began to clean the wounds. She then applied a salve to the afflicted areas and recovered them with fresh bandages. She then began to clean the other smaller wounds and cuts he had on the rest of his body.

Ava picked up a fresh wash cloth and dipped it in clean cool water. She wrung it out and then folded it. She dabbed Loki's forehead, cheeks, and lips before placing it on his forehead. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She then caressed his cheek. "You will be fine, Loki. You have to be." She told him.

"My brother is very strong." came the familiar voice from behind her.

Ava jumped slightly and turned to see Thor. "I didn't even know you were in here. For someone so large, you move quietly."

Thor chuckled lightly. "Loki said the same thing once." He replied, as he came to sit down on the other side in the chair. "Of course, I must admit I learned to be sneaky from Loki."

Ava smiled. She knew of Loki's tricks and cleverness. She'd actually gotten to see him in action as the trickster a few times over the last three months. It had brought a genuine smile to her face to see him enjoying himself.

"Mother, says you have refused to leave his side." Thor said, after a few moments of silence. "There isn't much any of us can do other than wait and hope."

"I don't believe that there's nothing I can do." Ava replied. "I...I feel like being here helps him. I feel like he needs to know I am here."

"Though he doesn't know any of us are here." Thor replied.

"You don't know that for sure." Ava replied. "I have to believe that me being here helps him, somehow."

"What else?" Thor asked.

Ava looked up at Thor. "What?"

"I know there is another reason, you refuse to leave." Thor replied.

Ava looked down at Loki, feeling embarrassed. "I...I want to be here when he wakes up. I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

"My brother is one lucky man to have a wife so devoted to him." Thor replied.

"I am the lucky one to have him." Ava replied. "I just wish I would have realized it sooner."

"Loki will recover." Thor replied. "He does have you to come back to."

"I am not much." Ava replied.

"He loves you. That makes you more valuable than you know." Thor replied.

They sat there in silence for a while longer before Thor spoke up. "I should get going. I will come back by tomorrow."

Ava nodded. "I will be here."

Thor then left. A short while later, servants brought in a cot, pillow, and blanket for Ava. "Thank you." Ava said.

The servants bowed and then left and once again Ava was alone with her unconscious husband. She stayed up a while longer, just sitting at his side and keeping the cloth cool and wet on his forehead. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Loki." She whispered to him.

Ava checked Loki's bandages once more. She then got up and moved her chair aside. She moved the cot closer to Loki's sick bed. She laid down, facing Loki. She reached a hand over and held his. "Good night, Loki. I love you." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

For the first time in a long time, Ava dreamed. She dreamed of Loki making a complete recovery and waking up, a happy smile on his face when he saw her. She dreamed that he fought his way back to her and that they went on to have a bright and happy future together.


	28. Chapter 28

An entire week had passed and Ava still had not left Loki's side, nor had he woken up. Ava woke in the morning after having slept in the cot. She stretched and then tended to Loki, cleaning and redressing his wounds, and then helping to keep his fever down by keeping a cool wet cloth on his forehead. She also grabbed another cool wet cloth to dab on his neck, chest, and shoulders.

His smaller cuts were already starting to heal. The larger wound that was in his chest, however, was being much slower to heal. With Ava's constant care, no infection had set in at the very least. "I brought your breakfast." Eira said, entering the room.

"Thank you." Ava replied.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Eira asked, worried for her friend.

Ava thought for a moment. "Actually, if you could bring me a book. It should be in mine and Loki's chambers on my nightstand."

Eira nodded. "Of course." She then left and returned shortly with the book. "Is this the book, Ava?"

Ava looked up at the book. "Yes, it is." She replied. "Thank you."

"What do you intend to do?" Eira asked.

"It's one of Loki's favorite books." Ava replied. While it was one of Loki's favorites, the main reason Ava had wanted it, is that it was the book she and Loki had been working on before he left.

"Oh…do you need anything else?" Eira asked.

Ava shook her head. "No thank you."

"Make sure you eat at least a little bit of that food." Eira said, before she left.

Ava sighed and picked at the food that her friend had brought in for her. She then sat on the edge of the bed and opened the book to the first page. She read it silently to herself for a few moments, trying to make sure she had the words right, when Frigga entered the room. "I see no change today." She observed as she sat down.

"He will get better." Ava said, looking up at her mother-in-law. "His smaller wounds have started to heal and I think his fever is starting to go down. No infection has come to the larger wound as of yet. I am hoping to keep it that way."

"I am sure he appreciates your efforts." Frigga said. "I was thinking of taking a walk in the garden. I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me?"

Ava shook her head. "I'm staying with Loki."

"Ava, dear, he will still be here…besides you need to get out and get some fresh air." Frigga said.

"I'll be fine." Ava replied. "Besides, what if he wakes up while I'm gone? I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Ava, you have to take care of yourself, too." Frigga tried to tell her. "I am sure Loki doesn't want you neglecting yourself just to care for him."

"If Odin returned from battle hurt like this, would you not stay until you knew he was alright?" Ava countered.

Frigga sighed. "Just make sure to care for yourself too, dear." She said, kissing the top of Ava's head. She then left the room.

Once Ava and Loki were alone again, Ava picked the book back up. She opened it up and began to read aloud. "_LO I the man, whose… Muse…whilome did maske…As time her taught… in lowly… Sh…She…Shepheards weeds…Am now enforst a far…v…n…vn… vnfitter?"_ At this, Ava closed the book with a sigh. "It's hopeless, Loki." She said to him.

"I can't do this." The tears began to form in her eyes. "This is why you have to come back to me, Loki… I…I…I can't do… this… without you." She was then kneeling by the bed. She folded her arms in front of her and buried her face in the bed. "Please Loki? Please wake up? You have to come back. I need you, Loki. I need you… for everything."

Ava sat there like that for a while, just crying at the thought of Loki never waking. "Please Loki…my life…my world…will be so empty…without you."

A while later and her tears had stopped and Ava looked up at Loki, who was still out of it. "Dammit Loki!" She said, feeling angry all of a sudden, something she usually didn't get. "You can't do this! You can't do this to me! You come into my life and make me smile…make me feel loved and now you're going to leave me! You can't take away what you have brought to my life! You have to wake up! You have to." Towards the end her voice had softened and her eyes were once again brimming with tears.

Ava fell back, leaning against a wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She then buried her face in her knees. "Please Loki…please don't leave me?" She pleaded quietly before being overtaken by sobs.

That was when she felt two large strong arms wrap around her. "Screaming and crying isn't going to do anything." Said the deep familiar voice.

"It sure as Hel made me feel a little better." Ava replied.

Thor chuckled. "I have told you before, Loki will wake and he will completely recover."

"I know…I just wish he would wake up now." Ava replied, wiping at her tears.

Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Ava replied, accepting the item and wiping at her tears.

"That's what big brothers are for." Thor replied, smiling at Ava.

Ava sniffed and gave him a small smile in return. She was genuinely grateful for his kindness to her and his acceptance of her into his family. They sat there for a while, Ava leaning her head on Thor's shoulder and him with an arm around her shoulders. Neither of them said anything. Thor just sat there comforting his new little sister.

**A/N: The little bit Ava was reading was from the epic poem The Faerie Queene.**


	29. Chapter 29

Yet another week passed and Loki had still not woken up. The smallest of his wounds had pretty much healed. The larger wound on his chest was finally starting to heal. Ava had just woken up and was checking Loki's bandages. "Needing changed again." she muttered to herself.

She then cut away the soiled bandages and examined the wound. "It's starting to look a little better." She said partially to herself and partially to her unconscious husband. "You're going to be better before you know it." She told him, as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Over the last week, she had taken to talking to Loki while she was doing things to take care of him. She hoped that he could hear her and somehow, hearing her voice was helping him. "Let's get this cleaned up. Have to keep you from getting an infection."

She then washed his wound and dried it before applying the salve. "You know...sometimes I think you're awake, but you're pretending not to be just so I'll keep taking care of you." She said her tone teasing. "Of course, if that were the case, I'd give you even worse wounds than this for putting me through all of this."

Once she finished with the salve, Ava began to recover Loki's wound with fresh clean bandages. She then pressed her lips to his forehead. "At least your fever is finally gone." However, she still grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. She ran it over his skin, making sure to keep him clean as she could.

Once Ava had finished with all of this, she cleaned her hands and then sat beside him on the bed. She was running her fingers through his dark locks and humming, when he eyelids began to flutter and he began to groan. "Loki." Ava breathed, her fingers pausing in his hair.

Loki's green eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times as if to clear his vision. "Ava?" He asked.

Ava smiled and tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Loki." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh...Ah." Loki cried out.

Ava instantly let go of her husband and pulled back away from him, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I was just so happy to see you wake up."

Loki gave her a smile. "If I didn't...know any better...I'd say...you've been...worried about...me."

Ava leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "You've no idea...I'd better go get the healers to come and examine you." She was then up and out the door before Loki could even think of protesting.

"Yes, Princess?" The head healer greeted Ava from her desk.

"Loki is awake." Ava said.

The healers then gathered in Loki's room to examine him. They made Ava wait outside of his room, while they did this. Ava waited impatiently outside the door. It felt like forever when it finally opened. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"I believe he is through the worst of it." The head healer answered. "He will need to stay here a few more days before I allow him to leave, but I believe he will make a full recovery."

"Thank the gods." Ava said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Send word to the rest of the family."

"Of course." The healer replied, stepping aside to allow Ava to reenter Loki's room.

Ava walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw that Loki was staring at the cot. "Is something wrong, Loki?" Ava asked.

"Why is there a cot I here?" He asked.

"I slept in here." Ava answered, as she walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. She then took his hand in hers.

Loki looked up at his wife. "Why?"

Before Ava could answer Thor was bursting in the room with Frigga and Odin behind him. "It's about time you wake up, Brother." Thor said with a happy smile on his face.

"Yes, you had us all worried." Frigga said.

"Especially your poor wife, here." Thor added. "She hasn't left your side once since you've been in here."

Ava felt her cheeks redden upon Thor's mentioning of this. Of course, she had been about to tell Loki this herself, but that was different. She could feel Loki's gaze on her, trying to figure her out.

"Thor, why don't you leave all of that for them to talk about when we are gone?" Frigga told her eldest son.

"Yes, Mother." Thor replied.

"How are you feeling Loki?" Odin interrupted.

"Like I've been asleep for years." Loki answered.

"Well, two weeks is more like it, Brother." Thor teased.

"Two weeks?" Loki asked, looking at Ava, as if the question were for her and her alone.

Ava nodded. "Yes, two weeks."

The family stayed a few moments longer, talking before they left. Leaving Loki and Ava alone once again. Loki looked up at his wife. "So...two weeks you slept on this cot? Two weeks you have stayed by my sick bed day and night?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I...I just couldn't leave you."

Loki smiled at this. "So, you were worried about me." He teased.

Ava looked away from Loki's eyes and down at their joined hands. She began to play with his hand between hers as she spoke what she knew she needed to tell him. "While you were gone...I...I found myself thinking about you all the time. I kept wondering what you were doing and if you were alright...and wishing you were home with me...I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Loki replied. "When I was getting tired and battle weary, I would think about you and how much I wanted the war to be over so I could come home to you and I would be ready to charge off into battle."

"I...I never realized how much you mean to me until you weren't here." Ava said, not sure what to say to what Loki had told her. "I couldn't sleep without you...and then...then when Fandral said you had been injured...I...I ran out of the throne room into here to find you...and when I saw you like this...I..."

Loki pulled his hand from Ava's and lifted it to cup her face. "It's alright, Darling."

Ava looked into Loki's eyes. "It was at that moment...looking at you so grievously wounded...and weak...and the possibility of never seeing you smile again...or hear your laugh...or hear you speak...it...it tore me up...it was that moment that I knew...I couldn't live without you. That moment...that made me realize...I love you, Loki."

Loki felt his heart soar at this news. He moved his hand so that it was at the back of Ava's head and he urged her forward and down, bringing her lips to his. Ava's lips molded to his and one of her hands found its way to his cheek. Loki broke the kiss after a few moments, but still held Ava close so that he could gaze into her eyes. "I love you, Ava." Though he had felt this way for a long time, it was the first time he had said it aloud...and it felt rather good to be able to say it.

Ava smiled at him. "It feels good to say it where you can actually hear me and say it back."

Loki chuckled. "It feels good to hear you say it my darling." He was then pulling her in for another kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Throughout the rest of the day, Loki had visitors on and off, until finally the healers sent them away. "It looks like your bandages need changed again." Ava said.

"You know you don't have to do that." Loki replied, as Ava sat down on the edge of his bed and began to cut away the ruined bandages.

"I have been doing it." Ava replied, smiling at him. "And you're just going to have to deal with me taking care of you."

Loki grinned. "I am not complaining…I just don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Ava cleaned Loki's wound and dried it. She was then gently rubbing the salve on his chest and abdomen. "It's not like this takes a lot of energy to move my hand over your chest."

A playful grin crept across Loki's face. "You just like rubbing my chest."

"Like you don't enjoy it." She teased, as she finished applying the salve. She was then wrapping him up in fresh bandages.

"You do look rather tired, though, darling." Loki said, lifting his hand and tracing the dark rings which had begun to form beneath her eyes. "You should get some rest."

"I am fine, Loki." Ava replied.

"I believe in our vows you promised to obey me." Loki said, his tone slightly teasing.

"I believe I also promised to keep you." She replied.

"Which you have been and doing a wonderful job of it, I might add." Loki replied. "But you need to take care of yourself as well."

"You know…your mother said the same thing." Ava replied.

"She is a smart woman." Loki agreed. "Please get some rest, my darling?"

"Okay." Ava agreed, leaning forward and kissing him. She then went to lay down on the cot.

"Oh no, you don't." Loki stopped her.

Ava turned to him. "What?"

"You are not spending one more night on that cot."

"Well, I am not going back to our chambers until you can as well." Ava countered.

"Who said anything about you returning to our bed without me?" Loki replied, a smile on his face.

"Then what are you talking about?"

Loki scooted himself over in the bed a little and opened his arms. "I want my wife right here."

"What if I do something to hurt you?" Ava asked.

"Just come here." Loki said. "I have been too long without you."

Ava smiled as she climbed into the small bed next to Loki. She rested her head on his shoulder, careful of his wounds. "I've missed this." She whispered.

Loki nodded his head in agreement and then kissed Ava's forehead. "Me, too."

They laid there, in silence for a few moments, before Loki spoke again. "So, what did you do to pass the time without me?" Loki asked.

"Well, I tried to read some more…but I would get so frustrated that I would just give up…and a couple of times I would throw the book on the ground." Ava answered. "And other times I would just go out and work in the gardens to take my mind off of things."

"And what about once I came home?" Loki asked.

"I just stayed in here…I tried reading to you once…that didn't end well."

"You get frustrated?" Loki asked.

"Yes…and I broke down crying…and then I was screaming at you to wake up…I'm sorry."

Loki kissed her forehead once again. "You have nothing to apologize for, my darling. I know these last few weeks couldn't have been easy for you."

"I just had to be sure you were okay…and I know it sounds silly, but I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up."

"That doesn't sound silly to me."

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava."

Ava felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, Loki holding her close. Loki was feeling wide awake after having been asleep for two weeks. He just laid there, holding his wife and relishing the feel of her in his arms again. He was happy to be home with his love and even happier to know that she loved him back.


	31. Chapter 31

Three days later, Loki was released from the healing room. However, he wasn't well enough to return to his everyday activities just yet. He still had to stay in bed until he was healed. Ava helped him to dress in an open front green tunic and black pants. They then walked out of the healing room and to their chambers, Loki with his arm around Ava's shoulders, leaning on her for support.

They reached their room and Ava helped Loki into bed. Loki couldn't help but to notice one of his tunics lying on a chair by the fireplace. "What is my tunic doing over there?" He inquired curiously.

Ava felt her cheeks redden. "It's the one you wore the night before you left…I…I slept in it while you were gone."

Loki couldn't help but to grin. "Really? Why?" He asked, opening his arms for Ava to come and join him in their bed.

Ava climbed into the bed next to him and allowed Loki to pull her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It was the only way I could get any sleep."

"I am going to need more of an explanation than that." Loki teased.

"You just want me to tell you how much I missed you." She teased back.

Loki kissed the top of his wife's head. "Maybe just a little."

Ava sighed and then buried her reddening face in the crook of his neck. "The first night after you left…I couldn't sleep. If I faced your empty side of the bed, I couldn't sleep because of how much I missed you next to me…and if I faced away, all I could think about was how when you were home…how you would pull me to you and hold me all night." Ava began to explain. "So, then I noticed your tunic where you had discarded it…it still smelled like you…so I slept in it…and I could close my eyes and pretend it was you with your arms wrapped around me…I sound absolutely pathetic."

Loki stroked Ava's hair. "Not at all…you know your favorite green scarf?" He asked.

"Yes." Ava replied. "I have been looking for that."

"Well…I kind of took it with me for the same reason you slept in my tunic." Loki confessed. "It was a little piece of you that I took with me and when I smelled your sweetness on it…I was home instead of at war."

Ava pulled back and looked at Loki. "Really?" She asked.

Loki nodded. He lifted a hand to cup her face. "I missed you." He then pulled Ava's lips to his for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and a playful grin crept across his face.

"Just what are you thinking?" Ava asked, knowing that look.

"I was just imagining." Loki answered.

"Imagining what, may I ask?"

"What you looked like wearing my tunic." Loki answered his grin widening. He then looked her up and down. "I must say, what I am picturing…you look much better in it than I do, my darling."

Ava felt her cheeks heating up again. She was then hiding her face in the crook of his neck once again. "How can you be sure by just using your imagination?" She teased.

"I have a very good imagination." Loki answered, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, you could sleep in it tonight…or since it's just the two of us, you could put it on now."

"You're home…there's no reason for me to wear it now." Ava replied.

"Yes, there is." Loki answered with a chuckle. He then made a few flourishes with his hand and Ava's dress was replaced with Loki's tunic. "Hmm…I was right. It does look much better on you, my darling."

Ava's entire face was bright red now. She felt Loki's hand coaxing her head up so that he could look at her face.

Loki grinned when he saw how red her face was. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"Sometimes, I think you think too highly of me." Ava replied.

Loki gently caressed Ava's cheek with his fingertips. "You are, by far, the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms."

Ava parted her lips to protest, when Loki silenced her with his own. He moved his hand to the back of her head, to keep her from pulling away. Of course, Ava didn't even think of pulling away. Instead, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Loki grinned into the kiss as Ava wrapped her arms around him. He slowly slid his hand down from the back of her head, down her back, and to her waist. Ava shivered as Loki moved his hand down her back.

Loki began to deepen the kiss and pulled Ava closer. He broke the kissed after a few moments, and just held Ava. She rested her head on his shoulder. Loki ran his fingers through Ava's hair. "I love you, Ava."

Ava smiled. "I love you, Loki."

Later that night, the young couple fell asleep snuggled up together, both with peaceful, happy smiles on their faces.


	32. Chapter 32

Loki woke up the next morning with Ava still asleep in his arms. He smiled as he gazed at his beautiful wife. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, her breathing light and rhythmic, her muscles relaxed, and all trace of tension gone from her body.

He lifted a hand to caress the side of her face. He traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips. Ava giggled in her sleep and shook her head as if his actions tickled her. Loki grinned. He then kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "Time to wake up, my darling Ava."

"Just fine more minutes." Ava mumbled in her sleep.

Loki chuckled lightly. "Ava, wake up. Let me see those beautiful green eyes."

Ava slowly opened her eyes and a smile lit her features. "I guess when you put it like that..."

Loki grinned as he pulled Ava closer and kissed her lips. "Good morning."

Ava chuckled. "Good morning."

Loki continued to grin at his wife. "You are so beautiful."

Ava's face reddened and she looked away.

Loki put his fingers beneath her chin and turned her face back to him. "Ava, I love you...and I am so happy to wake up with you in my arms."

"I love you and I am happy to wake up in your arms." She replied, smiling back. She then stretched up and kissed his lips. She broke the kiss and then looked at his chest. "I need to remove those and clean your wounds again."

"You don't have to do that right now." Loki replied. "We can just ease into the morning."

"Oh, no. I am not slacking on your care. Keeping your wounds cleaned is the reason you haven't gotten an infection." Ava countered. She was then pulling away from him and climbing out of bed.

Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position and removed the tunic he was wearing. He then kept his eyes on Ava as she moved about their bedroom, still wearing his tunic. The thing he liked best about her wearing his tunic, was how beautiful her legs looked sticking out from underneath it.

Loki smiled as he watched Ava open up a tall wooden armoire. She stretched up, the tunic lifting, revealing more of her luscious legs to Loki. She grabbed the things she needed from the top shelf and then turned around. She blushed when she saw that Loki had been staring at her. "What?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Just admiring the view...and thinking of ripping up all of your night dresses so that you can only wear my tunics." He answered.

Ava's blush deepened as she walked back over to the bed and knelt down, on the bed next to him. "I...you..." She stammered.

Loki chuckled and cupped her face between both of his hands. He then pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "That shade of red looks lovely on your cheeks."

Ava blushed deeper. "You have got to stop this."

Loki just grinned. "What do you say after you get my bandages changed, we continue our reading lessons?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Okay." Ava answered with a smile. She then cut away Loki's old bandages and tossed them aside. She then began to clean his wounds. "It's definitely getting better."

"Only because I have a wonderful wife who has taken such good care of me." Loki said with a smile.

Ava smiled up at him. "You took care of me first." She then finished cleaning up his wound and put some salve on it. "I think I won't put new bandages on just yet...let some air get to it."

"You just want to keep me bare-chested." Loki teased.

"You see right through me." Ava said with a teasing smile. "So, which book should I get for today?"

Loki looked over at the shelf. He knew which book he would normally have her pick, but it wasn't in his plans today. He looked up at the top shelf and saw a book that would work. "That one on the top shelf bound in the red leather." He answered.

"Okay." Ava agreed, getting up and walking over to the shelf. She stretched up to get the book, Loki watching as the tunic rose up her thighs once again. Once she had the book, she turned around and noticed the way Loki was staring at her. "What?"

"Just admiring the view once again." Loki answered.

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "What view are you talking about?"

Loki lifted his hand and motioned her over with his pointer finger. "Come here."

Ava walked over to stand beside the bed. "What?"

Loki lifted his hand placed his on the back of her leg. He rubbed his hand up and down her leg. "You have these beautiful legs...I really like the way they look when you stretch up and the tunic goes up revealing more of them."

Ava's face turned bright crimson and a strangled laugh escaped her lips. She hid her face behind the book. "Loki...I...you..."

Loki grinned. He then took Ava's hand and pulled her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ava. He rubbed a hand up and down her thigh. "You're incredibly beautiful."

Ava's blush deepened. "I think...you enjoy embarrassing me."

Loki kissed her cheek. "I enjoy everything about you."

"Are we going to read or not?" She asked, feeling completely embarrassed.

Loki kissed her cheek once again. "We are...I haven't made you uncomfortable have I?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Ava shook her head. "I'm just...I'm not used to it."

"I love you, Ava."

"And I love you, Loki." She replied.

"Shall we read?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. She then opened the book and began to read. She managed to read the first chapter with a few struggles. After a bit she sighed. "Agh...why is this so hard?"

"You just read then entire first chapter, Ava." Loki told her. "You did great."

"But it was so hard and I messed up so many times." Ava replied.

Loki stroked her cheek with his hand. "You are doing a great job, my darling."

Ava closed the book. "You're far too kind to me my love."

Loki moved his hand to the back of her head. "You are doing great, Ava."

"Well...I do have a great teacher." She replied.

Loki grinned as he pulled Ava's lips to his. He felt Ava wrap her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue out to trace the line of her lips. Ava sighed and parted her lips allowing his entrance and exploration of her mouth. He moved his free hand to her knee, resting it there for a few moments. He slowly began slide his hand up her leg. He just made it so that his fingertips, graced the top of her thigh beneath the tunic, when the doors to their chambers came open.

"I told you we should have waited for them to leave the room." came the familiar voice of Fandral.

"Well, you seem to be recovering well, Brother." Thor observed.

Loki and Ava broke apart. Ava's face turned bright red. She slid off of Loki's lap and to her side of the bed. She pulled the blankets over her legs. "Is there a reason you came in here to harass my wife and I?" Loki asked.

"We came to see how you were doing, Brother." Thor answered.

"However, it appears you are doing quite well." Fandral quipped. "Makes me wish I was injured."

Ava sunk further down into the bed, pulling the covers up over her reddening face. "I think you two should leave." Loki said.

"Oh, but it's fun." Fandral replied.

Thor put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think we've embarrassed my poor sister-in-law enough." He said. "We'll send word ahead next time."

"You could also learn to knock." Loki added.

Thor and Fandral then left. Loki reached over and pulled the blankets down so that he could see his wife's face. "They are gone now, Darling. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"That doesn't help." Ava replied, still lying back.

Loki scooted himself down so that he was lying down next to his wife. He gestured for her to come closer. She rolled over into his open arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we just stay in here forever now? I really don't think I can look at them again."

Loki chuckled. "Don't worry my darling. When I am recovered...I shall make them regret it."

"You don't have to do that..." Ava protested.

Loki grinned wickedly. "Darling, are you forgetting you married the trickster?"

Ava couldn't help but to return his grin. "You already had something in mind, you just needed an excuse to do it, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." Loki answered. "And perhaps it is something you can help me with?"

"What can I do?" She asked.

Loki then told Ava his plan and how she could help. "So, what do you say, darling? When I am completely recovered we put this plan in action?"

"It sounds like fun." Ava answered with a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Another week went by and finally Loki was completely recovered. Of course, he now had a rather large scar covering his chest and abdomen. Odin had decided to start having feasts again, in hopes of Thor choosing a bride. Ava had just finished getting ready and stepped out of her closet.

Loki was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading. He looked up at his wife and smiled. He closed his book and set it aside and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You look beautiful as always, my darling." He told her, just before pressing his lips to hers.

Ava smiled up at her husband when he broke the kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself, my love."

Loki kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to put our plan into action?" He asked, the mischief making his green eyes light up.

Ava couldn't help but to return his grin. "Yes."

Loki kissed her once more before they left their chambers. Loki kept his arm around Ava's waist as they entered the grand dining hall, where the feast was being held. "I am glad to see you are out and about my son." Frigga greeted.

"Only because of the wonderful care of my beautiful and loving wife." Loki said, hugging Ava closer and kissing the top of her head.

Ava blushed. "It's no less than what you have already done for me."

Frigga smiled, happy that her son and Ava were genuinely happy together. She was about to say something, when Thor came up behind Loki and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, there you are Brother. I am glad to see you are well again."

"He didn't look all that ill the last time we saw him." Fandral quipped as he came up beside Thor.

Loki shrugged his brother's hand off of his shoulder. "Thank you, Brother."

"Oh come now, you're not still sore at us for walking in like we did?" Thor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Frigga asked.

"Nothing." The four younger of the group answered in unison.

Frigga looked at them skeptically. "Well, I hope you all enjoy yourselves...and you work out whatever happened." She then kissed Ava's cheek and walked away to mingle with the guests.

Just then Eira began to approach the group. She was wearing a simple brown tunic dress, making it clear of her status, but still looking pretty. She bowed respectfully to them all. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"I say we could use some wine, what do you think, Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki just glared at his brother.

"Come now, Loki. We must bury the hatchet. There should be no quarrel between brothers." Thor said.

"And friends." Fandral added. "Besides, I did keep my mouth shut. There are tons of things I could have said about..."

Thor clamped a hand over Fandral's mouth, knowing what his friend was about to say. "What so you say we have some wine and bring an end to this?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at Ava. "What say you, Darling? Shall we send for wine and forgive them?"

Ava seemed to purse her lips in thought for a moment. Then she let out a bit of a sigh. "I guess."

"Alright, we'll take that wine, Eira." Loki replied.

"Why don't we go and sit down?" Ava suggested, gesturing to a spot in the corner of the room.

The group walked over and took their seats. Eira soon brought over four glasses of wine and set them down in front of the group. "I propose a toast." Thor said, lifting his glass. The rest of the table followed suit. "To family and friends and forgiveness."

They all clinked glasses and then sipped at their wine. Thor of course, guzzled his down. Fandral sipped his and looked over his glass at Eira, giving her what he considered a seductive look. Eira just laughed at him and walked away.

"Ava, I don't think your handmaiden likes me very much." Fandral said, after finishing his wine.

"She knows better." Ava replied, setting her glass on the table in front of them.

"Your glass is mostly full." Thor said. "Do you not like the wine?"

"I'm not a fan of the effect wine has on people." Ava answered, referring to her father and his behavior.

Loki hugged his wife closer and kissed the top of her head. "You no longer have to worry about that."

It was then that Thor began to feel strange. "What is this? I feel like...so strange." He said.

"Me...as...well." Fandral replied.

Loki and Ava had to hide their grins as Thor and Fandral passed out. "Phase one is complete." Loki said with a grin. He then made a few flourishes with his hand and Thor and Fandral's attire changed. They were now dressed in women's clothes.

"And one final touch." Ava said, gesturing for Eira to come back over.

Eira handed Ava a bag which contained some makeup. "I still can't believe you two are doing this."

"You know you find it funny." Ava replied, taking the bag and opening it up. She then began to apply the makeup to her brother-in-law and Fandral. "There, all finished." She then handed the bag back to Eira.

Eira just laughed and shook her head. She bowed and walked away.

Loki stood and offered Ava his hand. "Shall we watch our plan unfold from the dance floor?" He asked.

Ava took his hand and allowed him to lead her on the dance floor. Ava looked up into Loki's eyes as they danced. "You're incredibly handsome when you're causing mischief." She told him.

"And you're incredibly beautiful when you're helping me." Loki told told her, kissing her forehead. He then pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. "Our show should begin in about ten seconds."

Ava grinned. "I can't wait to see this."

Loki turned them so they could both watch, as Thor and Fandral woke up. They didn't really look at each other as they slid out of their seats and went to mingle with the other guests. Fandral of course went straight to a group of ladies.

"Well, hello you beautiful ladies. Which one of you would like the honor of dancing with me?" He greeted them.

The women giggled and walked away. "But, I am Fandral the dashing."

Loki and Ava watched as Thor and Fandral went about the party, getting laughed at. They finally met back up and looked at each other. "What are you wearing?" Thor asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Fandral replied.

"Loki." Thor and Fandral both said at the same time.

Loki and Ava just grinned. "Teach you to walk in our chambers without knocking." Loki replied.

"You shouldn't be so upset." Ava replied. "You two do look lovely."

"I think that would be thanks to your makeup job my darling." Loki told her.

"Wait...you were a part of this?" Thor asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"And here I thought you were a sweet and innocent little flower." Fandral said.

"She is my wife." Loki said with a proud grin.

"This isn't over." Thor and Fandral replied, exiting the room to go and change, of course there were plenty of others who saw them and laughed on their way out.

"That was fun." Loki said, kissing the top of Ava's head.

"Yes, it was." Ava agreed.

"So, my darling, what do you say in a few days you and I take a little holiday? Just the two of us?" Loki asked.

"Where would we go?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Loki answered. "What do you say?"

Ava grinned. "Getting away just the two of us? I like the sound of that."

"I'll get everything arranged tomorrow." Loki replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Loki." Frigga said, coming up behind them.

"Yes, Mother?" Loki replied, innocently.

"Why did your brother and Fandral just leave in women's clothing?" She asked.

"Revenge." Loki answered simply.

"For?" Frigga asked.

"They walked into our chambers last week without knocking." Loki answered, not wanting to explain the compromising position he and Ava were in to his mother.

Frigga sighed and shook her head, though she was smiling in approval. "What am I going to do with you?" She muttered and then walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later, Loki woke with the sun spilling in through the curtains. Ava was lying in his arms, her back pressed against him. Today was the day, they were going to be taking their little holiday. He couldn't wait to be alone with his wife, no interruptions. He was also excited for the surprise he had planned for her…he hoped she liked it. He moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck.

"It is time to wake up, my darling." He whispered in her ear and then went back to kissing her neck.

Ava giggled as she woke up. "I'm… awake." She managed between giggles as Loki's breath and lips tickled her neck.

Loki grinned as he continued to kiss her neck and hold her close. "Are you sure?"

Ava struggled and managed to turn herself around to face him. "See, I'm awake."

Loki grinned and kissed her lips. "Are you ready for our adventure after breakfast?"

"I would be even more ready if my husband would tell me where we were going." Ava answered with a sly grin.

"You just have to trust me." Loki replied.

"So…I have to trust the trickster?" Ava asked playfully. "That's asking an awful lot."

"But you see, you are my wife, which means you are safe from my tricks."

"Or is that what you want me to think so you can lull me into a false sense of security?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned mischievously. "There is but one way to find out, my darling."

Ava let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, I guess if I have no other choice then." She said with a grin. She then kissed Loki's lips before rolling away and climbing out of bed.

Loki grinned as he watched Ava climb out of their bed, wearing his tunic. In her sleep, the tunic had climbed high, up over her hips. He could see the scrap of white silk and lace of her undergarments. He watched as she pulled the tunic back down, her face turning red as she did so and headed to her closet. Loki loved the way she blushed over the smallest things. He found it adorable how she would go into her closet to dress. Of course, she didn't seem to shy away too much when they were kissing and he would run his hand under the tunic she wore and have a little fun exploring her.

Loki climbed out of bed still grinning as he went into his own closet and grabbed his clothes to change for the day. He still couldn't help but to think of his shy bride and how if things went well, she wouldn't be so shy much longer. "What are you scheming over there?" Ava asked, as she exited her closet, now fully dressed.

Loki gave her a wicked grin. "You will just have to wait and see, my darling."

Ava had no idea why, but she felt herself blushing. It was something about the way Loki was looking at her. "Are we going to have breakfast or not?"

Loki chuckled and then walked over to Ava and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. They left their chambers, Loki still keeping his arm around her waist. They arrived in the smaller family dining hall and took their seats. Breakfast was served and a light conversation flowed among the family.

Afterwards, Loki led Ava out of the palace and to the stables. Loki's horse was waiting for them, with saddle bags packed. "Where is my horse?" Ava asked.

"We just need the one." Loki answered, kissing the top of her head. He then mounted his horse before pulling Ava up into the saddle with him. He then snapped the reins and they were off towards the bi-frost.

"We're going off world?" Ava asked, when they came to a stop at the gate.

Loki grinned. "Yes…you've never been off world before have you?"

Ava shook her head. "For the most part I hardly ever left my house before."

They rode into the gate, where Heimdall was waiting. "Good day Prince Loki, Princess Ava." He greeted them.

"Good day Heimdall." Loki replied.

"Enjoy your trip." Heimdall said, before opening the bi-frost and sending the couple along with their horse off world.

Ava looked around once they had come to a stop. The world around them was stunning and filled with light. There were beautiful trees and flowers all around them. "Where are we?" Ava asked.

Before Loki could answer, there was a group approaching them. "We are pleased to welcome you, Prince Loki and your beautiful wife, Princess Ava to Alfheim."

"Thank you." Loki replied.

Ava looked at the welcoming party. This was the first time she had seen light elves in person. They all had either long platinum blond hair or red hair with pale skin, ethereal blue eyes, and pointed ears. They were all stunningly beautiful. They soon began to move once again, heading towards the palace of Alfheim. Ava couldn't help but to think the world was beautiful.

They soon arrived at the palace stables. Loki dismounted and then helped Ava down. Attendants took the horse to care for him, while Loki and Ava headed inside the palace with the light elves. They entered one of the common rooms of the palace, where two people were waiting for them. Ava was surprised when she saw that the two people did not look like light elves at all and yet it was clear they were the king and queen of the realm.

The man was rather tall with a graying beard and shoulder-length hair. The woman had long blond hair and for whatever reason reminded Ava of Frigga. "It is good to see you again, Loki and under better circumstances this time." The king greeted.

Loki smiled. "It is good to see you as well. Grandfather, Grandmother." He greeted.

Ava hid her surprise. It was then that she remembered Odin and Frigga's marriage had been arranged to bring peace between the Vanir and the Aesir and Odin had appointed Frey, Frigga's father, ruler of Alfheim.

"Well, come closer, and give your grandmother a hug." Gerd said, standing up and opening her arms.

Loki walked closer, bringing Ava with him. He hugged his grandmother and then shook his grandfather's hand. "Grandfather, Grandmother, I would like for you both to meet my beautiful wife, Ava. Ava, my grandparents, Frey and Gerd."

Ava gave her in-laws a shy smile. Gerd instantly walked over to Ava and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, it is wonderful to meet you. I have heard so much about you." She greeted Ava. She then pulled back and looked at her. "And you are even more beautiful than I thought you would be."

Ava blushed. "Thank you." She said, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh and look how she blushes. That is adorable." Gerd went on, which only made Ava blush deeper.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl too much, dear." Frey said, putting an arm around his wife.

Gerd gave Ava a kind smile. "Oh, forgive me dear."

Ava smiled back, feeling welcomed by her grandmother-in-law. "It is nothing to forgive."

A servant entered the room just then. She bowed respectfully to the group. "Prince Loki, Princess Ava, I am here to escort you to your chambers for your stay here." She said.

"Go and also do some exploring." Frey told them. "Enjoy yourselves and we will catch up later, perhaps tomorrow at dinner?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Loki replied. His grandfather knew that he had a special surprise planned for Ava upon their exploration of the realm.

The servant girl led them through the halls and to a set of large double doors. "If you require anything, just call for me." She said, bowing and then leaving them be.

Loki opened the doors and he and Ava stepped inside. Ava looked all around the room. The walls were made of glass, allowing light to pour into the room. The room was decorated in pale blues and white. Outside the walls were a beautiful garden and with the walls being made of glass, it was just like they were in the garden. Ava then looked up and saw that the ceiling was also made of glass. "It's beautiful." She murmured.

Loki smiled. "The view of the sky is even more beautiful at night, when you can lie back and look up at the stars."

Ava grinned, excited by the idea of sleeping under the stars.

"Are you ready to do some exploring?" Loki asked.

Ava grinned. "Yes."


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you ready to go exploring?" Loki asked.

Ava grinned. "Yes."

Loki then used his magic to change their clothes. They were now wearing blue pants, black boots, and blue tunics all of which were lined with fur. "You look beautiful as always." Loki observed.

"Why are we wearing these?" Ava asked.

"We're going to the frozen part of Alfheim." Loki answered. "We'll need to keep warm." He then took Ava's hand and led her out of the palace. They made their way through Alfheim, until they came to the frozen forest.

Ava looked all around her, at the snow and ice covered trees. There was a stillness and a peaceful silence in the air. It was serenely beautiful there. She watched as the sunlight glinted off of the snow and ice, reflecting rainbows on the snow and ice. "It's beautiful out here." She breathed.

Loki grinned. He had thought exactly the same thing when he had first come to the frozen part of Alfheim when he was a child. It was definitely one of his favorite places in all the nine realms. "It is." He agreed.

"And so peaceful." Ava added. She bent forward and scooped up some of the snow between her gloved-hands. She stood back up, forming the snow into a ball.

Loki grinned as he watched his wife, playing in the snow, a smile on her face. He loved these moments, when she was completely free and unafraid to be herself. These were the moments when he found her most beautiful. She then looked up at him and then back at the snowball in her hands. Her eyes returned to him, glinting with a grin of mischief. "Oh no." Loki said. "Don't you even…" Before he could finish his sentence, Ava was lobbing the snowball at him.

Ava grinned as the snowball made contact with Loki, turning back into individual snowflakes that covered Loki's snow suit. "Was that what you meant for me not to do?" She asked playfully.

Loki gave her his own mischievous grin. "Oh, darling, you've no idea the forces you've just unleashed, forces with which, you are not prepared to combat." He then bent to pick up the snow and form his own snowball.

Ava grinned and quickly gathered more snow to form into a ball. She and Loki finished at the same time and threw their snowballs at each other. They continued picking up the snow and creating snowballs, throwing them at each other and laughing. They ran through the trees, chasing after each other with snowballs in hand. Loki was chasing Ava, when they came to a clearing.

Loki grinned and took the opportunity to create several copies of himself, each with a snowball in hand and surrounded Ava. "You may as well surrender now, darling." Loki said, his tone playfully wicked.

Ava looked around her at the Lokis that surrounded her. She let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice." She said.

Loki grinned as he sent all of his copies away and then walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "That was fun." He said, pulling her even closer as he pressed his lips to hers.

Ava grinned into the kiss, as she lifted her arms as if she were going to wrap them around his neck. However, she smashed a snowball into the back of his head. Some of the snow went down the back of his winter wear, causing him to shiver. He broke the kiss and looked down at his wife. "Oh, my darling, you really shouldn't have done that." He said, playful yet deadly note to his voice.

Ava grinned up at him as she pulled away and took off running into the forest. Loki took off after her, ready to catch her. He created several copies of himself and strategically placed them, leading Ava to a certain spot where he had a surprise waiting for her. Ava came to yet another clearing, Loki not far behind her. She stopped in this clearing, not because of Loki surrounding her again, but because of what was already there.

There was a large tent set up and smoke seemed to be coming from the top, as if there were some kind of vent. Loki was soon coming up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "You seem to have stopped, darling." He said, his tone still playful.

"Who would be camping in this snow?" She asked.

Loki chuckled. "That would be us, my darling."

"What?" Ava asked.

Loki chuckled again. He then let go of Ava's waist only to take her hand. "I promise, it is warm inside." He told her, leading her into the tent.

They walked inside and sure enough it was plenty warm inside the tent. Ava looked around the tent. It was a cream color and the fire inside created a soft warm glow. There were fur rugs placed on the floor. There was also a circular bed on the floor with fur blankets and soft pillows. Next to the bed, was a small table which held a bottle of wine, two goblets, and a tray of fruits and cheeses.

Loki closed the tent flap and secured it, making sure to keep the warmth locked inside. "I hope you like it." He said.

Ava turned to her husband and smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Loki walked over to her and lifted a hand to brush away stray strands of hair from her face. "You deserve nothing less." He then kissed her gently on the lips. He broke the kiss after a few moments and then took her hand and led her over to the bed. They both sat down and kicked off their boots, as it was toasty warm in the tent. They then removed their jackets, coming down to their pants and undershirts.

Loki kissed Ava's cheek before reaching over to the table and grabbing the wine and goblets. "Would you like some wine, darling?" He asked.

"Just a little." Ava answered.

Loki poured them each just a bit of wine and then handed Ava one of the goblets. "A toast." Loki said, lifting his glass. "To our first adventure together…the first of many, I hope."

Ava smiled at her husband as she clinked her goblet with his. They then sipped their wine, before sitting their glasses aside. Ava scooted closer to Loki and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Loki."

Loki smiled, loving how it sounded whenever she said she loved him. "And I love you, Ava." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. He then put his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. He then pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself as close as possible to him. She felt Loki's tongue snake out and trace the line of her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed his entrance and exploration of her mouth. She felt his fingertips tracing along her jaw line. She found herself letting out a soft moan as Loki deepened the kiss.

Loki trailed his hands down Ava's back and to the hem of the undershirt she wore. He lifted it slightly and slid his hands over the flesh of her back. He then broke the kiss, only to trail kisses down the side of Ava's neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Are you cold, darling?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"No." Ava answered, her voice a breathy whisper.

Loki grinned and slid his hands further up Ava's shirt until he was sliding it up and over her head. Ava blushed, but pulled herself closer to Loki. With trembling hands, she traveled her hands down his back and to the hem of his shirt. It took her a few moments, but she was sliding his shirt up and over his head. Loki gently pushed her back on the bed into the soft fur blankets. He kissed her lips, along her jaw, down the side of her neck, along her shoulder, and over her collar bone.

Ava felt her skin flush with each touch of Loki's lips and her heart beat pick up. She felt his hands slide over the curves of her body, gently caressing her and causing a fire to build up inside of her. She traced her own hands over his back and the lean muscle of his chest, tracing over the scars from his wounds she had so dutifully tended to.

Loki slid his hands down Ava's sides and stopped at her hips. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her pants and slid them down, getting her down to the white fabric and lace of her undergarments. He felt Ava's hands tentatively slide to the waistband of his pants and begin to slide them off. He kissed her forehead and then helped her and tossed his pants aside. He covered her in kisses as he removed the last of her clothing, finally baring her before him.

Loki leaned back for a moment and looked his wife up and down, a smile of approval coming to his face. "You are even more beautiful then I imagined." He breathed.

Ava blushed. "You've been imagining this?" She asked, shyly.

Loki bent back down over her, his face mere inches from hers. "I may be a patient man…but I am a man none the less…and you are…the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He told her. He then kissed her lips and held her close. He removed his underwear and tossed them aside. He massaged Ava's back with his fingers as he held her close and kissed her. He then slid a hand down between her legs and began to warm her up, massaging her with his fingers and causing her to moan.

"Loki." Ava breathed in a half moan.

Loki grinned as he worked her further before withdrawing his fingers. He then parted her legs and positioned himself between them. He kissed Ava and slowly began to slide inside of her.

Ava gasped at the sudden pain and her muscles tensed. She held herself close to Loki and buried her face in his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to the pain. She felt Loki's arms wrap around her and his hands begin to kneed the muscles of her back. He kissed the top of her head and her cheek. "I am sorry my darling." He whispered to her sweetly. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." She replied.

"Just focus on the sound of my voice." He whispered to her, as he slid deeper. "It is all alright." He then began to whisper sweet and loving words of comfort to her, telling her just how much he loved her.

Ava tried to focus on Loki's voice and the feel of his arms holding her lovingly. Slowly, her pain began to lessen. She elevated her hips slightly, inviting Loki in deeper. He slid all the way in and then slowly began to slide back out. The pleasure was soon taking over and Ava was moaning calling out Loki's name and urging him to go faster.

Loki felt his own pleasure mounting as he made love to his wife. He was soon crying out her name as he came within her. He fell over to the side and pulled Ava to him, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled the fur blankets over them. Ava nestled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She let out a contented sigh.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Loki mused with a grin, as he rubbed his hands up and down Ava's back.

Ava felt her cheeks redden slightly, but she did have to agree. She was glad that Loki had been so patient with her and wanted her to love him before they came together. "Thank you," She found herself saying.

"For what, my darling?" Loki asked.

Ava looked up at him. "For everything…for always being so kind and gentle with me…for being patient with me…and for being my hero."

Loki lifted a hand to caress her face. "Now I think you are the one giving me too much credit."

"Well, you are." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her lips. "I love you, Ava. And you are the queen of my heart and you deserve to be treated as nothing less."

Ava smiled and snuggled up to Loki. "And you are the king of my heart."

They ended up falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, skin to skin, the soft fur blankets over them and the fire keeping the tent warm. That was the best and most peaceful sleep either of them had ever had.


	36. Chapter 36

Ava woke in the morning, her head still resting on Loki's chest and his arms around her. She felt his bare skin against hers and the soft fur blankets covering them. She looked up to see that Loki was already awake and watching her with a smile on his face. "Good morning, my darling." He greeted her.

Ava smiled up at him. "Good morning my love." She replied.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, wanting to know she was still comfortable and no suffering any ill effects from their lovemaking the previous night.

Ava smiled. "Wonderful."

Loki grinned and lifted a hand to brush hair from her face and caress he cheek. He kissed her gently on her lips. "I am glad of that."

Ava snuggled closer to Loki, not getting enough of the feel of his skin against hers. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied, kissing the top of her head. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "So, are you ready for some more exploring today, my darling?" He asked, a playful note to his voice.

"I just woke up." Ava replied. "I don't want to leave your arms or this bed just yet."

Loki grinned. "Who said the exploring I was referring to had anything to do with us getting out of bed?"

Ava looked up at him and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Loki grinned as he rolled them over so that Ava was on her back and he was hovering above her. "I was referring to the act that I want to explore more of this beautiful body of yours…and you explore more of mine."

Ava felt her cheeks redden as a grin spread across her face. "Well…I guess I can handle that exploration."

Loki grinned as he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his hands over her body, warming her up, making her shiver and moan in anticipation. They spent the better part of the morning making love and enjoying every moment of their closeness.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, Loki on his back with Ava lying on top of him on her stomach. She looked up at him resting her chin on his chest. Loki lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Ava smiled at him. "I love you."

Loki returned her smile. "And I love you."

"Thank you, for bringing me here on this little trip." She said.

Loki ran his fingers through Ava's hair. "I have to admit, I had entirely selfish reasons for bringing you here. I wanted uninterrupted alone time with my beautiful wife."

Ava couldn't help her grin. "So, you're telling me the only reason you brought me here was to take me to bed? Well, I hate to tell you, my love, but you could have done that at home." She said, kissing his chest.

Loki smiled. "But I wanted to make our first time together special, memorable, and romantic for you." He replied. "I wanted to sweep you off of your feet."

"Well, it worked." She replied with a smile. She then pushed herself up on her hands and moved closer so that she could press her lips to his.

Loki grinned and ran his hand down Ava's back. "And this is only the first of my romantic surprises for you. I promise that I will have more for you for the rest of our lives."

Ava kissed Loki again and then went back to laying on him. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful husband?" She said.

Loki rubbed her back. "I am the lucky one to have such a wonderful wife."

They stayed in the tent for a while longer, just holding each other, kissing, talking, and getting ever closer. They eventually had to get up and dress heading back to the palace to get ready for dinner with Frey and Gerd.

_On Asgard..._

Thor and Fandral walked through the halls until they came to Loki and Ava's chamber room door. Thor put his hand on the door handle and was about to open it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a familiar voice.

Thor and Fandral looked to see Ava's hand maiden, Eira. "Why do you say that?" Thor asked.

"Because, your brother left a nasty little surprise for anyone who might try to get in while he and Ava are gone." Eira answered.

"But you have still be going in and cleaning." Thor countered.

"Because Loki told me how to get in." Eira answered.

Fandral decided to take that moment to turn on his charm. He walked over to Eira and placed a hand on her cheek. "You are quite the fetching creature...you know, if you were to show us the way inside...I might be able to...uh...make some wonderful things happen for you."

Eira decided to play his game. She walked her fingers up his chest. "Really...well...I am not about to risk my mistress getting upset with me for a lousy night with you."

"It wouldn't be a lousy night." Fandral replied.

"That's not what I've heard from the women at the bawdy houses." Eira replied.

Thor couldn't help but to laugh at Fandral a hard time from Eira. "Fandral, it appears she has heard enough about you to know to stay away."

"And of course, I would never betray the trust Ava has in me." Eira added.

"I've never met a handmaiden who was so loyal and informal with her mistress." Fandral observed.

"Ava isn't just my mistress. She is my friend." Eira answered. "Because of her father, she's not had the life of a normal lady."

"I see." Thor replied.

"Well, if you two are done trying to get me to help you prank Ava and Loki, I have work to do." She then turned and walked away.

Thor smiled. He definitely had to admire Eira and the way she showed her loyalty to Ava. He could tell she cared for Ava and it was something he found admirable.

It was getting close to time for lunch. "Shall we go have lunch and then make new plans?" Thor asked his friend.

"We've nothing better to do." Fandral agreed.

They headed to the dining hall. Frigga and Odin were already there. "Well, hello Fandral. It is good to see you." Frigga greeted.

"You as well my queen." Fandral replied.

They sat down and the meal was served. They had started a light conversation, when a servant entered the room. "I do not mean to interrupt you, but Lord Garth is here. He says he has news to share."

"Allow him entrance." Odin replied.

The servant bowed and then exited. A few moments later, Lord Garth was entering the room. He bowed. "Thank you for seeing me, your majesties." He said, bowing and looking around the room. "Where are Prince Loki and Princess Ava? The news is mostly for the princess."

"They have taken a holiday off world." Frigga answered. "Tell us the news and we will be sure she receives it."

Garth nodded. "I went to check on her father, as I have not seen him in a while...but when I found him..he was unresponsive...and I regret to inform...that Lord Hagar is dead. He...he drank himself to death."


	37. Chapter 37

"How do we tell Ava?" Frigga asked, knowing that telling her daughter-in-law the news of her father's death would be hard for the girl.

"I can go to Alfheim to deliver the news and bring them home." Thor offered. "I can be ready to leave in an hour."

"It would be good." Odin agreed.

"No." Frigga spoke up, after thinking a moment.

"What is it, my dear?" Odin asked.

"Let them have just this one last night of peace." Frigga answered. "I see no reason for them to have to know tonight."

"He needs a funeral." Odin replied.

"Which will be tomorrow night." Frigga countered. "Thor can go to Alfheim early tomorrow morning and let them know the news and bring them home. We need to just let them have one more night of peace and happiness."

Odin sighed. "You are right." He agreed after a moment. "You can go to them in the morning, Thor."

"Alright." Thor family discussed matters further before all going to bed.

Thor had a hard time sleeping. He hated to give anyone this kind of news, but he hated even more that it would be to a member of his own family. He also wasn't sure how exactly to deliver the news. He got up and wrapped up in his robe. He walked through the halls until he came to Eira's room. He knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Eira called from inside. There were sounds of her moving about the room and then the door was opening. "Prince Thor...what brings you here? I hope you're not going to try and persuade me to help you prank Loki and Ava in return for their prank at the party?"

"I wish it were something such as that." He replied, his blue eyes containing sadness.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"May I come in?" Thor asked.

"Sure." Eira replied, stepping aside to allow his entrance. They walked over and took seats in front of a fire place. "What troubles you?"

"Lord Garth brought news to our lunch today...Ava's father drank himself to death." Thor answered.

"Oh my." Eira replied, though she didn't seem too sad about the news. "How is anyone going to tell Ava?"

"I am going to Alfheim tomorrow to give her the news." Thor answered. "Mother wanted to give her and Loki one more night of peace."

Eira nodded. "May I go with you?" She asked. "Ava is my friend...and I know that this news is going to be hard on her...though not for the reasons one might think."

"What exactly do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Ava's father...he...he was incredibly cruel to her. Mentally and physically abusive to her...as I am sure you figured out already." Eira began. "However, Ava never gave up the hope that he would one day turn it all around, stop drinking, and begin being a father to her and love her...well, she did give up that hope the day Hagar told her she would have to marry Lord Garth, but I do not believe completely."

"I still don't understand." Thor replied.

"She will grieve for him, but not for the loss of him." Eira replied. "She will grieve for the loss of the possibility that he could change."

"I see." Thor replied.

"Now, may I please go with you tomorrow?" Eira asked. "I want to be there for her."

"Of course." Thor answered. "Be ready to leave after breakfast."

"I will." Eira replied.

Thor returned to his chambers and had a fitful night of sleep. He woke in the morning and dressed for the day. He joined his family for a sombre breakfast. "Ava's hand maiden, Eira has asked to join me to help deliver the news." Thor told his mother.

"I believe that will be helpful." Frigga agreed.

Thor hugged his mother before going to get Eira, who was ready and waiting in the hall. "Are you sure you're ready?" Thor asked.

Eira nodded. "Yes, I need to be there for Ava."

They went to the stables and mounted horses that were ready for them. They rode to the bi-frost and Heimdall sent them to Alfheim. Thor led the way to the palace, Eira following on her horse. "Prince Thor." A stable attendant greeted. "We had no idea you were coming."

"It was an unplanned visit." Thor answered.

"Your grandparents are in the dining hall. I believe they have just finished breakfast." The attendant said.

"My brother and sister-in-law?" Thor inquired.

"I do not see why they would not be with them." The attendant answered.

Thor and Eira dismounted their horses and headed inside. Thor knew the way. They arrived at the dining hall. Frey and Gerd looked up. "Thor, it is good to see you." Frey greeted.

"You as well, Grandfather." Thor replied.

"And who is this beautiful young lady? Is she your betrothed?" Gerd asked.

"I have not yet chosen a bride." Thor answered.

Eira felt her cheeks heat up at such a suggestion. "I am Princess Ava's hand maiden." she explained.

"Oh...I see." Gerd replied.

"Where are Loki and Ava?" Thor asked.

"Shortly after breakfast they went exploring." Frey answered. "I believe they went to the Frozen Forest."

"They do seem to love it there." Gerd agreed.

"Why do you ask?" Frey inquired.

"Ava's father, Lord Hagar, has passed." Thor answered.

"Oh my, how terrible. The poor dear." Gerd said, referring to Ava. "If you are going to go and find them, at least dress warmer."

Servants then took Thor and Eira to get on some warmer clothes. They were then leaving the palace to search for Loki and Ava. They were soon coming to a clearing, where they could hear laughter. They walked closer and they could see Loki and Ava, having a snowball fight.

Ava had a huge smile on her face and was laughing. It was something Eira had never seen from Ava before. Her heart broke knowing the news that he and Thor carried would wipe that smile from Ava's face and silence her laughter.


	38. Chapter 38

Loki and Ava stood in a clearing in the Frozen Forest of Alfheim. Loki decided to be the one to start the snowball fight this time, gathering up the snow in his hands and forming it perfectly. He rose and turned, ready to throw the snowball, when he saw Ava already had a snowball and sent it flying through the air at him.

The snowball hit him in the chest and covered his snowsuit in a dusting of white powder. He grinned at her. "Darling, you really want to start this again?" He teased.

Ava giggled. "It looks as if you were about to start it yourself." She replied, gesturing to his snowball. "Besides, I believe I won yesterday."

Loki chuckled. "What makes you believe you won my darling?"

"Well, I did get you with the last snowball."

"I see, but you cheated."

Ava couldn't help but to laugh. "As if _you've_ never cheated at anything in your life? Besides you had me surrounded by your copies. I had to do something against such an unfair advantage."

Loki grinned. He loved this playful side of Ava which was coming out on their holiday. He hoped that this playful side was here to stay. "I'm going to let that jab go, but only because the sound of your laughter is beautiful." He told her.

Ava's cheeks reddened. She was then bending and forming another snowball. She promptly lobbed it at him, and then gave him a challenging look as if to say _Come and get me._

Loki grinned as he threw his snowball at Ava. She dodged it and then ran into the trees, gathering snow in her hands along the way. Loki ran after her, creating his own snowballs to throw at her. They came to another clearing and broke into a snowball war.

Ava laughed as she and Loki threw snowballs at each other. She truly loved this time with him and the fun they were having. She couldn't remember ever having so much fun or being so happy. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much and her ribs ached with her laughter. Never had aches and pains felt so good to her.

Loki was soon surrounding her in copies of himself, as he saw no end to their little war if they continued this way. Ava looked at him, her green eyes playfully accusing. "Whose cheating now?" she teased.

Loki laughed. "Well, I have to get a win someway my darling. Do you surrender?" He asked.

"I see that I have no choice." Ava answered.

Loki began to walk towards her, sending his copies away. He stood two feet away from her. "Hands up." He ordered playfully. "I am not falling for a false surrender again."

Ava let out an exaggerated sigh and dropped a snowball as she lifted her hands up. "Better?"

Loki grinned as he gently took Ava's wrists in his hands and pulled her towards him. He encircled her in his arms then and pressed his lips to hers. He held her close as he kissed her, but also keeping her arms pinned at her sides so that she couldn't pull any tricks on him. He broke the kiss after a few moments and pulled back slightly just to look into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this? How happy it makes me to see you so happy and full of life?" He asked her.

Ava's smiled softened and warmed. "It is all because of you, my love. You are the reason behind my happiness."

Loki leaned his forehead against Ava's. "You know...our tent is still set up and is just ahead."

Ava grinned. "So...you will you ever tire of exploring me?"

"Never." Loki replied.

Just then the sound of a throat clearing startled them both. They turned and saw Thor and Eira had entered the clearing. Loki and Ava pulled apart, but only slightly. Loki kept an arm around Ava's waist as they turned to face Thor and Eira. Ava's cheeks were bright red.

"What brings you two here?" Loki asked.

"We have some news." Thor answered.

"For you, Ava." Eira added.

"About what?" Ava inquired.

"Your father." Eira answered.

Loki felt Ava instantly stiffen in his arms, at the mere mention of her father. "This is news that couldn't wait?" He asked, hating to see that Ava's playfulness and happiness from earlier had completely disappeared.

"I am sorry, Brother, but it couldn't." Thor answered. "Believe me this is the last thing I wanted to do."

"Spit it out already." Ava said, her tone on edge.

"Lord Garth went to check on your father, since he had not seen him in a few days." Thor began to explain. "He found him...and...your father has passed."

"He drank himself to death...didn't he?" Ava asked, her voice strangely calm and level.

"Yes." Eira answered.

"I see." Ava replied.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Loki asked his wife, concern coloring his tone.

Ava nodded. "I am fine...I knew this day would come eventually."

"The funeral is tonight." Thor said.

"Of course." Ava said, still calm. "We'll need to get going, then."

The group then headed back towards the palace to get ready to return home. Loki kept his arm around Ava as they walked. He kept looking over at her, expecting her to have some kind of reaction at any moment, but she didn't. He knew that she and her father had had a horrible relationship, but he expected her to have some kind of reaction. He expected her to cry or to even be happy...just something.

"Does this seem strange to you?" Thor asked Eira.

"Yes...this isn't right." Eira replied. "I would expect some kind of reaction...but not this."

"Do you think she will be alright?" Thor inquired.

"I don't know...I hope so." Eira replied, worry for her friend coloring her tone.


	39. Chapter 39

Loki and Ava were in their chambers at Alfheim, gathering their things together. "Ava, Darling, are you alright?" Loki asked her.

"I am fine." Ava answered as she packed the last of her things away.

Loki gently placed both of his hands on Ava's shoulders. "Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes, which were flat as if to hide and conceal any emotion she could be feeling.

"I am sure." She answered, giving him a small smile, forced much like the ones from when she first came to the palace. "Let's go home."

They walked out of their room. Frey and Gerd bid them all goodbye and gave Ava their condolences. Then Loki, Ava, Thor, and Eira rode away. They arrived at the bi-frost sight. "Heimdall bring us home." Thor called.

They were soon back on Asgard and heading back to the palace. They arrived at the stables and dismounted their horses. Odin and Frigga greeted them at the entrance to the palace. Frigga instantly pulled Ava into her arms. "How are you doing, Sweetheart?" She asked, nothing but motherly concern in her voice.

"I am fine." Ava answered, still in the calm steady tone.

Frigga pulled back and looked at her daughter-in-law. She looked into her green eyes and saw that she was hiding her emotions. Frigga lifted a hand to cup Ava's cheek. "Sweetheart..."

Ava gave her a small smile. "I am fine...I should go and get ready." She hugged her mother-in-law and then headed off to the chambers she and Loki shared.

"She's bottling it up...keeping herself from feeling anything." Frigga said.

"I know." Loki agreed. "I don't like it."

"It's not healthy." Eira agreed. "Of course, this is how she's dealt with her father all of her life. Every time he hurt her...she would just shove it away...hide it. If she acted like she didn't feel anything...she could go about her life."

"The poor thing." Frigga said.

"Does she usually snap out of it?" Loki asked.

"Usually...but there is something different about this time." Eira replied.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"I am not sure...it just...feels different." Eira answered. "And I don't like it."

Everyone went their own ways to get ready for the funeral. Loki walked into the chambers he and Ava shared. He found Ava pulling on her dress. She turned to him. "Could you help me, button this dress up?" She asked, pulling her hair out of the way.

"Of course, Darling." Loki answered, walking over to Ava and beginning to button up her dress. "You know...if you want to cry, be angry, upset, or even happy it would be okay."

"I know." Ava replied. "But I do not feel the need to."

Loki finished buttoning Ava's dress and kissed the back of her neck. "There you go, Darling."

"Thank you." Ava replied.

Loki got ready himself and then he and Ava were exiting their chambers. They went with Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Eira to the river where Sif and the Warriors Three were waiting with a few guards and Lord Garth to send Hagar off. "I am sorry for your loss, Ava." Sif greeted.

"Thank you." Ava replied, still emotionless.

Loki kept his arm around her waist as they approached the boat that contained her father's body. Ava looked at the man inside. "I hope that you can find the peace in death that you could not find in life." She said to him, as she placed a white lily in the boat. "Goodbye...Father."

Loki was surprised to see Ava still showing no emotion as she bid her father a final farewell. He hoped that she would snap out of it soon. The guards then sent the boat with Hagar's body floating off into the water. Ava stood watching it, her expression blank.

Loki pulled Ava closer and kissed the top of her head. Still she did nothing. The archer took his mark and sent a flaming arrow to alight Hagar's body. Ava watched as her father's body burned and soon the boat was reaching the end of the waterfall and floated on the air. Odin tapped gugnir on the ground and Hagar's spirit left his body and the burning body fell out of sight.

Slowly everyone began leaving, giving Ava their condolences. It came down to Ava, Loki, Frigga, Thor, Eira, and Lord Garth. Garth approached Ava and bowed before her. "Princess, I know that this is hard for you...and as a former friend of your father's...I offer my services to you and your family in this time. If you'd like, I will go through his things for you and take care of them for you."

"Thank you for the kind offer." Ava replied, her voice still emotionless. "But he was my father...and as his only heir it is my duty to go through his things."

"Yes, your highness." Garth replied. "But if you change your mind, don't be afraid to call on me." He then left.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Loki asked his wife.

Ava nodded. "I am a bit tired. Can we go home?"

"Of course." Loki replied, kissing the top of her head.

The family then turned and headed back to the palace. Frigga bid Ava a good night, wanting to let her know she was there for her. Ava and Loki then went into their chambers. Loki helped Ava undo the buttons at the back of her dress, kissing her back once again.

Ava slid out of the dress and into Loki's tunic. Loki changed into his night clothes and they both slid into bed. Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back. "Do you need to talk?" He asked her.

Ava shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine."

"When are you going to go to your father's house and go through his things?" Loki asked.

"Tomorrow. The sooner I get it done and out of the way the better." She answered, casually, as if it were something she did everyday.

"I'm coming with you." Loki told her. "If nothing else, just to do the heavy lifting."

Ava stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Okay, but it won't take very long...we didn't have much." she then rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Loki lay awake watching Ava sleep. She seemed perfectly peaceful in her sleep. She showed no signs of being upset or any emotions whatsoever. Loki kissed the top of her head. _Please get better soon, my darling._ He thought, wanting her to be okay. She was back to the emotionless, numb, woman she had been when she had first come to the palace. She had finally opened up and was happy...now all of that was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, Loki and Ava sat at breakfast with their family. Everyone was silently watching Ava, waiting for her to break down or do something at any moment, but she didn't. "So, what are your plans today, Ava?" Frigga asked.

"To go to my father's house and go through his things." Ava answered.

"You're doing it right away?" Frigga asked, surprised.

Ava nodded. "I need to get it out of the way."

"I'm going with her." Loki said, though he was sure his mother knew he wasn't about to leave his wife to do this by herself.

"If you could use another hand, I'll go as well." Thor offered.

Ava shrugged. "Okay."

Soon they had all finished breakfast and were getting ready to leave. Eira had, of course, volunteered to go and help out as well. They walked out to the stables just as Sif and the Warriors Three were entering with their horses. "Where are you four off to?" Fandral asked.

"I am going with Loki, Ava, and Eira to help go through Lord Hagar's things." Thor answered.

"I thought we were all supposed to practice together." Fandral said.

"You don't have to come, Thor." Ava said.

"No, I will come." Thor said.

"Well, maybe we can help as well." Sif suggested.

Ava shrugged. "If you wish."

They all mounted their horses and rode into town. They soon arrived at Ava's childhood home and dismounted. They walked up the front steps and Ava opened the door. Loki was of course, right beside her, ready for her to have some kind of reaction at any moment. They walked inside and the stench was so incredibly strong, that it about knocked them out.

"It smells worse than the taverns in here." Fandral said.

"Go open windows." Loki said.

Eira and Sif began rushing to open windows and air the house out. Ava stood with her fingers pinching her nose shut, looking around the house. Everything was covered in dust and dirt. Chairs, tables, and other items were overturned. Ava had a feeling her father had come home incredibly drunk and angry and started throwing things around.

As Ava was looking around, she felt Loki's hand at her waist. "Are you alright, Darling?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes…I just can't believe how he let the house go." She answered. "Maybe we should go and sort through things in the stables while the house airs out."

"I think that would be a good idea." Loki agreed.

The group walked through the house and out the back door. They began walking to the stables, when Ava suddenly came to a stop. "Ava, Darling, what is it?" Loki asked.

"My…my gardens." She said, looking at what was once the beautiful gardens she had tended so well. "They're…they're now overgrown weed patches."

Loki watched his wife, closely, as her eyes began to mist over with tears. "Ava…"

"He…he killed them. He let them die." She said, her voice shaking with a mixture of sadness and anger. "All of…all of my hard work…wasted."

Loki lifted his hand and was about to wrap Ava in his arms, when she suddenly ran to the garden. She started to angrily grab at the weeds, the tears streaming down her face.

"I've never seen anyone so upset over a garden." Fandral observed.

"It's not the garden." Loki said.

"It's finally hit her." Eira agreed.

Ava fell to her knees in the dirt as she ripped up the weeds. The sobs overtook her and she still held the weeds in her hands. She let out a strangled scream as she looked around her once beautiful gardens, her vision blurred by tears.

Loki ran over to his wife and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Why?" Ava asked. "I worked so hard…I-I-I did so much…and a-a-all of…my work w-w-wasted."

"I know." Loki said, his voice soothing.

"Everything…I did…I-I-I d-d-did…for him." Ava went on. "I did everything…the way…he liked…I worked…so hard…to be…a g-g-good…daughter…but it was…never…enough."

Loki stroked Ava's hair and began to rock back from side to side, trying to sooth her.

"Why? Why wasn't…I…good enough? Why…why couldn't…he just…love me?" Ava went on between her broken sobs.

"He was a broken man, Ava." Loki said.

"I tried…I tried so hard, Loki." Ava said, her tears still flowing. "And now…now we can never…we can never…have a father-daughter relationship…now any chance…I had of him ever loving me…is gone."

"I know." Loki said, stroking her hair. "You were a much better daughter than he deserved."

"And now…I am no one's daughter." Ava cried.

Loki held his wife close, doing his best to comfort her. Though he had to admit, he was glad that she was finally having this breakdown and getting everything out. He knew she needed this. "Why don't I take you home and we can have Lord Garth come and sort through your father's things?" Loki suggested his voice soothing.

Ava nodded. "But…I don't want him going into my parents' room…I…I want to go through there myself…my…my mother's things are there."

"Of course." Loki agreed. He slowly rose, lifting Ava with him. He turned to the rest of the group. "I'm going to take Ava home. Send word to Lord Garth to come and go through Lord Hagar's things, except the bedrooms."

"I'll make sure of it." Eira said.

"I'll stay and help." Thor added.

"We will stay as well." Sif said.

"Thank you." Ava managed to squeak out before Loki scooped her up into his arms and carried her around to the front of the house. Loki sat Ava in the saddle of his horse before climbing on with her. They returned to the palace stables and dismounted. Loki carried Ava all the way back to their chambers and sat her down on her feet.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go take a nice warm relaxing bath?" He suggested. "I'll get everything ready for you."

"Okay." Ava agreed. She then walked into their private bath chambers and filled the tub with warm water. She slid out of her dirt-covered dress and into the warm water. She began to scrub her body, as if she could scrub away the sadness, the anger, and the hurt. By the time she had finished, she had a few raw patches of skin, where she had scrubbed a little too hard and long.

She climbed out of the tub and let the water drain. She dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathing room and back into the bedroom. Loki had already changed into his tunic and had another one ready for Ava. She took the tunic from him and wrapped up in it, letting the towel fall from her body.

Once Ava was dressed, Loki wrapped her in his arms. Ava rested her head on his chest. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked, nothing but love and concern in his voice.

"Tired and drained." Ava answered.

Loki rubbed his hands up and down Ava's back and kissed the top of her head. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just hold me." Ava answered.

"Always." Loki replied, resting his head on top of Ava's. They stood there like that for a while longer. "Come on, why don't we go lay down?" Loki suggested.

"Okay." Ava agreed.

Loki scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down and then climbed in next to her. Ava rolled over and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Loki held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." Ava replied. "And thank you for being here for me through this."

"You're my wife and I love you." Loki told her. "I will always be here for you."

Ava closed her eyes and listened to Loki's heartbeat beneath her ear. She allowed the steady rhythm to lull her to sleep, letting that be her lullaby.

Loki pulled Ava's hand to his lips. "Rest well my darling." He whispered as he held her close and watched her sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Ava woke in the late afternoon. Loki was still lying next to her, holding her. She looked up to see that he had a book lying on his chest. She looked up at his face, his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep reading. She thought for a moment about waking him, but decided against it. He needed his rest as much as she had needed hers.

Ava gently untangled herself from Loki. She kissed his cheek before crawling out of bed. She walked out to their balcony and sat down in a chair, looking out over the gardens. She no longer felt the need to cry...of course she was feeling an array of emotions.

She sat staring over the horizon, a million thoughts running through her mind as a million emotions played through her heart. "How are you feeling, Darling?" came Loki's velvet voice from the entrance to the entrance to their chambers.

Ava looked up at her husband. "I...I don't really know." She answered.

Loki came over to his wife and knelt down in front of her, so that he could be eye level with her. He took both of her hands in his and kissed them both. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I...I still feel the hurt that I will never know my father's love...and I feel the sadness of losing my father...because no matter how cruel he was to me...I...I did love him." Ava began to explain.

Loki lifted one of his hands to Ava's face and cupped her cheek. "That's understandable." He replied.

"I...I also feel...relieved." She continued. "Knowing that he and his cruelty can no longer hurt me."

Loki caressed Ava's cheek with his thumb. He had to admit he was also relieved by this news. He hated seeing the way Hagar had hurt Ava. He hated anything that stole the light and life from her eyes and the smile from her lips. "That is also understandable."

"But that makes me feel guilty." Ava said. "I mean...he may have been cruel to me, but he was still my father."

Loki leaned forward and kissed Ava's forehead. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, my darling."

"But I still do...I can't help it." Ava replied. "And I'm feeling all of these crazy emotions all at once...and I just...I don't know what to do, Loki."

Loki opened his arms for Ava. "Come here, Darling."

Ava leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she felt his arms wrap around her. She hated having to feel this way. Especially when just a little while before she was the happiest she had ever been. "Can we just go back to Alfheim and forget this happened? Can we just pretend our little holiday was never interrupted?"

"If I thought it would work, I would take you back in a heartbeat." Loki replied. "But you and I both know you won't be able to just forget."

"I know." Ava replied with a sigh. "It was a nice thought though."

Loki chuckled lightly and rested his head against Ava's as he held her close.

"There are just so many things...I wish I would have said to him. Things that crossed my mind thousands of times a day...but I never said them. I held my tongue...not wanting to make him angry...now I'll never have the chance to say any of the things to him." Ava said.

"What if I have a way?" Loki asked.

Ava pulled back to look at her husband. "How?" She asked.

"Well...it wouldn't be your father exactly, but it would be as close as we could get without having to go to the land of the dead ourselves." Loki replied. "Do you want to try it?"

"It's safe...right?" Ava asked, timidly.

"Do you believe I would ever do anything to put you in danger my darling?" Loki replied.

"No." Ava answered, feeling silly for having asked.

Loki gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Shall we get ready then?"

Ava nodded. "Okay."

They went back into their chambers and got dressed. They then left, returning to Ava's family home, where the others were just finishing up with Ava's father's things. Eira approached them. "How are you, Ava?" She asked, concern for her friend lacing her voice.

"I...I am alright." Ava answered.

Eira gave Ava a hug. "I am here for anything you need me for." She told her.

"I know." Ava replied, hugging her friend back.

They broke their embrace and then Eira went to finish up things. Garth came out then and bowed before them. "We have just finished up where you requested, Princess." He said. "Are you sure you do not want help with the bedrooms?"

"I am sure." Ava answered. "And thank you for your help."

"It is the least that I can do." Garth replied. He then turned to Loki. "I suppose I should have said this sooner, but I give you my mpst sincere and humble apologies for my behavior when I found out you and Ava were betrothed. Anyone can see that you two belong together. I was but a fool trying to recapture the love of my youth."

"It is forgiven." Loki replied. "Now if you will all excuse us, we have some private business to attend to." He then guided Ava into the house. They made their way into the living room, which was now empty, save for Hagar's chair.

"What exactly are we doing here, Loki?" Ava asked.

"You are going to get to say everything to your father which you have always wanted to say." Loki answered. He then waved his hand and a copy of Hagar appeared sitting in his chair. He was dressed in his robe and slippers, just as Ava remembered.

Ava looked up at Loki. "What...I...?"

Loki leaned down and kissed Ava's forehead. "Go ahead. Tell him everything you've bottled up."

Ava looked at the illusion of her father, sitting in his chair, staring up at her drunkenly. She felt the sadness and the anger building up inside her as she looked at him. "You...you drunken, useless...you horrible man...what did I ever do to you? Why couldn't you pull your head out of the ale and mead and be a father? Why did you let your grief consume you? Why did you blame me? I didn't ask to be born...but I was...I was the creation from the love you and Mother had for each other...why couldn't you see that? Why couldn't you see me as a part of my mother rather than the instrument of her death?"

Ava had to pause for a moment as she felt the tears stinging at her eyes. She felt Loki give her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath and wiped at the tears. "You were my father...you were supposed to love and protect me...but you never did. You only ever hurt me...and did it make you feel better? Did it make your pain any less to hurt me? All I ever wanted was for you to love me...the way that I loved you! I did everything for you! I was a damn good daughter to you! I took care of you the way you should have taken care of me! I cleaned! I cooked! I sewed and patched your clothes and polished your armor! I took care of you when you were hung over! I helped you stumble to your chair when you came home slobbering drunk!"

Ava was now shouting at the illusion of her father. She couldn't stop herself either. Her anger and pain took over and she had to continue. She had to get it all out. "I never did anything to you to deserve the way you treated me! I deserved better! I deserved to be loved! I deserved to be protected! I deserved a much better father than you! And you...you didn't deserve me! You didn't deserve how great I was to you! You didn't deserve my love for you!"

Ava could feel the heaviness in her chest lifting and the tears sting her eyes. These tears, however, were not tears if sadness, pain, or even joy. They were cleansing tears. They were all of the anger, the pain, the guilt, and hurt finally leaving her.

Loki waved his hand and the illusion of Hagar disappeared. He then pulled his wife into his arms and held her as she cried. He could sense that she had finally found release of all of her anger and pain. He kissed the top of her head. He knew that this was the true beginning of her healing and a fresh start. He knew he would see her happy again soon.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and let me know? I love hearing from you guys :)**


	42. Chapter 42

After crying for a while, Ava's tears finally stopped. However, she did not leave the comfort of her husband's arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She breathed in the scent of him a mixture of his own musk and the leather he wore. She found it incredibly comforting. "Thank you, Loki...I don't think I could make it through this without you." She told him.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I am always here for you, Darling. I will always be here to be whatever you need." He replied sweetly.

Ava hugged Loki tighter, appreciating everything he was doing for her...everything he was always doing for her. She opened her eyes and pulled back to look up at him. "I love you, Loki." She said, stretching up to press her lips to his.

Loki held his wife and kissed her back. When she broke the kiss, he gave her a gentle smile. "I love you, Ava."

Ava couldn't help but to smile at him in return. It was the first time in that house that anyone told her they loved her.

"Are you ready to go back home?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "I think I'd like to go through the bedrooms now."

"Whatever you wish." Loki replied.

Ava took Loki's hand and began to head towards the staircase, pulling him along with her. She led him up the hall and then to another set of stairs. They came to a stop in front of Ava's parents' bedroom door. "Are you alright, my darling?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes...it's just been so long since I've been up here." She took a deep breath and opened the door before she and Loki stepped inside.

Loki looked around the room, amazed by all of the dust that covered everything and yet the room was in pristine condition other than that. "It is as if time has stood still in this one room." He observed.

Ava nodded. "I've only been in here one other time...the day of the first feast...I didn't have any dresses appropriate for the party, so Eira and I cam in here to get one of my mother's dresses. We made a few alterations to it so it would fit me better...and so Father wouldn't notice."

"That was that emerald green off the shoulder gown with the gold belt and gold trim?" Loki asked.

Ava looked up at Loki. "You remember the dress I wore?"

Loki smiled. "I remember everything about that night." He replied. "You were the most stunningly beautiful women I had ever seen...plus you were wearing my colors."

Ava couldn't help but to return his smile as her cheeks flushed. "You say the sweetest things."

"All true." He replied, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Yet again that day, Ava felt grateful to have Loki with her. He was making the task of going through her mother's things a little lighter by just being there with her. "Well...I guess we had better get to work." She said, letting go of his hand. They then started to go through everything.

Ava decided to keep her mother's jewelry and hair accessories. As they went through everything, Loki found a sealed letter and a small box. On the letter, in an elegant script, was written the words _To my child, the next great love of my life._

"Something tells me this is for you, Ava." He said, holding it out for her.

Ava took the items and looked at the letter. She struggled to read the words on the letter, but managed to do so. She then looked up at Loki. "You know, I am going to need some help reading this."

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over to a small couch. They sat down and she opened up the letter, breaking the seal. With Loki's help she read it.

_To my dearest child,_

_I am so excited to be carrying you, my little one. I was devastated when I miscarried your brother or sister. Then all of those years not getting pregnant...I thought I would never know what it was to have a child. Then you happened...you my little miracle. _

_I know you are not here yet, but I cannot help but to be excited about you. I cannot help but to love you. And each day as I watch my stomach swell with your life, I feel my love for you swell. With each flutter and kick I feel from you, as you move about inside my womb, I can't help but to fall even more in love with you._

_I know your father feels the same way. He smiles at me every time he sees me with my swollen belly. I see his eyes light up whenever he places my hand over my stomach as you move about. He doesn't know it, but I catch him talking to you when he believes me to be sleeping. He says the sweetest things to you...of course I am sure you hear him...telling you how much he loves you and can't wait to meet you._

_You are our little miracle. I can't wait to meet you, my little love. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss your little face. I can't wait to count your little fingers and toes. I can't wait to find out if you are our little Ava or our little Darren. No matter what, I love you._

_Oh and in this box is a little gift for you. So that no matter where you go in life, you will have a little piece of me and your father with you...though you are a piece of each of us. I hope that you will like it my little one. I love you more than anything._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Ava felt the tears sting in her eyes. She had sweet words from her mother, even being told that her father did love her at one point. Loki kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I think so...I just…I don't know what to think."

"Perhaps we should open the box?" Loki suggested.

Ava nodded. She took the small box and untied the ribbon from around it. She opened it up and inside was a plain circular locket. It was golden and on a rather long chain. Ava opened up the locket and a magical three dimensional image of both of her parents appeared hovering above the locket. They were standing together, Ava's mother's stomach swollen with her pregnancy.

Ava watched the image as both of her parents smiled lovingly at her. Her father's hand went to her mother's swollen belly in a loving manner. "Hello our sweet one." Her mother's image greeted. "We made this for you so you would always have a little something of us with you."

"And so you would know how happy you've made us." Her father's image continued. "And how much we love you."

Her mother's image then blew her a kiss before both of them faded away and Ava closed the locket. That was the first and only time she had ever heard her father say that he loved her. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

"I think so." Ava answered. "I…I just have no idea what to feel or think…I mean…at least one point in my life, my father loved me."

Loki pulled his wife into his lap and cradled her to his chest. They sat like that for quite some time before getting up and finishing going through everything. They then returned to the palace, Ava's family possessions all packed away in a room connected to her and Loki's chambers. "Do you want to join everyone for dinner?" Loki asked Ava.

Ava shook her head. "I think I just want to have dinner with you…if that is okay?"

Loki kissed her forehead. "Whatever you wish, my darling."

Dinner was brought to them and they ate outside on the balcony. Once they were finished, they went inside and changed before crawling into bed. Ava snuggled up to Loki, resting her head on his chest. Loki rubbed his hand up and down her back and then used his other hand to hold hers. Ava felt the tears stinging her eyes as she thought about the events of the day and soon they were falling freely down her cheeks.

Loki continued to hold his wife as she cried. He kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words of love and comfort to her. Before long her tears ceased and her breathing fell into the steady rhythm of sleep. Loki kissed her forehead once again. "Rest well, my darling Ava."


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning, Thor met early with his friends in the training fields. Fandral looked up at him as he approached. "No Loki today?" He asked.

"He is with Ava still." Thor replied.

"Surly she can't still be upset over the death of her father?" Fandral asked. "I mean especially if he was as horrible to her as everyone says."

"I am sure it is much more complicated than any of us realize." Thor countered, standing up for his sister-in-law.

"I can understand that…I guess." Fandral replied. "But tell me, why does your brother have to stay with her all the time? Shouldn't she take some time to herself or something?"

"Ava is Loki's wife. She is his priority." Thor defended.

Sif was then smacking the back of Fandral's head. "Perhaps if you looked at women as something other than objects to be conquered, you'd be able to understand what it is like to actually love a woman and care for her."

"Watch the hair." Fandral replied.

"Can we just get to practice?" Thor asked, frustrated with this conversation.

"Yes, the sooner we get to practice the sooner we get to lunch." Volstagg added.

The group paired off and began to spar with each other. Before long, they were finished and heading inside for lunch. They were sitting at the table, when they noticed Eira taking a tray of food from the room and heading for the door. "It appears Loki and Ava are still in their chambers." Fandral said. "I don't understand why this is so difficult for her to deal with and why Loki has to be with her twenty-four hours a day."

Before anyone else could say anything, Fandral was being hit in the face with a pie. Everyone turned to see Eira stand there, one less pie on her tray, and glaring at Fandral. Fandral wiped the pie away and looked at her. "How dare you…" He began indignantly.

"No, how dare you speak of things you know nothing about." Eira replied. "You know nothing of what Ava has been through with her father and what his death means." She then went back to the kitchen to get more food, since she had thrown part of it at Fandral.

Thor was amused by Fandral getting put in his place by Eira. He was also impressed by her devotion to Ava. He stood up and followed her into the kitchen. He found her rearranging her tray. "I am sorry about Fandral. He is a bit insensitive when it comes to these things."

Eira turned, surprised to see Thor there. "I just don't like how he was talking about Ava…he doesn't understand the situation."

"I don't entirely understand it either, but I do know my brother loves her and would do anything for her." Thor replied.

Eira nodded. "Yes…and I am glad of that. Loki is the one thing keeping her sane through all of this."

"What exactly was Ava's relationship with her father like?" Thor asked.

"Not good at all." Eira answered. "She worked her hind end of to please him in hopes that her efforts would make him finally love her. He was always cruel to her. He hurt her both physically and emotionally. He broke her nose I don't know how many times, cracked ribs, left bruises on her…and he had her convinced for the longest time that she deserved it all. Loki has been so good for her…and as I said before, he is the only one keeping her sane right now."

"I don't think I have ever met someone who cares about their mistress as much as you do." Thor replied.

"She is like family to me…like a sister." Eira replied. "I really need to be getting this food to them." She then bowed and hurried away.

Thor couldn't help but to admire Eira in this instant. She was a very sweet and caring person. She also happened to have the most beautiful blue-gray eyes he had ever seen.


	44. Chapter 44

It had been a grand total of four days since Hagar's death. Ava had been on a rollercoaster of emotions throughout the four days, crying on and off for entirely different reasons each and every time. Ava woke up early that morning, the sun filtering in through the curtains. Her head was in its usual place, resting on Loki's chest and his arms wrapped around her. She looked up, seeing that he was still asleep.

Ava felt a happy smile come across her face as she looked up at her husband. From the moment they had first met, he had been nothing but kind to her. He had helped her in so many ways since their relationship began. He was always kind and loving with her, just as he had promised. And through all of her emotional upheaval the last few days, he had been her rock. He had done everything he could for her these last few days, not leaving her unless she asked, holding her, and comforting her.

_Loki is so wonderful._ She thought, still looking at him. She loved him so much…much more than she had ever thought she could love man. And she appreciated everything he had done for her. As she gazed at his sleeping form, she couldn't help but to think about how handsome he was and how much she loved him. Her mind then wandered back to their time on Alfheim. She thought of the fun they had playing in the snow together.

Her mind then went to their time in the tent. She thought about the way Loki had kissed her; the way his hands and lips had felt on her bare skin; the way he had held her close. She couldn't help but to think of how it had felt when they made love and how sweet and loving Loki had been when she was in pain the first time. She then thought about the exquisite pleasure he had brought her once the initial pain was over.

Ava stretched up and gently pressed her lips to Loki's. His emerald eyes opened and a warm smile came to his lips. "Good morning my darling Ava." He greeted her.

Ava returned the smile. "Good morning Loki, my love."

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked her.

"Much better." Ava answered. "I think…I think I am finally at peace with everything."

"That is wonderful news." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Ava smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips once again. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Loki. I would not have made it through all of this without you."

Loki smiled as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "It's what good husband's do."

"Well, you aren't a good husband...you are a great husband, Loki." Ava replied, smiling.

"You bring out the best in me, my darling."

Ava nestled into Loki's neck. "I love you, so much Loki...and I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Loki kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. "I am so lucky to have you." He replied. "And I love you so very much, Ava."

Ava placed a kiss on Loki's neck. She snuggled as close as possible to him, pressing her body as close as possible.

"Shall we get up and get dressed and join everyone for breakfast?" Loki asked.

"I...I was actually...wanting to spend some time...just the two of us." Ava replied.

"So then just the two of us in the garden for breakfast?" Loki asked.

Ava felt her cheeks heating up. She was wanting to make love again and though they had made love multiple times, she still felt shy about bringing it up. She wasn't exactly a skilled seductress, nor was she all that confident in herself to bring up the subject. "That's...not what I meant."

Loki placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "Darling, what have you in mind?" He asked, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I was...just...thinking that...we could...stay in bed." Ava answered.

A devilish grin came to Loki's lips as understanding came to him. "I see...hmm...I think that can be arranged." He replied. He then pushed her back on the bed and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her passionately as he slid his hand up under the tunic she wore.

Ava moaned into the kiss as Loki's fingers found her most sensitive areas. She slid her hands down to the belt that tied his tunic together and undid it before sliding it from his shoulders. Loki broke the kiss only to trail kisses down the side over her neck and then across her collar bone. He moved his hands to remove the tunic she wore. He grinned as he found that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

Ava slid her hands over Loki's body, tracing over his muscles once again. She loved the feel of his skin and muscle. She loved everything about Loki and about being with him. She kissed his neck and chest. She moved her hands down to the waistline of his pants and began to slide them off. Loki helped her finish removing them before moving his lips back to cover her body in kisses, making her moan his name.

Loki slid his hand down between Ava's legs and worked his magic on her. He withdrew his fingers after a few moments, making her whimper slightly before spreading her legs and sliding himself within her. He held her close as he made love to her, whispering sweet and loving words to her and covering her face in kisses.

Ava moaned and called out Loki's name over and over again as he brought her to the peak of pleasure over and over again. Loki grinned at the sounds of his wife's pleasure and soon felt his own pleasure mounting. He called out her name as he came within her. He fell to the side, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

Ava snuggled closer to Loki and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much Loki."

Loki grinned. "I love you so much Ava...I am glad you are feeling better."

Ava giggled. "I am glad to be better as well." She circled her fingers over his chest. "It is all because of you." She then propped herself up so that she could look into Loki's eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Loki. I don't know where I would be without you."

Loki caressed her cheek. "You are the best thing to happen to me, Ava. You've brought so much love and happiness to my life. You've made me look beyond myself. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person."

Ava smiled at Loki before pressing her lips to his. Just when she thought she couldn't fall anymore in love with him than she already was, he did and said something so sweet and wonderful. He was always showing her his love for her. She only hoped she could do the same for him, hoping he knew how much she loved him. Hoping he knew how happy she was because of him and his love for her.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Loki and Ava decided to join their family for breakfast. Loki kept his arm around Ava's waist as they made their way to the dining hall, stopping every so often to pull her close and kiss her. They soon arrived at the entrance to the family dining hall, where their family was already seated. Frigga smiled hugely when she saw them. "Good morning. It's good to see the both of you."

Loki and Ava both returned the smile as they took their seats. "It's good to see you, as well." Ava replied.

Frigga leaned over and kissed Ava's cheek. "I'm glad to see you feeling better, dear. Is everything alright, now?"

Ava nodded. "Yes…I am at peace with my father and his death."

"Though I hate that everything that happened to happened, I am glad you are at peace." Frigga replied.

The family fell into silence then, as their breakfast was served. After eating for a while, Odin cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make. I received word this morning that, Skuld, queen of the Valkyries is going to come here accompanied by a group of her personal guard."

"Her annual trip to Asgard to scout for talent?" Thor asked.

Odin nodded. "Yes. She will be arriving this afternoon. I expect everyone to be ready to welcome Queen Skuld and her Valkyries."

Everyone agreed and then went to get ready. "What did Thor mean when he said that Queen Skuld was making her annual scouting trip?" Ava asked Loki once they were in their chambers, finding something suitable to wear to greet the Valkyries.

"She comes once every year to meet our female warriors and find one whom she believes worthy to go back to her island with her to train for a few months to a year." Loki answered.

"What if the warrior doesn't want to go?" Ava asked, curious.

"That has only happened once." Loki replied.

"And?" Ava prompted.

Loki chuckled at Ava's curiosity. "She had no choice but to go. It is an honor and would have been disrespectful for her to refuse the offer. It could have harmed the relationship between Asgard and the Valkyries...but it ended up being the best."

"Who was it?" Ava asked.

Loki smiled. "That's the thing...she wasn't actually a warrior...it was my mother."

Ava's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked, surprised.

Loki chuckled once again. "Yes. She had just come to Asgard after marrying Father. She really didn't want to leave her home once again...but it ended up being one of the best things she has ever done."

"I never knew that." Ava said, as she finally found a dress she could wear. She was then sliding out of her previous dress.

Loki grinned as he watched Ava get down to her undergarments. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. He began to kiss the side of her neck and slid his hands down the front of her body, eliciting giggles from her lips. "You always look so beautiful in the state of undress." He whispered seductively in her ear as he slid a hand down the front of her underwear.

Ava giggled. "Loki...we can't. We have to get ready."

"Mmm...Skuld and the Valkyries won't be here till the afternoon...we have four hours until then." Loki whispered darkly. He then began to remove her panties and carried her over to their bed.

They ended up spending a little longer than they had originally intended. They were almost late when they met up with the rest of the family at the entrance to the palace, where they would be greeting Skuld and the other Valkyries.

"We are discussing this later." Odin said, looking at them.

Ava felt her cheeks flushing at the rebuke from her father-in-law. Loki just grinned mischievously. "Come now dear, we were young once." Frigga replied. "Besides, how else are we going to get grandchildren?"

There was no more discussion as the guards announced the arrival of the Valkyries. Ava watched as a group of four women approached. Skuld was in the center of the group. She had a woman on either side of her and one behind her. All of them were wearing armor and appeared ready for battle at any moment.

Ava also couldn't help but to think they were each incredibly beautiful. And it wasn't beauty in the traditional sense. It was in the way they carried themselves with strength and confidence. Skuld was especially beautiful. She was tall with long hair that was a mixture of blond and gray. Time had created creases at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were a mixture of blue, green, and brown and they were intense, bright, clear, and focused. Ava had a feeling those eyes never missed a thing.

_She is beautiful...and strong...I wish I could be like that._ Ava thought as she looked at the Valkyrie queen, who was soon coming to a stop in front of the group. "It is good to see you again, Frigga." Skuld greeted.

"You as well, Skuld." Frigga replied, smiling kindly at her.

Skuld's keen eyes caught sight of Ava standing next to Loki, her arm draped in his. "And who is this?" She asked, walking to get a closer look at Ava.

"This is my daughter-in-law Ava." Frigga answered.

Skuld looked Ava up and down, as if sizing her up. After a few moments a smile came to her face. "There's something special about you dear. I can see why Loki chose you." She then looked at Loki, almost eye level with him. "You did well to marry this one."

Ava felt her cheeks heating up. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. She also still didn't quite believe it. "I like to think so." Loki agreed with Skuld, smiling.

"We're going to have much to talk about over the next few days." Skuld said, speaking to everyone, but her eyes on Ava.

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I would like to say that I don't know much about the Valkyries, but I am taking a bit of a creative license and am making things up to fit in my plot. Please read and review? I love hearing from you guys. **


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Ava spent with Frigga, Skuld, and the other Valkyries. They sat down to breakfast in the garden. Then they were going to the training fields to watch the female warriors in action. "How I love the gardens here in Asgard." Skuld said. "They are looking lovelier than I remember, though."

"That would be thanks to Ava's green thumb." Frigga replied. "She is very talented when it comes to gardening."

"Really?" Skuld asked, looking to Ava.

Ava just shrugged. "I have just always enjoyed gardening."

"Well, you are a very wonderful gardener then." Skuld replied.

"Very wonderful indeed." Hildr, one of the other Valkyries agreed.

"Thank you." Ava replied, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me through the gardens then?" Skuld asked. "I would love to know what you've done."

Ava agreed, not wanting to offend the visiting queen. "Of course."

They then rose from their seats and began to take a walk. Skuld's guards began to rise as well, but Skuld waved them off. She didn't believe them necessary. The three other women sat down and began to converse with Frigga. "So, Ava, where did you learn to garden so well?"

Ava shrugged. "I've just…I don't know really. It's just something I've always been able to do…I just kind of know." She explained, though feeling absolutely absurd in her explanation. She taught herself to garden, but not to read. That somehow made no sense to her.

Skuld smiled. "We all have our own special gifts." She replied, giving Ava a knowing wink.

Ava returned the smile, suddenly feeling at ease with the warrior queen. There was something about the woman that made her feel comfortable with her. "Sometimes I wish I had more than gardening."

"Tell me more about yourself, Ava?" Skuld asked.

"There's not much to tell." Ava replied.

"That's not what I've heard." Skuld countered. "I've heard that you've been through quite a bit more than most other women."

"I have…but Loki got me out of that situation and has done so much to help me. Frigga has as well…and because of them I am able to heal." Ava said, not really wanting to discuss herself.

"And yet…I do not think you have healed completely." Skuld replied.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

Skuld stopped their walk and turned to face Ava, her eyes gazing down at her, boring into her soul. "You have been hurt all of your life and it has made you feel beaten down…though you have been making great strides in your life recently, you still do not feel worthy. You lack confidence and self-worth, because it was drummed into you your entire life that you were not worthy. Though you know your father was only saying these things because of his own pain, you still cannot completely shake the feelings he instilled in you."

Ava was shocked by what Skuld was saying. It was as if she saw everything Ava worked so hard to hide. _I was right…her eyes miss nothing._ Ava thought to herself.

"Though you are worthy," Skuld went on, "You do not feel it. You are strong having endured that pain for so long and still hoping for as long as you did. You are stronger than you believe."

"I…I do not know about that." Ava replied, feeling a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"I shall make you see." Skuld replied, giving Ava a smile. She then looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun and taking in the time. "Well, it appears it is time to go to the training fields and look over the prospects."

They then turned to rejoin Frigga and the others. Their group made their way to the training fields, where every female warrior of Asgard was gathered. All of them hoped for Skuld to pick them. Ava knew that Sif was in high hopes of being chosen and she was Asgard's favorite for the spot. They watched as the women paired off and began to spar.

As Ava watched, she couldn't help but to admire the way each of the women fought. They were all so different in their fighting styles and yet they all moved the same way, with confidence. They were all self-assured that they were the best and had no equal. _I wish I were like that._ Ava found herself wistfully thinking.

After a while the sparring was over and Skuld rose. "You are all very strong, confident, and brave warriors." She began, speaking to the women. "You have given me much to think about. I will make my decision by tonight and whomever I choose, I shall send for and we will leave on the morrow."

Later they were all seated in the dining hall, along with Odin, Thor, and Loki, for lunch. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?" Odin asked, Skuld.

"Yes, I always enjoy my visits to Asgard." She answered, smiling.

"That is always good to hear." Odin replied. "I hope our girls did well for you."

"I was very impressed, as I always am." Skuld replied. "And I believe I have reached my decision as well."

"That was rather quick." Frigga said, smiling.

"My decision was made well before I saw the warriors." Skuld said. "Seeing them in action only confirmed my choice."

"If you have chosen Sif, I would be more than happy to go and tell her the news?" Thor asked. Everyone had confidence that Sif would be Skuld's choice. "Being her friend, I think she would be excited to hear the news from me as much as I would be excited to tell her."

Skuld smiled at Thor. "While Lady Sif is an excellent warrior, and I have heard much of her skill, she is not my choice…none of the warriors are my choice."

"Then who is your choice?" Frigga asked, though she had a feeling she knew.

Skuld smiled and her gaze turned to Ava, who was taking a bite of her food. "I choose Ava."

Ava choked slightly on the food she had just popped in her mouth. Loki had been taking a sip of his wine and spit it out. Both of them were completely surprised by this. Everyone at the table other than Frigga and Skuld's guards was surprised.


	47. Chapter 47

"How…How am I supposed to do this? I am not a warrior." Ava asked as she paced about the chambers she and Loki shared. "I mean…I know nothing of fighting."

Loki walked over to his wife and stopped her pacing by wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Not to mention, I don't want to leave you." Ava added, nestling into Loki's embrace.

"I know." Loki replied, tears in his own eyes at the thought of being away from his wife for any period of time. "I don't want you to go either."

"But I can't refuse." Ava whimpered.

Loki stroked Ava's hair. "The burden of being royalty of Asgard…anything to keep peace." He agreed.

"And I have to leave in the morning." Ava said. "That's not enough time to prepare myself for this…to prepare myself to be away from you again."

Loki did not want his wife to leave, but he also wanted to make her feel better about the situation, since they could not change it. "Perhaps it will all be for the best…I mean absence did make the heart grow fonder once before." He said, referring to the fact that him being gone for battle had made Ava realize she loved him.

"I still like being here with you better." Ava replied. "Being in your arms, falling asleep next to you, hugging you, kissing you…making love."

Loki grinned as Ava rattled off her list of things she liked about being with him. "It is only for a few months…maybe a year. What is one year in the span of the thousands we still have to look forward to?" He asked. "Besides, we still have tonight."

Ava smiled in spite of herself. "Then…we shouldn't waste any more time."

Loki scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. They spent the rest of the evening making love on and off, talking, holding each other, and sharing sweet kisses. Ava snuggled up to Loki, her head resting on his chest, and her finger drawing patterns over his chest. Loki kissed her forehead and smiled at the sensation of her flesh against his.

"I love you, so much Loki." Ava said.

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied, squeezing her closer.

"I am going to miss all of this." She said, on the verge of tears once again.

"Shh…" Loki soothed, as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. "No more tears tonight my darling. We are just going to enjoy tonight as if tomorrow is not coming."

"I like the way you put things, Loki." Ava replied, placing a kiss on his pectoral.

They made love once again before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace. Ava felt secure and safe in her husband's arms. She wished that feeling would last. She wished she could just stay in his arms forever and never have to leave their safety or comfort again. She woke the next morning, well before the sunrise. She looked up to see Loki's emerald gaze on her.

Ava stretched up and pressed her lips to his. Loki cupped her face with his hand and held her close, not wanting the kiss to end, not wanting to let her go. Ava broke the kiss after several intense moments. She lifted a hand to caress Loki's cheek, trailing her fingertips over the contours of his face, trying to memorize the feel. "I am going to miss you so much." She said, the tears stinging her eyes.

Loki cupped Ava's face between both of his hands. "I am going to miss you as well, my darling." He replied. "But I will be right here when you get back…holding my arms open for you."

Ava smiled as Loki's thumbs gently wiped away her tears. "I love you, Loki."

Loki returned her smile. "And I love you, Ava." He was then pulling her in for another long slow kiss.

Ava broke the kiss after a while and pulled back. Sadness colored her green eyes. "I should probably get ready." She said with a resigned sigh.

Loki nodded his agreement, knowing Skuld wanted to leave at sunrise. "Unfortunately." He said, kissing her forehead.

They both climbed out of bed and began getting ready. As soon as they had finished, there was a knock on the door. It was Eira. "Everyone is ready whenever you are, Ava." She called from the other side of the door.

"Okay." Ava replied. She and Loki shared one final, private kiss before heading out to join everyone else.

"I will give you a moment to say your farewells." Skuld told Ava.

Ava nodded. "Thank you."

Frigga was the first to hug Ava and kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine. This is going to work out for the best, sweetheart." She whispered to her. "My time under Skuld's tutelage helped to make me the woman that I am today. I am sure it will be nothing but beneficial for you as well."

"I hope so." Ava replied.

Frigga kissed Ava's cheek once more and then let go of her, stepping away. Thor was then instantly scooping her up in a giant brotherly bear hug. "I am going to miss you, my little sister." He said.

Ava couldn't help but to laugh at Thor's behavior. He was like a giant teddy bear. "I guess, I'll miss you too, big brother."

"Okay, Thor…that's enough with my wife." Loki said, his tone playful.

Thor grinned as he gave Ava one final squeeze before setting her back on her feet and stepping away. Ava was surprised when Odin walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "The palace is going to be a little less bright without your presence." He told her. He then kissed her forehead in a fatherly way before releasing her.

Ava just nodded, surprised by Odin's fatherly affections. She then turned to Loki, who opened his arms for her. Ava stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck as he enfolded her in his embrace. Loki leaned his forehead against Ava's and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Ava. I will be counting the days until I see you again."

Ava smiled into his eyes. "I love you, Loki…I miss you already."

Loki grinned as he pulled Ava's lips to his and kissed her deeply.

Thor leaned over to his mother. "Perhaps Ava won't be gone too long. She may have to return because of being with child." He whispered, his tone teasing.

Frigga had to stifle a laugh and then gently smacked Thor's large arm. "Hush now."

Ava broke the kiss after several intense moments. "I'll see you when I get back."

Loki grinned and pulled her close. He then whispered in her ear, "I'll take you to our chambers as soon as you return and we won't leave our bed for a week."

Ava giggled and blushed before she and Loki shared one last kiss. She then joined Skuld and the other Valkyries, heading away from the palace and to the bi-frost, where Heimdall would send them to the Valkuries' Island. Ava sighed to herself as she said farewell to her home for the next few months to a year. She really hoped it would be just a few months, but had a feeling it would be closer to the year mark before she would return home.


	48. Chapter 48

Ava was soon standing on the Valkyries' Island. She looked around her, amazed at how beautiful it was. They were standing in the middle of a lush green forest. There were beautiful and colorful flowers all around them. _The forests of Asgard pale in comparison._ Ava thought as she looked around her.

"The forest is beautiful, isn't it?" Skuld said, seeing how Ava admired the scenery.

Ava smiled. "Yes, very beautiful."

"Just wait till you see the rest of the island." Skuld replied. She then took Ava's hand and began to lead her through the forest. They were soon stepping out of the forest and into a large field. Ava looked around, seeing different practice areas set up around the field. Farther away, there were buildings scattered around the field. Each building was small and made of stone.

"Is this where everyone lives?" Ava inquired.

"No." Skuld answered. "All of these buildings are where our various, weapons, armor, and clothing are made and stored."

"Where does everyone live then?" Ava asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Skuld smiled. "We all live under one roof." She explained and then pointed to a large stone castle, which was sitting atop a cliff overlooking the water that surrounded the island. A white sandy beach was not far from it. "We each have our own rooms, but we dine together as well as fight together."

"I see." Ava said, finding that she liked this idea.

Skuld then continued, leading Ava to the castle. Ava was in awe of everything around her. The island was breathtaking. They were soon walking in the front doors of the palace, guards greeting them. "I see you have brought a new student with you from Asgard." A woman, who appeared to be around Ava's age said. She had long blond hair which she wore in a braid and ethereal blue eyes.

It was then that Ava noticed the woman had pointed ears. _A light elf...she is extremely beautiful._ Ava thought as she looked at the woman. She was wearing brown leather pants, knee-high boots, a simple sleeveless blue tunic that came to her mid-thigh and silver arm bands. She also had a brown leather band on her head, wearing it like a circlet tiara.

"Yes, Irene. This is Ava, the newest edition to the royal family of Asgard." Skuld explained. "Ava, this is Irene, one of my students from Alfheim...though she is more of a master now."

"Only because I have had a wonderful teacher." Irene replied. She then looked at Ava. "It is nice to meet you, Ava."

"You as well, Irene." Ava replied, smiling shyly.

"Irene, would you mind showing our guest to her chambers?" Skuld asked.

"Of course, my queen." Irene replied, fisting her right hand over her heart and bow respectfully to Skuld.

Skuld fisted her hand over her heart and bowed in return. "I will see you all at the breakfast table." She then walked away.

Irene smiled and took Ava by the hand. "It is an honor to meet a member of the royal family of Asgard." She said.

'I am only royal by my marriage to Loki." Ava replied.

Irene smiled. "How long have you been married?"

"Just a few months." Ava answered.

"Ah, so you are newlyweds? It must be hard to be away from your husband." Irene said.

"Yes...I do miss Loki." Ava replied, thinking about how if she weren't here, she would be back home, likely to be just now waking up, her skin pressed against Loki's. He would kiss her and tell her that he loved her. She shook the thoughts from her mind, knowing that they would only make her miss him more.

They were soon arriving in front of a door. "Here is your room. There should be clothes in the wardrobe for you to change into." Irene told her.

"Thank you." Ava replied as she opened the door. She walked inside. The room was rather small, holding only a bed, a small fireplace, a window, and a wardrobe. "Is there no private bathing chamber?" Ava asked.

"Nope. There is a stone building you probably passed on your way in the front doors, just outside of the castle. It contain a natural hot spring where we all bathe." Irene explained.

_Group bathing?!_ Ava thought in a panic to herself. _I am not going to make it through this. _

"As I mentioned before, your clothes are in the wardrobe. The chain mail top goes on under your tunic." Irene explained. "I didn't know that when I first came here."

Ava turned to look back at the other woman, a nervous smile coming to her lips. "Thank you."

"I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be right outside if you need anything." Irene said.

"Okay and thank you." Ava replied.

Irene smiled as she closed the door, leaving Ava alone in her new room. Ava walked over to the dark wooden wardrobe and opened it up. Inside were the clothes she would be wearing for her training on the island. She pulled them out and then slid out of her dress.

She first slid into her pants, which were a black leather. There was a small sleeveless black top which she slid on next. She was then pulling the silver chain mail over the black top. She then pulled on a sleeveless emerald green tunic over that. Finally she pulled on a pair of black knee-high boots. She was then braiding her long red locks and pulling on a black leather band as a circlet as before.

She was getting ready to head out, when she saw golden arm bands which then put on. She was finally dressed in her new warrior attire. She opened the door and stepped outside. Irene was waiting for her. "You look beautiful in your new clothes." Irene told her smiling.

Ava felt her cheeks redden. "Thank you."

Irene then took her hand. "Let's go get breakfast."

They walked through the halls until they came to a large dining hall. As they entered, Ava was surprised by what she saw. In the center of the room was a large circular table. Irene smiled next to Ava. "There is no head of the table. While Skuld may be our queen, we are all equals here."

Ava was surprised by this, but she liked the idea. It was refreshing and reminded her of something she and Loki had read about in one of his books during one of their lessons. _I think it was something about a king and his knights on Midgard...and a round table._ Ava thought.

"Come, we shall sit and eat." Irene said, leading Ava over to the table, where they sat down and began to enjoy the meal.

As Ava looked around, she couldn't help but to notice all of the warriors around her. They were all beautiful, smiling, happy, and confident. _I hope that by the time this is all over, I will be able to be like them._ She thought as she ate her breakfast and participated as little as possible in the conversation that flowed around her.

Skuld stood up just then, silencing the room. "As you all know, I have just returned from my annual trip to Asgard. I would like you all to welcome, Ava as your new sister in arms."

Ava's cheeks instantly heated at the attention as everyone began to welcome her. _You would think I would be used to this after the wedding...but I can't get used to this kind of attention._ Ava thought to herself. "Thank you." She timidly said to each Valkyrie that welcomed her. _This is going to be a learning experience._


	49. Chapter 49

"Come with me to the training fields, Brother." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder. "It has been a while since you have joined our friends and I."

"I know." Loki replied. "I've been busy."

"You mean you've been getting busy with your wife." Thor replied, winking at his little brother.

Loki shot Thor a glare. "Why must you be so vulgar?"

Thor just laughed. "I am not the one spending so much time locked up in the bedroom."

"Do you wish me to come with you or not?" Loki asked, wanting to get off of this subject. For one thing, the things Loki and Ava did in private were none of his brother's business. For another, it only made him miss Ava more. _And she's only been gone a few hours._ Loki thought to himself.

"Does that mean you will go?" Thor asked.

"Of you shut up about what my wife and I do in the privacy of our chambers then, yes." Loki answered.

The two brothers then headed to the training fields where their friends were awaiting them. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Loki? I haven't seen him in ages, I can't be sure." Fandral quipped.

"Haha, Fandral." Loki replied unamused.

"What happen, the missus get tired of your tricks already?" Volstagg teased.

Loki glared at the large man. "You might not want to mention Ava right now." Thor said.

"Oh, so she is tired of his tricks already?" Fandral asked, a teasing and yet somehow satisfied smile on his face.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Sif suggested. "Like, do either of you know who Queen Skuld chose to return to her island with her?"

"She chose Ava." Loki answered.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "But…but she's not even a warrior." Sif said in disbelief.

"I know this…Ava knows this…and Skuld knows this." Loki replied. "And yet she still chose my wife."

"It is not the first time she has chosen a none warrior." Hogun spoke up breaking his usual silence.

"Yes, she chose our mother once before." Loki said with a sigh.

"And Mother has always said that it turned out for the best." Thor added, trying to make Loki feel better.

Loki knew that this was true, but Ava wasn't like his mother. She was just a bit more delicate and reserved than their mother was. She might be a bit less delicate had it not been for her father.

"Come on, let's get to sparing." Fandral said. "I think with Loki distracted I might be able to beat him for a change."

Loki looked up at Fandral. "You will not beat me."

Fandral grinned. "There's the Loki I know."

The two friends then took their stances, drawing their swords. Fandral grinned at Loki as he charged forward. Loki easily blocked his attack. "You know that is never going to work." Loki said, as he pushed Fandral away.

"Yes, well, I have to make sure you have your game on." Fandral replied.

They fought a little while longer, Loki defeating Fandral as easily as he always had. Loki found the sparing a distraction to keep him from thinking about Ava too much. Of course, later that night when he went to bed alone, there was nothing to distract him then. He had a hard time getting to sleep without his wife in his arms. _This is going to be a long night._

_Ava…_

After breakfast, Skuld led all of the women out of the castle and to the fields outside. The more experienced Valkyries passed out long wooden staffs to the women. Ava looked around her, following the example of the other women around her and holding her staff as they did. The simple weapon felt huge, heavy, and awkward in her hands, but she did her best to hide it.

"Alright ladies, we shall begin the exercises before we pair off and spar." Skuld instructed. She then began to lead the group of women through the various moves and exercises that they could perform with the staff.

Ava did her best following the movements of everyone around her, but it was incredibly difficult. The staff just didn't feel right in her hands. _No weapon will feel right in my hands. I am not a warrior._ Ava thought to herself as she fumbled through the movements. She was already feeling her arms and shoulders ache with the effort of moving the staff around. After about thirty minutes of this, Skuld called an end to the exercise.

"Alright, everyone pair up…Ava, you are with me as I will teach you since this is your first day." Skuld instructed.

"Yes, my queen." Ava replied, automatically. She then followed Skuld over to an area where they would not risk getting in anyone else's way.

Skuld led Ava through the poses a few more times, helping her to get the movements right. "Alright, I am sure you have the pattern memorized?" Skuld asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"Go through the movements again without the aid of my example." Skuld instructed.

Ava nodded and did her best. She followed the pattern exactly, but ended up dropping her staff a few times and fumbling on her feet. Skuld came up behind her. She placed a foot between Ava's and kicked them wider apart. "You must widen your stance. You have your feet too close together, which makes you unstable."

"Okay." Ava said, starting to feel more stable with her feet farther apart.

"And you must think of your staff or any weapon as an extension of yourself." Skuld told her. "It is but another part of your body." She then gave Ava a few more instructions, which helped her greatly, though she was still feeling a bit awkward.

"Alright, now let us try sparing." Skuld told her. "I will go easy on you since this is your first time."

Ava was getting herself ready, when Skuld came at her, her staff raised. Ava let out a yelp as she lifted her staff to block the attack. While she was able to block the attack, the force from Skuld's advance was enough to knock her down on her backside. Ava looked up as Skuld was getting ready to come after her and land a blow on her with her staff. Ava quickly rolled out of the way and pushed herself up on the ground.

Ava spent the next half hour doing her best to block Skuld's advances and ending up landing on her backside or knees. Sweat coated Ava's body and was threatening to drip from her forehead into her eyes. She wasn't used to all of this activity. She had a feeling she was going to be bruised by the time this was all over. Finally Skuld managed to knock the staff from Ava's hands as well as knock Ava to the ground.

"You are disarmed, which means this match is over." Skuld said. "You did well, though, Ava." She offered Ava her hand.

Ava took it and allowed Skuld to help her up. "Yes, for getting my butt kicked."

Skuld chuckled. "You will get better. This was after all your first match."

"And that was going easy on me?" Ava asked, looking up at the woman.

A smiled tugged at the corners of Skuld's mouth. "It was." She was then holding out a canteen of water to Ava. "Here drink and rest for a few moments."

"Thank you." Ava said, taking a seat on a rock.

Skuld sat down beside her. "You will get the hang of this." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Ava's shoulder.

"I will try." Ava replied.

After a few moments of rest, they were up and at it again. They spent until lunch time sparing. Ava didn't feel like she was improving any, but as Skuld kept kindly reminding her, she was doing well for her first day. It was finally lunch time, but instead of dining in the castle at the round table, they ate lunch out on the lush grass of the training field.

Afterwards, there was more sparing and training. All of which, left Ava feeling so incredibly sore, tired, and bruised. "Training is over for the day." Skuld announced. "Everyone clean up and then we shall have dinner."

Irene found Ava once again. "How are you feeling?" Irene asked.

"Sore, tired, and bruised." Ava confessed. "I don't know how I'll ever get through this."

"You will get the hang of it." Irene encouraged. "And I am sure that a dip in the hot spring and getting cleaned up will help you feel better."

Ava didn't say anything to that. She still wasn't sure about this group bathing thing. She and Loki hadn't even bathed together. She then went to her room and grabbed her towel, which was in the wardrobe. She stripped herself of her clothes and wrapped the towel around her. She then walked out into the hall and found all of the other women doing the same thing.

Ava fell in line and followed them out to the building that housed the natural hot spring. She made sure, of course, she was the last one inside. She really wasn't looking forward to this. She walked inside the room which had candles lit everywhere, letting in the room have some soft lighting. There were hooks on one wall, where the other women took and hung their towels before climbing into the water.

Ava felt completely self-conscious about her body. The other women didn't seem to think of this as that big of a deal. She watched as they played in the water, talked, and even helped each other wash their backs and hair. "You have nothing to worry about here." Skuld said, coming up beside Ava and removing her own towel and hanging it up. She then walked into the water. She turned around once the water was at her waist. "Come on now. You can't come to dinner covered in sweat and dirt."

Ava sighed and removed her towel hanging it up. She then wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover herself. She walked into the water and ducked down so that the water covered her nakedness. "Ava, you really have nothing to hide here. We are all women and we are all equal here." Skuld told her. "Now come here and I'll help you wash your back and hair."

Ava slowly walked over to the woman and turned her back to her. Skuld dunked Ava's head under the water, wetting her hair. She then grabbed a bottle of a liquid that was sitting along a ledge. She put some in her hands and began to massage it into Ava's scalp. Ava did have to admit that the warm water and Skuld's gentle fingers massaging her head did help her relax a bit. Once she had finished, Skuld was dunking Ava's head under the water once again, rinsing the soap from her hair.

Once that was taken care of Skuld, then grabbed a different soap and squirted some in her hands. She then began to massage it into Ava's shoulders. "You're going to have to stand up straight so that I can get the rest of your back." Skuld told her.

Ava suppressed a sigh as she rose from her crouched position. She crossed her arms back over her chest once again, making Skuld chuckle. She then began to wash Ava's back. "We'll get some ice for your bruises later." Skuld said.

"My back must already be covered." Ava said.

"It's alright." Skuld said, her voice taking on a tender motherly tone. Her hands moved gently over Ava's bruised back, tenderly massaging her sore muscles. "You will learn."

After finishing the bath, all of the women dried off and returned to their rooms to get changed. Ava was surprised when her clothes were already cleaned and laying there for her. She dressed and then headed to dinner. Once the dinner was over, Ava returned to her room and dressed for bed, wrapping herself in Loki's tunic having brought it with her.

Ava crawled under the covers feeling completely exhausted from the day. She missed Loki and felt beaten down by the hard training. She ended up falling into a deep and dreamless sleep too tired to dream.


	50. Chapter 50

Ava woke to the sound of a battle horn outside of her window. It caused her to jump and fall out of bed. She let out a groan. "I've been here for a week...you'd think I'd be used to the horn by now." She muttered to herself as she stiffly rose and walked over to her wardrobe.

Her entire body ached and was covered in bruises. The first three days, they had worked with the wooden staffs, Ava still no closer to getting any better at it. The next three days, they had covered hand-to-hand combat, no weapons. Skuld had kept being Ava's personal tutor when everyone paired off.

There was a knock on her door just then. "Ava, are you ready?" Irene asked from the other side.

"Just a minute." Ava answered as she pulled on the last of her clothing. She then walked out of the door.

"You look wore out." Irene observed.

"Just a bit." Ava answered.

They then walked to the dining hall, where breakfast was awaiting them. Once they had finished the meal, Skuld rose to make an announcement. "Everyone get ready. We are going to go for some training out in the forest."

Ava finished her breakfast and then went to get ready just as the others did. They all then met outside the entrance to the castle. "Alright, this is going to be an endurance run." Skuld announced.

Ava felt her stomach sink and every muscle in her body give out a collective groan. _How am I going to do this?_ Ava thought to herself.

"We are going to start the run from here, go through the fields and the forest, then we are going to run to the beach and then back here." Skuld explain.

_So basically a loop around the island?_ Ava thought to herself. _Maybe this won't be that bad._ She tried thinking positively. That lasted until the run actually started and Ava's muscles were screaming at her. Ava felt her chest burning with every breath she took...and they hadn't even made it from the forest.

_I...I am going to die._ Ava thought to herself as she finally entered the forest, the last in the line. As she ran through the trees, she felt her head begin to swim. While she had run through the forest of Alfheim with Loki, this was completely different. This was hard work and she was having to run harder to try to keep up with everyone.

They reached a hill in the forest and began to run up it. Ava got about half way up, when her foot landed in a hole and she was tumbling backwards. She let out a scream as she fell and rolled down the hill. She came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, landing flat on her back, in a thorn bush with her right arm awkwardly and painfully behind her back.

Skuld and the others had stopped and turned to see what had happened. Skuld was instantly kneeling down at Ava's side. "Ava, are you alright?" She asked.

"I...uhg..." Ava managed to groan out.

"Come on ladies, we have to help our sister." Skuld said.

It was then that Ava felt several hands on her, helping her to get up off of the bush and sit up. As she sat up, Ava felt a severe pain in her right shoulder and she let out a cry of pain. "Her shoulder has been dislocated." Ava heard one of the Valkyries say. "And I would say her ankle is sprained rather severely."

"Ava." Skuld's voice said from right next to her.

"Yes?" Ava groaned, closing her eyes to the pain and dizziness she felt.

"We're going to have to pop your shoulder back in place...it's going to be rather painful." Skuld said, her tone taking one of motherly concern.

Ava felt them lying her back down, flat on the ground. Someone gripped her arm and placed their foot in her armpit. There was a quick motion and Ava felt her shoulder snapping painfully back into place. She cried out at the sudden pain and tears filled her eyes.

"Alright ladies, let's help Ava get back to the castle where we can treat her better and she can rest." Skuld ordered.

Ava liked the sound of the word rest. She then felt herself being pulled up into a standing position. Her arms were draped over the shoulders of two different people. Ava opened her eyes and looked around. Skuld and Irene were on either side of her while the rest of the Valkyries formed a supportive circle around them.

"You are not alone here." Skuld whispered to her.

Ava was carried back to the castle. She was cleaned up and given a fresh change of clothes, some more loose fitting comfortable clothes, no leather or metal. Her leg was wrapped and her arm was put in a sling. She was then taken back to her room where she could rest.

Ava slipped in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. Every time she would wake, she felt someone placing a cool cloth on her forehead, or bringing a cup of cool water to her lips, or tending to her aches and injuries, sometimes even just stroking her hair in a loving way.

After several hours, Ava woke up. She saw Skuld sitting in a chair at her bedside. "How are you feeling, Ava?" She asked.

"Better...I think." Ava answered. "Have...have you been personally caring for me?"

Skuld smiled. "Of course. I like to make sure all of my warriors are well."

"I'm not much of a warrior." Ava replied. "Getting taken down by a hill."

"You have to give yourself more credit." Skuld replied. "You're doing quite well."

Ava slowly began to sit up. Skuld moved to help her. "Thank you." Ava said.

"You're welcome. Do you need more water?" Skuld asked.

Ava shook her head. "No, thank you."

"What's on your mind?" Skuld inquired, able to tell that there was something bothering her.

Ava felt the tears begin to form in her eyes and spill over her cheeks. "Can I go home?" She asked.

"Why?" Skuld asked.

"I...I am not cut out for this." Ava answered. "And I miss my home. I miss Loki and Frigga and Thor and Eira. I miss my family...and I am no warrior."

"I know you miss them, Ava." Skuld replied. "But you will get to go home, but the time is not yet right for you."

"Why did you choose me, Skuld?" Ava asked. "I am not meant to be a warrior. I am weak and pathetic. This last week has proven that, especially today. I mean look at me."

"I am looking at you." Skuld replied.

"Do you not see how weak and pathetic I am? How worthless I am? I am not a warrior." Ava replied.

"You are not weak or pathetic." Skuld replied. "You are a very strong and capable woman. I know all you endured from your father. It takes a strong person to endure that pain for years and still have hope."

"You still haven't told me...why you chose me." Ava replied. "I mean, we have so many capable warriors on Asgard...and I am not one. Why did you choose me?"

"I chose you for that reason." Skuld replied. "Do you think I have always been this strong warrior queen? I haven't. I grew up in a situation much like yours. My mother died when I was a child. My father was cruel and abusive to me. I was so happy when I married and moved out of my father's house, thinking I had found my salvation...however my husband didn't turn out to be as kind and winderful as yours."

"You mean...he was just as terrible as your father?" Ava asked.

Skuld nodded. "Yes...but then I became pregnant and he seemed much better. He started treating me more kindly knowing that I carried our child...and I actually began to fall in love with him and things were working out...then our village was attacked. My husband was killed and I lost the child."

"I am sorry...I never knew." Ava replied.

"Thank you." Skuld replied. "But like you, I had no confidence in myself...but then I had nothing left to lose, so it didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted revenge for everything I had lost. So, I learned to fight anything anyone would teach me. I ended up finding a master who taught me everything that I know now, along with much more. She taught me that revenge wasn't the answer and gave me a new purpose in life."

"What was that purpose?" Ava asked.

"To help other women in similar situations such as myself. To help other women gain confidence and strength in themselves." Skuld explained. "To help them see the fire they have burning inside and bring it out...and you Ava...you have a very bright fire, but you haven't learned how to let it burn yet."

"I doubt that." Ava replied.

"Ava, that is why I have chosen you." Skuld replied. "I see within you what you cannot see in yourself. You have a fire within you. It is only but a spark now, but if you will allow me to teach you, we will kindle that fire."

"Do...do you really believe I can do this?" Ava asked.

Skuld nodded. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't." She answered. "And remember you are not alone. While I know you miss your family, while you are here, come to think of us as your family. We are your sisters here. We are here to help you."

Ava couldn't believe what she was hearing. Skuld had just given her her life story and was saying that she wanted to help her.

"I bet you, that I can even help you unlock a power you didn't even know you had." Skuld added.

"What power?" Ava asked.

Skuld smiled. "Will you stay and allow me to teach you and help you?"

Ava debated for a few moments. Everything Skuld was saying sounded so nice. "Okay."

A grin tugged at the corners of Skuld's lips. "Good."


	51. Chapter 51

Loki sat in the library, reading over one of the magic books, studying a new spell. Learning new tricks helped him pass the time and keep his mind occupied. So far, it had done well over the last week. Of course, that didn't work all the time, nor did he have any distractions at night.

"Brother, there you are." Thor said, entering the library.

"I suppose you are here to entice me to join you and our friends on some kind of journey or something?" Loki asked, not even looking up from his book.

"That is exactly what I am doing." Thor answered. "I thought we could all take a little holiday to Vanaheim. It would be just like old times."

Loki sighed and stared at his book as he thought. Finally he closed the book and looked up at his brother. "I suppose it would serve as a distraction." He replied.

"Loki, I know you miss Ava, but you know she will be back." Thor replied.

"I know...I am just afraid of her getting hurt." Loki replied. "She's never been a warrior. She's never fought and now she is on an island completely inhabited by warriors."

"Perhaps this will be good for her then." Thor replied. "Who knows, she may come back a little stronger."

"That would be a good thing." Loki agreed. "It doesn't change the fact that I would rather have her home with me."

"I know." Thor replied. "Now, come on and let us get ready to go. We will have some fun, just us guys."

"Sif is not coming then?" Loki asked.

"No...she apparently has better things to do." Thor answered.

The two brothers then got up and readied themselves to leave. They met up with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg at the stables. "So, you were able to convince him to join us." Fandral observed. "Good to see you coming along, Loki."

"I am assuming you have something planned for me." Loki replied, not a question.

"Well, I do still have to get revenge for that lovely little prank you and your wife pulled at that last feast." Fandral answered anyway. "You made a fool of me."

"You do that all on your own." Loki replied, as he mounted his horse.

"I will be paying you back." Fandral said.

"I can't wait to see you try." Loki replied, grinning.

Volstagg chuckled. "There's the Loki we know and love."

Loki just rolled his eyes. "Are we going or not?" He asked.

The group of men were then taking off, racing towards the bi-frost. They arrived and Heimdall was sending them to Vanaheim. They arrived and decided to go camping in the forest of the world. They spent the day hiking, hunting, and sparring. Loki was on high alert, waiting for Fandral to make his move.

"I am not going to make my move when you are so alert." Fandral said, as he sat down next to Loki by their camp fire.

"That would be precisely why I am not letting my guard down." Loki replied, a bit smugly.

_Ava..._

Ava had spent three days recovering before returning to training with Skuld and the others. Luckily, Skuld had taken those days to go over the hand-to-hand combat once again. So Ava had missed nothing. On this day, as soon as breakfast was over, Skuld took them out to the forest.

"Today we are doing survival training." Skuld announced. "And one of the most important things of survival is knowing what plants are edible and what plants are not."

Ava felt something within herself stir at this and a smile come across her face. _Plants? I know plant life!_ She thought as she looked around.

"Ava." Skuld said, snapping Ava's attention back to her.

"Yes?" Ava asked timidly.

"What plants do you see around here that are edible?" Skuld asked her.

Ava began to look around her. It was then that she realized that she had no idea about any of the plants around her. She recognized none of them...she began to panic, but then something else changed. While she recognized none of the plants, she somehow instinctively knew which plants were safe to eat and which were not.

"Those berries over there," Ava began to point to some delicious-looking red berries, "are safe to eat...but the purple berries next to them are poisonous."

"Good." Skuld replied. "Point out some more."

Ava then found herself pointing out all of the leaves, berries, and such that were safe to eat and which were not. She was feeling happy and confident in herself after the little exercise was over. They returned to the fields to have a picnic lunch.

Once lunch was over, they got to work training with swords. The sword felt a little easier to wield in Ava's hands and yet she still fumbled through the exercises. They did not pair up after finishing the exercises, this time though. Skuld ended their training early and they all went to the hot spring to get washed up for dinner.

"You did well today, Ava." Skuld said, as her fingers worked the soap in Ava's hair.

"I don't know. I did drop my sword a few times." Ava replied.

Skuld chuckled. "You did do well with that, especially since that is the first time you have ever picked up a sword. You are getting closer."

"Why did you ask me about the plants?" Ava asked.

"Because, I knew you would know." Skuld replied.

"How?" Ava asked.

"That is a secret to be revealed for later." Skuld replied. "I will tell you more about it after dinner. You and I will go for a walk. Does that sound good to you?"

"Does this have something to do with the power you said I have hidden?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Skuld answered. "After dinner we will talk."

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying. I would love some feed back from all of you guys :) Please and thank you?**


	52. Chapter 52

Ava walked around the beautiful gardens that were just outside the back exit of the castle. Skuld was beside her. "It is beautiful out here." Ava said, looking at all of the different exotic flora.

Skuld smiled. "I had a feeling you would like it here." She said.

"I do, very much." Ava replied. "I've always loved being in the garden."

"I know." Skuld replied. "You find peace around the plant life and working with them and caring for them."

"I do." Ava agreed. "What does all of this have to do with this hidden power you believe I have?"

"How did you learn about gardening?" Skuld inquired.

"I...I don't really know." Ava answered truthfully. "It's just...when I went out to the gardens, I knew how to grow things and what plant required what to grow."

"And you never wondered about this?" Skuld asked.

Ava shrugged. "I never had the time."

"It is because you are connected to the plants." Skuld told her. "I believe that with the proper training, you could actually control any plant life around you and use it as a weapon in battle."

"How?" Ava asked.

"As I mentioned, it will take the right training to figure it out and unlock this power, but I believe you have it." Skuld replied.

"You really believe I can do all of this?" Ava asked, not just referring to the power, but also to fighting in general.

"You are much stronger than you believe, Ava." Skuld replied. "I know you can do all of this."

"If you believe this much in me...then I guess I can do it." Ava replied.

"It is not about me believing in you, Ava." Skuld replied. "You must believe in yourself. Now get some rest, we will start your special training early tomorrow before breakfast."

"Okay." Ava agreed.

_Vanaheim..._

Fandral was in his tent, feiging sleep. He waited patiently for Loki to retire to his own tent. Once Loki had gone inside, Fandral gave him a couple of hours to fall asleep. Once he was sure Loki was out, Fandral sneaked inside of Loki's tent, a bowl of blue paint in hand.

Fandral knelt down beside Loki's sleeping form and dipped his fingers into the paint. He began to paint a mustache and beard on Loki's face, when Loki disappeared, the flap on the tent closed, and snakes began to crawl out from under the blankets on Loki's cot. Fandral jumped and tried to run away from the snakes, spilling the paint on himself in the process. He struggled to get out of the tent as the snakes began to crawl on him, making a commotion and waking up the rest of his friends.

After what felt like an eternity, Fandral finally freed himself from the tent and fell to the ground, still fighting the snakes off. "Are you having troubles, Fandral?" Thor asked, his tone amused.

Loki appeared standing above Fandral. He waved his hand and the snakes disappeared. "You can't trick the trickster." He said, smirking.

Fandral pushed himself up onto his feet and looked at Loki. "You're right. You have won, Loki." He then held out his hand, an offer of peace. "Truce?"

Loki eyed Fandral wearily. He suspected that Fandral was up to something. He took Fandral's hand. "Truce."

The two men shook hands and just as Loki suspected, Fandral pulled Loki closer and lifted his other hand (which was covered in blue pain) and slapped it on Loki's face. "Sorry, I had my fingers crossed." Fandral said with a grin.

"You will pay for that." Loki replied.

"Shall we take bets on who wins?" Volstagg asked.

"My money is on Loki." Thor answered.

"I'll be putting mine on Fandral." Hogun said.

"I'm going to have to go with Loki." Volstagg added. "He is the master of tricks."

"But Fandral is clever in his own right." Hogun replied.

"I can't wait." Fandral told Loki, grinning.


	53. Chapter 53

Ava was woken up early the next morning by a knock on her door. She climbed out of bed to answer it and found Skuld standing on the other side. "Is it morning already? It's still dark?" Ava greeted her sleepily.

Skuld chuckled. "Yes. Time to get ready and start your new training."

"Okay...give me a minute." Ava said, closing her door and heading to her wardobe. She quickly changed out of the tunic she wore for bed and into her training clothes. Once she was dressed and had her hair braided, she walked back out into the hall.

"Are you ready?" Skuld asked.

Ava nodded. "I think so."

They walked out of the castle, careful not to wake up anyone else. They were soon walking into the forest, Skuld leading Ava to a certain spot. They were soon standing underneath a large tree. It was huge and obviously old. It had branches that hung down, draping, creating a canopy around them. On the branches were green leave and little purple blossoms.

"It's beautiful." Ava said, looking at the tree.

"It's the oldest tree on the island and is at the center of the island...it is the heart of the island." Skuld explained. "I thought that this would be a good place to start."

"Start what, exactly?" Ava inquired.

"I figured the best way to start would be through meditation." Skuld answered, walking over to sit beneath the tree, her legs crossed.

Ava had a hard time hiding a smile. She truly loved the idea that this wasn't going to take a lot of physical work. "That doesn't sound so bad." She said, sitting down next to Skuld and crossing her legs.

"We still have more sword training after breakfast." Skuld replied, with a smile.

Ava had to suppress a groan. "You just had to go and ruin it."

Skuld chuckled. "Come on now, one thing at a time. We still have two hours before breakfast. I am sure you want to get there in time."

Ava nodded. "Okay, what should I do?"

"Close your eyes and take a few deep cleansing breaths." Skuld instructed.

Ava did as Skuld told her. "Alright, now empty your mind. Lose yourself in the nature around you."

Ava emptied her mind of all thought, listening to the sounds of the birds and other animals around her. She breathed in soft steady breaths. She was suddenly aware of the tree at her back. She could feel the energy of the tree, flowing from the roots, buried deep in the ground, up through the thick trunk, through each leaf and flower, and to the very tips of the branches. She felt herself getting lost in the flow of the energy.

Before Ava knew it, she felt Skuld gently shaking her. Ava opened her eyes to see the early morning sun lighting up the sky. "I thought we had two hours?" Ava asked, confused.

Skuld chuckled. "You've been meditating for two hours. It's time to head back."

"I can't believe that much time passed." Ava said.

Skuld stood up and then offered Ava her hand. "What did you find?"

Ava took the offered hand and rose stiffly. "I...I felt the flow of the tree's energy." She answered. "And...I kind of...got lost in it."

Skuld smiled. "That energy flow is the key to unlocking your power. Finding a way to connect to that energy and control it will be the next steps to unlocking your power."

"That sounds too simple and easy...it's going to be much harder to actually accomplish it, though." Ava said.

"Most likely." Skuld agreed. "But you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Ava replied, curious.

"Most good things in life, they don't come easy." Skuld replied with a fond smile.

They were soon arriving in the dining hall, where everyone else was slowly gathering. Irene approached Ava. "I see you've started your private lessons."

Ava smiled. "Yes...and so far it's going better than the rest of the lessons."

Irene laughed as they sat down. "I am sure you're going to be getting better. Usually, once you start working on your hidden talent with Skuld, the rest of the lessons become easier."

"Does everyone here have a hidden talent?" Ava asked, curious.

Irene smiled. "Yes, it is one of the things Skuld helps us all to find. I am sure you will notice the difference today."

"What is your hidden talent?" Ava asked.

A mischievous grin played across Irene's face. "Maybe before long, I will show you."

After eating breakfast, they all headed out to the fields once again. They each took a sword and then lined up, waiting for Skuld to lead them in the stances once again. As Ava stood on the soft grass, she closed her eyes for a moment and could feel the energy of the grass beneath her feet. She opened her eyes and she no longer felt it. Of course, there was something about that momentary feel, knowing that that energy was there and surrounding her, that made Ava feel better.

She suddenly felt more confident and the sword didn't feel nearly as awkward in her hands. She found herself able to move through the stances with ease. She didn't once drop the sword. A smile came to Ava's face by the time lunch came around.

"You're already doing better." Irene said.

"You were right." Ava agreed.

"You'll be a top warrior before you know it." Irene told her.

_Vanaheim..._

After camping for the night, the guys headed into Vanaheim and went to a tavern. Fandral instantly found his way next to a beautiful Vanir woman. "You know, I helped bring an end to that attack by those horrendous mechanical creatures." Fandral told her, speaking of the attacks on Vanaheim and Alfheim.

"Oh, then that would make you my hero." The girl said, batting her long eyelashes.

"It was nothing, really." Fandral said.

"Well, that was very gallant of you. I must thank you." She replied.

"Basking in your beauty is thank enough, kind lady." Fandral replied.

"That didn't take him long." Volstagg observed.

"It never does." Thor agreed. "He has a one track mind."

"Where did Loki go?" Volstagg asked, looking around as he took a bite of his drumstick.

"He was just right beside me." Thor replied. Their attentions were soon taken back to Fandral as they watched another woman approach him.

"Do women just flock to him or what?" Thor asked.

"This woman doesn't look very happy, though." Hogun observed.

"Fandral." The new woman said.

"Who is asking?" Fandral asked, turning to the woman.

The woman answered him by smacking him across the face. "How dare you! I gave myself to you and you don't even remember me?!" The woman shouted at him.

"Oh, this is good." Thor said with a grin as he and the others watched.

"I...uh..." Fandral stammered.

"You will want to stay far from this one." The new woman said to the other. "He takes you to bed, gives you the best night of your life, makes you fall madly in love with him, and then never sees you again."

"Ah, that is despicable." The first woman said as she slapped Fandral and walked away.

Fandral looked at the other woman. "I can't...I don't..."

The woman smiled at Fandral and soon she was gone, replaced by Loki. "I believe I told you, you would pay." Loki said.

"Loki, that was just wrong." Fandral said, sticking his finger in Loki's face. "You will pay dearly for that."

"I can't wait to see you try." Loki replied.

"Come now, Fandral, you have to admit that was brilliant." Thor said with a chuckle.

"Besides, you are the one that started all of this." Volstagg added. "Wanting Loki to be fun again."

"Yes, well I think I would be fine if Loki went back to missing Ava." Fandral quipped.

"This is me missing my wife." Loki replied.

"Well then, she needs to return soon so that you have something else to occupy your time." Fandral replied. "Your pranks are getting far too good."


	54. Chapter 54

Three months had passed since Ava had started her private training with Skuld. She was getting stronger each and every time she went out with Skuld in the mornings. She could now feel the energy of all of the plants on the entire island at once. She discovered in exploring the energies that they were all connected. She had even discovered how to connect herself to this energy. Controlling it was the next step.

Of course, this wasn't the only place Ava was making great strides in. She was doing better in the weapons and combat training now as well. Something about having one area she was confident in made her feel better about the others. Of course, there were still some areas she was having some struggles with.

Over the last three months, they had covered quite a bit in training. They would spend three days focusing on one thing, the next three on another, and on the seventh day of the week, they would combine the two other disciplines. Over the last three months, they had learned sword play, archery, hand combat, using the wooden staffs, spears, and several other weapons.

Ava had discovered that her best areas were with the sword, the spear, archery, and hand fighting. She was getting stronger and it felt good. On this day, after lunch they were working with swords once again. They had paired off to spar. Skuld had of course, wanted Ava to spar with her.

"You are doing...quite well...Ava." Skuld said, a bit out of breath as she and Ava's swords clashed.

Ava smiled, sweat beading her brow. "I do...have a...good...teacher."

Skuld came at Ava, her sword raised, over and over again. Ava managed to block every attack her teacher had for her. Their swords locked as Ava blocked another of Skuld's advances. Skuld was pressing forward, trying to bring Ava down.

Ava was feeling her body bend. She got down to her knees trying to force Skuld back. It was then that she felt the grounding force of the plant energy around her. It all seemed to be trying to reach her and connect to her. Ava easily connected with the energy and allowed it to help her. She was able to push back and actually force Skuld back, sending her flying to land on the ground.

Ava stood there for a moment, staring at Skuld, lying back on the ground. "I can't believe I just did that." She said.

Skuld laughed. "Ava, I have told you that you are stronger than you think. I always knew you could do it."

A huge grin spread across Ava's face as she walked over to Skuld and offered her her hand. Skuld accepted and allowed Ava to pull her up. "I never knew I had it in me."

"I knew you did." Skuld replied. "Shall we go again?"

"Yes." Ava answered with a smile.

_Loki..._

Loki walked through the training fields. He was only half surprised when he didn't find his brother training with their friends. For whatever reason, after they had returned from Vanaheim, Thor had been increasingly absent from their little group. Loki thought about going to join his friends, when he changed his mind. He turned before they could even see him and headed to the stables.

Loki mounted his horse and went for a ride through the forest. He rode into the meadow where he had taken Ava so many times. As he rode through, he remembered the first time he had taken Ava there, the day after he brought her home from her father's house. He thought about how she had flinched so easily every time he had touched her.

He then thought about how she had changed throughout the few short months they were married. She had become accustomed to his gentle touches and kisses, even returning them. His mind then wandered to their short and yet blissful time in Alfheim. He could almost hear her soft giggles from their time together.

_Oh, Ava. How I miss you._ Loki thought as he closed his eyes and focused on his memories of their time together. He thought back to the day when she had finally come to terms with her father's death. He smiled as he thought about how she had been so shy about bringing up the subject of making love. He had found it rather adorable even though they had made love a few times by that point.

As Loki remembered this, he heard the sound of a girlish giggle. Loki's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He quietly dismounted his horse and followed the sound, sneaking through the trees. He was surprised when he found his brother with Eira.

Eira had her back up against a tree and Thor's arms were around her waist. Thor's head was dipped down covering the side of Eira's neck in kisses, which was making her giggle. "So, this is where you've been sneaking off to, Brother." Loki said.

Thor and Eira broke their embrace and looked up in surprise. "We were...just...uh..." Thor stuttered.

Loki chuckled. "I know exactly what you were doing." He said with a grin.

Eira's cheeks were bright red and she buried her face in Thor's chest. "We were...actually celebrating." Thor replied.

"What were you celebrating?" Loki asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Well...since returning from Vanaheim...we have been courting." Thor explained. "And I...I just asked Eira to be my wife."

"And I said yes." Eira said, pulling her face from Thor's chest to turn to Loki.

Loki smiled. "Congratulations!" He said, genuinely happy for his brother. "Welcome to the family, Eira."

Eira smiled. With her being a servant, she was afraid that the royal family wouldn't be accepting of her. It was nice to know that Loki did. "Thank you."


	55. Chapter 55

"You're engaged?! That's wonderful!" Frigga gushed when Thor announced that he had chosen a bride.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Odin asked.

"Eira." Thor answered.

"Ava's handmaiden?" Odin inquired.

"Yes, Father." Thor answered. "I have fallen in love with her."

"I think that is just wonderful." Frigga said happily.

Odin sighed, not thrilled with the idea of his eldest son marrying a servant girl, but he knew that he would lose this battle. "We shall have the wedding at the end of the week."

"I should go and find Eira so we can begin her dress fittings." Frigga said, smiling happily. She then hugged Thor and kissed his cheek.

Thor left the throne room then and went to find Loki. He found him easily in the library. Loki looked up from his book. "How did it go?" He asked.

"I am getting married at the end of the week." Thor answered with a smile.

Loki returned the smile. "I am guessing that Mother was over the moon with joy and Father was unhappy but knew he would lose the argument and didn't protest?"

Thor nodded. "Pretty much."

"I am happy for you, Brother." Loki said.

"But I won't be offended if you aren't exactly in a celebratory mood at the wedding." Thor replied.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Loki replied, though he already knew. "It is my brother's wedding day. How could I not celebrate?"

"Loki, I know you miss Ava." Thor replied.

"Yes, I do, but I can still celebrate your happiness, Thor." Loki said. "Besides, Ava will be coming back. I…I do hope it is soon, though."

The next few days came and went in a blur and it was now the day of Thor's wedding. Loki grinned as he entered his brother's chambers, to find Thor standing in front of his mirror adjusting his armor nervously. "Are you nervous yet, big Brother?" Loki teased, just as Thor had teased him on his and Ava's wedding day.

"Haha, Loki." Thor replied.

Loki smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, Thor."

"I know…other than maybe messing up in front of everyone." Thor replied.

"It's hard to mess up the simple phrase, I do." Loki countered. "And then after that, all you have to do is slip a ring on her finger and then kiss her."

Thor chuckled lightly. "You make it sound so simple."

Before Loki could say anything else, their parents were entering the room, letting them know it was time. They all took their seats while Thor took his place at the altar. Eira was escorted down the aisle by her mother, since her father had passed long ago. As the ceremony began, Loki couldn't help but to think of his and Ava's wedding day. He missed her terribly and wished she were there. He was also certain, Eira wished she were there as well. They had been friends and Ava always seemed to have a hard time giving her any orders.

After the ceremony, they moved to the grand hall for the feast. There was feasting, drinking, and dancing. Loki was happy for his brother, but still couldn't help but to think about Ava. He ended up leaving the party early and heading for his chambers. Loki dressed for bed and grabbed a book. He read over it and practiced a few new spells, trying to distract himself from his loneliness. It was amazing how cold and empty the bed felt without Ava there.

Eventually Loki closed the book and set it aside. He grabbed Ava's favorite green scarf and laid it over his pillow. He laid back, closing his eyes and breathed in the scent of Ava on the scarf. He was soon drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Ava's return.

_Ava…_

Ava lay in her bed unable to sleep. She was tossing and turning, feeling restless. Part of it was she was feeling homesick and missing Loki. She wanted nothing more than to be home in his arms, sharing kisses, and talking. Maybe even continuing their reading lessons. Ava sighed as she rose from her bed. She kept Loki's tunic on and slid into her pants and boots before walking outside. She decided not to go very far and went out to the garden at the back of the castle.

Ava made her way to a bench and sat down under a tree. A soft smile came to her face as she thought back to the first feast she had attended at the palace in Asgard. She was sitting on a bench similar to this one, when Loki had found her. She smiled at the memory, thinking of Loki's shy smile. It may not have been their first interaction, but it had been the first formal one. "You look like you're remembering something pleasant." Came the familiar voice.

Ava opened her eyes and looked up to see Irene standing there, wrapped in a robe and night dress. "Just thinking back on some things." She replied.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Irene asked.

"Of course." Ava answered, scooting over to make room.

Irene sat down next to her. "That's not your usual tunic." She observed.

"It's one of Loki's." Ava replied. "He went to Alfheim to help fight against an attack after we had been married for about three months. I kind of stole his tunic while he was away and started sleeping in it."

"You miss him, don't you?" Irene asked.

Ava nodded. "Very much. While I am grateful for everything I am learning here, I just can't wait to go home."

"I understand that." Irene replied.

"What about you, Irene?" Ava asked. "Is there anything you're looking forward to returning to?"

"I am not returning." Irene answered. "This island is my home now."

"Oh." Ava said surprised.

Irene smiled. "Don't worry it is my choice. There is nothing and no one back on Alfheim for me. Both of my parents had been killed by a terrible disease when Skuld brought me here…with my parents gone I had no will to go on, but Skuld gave me a new purpose and gave me a new family here."

"I do…think it is wonderful what Skuld does here." Ava said.

"Yes, look at you. You're much more confident in yourself than you were when you first arrived." Irene agreed. "I was the same way. Everyone here was at one point."

Ava nodded her agreement. "All of my life, my father drummed it into me that I was weak, pathetic, and worthless."

"That's awful." Irene replied.

"My mother…she died giving birth to me…and my father always blamed me. He ended up drinking himself to death…just a few days before Skuld came to Asgard." Ava explained. "He couldn't wait to get me out of his house…he sold me into marriage to one of his friends, Lord Garth."

"But…I thought you were married to Loki?" Irene asked, confused.

"I am." Ava replied. "When Loki found out that my father had arranged for me to marry Lord Garth…he came and made my father a better offer. I moved into the palace and three days later, Loki and I were married."

"But…you didn't love him?" Irene asked.

"I didn't love anyone at that time." Ava answered. "But Loki showed me his love for me by caring for me and always being kind and gentle with me…and I couldn't help but to fall in love with him."

"I feel like there is a but coming somewhere?" Irene asked.

"I've…I've never really felt like I deserved Loki or his love or the happiness he makes me feel." Ava answered. "My father had made me feel like I didn't deserve love or happiness…now I feel…I don't feel that way anymore. I feel like I do deserve to be happy."

Irene gave Ava a soft smile. "You do. Everyone does."

Ava returned the smile. "Well, I should probably be going to bed."

"True, you still have more of your special training to go." Irene agreed.

"I'll see you at breakfast."


	56. Chapter 56

"You can find the connection easy now, without meditation." Skuld said, smiling in approval.

Ava nodded as she currently felt connected with the large ancient tree at her back. She was standing and her eyes were open. It had been another five months, a total of eight months that Ava had been gone. She was still having a hard time controlling the energy and bending the plants to her will, but could easily connect to it.

"Imagine the tree as an extension of your body, just as you do with your other weapons." Skuld told her. "You should be able to make it bend to your will."

"I will try." Ava replied. She then tried to imagine one of the tree branches as another arm. As she did this, she imagined the branch lifting in the air.

Skuld smiled. "You did it."

Ava looked up and saw the branch she had envisioned lifting up in the air. She smiled and as she lost her concentration, the branch fell. "And I just lost it."

"You will get it, Ava." Skuld encouraged. "Before long it will be like second nature."

"I hope so." Ava replied.

"It will be, Ava. You are strong. Look at all you have accomplished since being here." Skuld told her. "You are the best archer on this island and the best swords-woman. You're also incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. This too, you shall master."

Ava smiled. Skuld was always encouraging and with the confidence Ava had gained from her training thus far, she felt that Skuld was right. Ava had a determination to never feel weak, pathetic, and useless ever again.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Skuld said.

"Okay." Ava agreed.

They returned to the castle and ate breakfast. Afterwards, they all walked out to the training fields. Skuld had instructed them all to pick up the weapon of their choice, when they all looked to the horizon and saw a large war ship approaching on the water.

"That doesn't bode well." Irene said from next to Ava.

"No, it does not." Ava agreed.

"Archers grab your bows and be ready." Skuld ordered, taking command. "Everyone else grab your choice of weapon and be ready."

Ava grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows. She also grabbed a sword just in case. She and the other archers lined up, hidden in the trees, waiting as Skuld and a small group of Valkyries approached the shore. The ship docked and a group of men climbed off and met Skuld and the others on the shore.

"Good morning, Queen Skuld." An older man at thee head of the group greeted.

"Good morning." Skuld replied. "I would properly greet you, but I know not your name."

"Oh forgive me, I am King Warren and these are my men." He greeted.

"What brings you to my island?" Skuld asked.

"Well, I know of your island and how wonderful it is. It is perfect actually." Warren replied.

"Perfect for what, exactly?" Skuld asked.

"For my men and I to conquer and live of course." Warren answered. "I mean the island is beautiful and once we conquer you and your warriors, we will be spending the rest of our days in the company of such beautiful women."

"You truly think you can conquer my Valkyries and I?" Skuld inquired.

"I know we can." Warren replied. "It would be easier if you and your girls just surrendered now."

Ava's eyes flicked to the ship. She saw an archer leaning over the railing taking aim at Skuld. Ava quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and drew it back on her bow. She took aim on the young archer and let her arrow fly. It planted itself in his head and he fell over the railing.

Skuld quickly drew her sword and so did Warren. They began to fight. The others with Skuld and Warren began to fight with each other as well. A group of men began to descend from the ship, weapons raised. The other Valkyries who weren't archers went to fight, while Ava and the other archers took their aim on the invading enemy and began to pick them off.

Soon they were each out of arrows and drawing their other weapons and charging forward into battle. Ava was amazed at how at ease she felt in this situation. She was amazed at how easily she was able to throw herself into battle and fend off the enemy.

Ava's sword clashed with one of the invading warriors' sword. "You're rather pretty. I think I will make you my pet." He said to Ava.

"I don't think so." Ava replied as she managed to lift her leg and kick him away. She then stabbed him in the heart with her sword. She was soon surrounded by a group of six men.

"You won't be getting away from us so easily, you pretty little thing." One of the men said.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Ava asked, feigning innocence. She knew she couldn't take on all six of these men with just her sword, but she also knew she couldn't just give up either. She looked around and found a small thorn bush not far from where they stood.

"Oh yes, we are going to have fun with you." The man answered, grinning lasciviously.

Ava quickly connected with the energy of the plant. She imagined it as an extension of her body as before. She then imagined it's vines stretching out, elongating, and wrapping around the group of men around her..and much to her delight it did. "You still think I'm pretty?" Ava asked as the men cried out in pain as the thorns from the bush dug into their skin. She then had the vines of the bush, throw them into the water.

Ava then turned her attention to see Skuld had been knocked down and disarmed by Warren. He was lifting his sword, ready to strike her. Ava couldn't let that happen. There was no plant close by them that she could command. She then saw a staff lying on the ground and an idea came to her.

Ava grabbed the staff and held it horizontally in her hands. She began to run. She planted the staff in the ground and used the momentum and vaulted herself feet first over the fighting crowds and knocked Warren away. She turned to Skuld and offered her her hand.

Skuld took it and allowed Ava to help her up. "Thank you...I thought I was gone there for a moment."

"I couldn't allow that to happen." Ava said.

They then turned to Warren, both of them holding their swords to his neck. "You can end this and leave here with what few men you have left." Skuld told him. "Or you can all die here."

Warren lifted his hands in surrender. He then slowly rose. "Men!" He shouted and all fighting stopped as everyone looked to the group. "Kill the bitches!" He shouted as he grabbed his sword and began to fight with Ava and Skuld.

As they fought, they continued to go on from the beach and to the grass. "I have an idea." Ava said.

"Go for it." Skuld said, trusting Ava completely.

Ava quickly ran into the forest and found her way to the ancient tree. She connected to its energy and through it connected to all of the plant life on the island. She commanded the plants, roots, vines, and all to wrap around the enemy and crush them and throw them into the ocean.

After several moments, Skuld came to Ava. "You did it, Ava." She said. "You saved the island."

Ava smiled just before passing out from having used so much energy.


	57. Chapter 57

Ava woke up, her head pounding. "Ugh." She groaned as she slowly sat up.

"You should stay lying down." Skuld said, her hands on Ava's shoulders.

"No...I am fine." Ava said.

Skuld smiled. "Here, let me get you some water." She said, getting a cup and handing it to Ava.

"Thank you." Ava said, accepting the cup and bringing it to her lips. She then set it aside.

"That was some amazing work you did." Skuld told her. "You didn't hesitate to go into battle and do what you had to to defend this island."

"It's not the island I was protecting. It was all of us." Ava said, speaking honestly. "I didn't want anything to happen to anyone."

"Well, you did a wonderful job of that." Skuld told her. "You deserve the rest. And we are all incredibly grateful to you."

"Anyone else would have done it." Ava replied. "No one hesitated to fight the invaders. I am no better or worse than anyone else."

"That is true, but you went above and beyond." Skuld told her. "And everyone wants to come and see you."

"I do not think I am up for visitors just yet." Ava replied. "I feel very tired."

Skuld smiled. "Of course. Just lay back down and rest." She then helped Ava lay back and recovered her with the blankets. She even kissed Ava's forehead in a motherly way.

Ava closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep. She woke up hours later, unsure of the time. She looked outside her window and saw that it was dark outside and there were stars in the sky. She decided that she couldn't go back to sleep. So she climbed out of bed, her head still pounding and her muscles aching.

She stiffly made her way over to her wardrobe and grabbed her pants and boots. It took her a few moments to get into them, but she just had to get out of that room. "And I thought I was sore that first week of training." Ava muttered to herself. "That's nothing compared to how I feel now...I feel like I've been run over by a heard of bilge snipe."

After she finally pulled her pants and boots on, Ava opened her door and quietly made her way through the halls and to the back exit of the castle. She walked through the garden, unaware that she was being watched. She made her way over to sit beneath a tree, ignoring the bench there and going for the ground.

She sat down, leaning against the tree. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. It was then that she felt the cool metal of a dagger pressing to her throat. Her green eyes popped open and she saw a man standing in front of her. He had been one of the invaders. "You little bitch, you killed my master and my brothers." He said, glaring at her with dark brown eyes.

Ava felt her heart beat pick up, but she somehow managed to remain calm. "You are the ones who invaded our island and planned to make use of us. We were only defending ourselves." She replied calmly. "I'm giving you the chance to get away now and leave so that you do not meet the same fate."

"No. I will kill you for what you did." The man replied.

Ava was already connected to the tree at her back. "You just wasted your chance." She said as she commanded the tree to swing one of its great branches down and toss the man to the side. She was then pushing herself up on her feet and running towards the castle.

The man pushed himself up as well. He ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Ava wrestled with him, but he managed to pin her down and keep her from getting away. He then lifted his dagger and was ready tp plunge it into her heart, when Ava had a vine from one of the nearby plants grab him.

Though he knew he would not hit the intended target of her heart, the man went ahead and plunged his dagger down, burying it in Ava's shoulder, as the vines pulled him away. An arrow flew from somewhere behind Ava and she watched as it landed in the man's heart.

"Ava, are you alright?" Irene asked as she knelt down next to Ava.

"I just have a dagger in my shoulder." Ava answered on a groan. "Thank you."

"Of course." Irene replied as she wrapped an arm around Ava and began to help her up. "We'd better get you inside."

"What happened?" Skuld asked, coming to join them.

"I came out for a walk...and this guy apparently got away from earlier. He tried to kill me." Ava answered. "Irene came out and saved me."

"You pretty much already had him. I just finished him for you." Irene said. "We need to get her treated."

They both helped Ava into the castle and called for their healers. The dagger was removed from Ava's shoulder and she was stitched and wrapped up. "Well, you're an official warrior now." Irene said, her tone teasing.

"You mean because I've been in battle and I had someone just want to kill me out of revenge?" Ava asked.

Irene smiled. "Not to mention you saving everyone earlier."

"That was nothing." Ava replied.

"You are too modest." Skuld said. "Though that is a good thing to be."

"Yes, it is." Irene agreed.

"We should probably leave and let you get some rest." Skuld said after a few moments.

"Okay." Ava agreed. She laid back against her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt extremely exhausted and worn out. She drifted off to sleep dreaming about returning home, which she hoped would be soon.


	58. Chapter 58

Four days later, Ava was well rested and getting a little stir crazy. "I have got to get out of this room." Ava said, kicking her covers aside.

"Alright, but I am coming with you." Irene said, grabbing a robe for Ava and helping her into it.

"Okay and thank you." Ava replied. "I just need to get outside."

"I can understand that." Irene replied, as they walked outside of the room. They made their way through the halls and to the garden. They walked over to a bench and sat down.

Ava breathed in deep the fresh clean air. "Awe, this feels good." she said, smiling and closing her eyes.

"It does feel good to get outside." Irene agreed.

"Yes." Ava said. She then opened her eyes and looked over at Irene, who looked sad. "Is something wrong?"

Irene sighed. "I just...I have this feeling Skuld is going to be telling you that you can go home before much longer...and I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you as well." Ava replied, honestly.

"But I know that you will be much happier to be home with your Loki." Irene replied. "And I want you to be happy."

Ava smiled at her. "I am glad to have come here and met everyone and learn everything that I have."

Before Irene could say anything else, Skuld was entering the garden. "When I went to your room and didn't find you there, I had a feeling this is where you would be." She said, smiling at them.

"I am sorry. I had to get outside." Ava said, giving Skuld a sheepish smile.

"Never apologize for doing what is best for you." Skuld replied. She then turned to Irene. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Irene answered. She gently hugged Ava, careful to avoid her injured shoulder and got up to leave.

Skuld then sat down next to Ava. "You have done incredibly well, Ava. You've come so far from when you first came here eight months ago."

"Thank you." Ava said. "And thank you for bringing me here. I know that I wasn't happy about it at first, but now I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me."

Skuld smiled. "I am glad to hear you say that. I see so much of myself in you, Ava. That is one of the reasons I brought you here."

"Thank you. I consider that the best compliment anyone has ever given me."

Skuld smiled once again. "I have been searching for the last few centuries for someone such as you, Ava. You are exactly who I have been looking for."

"Who you've been looking for for what?" Ava asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Ava, in that battle, you showed courage, bravery, brilliance, determination, fierceness, and a willingness to defend our island and our family at all costs. You went above and beyond to save everyone." Skuld told her. "You're also humble, kind, and gentle when needed. You care about everyone. These are all of the qualities that I have been looking for...in my successor."

"Successor?" Ava asked, completely surprised.

Skuld nodded. "Yes. I would be honored if you would stay and take over to continue my work when I am gone?"

"I...I-I don't know what to say." Ava said, stunned that Skuld would ask her to do this.

"Yes would be nice." Skuld replied with a smile.

Ava took a moment to collect herself and her thoughts. "I am honored that you would ask this of me." She began.

"But you cannot accept." Skuld finished.

Ava nodded. "Asgard is my home. My place is there with Loki. I will however, take everything I have learned here and when Loki and I have children, I will pass it on to them and I will make sure to pass it on to anyone else that is in need of it."

"I understand." Skuld replied. "At least my teaching will be spread through all of you ladies that I have taught. I am proud to have had you as a student, Ava."

"And I am proud to have been a student of yours." Ava replied.

"We shall have one last dinner, all of us together, and you can leave tomorrow morning, returning home." Skuld told her. "That is if you would like to have the final dinner with us?"

"I would love nothing more." Ava replied, wanting the chance to say goodbye to everyone.

Hours later, they were all gathered in the dining hall. An elaborate feast was served. Skuld stood, lifting her glass. "Tonight, we have our last night with our beloved Ava." She said. "Ava, we are sad to see you go, but we are glad to have had you here. You are always welcome back and you are always our sister."

The room echoed with everyone else's agreement. They all lifted their glasses and toasted her. Ava smiled warmly at them all as she slowly stood up. She held her glass up. "Thank you Skuld for that wonderful toast. And thank you, all of you for welcoming me here. I have learned so much during my time here and I have come to think of all of you as my family. I will always treasure my time here and I will take everything I have learned here and apply it to my life back home in Asgard. Thank you all for everything. And especially thank you, Skuld. You helped me to learn more about myself and to be confident in myself. Thank you all so much. I love you all."

They all drank to that. They talked and laughed well into the night before everyone retired to their rooms. Ava fell asleep with a happy smile on her face, knowing that in the morning she would be returning home and seeing Loki again. She hated the fact that she was still injured...she knew Loki wouldn't be thrilled about that, but she wasn't about to stay until she was healed just to keep him from worrying.

The next morning arrived and Ava woke with the sun. She dressed herself in her Valkyrie clothing and braided her hair. Though she was returning to Asgard, this was now a part of who she was. Plus, part of her wanted Loki to see her like this. To see her in her new stronger more confident self.

"Before you leave, I have something I want to give you." Skuld said, entering the room.

"You have already given me so much." Ava replied.

Skuld smiled as she pulled a sword from behind her back. The handle was gold and mother of pearl with roses sculpted on it. "It was my first sword, I want you to have it."

"Thank you, so much. I will cherish it always." Ava said, taking the sword and then fixing it in a sheath at her waist. She then threw her arms around Skuld in a hug. "Thank you for everything."

A short while later, Ava was walking back out to the forest, where they had first arrived when going to the island. She looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, bring me home."


	59. Chapter 59

Ava was soon back on Asgard. "Welcome home, Princess." Heimdall greeted her.

She smiled up at the gatekeeper. "Thank you."

"Shall I send word of your return?" Heimdall asked.

Ava shook her head. "No. I want it to be a surprise." she then left the golden room and began to make her way through the city and to the palace. She started looking through the palace, searching for Loki. She went to the library first. She didn't find Loki, however, she found her mother-in-law.

"Frigga." She said, smiling.

Frigga looked up from her book and an excited smile came to her face. "Ava!" she said, tossing her book aside and jumping up to hug her.

"Owe." Ava said, as Frigga accidentally bumped her injured shoulder.

Frigga pulled back and noticed the bandage wrapping Ava's shoulder. "Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"There was an attack on the island." Ava answered. "But it's all good now. Where is Loki?"

Frigga smiled. "You were looking for him in here. He's in the training fields with Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. I'll come with you. You can tell me about your time with Skuld on the way."

Ava smiled. "Okay." She then looped her arm through Frigga's and the left the library, heading for the training field.

As they walked, Frigga took notice of the sword at Ava's waist. "Is that Skuld's sword?"

"She gifted it to me, just before I left." Ava answered.

"She must think very highly of you. You must be an even better warrior than I ever thought." Frigga said.

"I don't know about all of that." Ava replied, though she knew Skuld did think highly of her. _She did ask me to be her successor._ Ava thought to herself, though she had no intentions of telling anyone about that. She didn't think it was necessary.

_Loki..._

Loki was in the training field his sword clashed with Fandral's. "You've got way too much time on your hands, Loki." Fandral said. "You've bested me one too many times in these last eight months."

"You've had too much time as well, Fandral." Loki countered. "I mean since you have been able to battle me so much."

"Well, if someone hadn't of disguised himself as a woman and ruined my plans, my reputation wouldn't be ruined and I wouldn't have all of this free time." Fandral replied, as he went after Loki again.

Loki blocked the attack with his own sword. The two men were locked at a stand still in their fight. "You brought that on yourself. Besides word of mouth was bound to catch up with you anyways."

"Loki!" They all heard Frigga call.

"I'm kind if busy, Mother." Loki replied, neither he nor Fandral looking away from their fight.

"There's someone you might want to see." Frigga replied.

"I said, I was busy." Loki replied.

"Too busy for me, Loki?"

Loki's heart skipped a beat in his chest at the sound of Ava's voice. He quickly shoved Fandral away. He turned to see Ava walking towards him. She was wearing black leather pants, a sleeveless green tunic, a black leather band on her head, and her long red locks were in a braid. She had a sword at her waist. She was walking with confidence and assuredness. She was breathtaking as always.

Loki dropped his sword and ran to Ava. He watched as she took her arm from his mother's and ran towards him, meeting him in the middle. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted his other hand to cup her face. He brought her lips to his in a passionate and yet tender kiss.

Ava lifted her good arm to wrap around his neck. She couldn't lift her other arm very his, so she wrapped it around his waist and pulled herself as close as possible, melting into him. Ava felt so happy being in Loki's arms once again. Being with him again, made her realize just how much she had missed him.

"Shouldn't they come up for air or something?" Volstagg asked, his tone playful.

"Oh, come now. It's been eight months." Fandral replied. "They've missed each other."

"You're just happy because this will give you a reprieve from Loki's pranks." Hogun said.

"Of course." Fandral replied.

"Oh leave them be." Frigga said, walking over to join them.

"You just like this behavior because you want grandchildren." Fandral teased.

Frigga smiled and playfully smacked Fandral's arm. "I do, but please."

Loki broke the kiss after several long intense moments. He smiled down at Ava. "I've been waiting eight long months for that." He said.

Ava grinned. "Eight very long months." She agreed. "Can we do that again?"

Loki grinned and bent his head to press his lips to Ava's once again. After a few moments he broke the kiss once again. He caressed her face with his fingertips. "I've missed you so much, my darling."

"I've missed you, my love." Ava replied.

"Now, let me get a look at you." Loki said, smiling as he pulled away enough to look his wife up and down. "I have to say, I kind of like this new look."

Ava smiled and her cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, it is kind of hard to fight in a dress."

Loki chuckled. "I wouldn't know." Then his eyes zeroed in on the bandages on her shoulder. "What's that?"

"A bandage." Ava answered.

"I mean what's under the bandage?" Loki replied.

"A wound." Ava answered. "A small one though, it's really nothing."

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"It's nothing." Ava replied. "Now, why don't you keep that promise you made me before I left? The one where you take me back to our chambers and we don't leave our bed for a week."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Loki replied.

Ava sighed. "There was an attack on the island. I got stabbed in the shoulder, but it's really nothing...now will you take me back to our chambers? Eight months is too long."

Loki smiled in spite of himself. "Well, I did promise you...and I want to get a good look at that wound." He said, kissing her forehead.

"If it will make you feel better." Ava replied.

Loki then scooped Ava up into her arms and carried her into the palace, heading straight for their chambers. "Oh, you're going to be a grandmother very soon." Fandral told Frigga. "The question is, will it be Thor and Eira or Loki and Ava first?"

"Perhaps I will get two grandchildren at once." Frigga said, smiling at that idea.

"Mother, what brings you out here?" came Thor's voice as he and Eira approached the group. "And where is Loki?"

"Ava is back." Frigga answered.

"She's back?" Eira asked excitedly. "Where did they go?"

"She's been gone for eight months, where do you think they went?" Fandral replied. "They have to make up for lost time."

_Loki and Ava..._

Loki carried Ava all the way to their chambers, kicking their door open, rather than putting Ava down to open it. Then once they were inside, he kicked the door back shut and used his magic to lock it. Ava giggled. "You missed me that much?" She asked.

"Oh, you've no idea, darling." Loki replied, kissing her gently on the lips. He carried her over to their bed and set her down. "Now, let me get a look at that wound."

"Okay, but I am going to need your help." Ava replied.

Loki sat down beside her and helped her remove her tunic. "Chain mail and another tunic? Too many layers." He said, clucking his tongue.

Ava grinned. "But how many layers do you wear?" She teased.

Loki leaned forward and kissed her lips. He then helped her remove the chain mail and the black tunic. He then pushed the strap of her brazier aside and was pushing her bandages aside. "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Four days ago." Ava answered.

"At least it is healing well." Loki said. "It will leave a sizable scar, though...that is a tragedy."

Ava smiled. "And why is that?"

"Any mark on this beautiful flesh is a tragedy." Loki told her.

"Well, now we'll both have scars." She replied. She then got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "Now, I believe we have eight months to catch up on." She was then crashing her lips onto Loki's.

Loki grinned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands roaming over her body and working to remove the rest of her clothes. Ava slid her hands over Loki's armor, removing it. She had to have some help from him. Soon he was down to just his pants.

Ava broke the kiss after and pulled back to give Loki a mischievous grin. She pushed him back on their bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him. Loki grinned up at her. "I like this confidence you have. Confidence looks good on you, my beautiful, sexy wife." He told her, as he ran his hands over her body.

Ava grinned back as she ran her hands down the front of his body. "It feels great, too." She replied. She bent down and kissed his lips. She kissed down the side of his neck, down his chest, over his abs, and stopping just above his pant line. She grinned up at him as she undid the laces with her teeth and then worked to pull his pants down.

Loki pulled Ava's lips back up to his. "I love you, Ava." He whispered against her lips.

"And I love you, Loki." Ava replied. She kissed him once again and then repositioned herself over him, straddling him.

Loki laid back, grinning up at his wife. He slid his hands gently down her sides, stopping at her hips. He guided her onto him, relishing the feel of being inside of her once again. Ava rested her hands on his chest as she slowly moved up and down him. "Hmm...those eight months were worth the wait." Loki moaned.

Ava let out her own soft moan. "Yes, they were." She agreed.

Loki laid back for a while longer, enjoying the closeness with his wife and being with her once again. He was soon gripping her hips and stopping her. "What?" Ava asked.

"You're not moving fast enough." Loki replied, grinning as he thrust up into her.

"Loki!" Ava cried out on a broken moan.

Loki grinned as he quickened his thrusts, bringing Ava to the edge and then pushing her over. Making her call out his name over and over. He was soon calling out her name as his own pleasure mounted and he came within her.

Ava stayed on Loki, him still within her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She was then resting her head on his chest, folding her body close to his. Loki wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to have to do that again." Ava said, grinning.

Loki couldn't help but to grin as well. "Oh yes...over and over again." He loved how confident and self-assured Ava was. "It's wonderful to have you home again."

"It's wonderful to be home, again." Ava agreed.


	60. Chapter 60

Ava lay wrapped in Loki's arms, their bed sheets tangled up around them. It was late in the afternoon and they had yet to leave their bed since Ava's return that morning. Loki held her close and kissed her forehead. "Now, that we have a few moments to talk…" He said, his tone playful. "How was it?"

"I think you know how it was." Ava answered, grinning mischievously. "I was very vocal."

Loki chuckled. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips. "How was your training with Skuld?"

"Well…the first week was horrible." Ava answered. "The training…I just…I couldn't do it, at all…and I was exhausted, sore, and covered in bruises. And I missed you like crazy. I just wanted to come home and have you hold me and tell me everything would be okay."

Loki kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I would have gladly done that for you if I could have."

"I know." Ava replied, nestling into his embrace. "On my seventh day there…it all got worse right before getting better."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, as he continued to hold her and cover her in kisses and soft caresses.

"Skuld had us go on an endurance run. We hadn't gone very far and my muscles were screaming at me and I wasn't getting any air. We made it to this hill and I stepped in a hole and fell backwards. I landed flat on my back…on a thorn bush…with my arm painfully and awkwardly behind my back. I ended up dislocating my shoulder and twisting my ankle." Ava explained.

"That sounds just awful." Loki said, hating hearing that his beautiful wife had had such a hard time.

"It was…but they all came to help me…popped my shoulder back into place…which was more painful than it being dislocated. Then they all carried me back to the castle and wrapped me up. Skuld personally cared for me the few days that I was healing. I asked her why she had chosen me and if I could just come home…she then explained it to me…and even told me that she believed I had a hidden power that she believed with the right training we could bring out."

"And did you have this power?" Loki asked, his curiosity piqued.

Ava smiled and nodded. "Yes, once I was healed, she started working with me on the specialized training to bring out my hidden ability."

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"It's hard to explain…it will be easier to show you." Ava answered.

"I can't wait to see this." Loki replied, an excited grin on his face.

Ava giggled. "Well, you're going to have to wait a week."

"And why is that, my darling?" Loki inquired.

"Because, you promised me a week in bed upon my return and for me to show you, we'd have to go outside." Ava explained. "Besides, I need to finish healing."

Loki grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. "You do indeed, need to finish healing." He agreed. "And I will make sure of it."

Ava smiled at her husband. "I am so very happy to be home."

"I am so very happy to have you home." Loki agreed.

"What did you do to pass the time without me?" Ava asked.

"I read, practiced a few new spells, sparred a lot with Thor and the others, and pranked Fandral quite often." Loki answered.

"And…what exactly did you do to Fandral?" Ava asked, curious. She loved Loki's pranks.

Loki grinned. "Well…we all went to Vanaheim for a bit…and he tried to prank me, but I used my tricks and turned it around on him." He answered, explaining about how Fandral had gone into his tent to paint his face and how Loki had tricked him.

"It sounds like you had fun." Ava said, smiling.

"Well, I had to have something to distract me from not having you here." Loki replied, pulling her closer. "Of course, nothing could distract me at night…when I came in here to sleep alone."

Ava nodded. "Nights were the hardest." She agreed, resting her head on Loki's chest and listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. "It was a good thing I had your tunic, though."

"I think it's your tunic now." Loki chuckled.

They laid there for a while longer, just holding each other and sharing kisses and soft caresses. Dinner was brought to them and they wrapped up in robes and went out to eat on the balcony. "After dinner, we should change your bandages." Loki said.

"You don't have to do that." She replied.

"I believe someone else took care of me." Loki countered. "And I believe I have promised to care for you, my darling."

Ava smiled. "And you always have."

"And I am not about to stop." Loki replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

They finished dinner and walked back into their room. Loki grabbed the things he needed and then he and Ava sat down on the bed. Ava slid her robe off, smiling at Loki as she did so. "Are you trying to distract me, my darling?" He asked, grinning back at her.

"Does my nakedness distract you?" She teased.

"Oh, you know it does." He replied, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. "But I have a mission." He then cut away her old bandages. He cleaned her wound, being gentle in his touches. He then rubbed a salve on it before recovering it with clean bandages. He then kissed her neck. "Now that that is out of the way…we can get back to more important matters." He said, his voice thick with lust.

A shiver ran down Ava's spine and a smile came to her lips. She slid her hands down to undo the belt that tied Loki's robe. "And just what would that be?" She asked, her tone playful and breathy.

Loki grinned and pushed her back on the bed. "Oh, darling, I think you know."

Ava giggled as she wrapped her arms around Loki. "I love you, Loki."

Loki kissed her lips. "And I love you, Ava."

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been going through some stuff with a friend of mine, so my mind has been elsewhere. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think?**


	61. Chapter 61

After spending the first week of Ava's return locked in their chambers, Loki and Ava decided that they should probably join their family for breakfast. After getting up and bathing, they dressed for the day. Ava slid into one of her dresses. She smiled at the feel of wearing one of her dresses again. "What's that look for?" Loki asked, smiling at his wife.

"I have to admit, I've kind of missed my dresses." She replied.

Loki smiled. "You look beautiful either way…of course I prefer you in nothing at all." He replied, his smile turning to a mischievous grin.

Ava returned the grin, her cheeks reddening slightly. She walked over to Loki and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Loki bent down and kissed her on the lips. "You're making it very hard for me not to make our one week in here, two."

Ava grinned. "Well, then we'd better go before I let you do that."

Loki kissed his wife once more before they left their chambers. Loki kept an arm around Ava's waist and kept her close as they walked through the halls. They were soon walking in the dining hall, where their family was already seated. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were also there, visiting. Ava was surprised when she saw Eira sitting next to Thor, rather close to him in fact. Eira looked up at her then, a huge smile coming to her face. "Ava!" She said, excitedly, as she jumped up from her chair and ran to hug Ava.

Ava smiled and hugged her friend. "What's going on?" She asked, once they had broken their embrace.

Eira grinned and held up her left hand. "Thor and I got married while you were away."

Ava threw her arms around Eira. "That's wonderful! I've always thought of you as a sister, now it's official."

Eira grinned and giggled as she hugged Ava back. "Wonderful indeed." She agreed.

Ava broke the embrace and then turned to her husband. "Now, I've been home for an entire week and I am just now finding out about Thor and Eira's marriage? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…it must have slipped my mind." Loki replied.

"So, when I asked you what you did to pass the time while I was away, somehow attending your own brother's wedding slipped your mind?" Ava asked.

Loki gave her a sheepish grin. "Well…I did have other things on my mind."

Ava's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well…I guess I can forgive you then."

Loki smiled and pulled her closer to kiss the top of her head. "Awe, so much love in this room." Fandral said, his tone teasing.

Loki ignored him and then walked over with Ava and they took their seats. SIf looked up at Ava. "So, what was it like?" She asked.

Ava looked up. "What?"

"The Valkyries' Island? What was it like?" Sif asked, wanting to know everything.

"Interesting." Ava answered.

"Did you learn a lot?" Sif asked. She would have given anything to have been able to go and learn from Skuld.

Ava nodded. "Yes…I had no idea I could do half the things I did."

"I would love to meet you in the training field and see what all you have learned." Sif said, pretty much challenging Ava.

Ava grinned. "I would love that."

Loki looked at his wife surprised. "Hold on a second, Sif is a very experienced warrior."

Ava looked over at her husband. "Yes, and I may not be as experienced as her, I am pretty sure that I can hold my own."

"Skuld runs a pretty tight ship." Frigga said. "She doesn't let you go until you're at your best."

"But still…" Loki tried to protest, but Ava cut him off.

"I do not believe I was asking your permission. I know you're worried, but trust me, I can do this." She said.

"Oh-ho." Fandral said, grinning. "Looks like someone came back with a little attitude."

"I just know what I can do now." Ava replied. "And I could probably take you."

Loki didn't like the idea of Ava fighting, even if it only was sparring, but he did have to admit he liked her newfound confidence. He did also like the idea of his beautiful wife putting Fandral in his place.

"Just for that, I'd like to spar with you first." Fandral replied.

Ava shook her head. "Nope, you'll go easy on me."

"No, I won't." Fandral lied.

"Yes, you will. You'd be too afraid of falling victim to one of Loki's pranks if you did any harm to me." Ava countered. "Besides, Sif challenged me first."

"Before you take any of these challenges, you need to let your shoulder finish healing first." Loki said.

Ava smiled up at him. "I know."

"As soon as you're healed we'll have a bout in the training fields then?" Sif asked, excited.

"Yes." Ava answered, a grin on her face.


	62. Chapter 62

It took just a couple of more weeks before Ava's shoulder had completely healed. She and Sif made plans to meet in the training field after breakfast. Ava got up and dressed in her clothes from her time on the island with the Valkyries and braided her hair.

Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He bent down and kissed her neck. "You look beautiful." He told her.

Ava grinned and giggled, as she leaned back into Loki's embrace. "I know." She replied, her tone mock cockiness.

Loki chuckled into her neck. "And modest, too."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I'm hungry." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her neck again before moving his hold to just one arm around her waist. "Whatever you wish my darling."

They then left their chambers and headed towards the dining hall. They soon arrived and took their seats. "I take it your bout with Sif is today?" Frigga asked.

Ava smiled. "Yes, we're meeting after breakfast."

"This is going to be exciting." Thor said with a grin. "Perhaps there will be someone who can finally beat Sif."

Ava laughed. "I don't know about that, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"I bet you'll be able to." Eira added with a smile.

Loki sat silently through breakfast. He was eager to see what Ava had learned, but afraid of her getting hurt. He knew that she had trained under Skuld and had learned much, but he still couldn't help but to remember how she had been before, when they first met. How she had flinched any time he touched her. Over the course of their time together, she had changed, but she had still been no warrior.

Ava leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll be fine. You'll see." she said with a smile.

Loki couldn't help but to return her smile. When looking into her eyes, he could see the confidence she had in herself. He could see that she did have a fighting spirit within her. Of course thinking about it, she always had one. She fought so many years to keep herself from falling into despair because of her father. "I'm always going to worry about you." He replied, taking her hand in his.

They all finished breakfast before getting up. Thor and Eira had wanted to watch. Ava had to grab her sword before heading out to the training fields, but that didn't take very long. As she and Loki walked hand-in-hand to the training field, Loki couldn't help but to look at the sword.

"What?" Ava asked, looking up at him.

"Wasn't that Skuld's sword?" He asked.

"She gifted it to me just before I left." Ava answered.

"You must have impressed her." Loki said, a proud smile coming to his face.

"I impressed myself." Ava said with a laugh.

Loki chuckled and leaned over to kiss his wife on the top of the head. "So, will I get to see your special power today during your match with Sif?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Ava answered. "I want to save that for something special."

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps a match with my husband?" Ava replied.

Loki was surprised. "What?"

Ava shrugged. "It was only a thought." She replied. "I just thought it could be a little fun for us."

"Maybe." Loki replied. "I want to see how this goes first."

Ava grinned. "Okay."

They soon arrived at the training fields, where everyone was waiting. Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, Eira, and a couple of other people who were curious. "There is our warrior princess." Fandral quipped. "I was beginning to wonder if Loki was going to let you come out to play."

Loki and Ava both glared at Fandral. "Do you ever shut up?" Loki asked.

Fandral just grinned. "Missed you, too Loki."

"Alright, enough of this." Sif said. She then looked at Ava. "Are you ready?"

"Any time you are." Ava replied.

Ava and Sif then took their places on opposite ends of the field and drew their swords. Loki and the others stood off to the side where they could watch without being in any danger of getting in the way. They took their stances. Sif decided to take the offensive and attacked first.

Ava instantly blocked Sif's attack with her sword. They battled back and forth, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Several times they locked swords and broke apart, neither of them managing to knock the other one over.

"Ava has learned a lot." Fandral said.

"I've never seen anyone last this long with Sif." Loki replied. He was truly impressed and proud of his wife. He also couldn't help but to think how incredibly beautiful she looked. She was strong and confident. Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore in awe of his wife, she proved him wrong.

"You might want to wipe that drool from your chin, Brother." Thor teased.

"Yes, I think someone is falling in love all over again." Volstagg added.

_Frigga..._

Frigga sat in the library, reading over one of her favorite books, when there was a knock on the door. She then looked up as Skuld and a group of four of her Valkyries. She recognized three of the women as the ones who had been with Skuld last time, but the fourth she did not recognize. She appeared to be a light elf.

"What brings you here, Skuld?" Frigga asked, closing her book and standing up.

Skuld smiled. "I just wanted to check in and see how Ava was doing. Has her shoulder healed well?"

"It has. She's actually out in the training fields right now." Frigga replied. "We can go and see her right now."

"I would love to." Skuld replied.

They then left the library and headed to the training fields. They arrived and saw Ava with Sif, their swords locked together. They were equally matched. Of course, Skuld knew that that was only because Ava wasn't tapping into the energy of the plants around her.

It was something that Ava liked to do just to test her own strength. It was a habit she had developed while on the island, still. Skuld knew that Ava didn't want to have to depend on that power. Another of the reasons Skuld had liked Ava so much. Of course, she knew Ava would probably tap into the energy to help her before much longer.

They stayed back, where no one would see them as they watched. Skuld knew the moment Ava was tapping into the energy. She could practically see the strength that Ava gained when tapping into the energy. They all watched as Ava pushed Sif away and managed to get the upper hand and disarm Sif.

"Haha! I knew it could be done!" Thor thundered.

Sif looked at Ava. "You're the first person to ever disarm me." She said in disbelief.

Ava smiled and blushed. "I kind of don't believe it."

The rest of the group walked over to Ava and Sif. Loki wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "You were amazing, my darling." He told her.

"That was a good match." Sif said.

"A very good match." Skuld said, coming up and making her presence known. She watched as the group turned in surprise to see her. She saw Loki tighten his grip ever so slightly on Ava, thinking that Skuld's return meant she was taking Ava again, though she had no such plans.


	63. Chapter 63

"A very good match."

Ava looked up surprised to see her teacher there. She felt Loki's arm tighten ever so slightly around her waist. She had to fight a smile at how much Loki hated the idea of being separated from her again. "Skuld...this is a pleasant surprise." She said, smiling.

"What brings you here?" Loki asked, doing his best to keep his tone polite.

Skuld smiled and laughed. "Do not worry, Loki. I am not here to take your wife away again, as I know you fear. I have already taught Ava everything that I can." She replied. She then turned to Ava. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I also brought someone else who wanted to see how you were."

"Ava!" came the familiar voice.

Ava looked passed Skuld to see Irene running towards her with an excited smile on her face. Ava grinned and pulled out of Loki's arms just as Irene slammed into her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Ava laughed as she hugged her friend back. "It's good to see you, too."

Irene broke the hug and pulled back to look at Ava. "It's good to see that your shoulder has healed up well."

Ava smiled at her friend. "Well, I do have a wonderful husband who made sure of that."

"Are you going to introduce us to your gorgeous friend or not, Ava?" Fandral asked.

"You stay away, Fandral. She is too good for you, but yes." Ava replied, turning to face the rest of them. "This is Irene. Irene, this is my husband Loki."

Loki offered Irene his hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"You as well." Irene replied, shaking his hand. She then looked over at Ava. "I can see why you wanted to get back home so badly."

Ava grinned. "Oh, you've no idea." She then looked at her husband, whose pale cheeks had the faintest hint of color. Ava liked the fact that she and Irene had embarrassed him just a bit. She kissed his cheek before continuing the introductions. "This is my brother-in-law, Thor. His wife, and one of my dearest friends, Eira. Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral."

Fandral walked up to Irene and took her right hand in his. He made a show of bending and kissing her hand. "It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself. It would be my honor to show you around Asgard during your stay and get to know you much, much better." He said, looking at her with what he considered his most seductive look.

"So, you're Fandral the dashing?" Irene asked.

"Ah, so you've heard of me? All good things I hope." Fandral replied, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Well, I have heard of you, but to have the dashing title…I would have thought you would actually have to be…well dashing." Irene replied.

Ava grinned at her friend. Loki laughed rather hard, amused by the stunned look on Fandral's face. Thor's laughter was thunderous and could most likely be heard throughout the nine realms. Volstagg and Hogun were even enjoying a good laugh. "Another woman to turn you down, Fandral." Thor teased. "That's a total of how many now? What twenty? And three of them are right here."

"All very smart women." Sif said.

"Well, about half of the women wouldn't have turned me down had it not been for Loki's antics while Ava was away." Fandral countered.

Ava looked up at Loki. "What exactly did you do?" She asked, curious.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Loki answered with a grin.

"Oh, your husband hasn't told you?" Fandral asked. "Well, we all went on a little trip to Vanaheim while you were gone. We were in a tavern and I was speaking with a very beautiful woman, when this woman I had never seen before approaches me and makes a big show of how I had ruined her life and broken her heart, making the woman I had been talking to slap me and walk away."

Ava looked at Loki. "You hired some woman to embarrass Fandral?" She asked, grinning.

"Not exactly." Loki replied.

"He used his magic to disguise himself as a woman to embarrass me." Fandral said.

Ava laughed. "That is genius."

"Really? You found that a good thing?" Fandral asked, thinking that Ava might have been a little upset.

"It is funny." She replied. "And brilliant."

Loki grinned. "This is one of the many reasons I love you." He said to Ava. "You appreciate my mischief."

"Don't forget she helped you with it before as well." Thor added.

"Wow, the introductions took an interesting turn." Irene observed with a smile.

"That kind of happens around here." Ava replied with a smile.


	64. Chapter 64

After everything had settled down a bit, Skuld had gone with Frigga inside the palace for lunch. Irene stayed out with Ava and the others to visit. They ate a small lunch before Irene asked Ava for a match. Ava accepted the challenge and the two friends had a sparring match, which ended in a draw. Ava took a break from sparring and sat down on a blanket next to Loki, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Fandral and Hogun paired off to spar, while Thor and Volstagg sparred. Everyone else just sat and talked for a while. It was soon time to get ready for dinner, and Odin wanted to make it a bit of an occasion, since Skuld had come. Ava had changed into one of her dresses for the dinner and had her hair pulled half up and half down.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my darling." Loki said, pulling Ava in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Ava smiled up at Loki. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that."

Loki grinned. "Good, because I will always tell you."

They shared a kiss and then headed out to the dining hall to join everyone. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had joined the group as part of Skuld's welcoming party. Odin sat at the head of the table, Frigga to his left and Thor to his right. Skuld sat next to Frigga across from Thor. Eira sat next to Thor and Loki next to her with Ava next to him. Irene was next to Ava. The other three Valkyries sat next to Skuld and Sif next to them. Volstagg sat on the other side of Irene while Fandral was next to Sif with Hogun by him.

"I believe this is the most full this dinner table has ever been." Frigga observed. "It is rather nice."

"And there is only room for more to join this table." Odin added.

"Yes, hopefully some grandchildren soon." Frigga said, looking at her sons and daughter-in-laws.

None of the four said anything, they all just looked around the room, avoiding that topic. This made Frigga laugh. "It would appear they are not ready to give you grandchildren." Skuld said.

"Hopefully soon." Frigga replied.

A delicious meal was served and a light conversation began to flow among the group. Sif was having a hard time holding back her curiosity. She wanted to know exactly why Skuld was there. Part of her wondered if she would be choosing someone once again and she truly hoped it would be her. "Queen Skuld, will you be choosing a new trainee once again, since you are here?" Sif finally asked after a while.

"I suppose I might." SKuld answered. "I do have to start my search for my successor over, since Ava turned me down."

Loki had been taking a sip of his wine at that moment and began to choke. Everyone was looking at Ava in surprise. "I take it you didn't tell them?" Irene asked.

"Way to state the obvious." Ava replied.

Loki had managed to calm himself down and looked to his wife. "She offered you to be her successor and you didn't tell me?"

Ava began to chew her lower lip. She really wasn't sure how to respond to that. She also didn't like how upset and hurt Loki looked. She hated knowing that she had made him feel that way. "I…uh…"

Loki looked away from Ava. "Excuse me." He said, his tone a mixture of anger and hurt as he rose from his seat and left the room rather quickly.

Ava got up and ran after him. "Loki!" She called after him, but he quickened his pace. Ava was running to keep up with him. She followed him out to the garden and he began walking down a path that would take him into the forest just beyond the palace. "Loki, please just let me explain!" Ava called after her husband.

Loki didn't say a word to his wife as he continued to walk, heading into the forest. He was hurt and angry with her for not telling him about this. He wasn't sure which emotion would win the fight for dominance if he turned and talked to her. He had promised her never to raise his voice or hand to her in anger and he was afraid of breaking that promise. He reached the cover of the forest and hoped that he would be able to hide from Ava until he had calmed down.

"Loki!" Ava called again, tears stinging her eyes. She hated knowing that she had hurt Loki. However, she was starting to get a little angry herself, that he wasn't talking to her. She saw him just ahead of her disappearing into the trees. Ava let out a groan as she raced in after him. She saw him still walking deeper into the forest and he wasn't about to stop. Ava knew that there was only one way she was going to get him to stop.

She tapped into the energy of the plants around her and Loki. She then had the trees that were directly in front of Loki extend their branches and link them with each other to block his path. Loki turned to go a different way, not paying too much attention. Ava blocked him with the trees once again. Loki turned the other way and once again, his path was blocked and the only way he could turn was back to Ava.

Loki looked around and looked at the trees blocking his path. He then looked and saw Ava, standing not far from him. "You want me to block this way, too or will you talk to me?" She asked.

Loki looked around at the trees blocking his path once again. He was definitely impressed by Ava's new power, but he was also still upset. He turned back to her, but didn't say a word.

"Loki, I know I've hurt and upset you and I'm sorry." Ava said, the tears stinging her eyes and her voice wavering just a bit.

This of course made Loki waver himself just a bit. "Why didn't you tell me, Ava?" He asked, his voice much softer than what it normally would have been.

"Because, I didn't think it was important to bring up since I turned her offer down." Ava replied.

"Did you consider the offer at all?" Loki asked.

Ava shook her head. "All I wanted was to come home to you. Wherever you are is my home, Loki."

Loki felt his anger and hurt melt at Ava's words.

"And…I was afraid to tell you about it because I was afraid you would be upset." Ava confessed, looking down at her feet.

Loki completely melted then. There was no way that he could stay mad at his wife, especially not when she sounded so upset with herself. He walked over to her and placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "Ava, I am not upset that she asked you to be her successor. I am proud of you and everything you have accomplished." He told her as he wiped away a few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

"Really?" Ava asked, completely surprised.

Loki nodded. "How could I not be? You always amaze me, my darling. I've always been amazed by your strength, beauty, and grace. And I am proud that you have learned so much and become even stronger than ever before. I am proud that you Skuld thinks so highly of you to have asked you to be her successor. And I am honored that you still chose me."

"I will always choose you, Loki." Ava replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's already forgiven." Loki replied. "Just promise me, the next time something like that happens, tell me?"

"Okay." Ava agreed.

Loki was then pulling Ava into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. Ava was the one to break the kiss. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "Why don't we go back to our chambers and make up properly?" She suggested.

A devilish grin crossed Loki's face. "Who says we have to go to our chambers for that?" He asked. "I mean we are all alone out here…and with this new power you have, we can create a little room out here."

Ava's cheeks reddened and she was excited by the idea of being outside like that. "Loki…" She said half in protest and half in agreeing to the idea.

Loki grinned and pushed up back up against the nearest tree and kissed her passionately. Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself closer. She felt his hands roaming over her body, sending thrills down her spine. He lifted her dress up over her hips and slid his hand down the front of her panties and explored her for a few moments, making her moan into their kiss before ripping the fabric away.

Ava slid her hands down the front of Loki's body and found his pants. She unlaced them and reached her hand inside. Loki groaned and removed her hand. He then moved his hands down to her legs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist before sliding himself inside of her and taking her up against the tree.

Ava moaned and cried out Loki's name as her pleasure mounted. Loki's own pleasure soon reached its peak. He finished and still held Ava close to him, both of them breathing heavy. "That was...amazing." Ava said, looking into Loki's eyes.

Loki grinned. "Yes...it was." He agreed. "But I am not done...making up, just yet."

Ava grinned. She felt Loki pull her closer and the next thing she knew they were in their bedroom and she was falling back on the bed. "When did you learn to do that?" She asked.

Loki chuckled in her ear. "I told you I learned some new tricks while you were away...and that's not the only new trick I learned either." He then snapped his fingers and both of their clothes were completely gone.

Ava grinned. "You were keeping busy."

"I had to do something." He agreed before crashing his lips into hers. They spent the rest of the evening locked in their chambers making up.


	65. Chapter 65

Ava woke the next morning, wrapped in Loki's arms, her back pressed to his front. A smile crossed her lips as she nestled back, further into Loki's embrace. Last night was the first time that they had been mad at each other and it had only ended up bringing them closer. "Mmm…nothing better than waking up with you in my arms." Loki said, low in her ear.

Ava's smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. "I have to agree." She replied.

"I love you, Ava." Loki said, kissing her neck.

Ava giggled as Loki's cool breath tickled her neck. She rolled herself over in his arms so that she could face him. She looked into his green eyes, smiling. "I love you, Loki."

Loki gently kissed her lips. "I'll never tire of hearing you say that."

Ava smiled. "Good because you're going to hear it several times a day for the rest of our lives."

Loki kissed her forehead and then pulled her closer and stroked her hair. He had been upset with her last night, but just as quickly as he had been hurt and angry, she had his forgiveness. It was amazing how this one woman meant so much to him and how she could so quickly change his moods. "And you will hear it from me just as often."

Ava smiled, loving the way it felt to have Loki hold her so close and knowing that she had his heart just as he had hers. "Good."

They laid there for a while, just holding each other. That was when there was a knock on the door. "Who calls?" Loki called over his shoulder.

"A servant." Came a reply from the other side of the door. "Her majesty, the queen, has sent me to let you know that breakfast is being served and your father would very much like for you to both be in attendance at the meal."

"Thank you." Loki replied. "You're dismissed."

"I guess that means we have to get up and put some clothes on." Ava said with a sigh.

Loki grinned and kissed his wife on the lips. "I love knowing that you'd rather spend your time with me, right here."

Ava laughed lightly. "I'd always prefer to stay with you."

They shared a tender kiss before rolling out of bed and getting ready for the day. "Should I wear one of my dresses or my clothes from the island?" Ava asked Loki.

"Your clothes from the island." Loki answered with a grin. "After breakfast, I think I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Which offer would that be, my love?" Ava asked with a grin that said she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The one where you wanted to have a match against me." Loki replied, grinning. "I mean, you did defeat Sif and I got to see a glimpse of your new power last night…I'd like to see more of it."

"Alright." Ava agreed as she grabbed her clothes and began to put them on.

They finished getting ready and headed to the dining hall, Loki with his arm around Ava's waist. "I told you their fight wouldn't last long." Fandrall said upon their entrance. "Loki doesn't have it in him to stay angry long."

"At my wife." Loki replied. "The rest of you, I could stay angry for an inevitably long period of time."

Loki and Ava were then taking their seats. Skuld looked over at Ava. "I am sorry that I just blurted that out last night. I had assumed you would have said something."

Ava smiled at her. "It is alright. I should have said something, but it all worked out."

They all ate their meal and a light conversation filled the room. When everyone found out that Loki and Ava were going to spar, they were all excited to see how that was going to work out. No one other than Loki, Ava, Skuld, and the other Valkyries knew of what Ava could do (and Loki didn't know the full extent). Everyone was curious to see how Loki would use his tricks on his wife and how Ava would do against them.

They all gathered in the training field to witness the match. Loki and Ava stood at opposite ends of the field. "Now, be careful Ava, your husband doesn't fight fair." Fandral warned.

Ava grinned. "I have my own tricks."

Loki grinned. He couldn't wait to see the full extent of what Ava could do. They both drew their swords and then went for each other, their swords locking. Loki was already up to his tricks having a clone sneak up behind Ava. "I've got you now, my darling." He said with a grin.

"Not quite, my love." Ava replied, as she had already tapped into the energy of the plants around her and had the vines of a plant not far from them wrapping around his clone and pulling him away and tossing him against a tree, before he could reach her.

"Ouch…I'm glad that wasn't me." Loki said as his clone disappeared.

"I wasn't expecting that." Thor said, impressed.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she had a few tricks of her own." Fandral added.

They all watched as Loki and Ava broke apart and Ava put her sword away. She then smiled at Loki, her grin just as mischievous as his could be. "What are you up to, my darling?" Loki mused.

Ava only grinned as a plant behind Loki stretched it vines out and plucked his sword from his hands. "That."

"Is that a smirk I see on those beautiful lips?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps." Ava replied.

"Oh darling, you know it is going to take more than that to defeat me." He replied, as he created several clones of himself and surrounded her.

"Oh, what is a girl to do?" Ava said, feigning helplessness, as Loki had his circle of clones close in on her. Ava then had the nearest tree extend a branch down next to her. She grabbed onto the branch and lifted herself up and spun around, kicking back all of the clones of her husband, knocking them to the ground as she whirled around on the tree limb as if it were a staff.

Loki stood there for a moment, stunned and in awe of his wife. She impressed and amazed him more and more, making him fall in love with her all over again.

"Why do I get the feeling this match is going to end with you becoming a grandmother in a few months?" Fandral quipped to Frigga.

Ava grinned as she had the vines come up and wrap around Loki, capturing him. She then walked over to him, looking up and smirking. "How was that, my love?" She asked.

Loki grinned at his wife. "Very good my darling, but you're forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned and winked, then he was suddenly transported from his makeshift bindings of the vines and behind Ava, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "That I also learned a few things while you were gone." He whispered in her ear and then he was teleporting them back to their chambers.

"I tell you, your majesty, you're going to be a grandmother in no time." Famdral said.

Frigga laughed. "I have no objections to that."


	66. Chapter 66

Skuld and the Valkyries stayed a few more days before leaving to return to the island, bringing no one with them. The time passed by uneventfully for the next ten years. On this particular day, Loki, Ava, Eira, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were all walking through the city.

"Why is it that I have never smelled those delicious pastries since that one day?" Volstagg asked, as they walked through the market place.

"Are you talking about the day that Loki bought out that one girl's entire stand?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen that girl around either." Volstagg added.

"Those were some rather good pastries." Fandral admitted. "And so were the fruits."

Ava, Loki, and Eira were all grinning. "You're never going to see those pastries for sale here again." Ava said.

"How do you know? You weren't even there?" Fandral replied.

"I was." Ava replied. "I was the baker and seller of said pastries."

"What?" Volstagg asked. "You can cook and bake and you've never told me?"

"Well, since I don't have to cook anymore, I don't see a need to." Ava replied.

"You do realize, he is going to beg for you to bake him some of those sweet breads and pies now?" Loki teased his wife.

"I doubt I remember how." Ava replied.

"But my is coming up soon." Volstagg replied. "You could be so kind as to bake at least one of those for me?"

Ava laughed. "I guess I could try."

They were all walking around, getting a few things as they went. They stopped at a bakery and bought a few things and then went to sit outside the building and enjoy the fresh baked goods they had just purchased.

They were all talking, when a group of children ran by, laughing and playing. Ava smiled as she watched the children playing. They were all so cute. After a while, they all returned to the palace. They went to the training fields and a few of them sparred, while the others watched. Ava and Sif were sparring, when Frigga came out to the training field.

"Is something going on, Mother?" Loki asked, knowing that his mother was most likely looking for them for something.

"Yes, your cousins from Vanaheim are coming to visit. They'll be here for dinner." Frigga answered.

"I take it this means our sparring needs to be over?" Thor asked.

"Well, of course." Frigga replied.

Upon hearing this, Ava decided to use her powers to bring the match between her and Sif to an end with Sif being disarmed and landing on her back. "One of these days, I am going to beat you, Ava." Sif said, as Ava helped her up.

Ava smiled. "Maybe."

Loki walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, we had better go and get ready." He said.

"Especially since you two take the longest." Thor teased, as he wrapped his arm around his own wife.

"And you two don't?" Loki teased right back.

"Not as long as you two do." Thor countered.

Loki grinned. "Well, Brother, some of us just don't want to arrive too early."

Fandral lost it at the implied meaning behind Loki's words. "He got you on that one, Thor."

Loki was then quickly whisking Ava away to their chambers. They went into their private bathing chambers and removed their clothes before slipping into the pool of water together. "So, who exactly is coming?" Ava asked, as Loki washed her back, massaging as he moved his hands over her back.

"I believe it will be our cousin Aria and her husband, Nolan. I also think it is Dominic, Aria's brother and his wife, Mila." Loki answered. "I think Aria is with child and I am unsure of if Dom and Mila have had their baby yet or not."

"I see." Ava replied, thinking back to seeing those children playing in the city.

Loki rinsed off Ava's back and then moved his hands to her shoulders and gently massaged. Ava grinned as she felt Loki gently pulled her back, by her shoulders, so that she was leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, his hands roaming over the front of her body. Ava grinned, loving the attention from her husband. It was ten years, which was really nothing in their long life spans, but ten years and he still found her as beautiful and desirable as the day they first wed.

Loki chuckled darkly in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine and goose bumps to rise over her flesh. "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our bath time?" He teased.

Ava grinned. "Maybe a few times…you know we're going to be late again."

"I know…but I do what I want." Loki replied, as he turned Ava around and pinned her against the wall of the pool.

Ava grinned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Loki and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

In the dining hall…

"Dominic and Aria will be here with their families any moment." Odin said. "And where are my children? Still getting ready…though I know that is not what they are doing."

"Calm down dear husband." Frigga replied, calmly. "You're constantly telling Thor he needs an heir, how else will he get one? And besides that, do you not remember the passion of the early years of our marriage?"

"I know, but they could be a little more responsible." Odin replied.

"Everything will be just fine." Frigga assured him.

"Aunt Frigga, Uncle Odin." Came the female voice of Aria.

Frigga smiled as she walked over to embrace her niece who was waddling into the room, her husband not far behind her. Aria was just two months away from giving birth to her first child. "It is good to see you." Frigga said.

"And you as well." Aria replied.

"Where are Dom and Mila?" Frigga asked.

"Right here Aunt Frigga." Dom said as he entered the room, his arm around his wife who was holding their infant son, Josiah.

Frigga went about hugging them all, while Odin shook hands. Frigga was then holding little Josiah.

"Where are Thor and Loki? And their wives?" Aria asked. "I am eager to meet my new cousins."

"They are…uh rather busy." Frigga replied, unsure of how else to phrase it.

Aria smiled. "How much longer do you think it will be before you are holding your own grandchild?" She asked, her tone teasing.

"I hope in just a few months." Frigga replied with a happy smile.

A short while later, Thor and Eira were entering the room, with Loki and Ava not far behind them. "There are my favorite cousins!" Aria sang happily, as she waddled over to embrace them.

"It's good to see you, Aria." Thor said with a chuckle as he hugged his younger cousin.

Aria hugged Thor tightly before turning to Loki with a grin. "You had better not trick me like you used to when we were children." She warned, her tone playful.

Loki returned the grin. "I'll be nice since you are with child." He replied, hugging her.

Ava and Eira were standing off to the side, silently waiting and smiling at getting to meet more of their family. Aria broke the hug and then turned her attention to Ava and Eira. "You must be Ava and Eira." She said, smiling. "It is so wonderful to meet the two of you." She said as she pulled them into a group hug.

"It's great to meet you as well." Ava replied, smiling back.

They broke the hug and looked to see Dominic greeting Thor and Loki. There was some ribbing and playful fighting. They broke that up and then Dominic turned to Ava and Eira. He grinned at them. "It's good to meet the women who could finally get these two settled down." He greeted them. "Now which one of you is married to Loki?"

"That would be me." Ava replied.

"You have my condolences." Dom replied.

"Hey." Loki said.

Ava just laughed. "Why would I need your condolences?"

"You did marry the trickster." Dom answered. "I am sure you've become victim to his tricks a few times now."

"Oh no, Loki won't trick his wife." Thor said.

"Unless we're having a snowball fight in Alfheim." Ava added.

"You have your own fair share of tricks, my darling." Loki replied, stepping back over to his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, and she has teamed up with you in the last ten years on the rest of us." Thor added.

"It's just a bit of fun." Ava replied, quoting one of Loki's favorite lines.

"Oh, goodness. You two were made for each other." Dom said, feigning worry. "I'd better watch out."


	67. Chapter 67

After eating dinner, the group broke off. Odin, Thor, Loki, Dom, and Nolan all went to one of Odin's private rooms, where they had wine and sat to discuss their lives. Frigga, Ava, Eira, Aria, and Mila went out to the garden, taking little Josiah with them.

"So, Ava you and Loki got married and then Eira you and Thor married a few months later?" Aria asked, curious about how everything happened and wanting to start a conversation.

"Yes." Ava and Eira both answered.

"So, how did you all meet?" Mila inquired.

Ava smiled. "Well, Loki and I officially met at a feast. It was the first feast I had ever been to. I went out to the garden to get some fresh air and get away from the crowd and Loki came out."

"What do you mean, you officially met?" Aria inquired.

"We had met once before...but Loki didn't know it until after we were married." Ava replied.

"How could he have not recognized you?" Aria asked. "You are quite beautiful with your red hair and green eyes...something I know that had to get his attention."

Ava felt her cheeks reddening slightly. "Well, the first time we met was in the market place. There were...some issues with my father after my mother's death and so I had to raise, bake, and sell our goods. My hair was wrapped in a kerchief and I wore a work dress."

"I see." Mila replied.

"And at the feast you caught his attention with your beauty and by wearing his colors." Frigga teased.

Aria smiled. "Wearing my cousin's colors without him even courting you, how scandalous." She teased.

Ava just laughed. "Well, I am glad that I did."

"Eira, how about you? How did you and Thor meet?" Aria asked.

"I was...Ava's handmaiden." Eira answered, feeling a bit embarrassed about her less than noble background.

"Don't let that bother you." Mila replied. "I had been a servant in Aria and Dom's home."

Eira smiled, glad to know that she wasn't the only one in the family who hadn't been a noble.

"Little Josiah seems to be a very happy little guy." Ava said, looking at the tiny infant.

"He is." Mila replied. "He's such a good baby. Would you like to hold him, Ava?"

"I think I would." Ava replied, unable to resist the offer to hold such a cute baby.

Mila smiled as she gently passed her son over to Ava. "It looks like he likes you." She said.

Ava looked down at little Josiah, he had warm brown eyes and sandy blond hair. He smiled up at her and cooed. He stretched his little arms up and twisted his fingers in her hair. Ava smiled at him. "You're such a happy little guy and such a handsome little one." She spoke to him, making him coo and smile more.

Frigga smiled as she watched Ava holding Josiah and talking to him. "I think someone is falling in love." She teased.

"Well, how can one not fall in love with such a beautiful and happy little baby." Ava replied.

"He is rather wonderful." Mila agreed. "But then again, I am his mother, so I may be a bit prejudiced."

"Well, I see you ladies are having fun." Odin said, as he and the others came up to the table.

"Uh-oh Loki." Dom and Nolan said in unison.

"What?" Loki asked.

"That." Dom pointed to Ava, holding Josiah and talking to him, with a look of love and happiness on her face.

Loki watched as Ava tickled Josiah's little cheeks with her hair, making him smile and laugh. He had to admit that she looked rather natural with a child in her arms. "I don't see anything wrong with this picture." He replied.

"Well, he is done for then...just like we were." Nolan replied.

"Yup." Dom agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"You will be finding out tonight, I am sure." Dom answered.

Everyone stayed out in the garden for a while longer, before all retiring to their chambers for the evening. Loki and Ava were lying in their bed, Ava wrapped up in one of Loki's tunics. Loki had his arm around her and was holding a book, that they were both reading. Ava was now a fast reader and her penmanship had greatly improved.

Ava was a bit distracted in her own thoughts to keep her focus on the book. Loki noticed this and closed the book and kissed the top of her head. "What is on your mind, my darling?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ava replied, not really sure how to bring up the subject.

"Ava, tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours." Loki replied.

"I was just thinking." Ava answered.

"About?"

"Well...seeing how happy your cousins are with their growing families...and playing with Josiah...I..."

Loki grinned. "Are you saying you want a baby?"

Ava smiled. "Maybe."

Loki kissed her lips. "You did look natural holding Josiah and playing with him. I also think that you would look extremely beautiful carrying our child."

"Are you saying that you want to have a baby, too?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "I would love nothing more than to start a family with you, my darling. I could teach him or her all of my tricks." He added the last part with a wicked grin.

Ava grinned and giggled. "I love you, Loki." She said, stretched up to kiss him.

Loki grinned and kissed his wife back. "And I love you, Ava...now if we're going to have a baby, we'd better get started." He said, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her passionately.

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this story. I hope you will enjoy this story arc. It is a bit more personal for me, so it will probably come easier for me to write it. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review?**


	68. Chapter 68

Ava, Eira, Aria, and Mila were all having a picnic in a meadow in the forest. Of course little Josiah was with them, lying back on the blanket, looking up at the sky and laughing for seemingly no reason. Ava started playing with him, tickling his tummy and talking to him.

"You seem to be enjoying playing with Josiah." Mila observed with a smile.

Ava returned the smile. "Well, I do think he is just adorable and I love seeing him smile and hearing him laugh."

"So, when are you and Loki going to be extending your family?" Aria asked, her tone playful.

"Hopefully soon." Ava replied.

"Oh? Does this mean you have talked about it and you two are going to start trying?" Mila asked curious.

Ava grinned and her cheeks reddened. "Last night, I told him that I wanted a baby and he agreed."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yes, if you get pregnant soon, then when we come to visit, all of our children can play together." Mila said, smiling.

Aria nodded. "Yes, that would be so wonderful."

Ava had to agree that it did sound nice.

"So, Eira, what about you and Thor?" Mila asked. "Will you two be starting a family any time soon?"

"We haven't really discussed it, yet." Eira answered. "I don't think we're as ready just yet."

"Nothing wrong with that." Aria said.

"Except that I am sure the Allfather will be putting the pressure on for you two to produce heirs before much longer." Ava said, knowing that that was something Odin wanted from his sons, especially Thor.

"Well, that isn't his decision, so he will just have to wait." Eira replied.

Ava grinned. "Don't worry. I am sure Thor will tell him how it is."

"If not, I will." Eira replied.

"It appears my cousins have found two very wonderful and feisty women." Aria said with a smile. "Which is good. They need you two to keep them in line."

"You know there is no keeping Loki in line." Ava replied. "It's better just to go along with his plans and enjoy the mischief."

"True. I discovered that when we were children." Aria agreed. "Plus, usually if you're helping him with his tricks, you don't become one of his victims."

"Very true…but sometimes his mischief still comes out." Ava replied.

"But he is only ever playful in his tricks on you, Ava." Eira replied. "You don't end up embarrassed, like Thor and Fandral did that one day."

Ava grinned. "They deserved that, though."

"What are you talking about?" Aria, asked curious. When they were children, she had always enjoyed Loki's pranks.

"At a feast, just a few months after they had been married, Loki and Ava had made Thor and Fandral look like women." Eira answered.

Aria started laughing. "Oh my goodness, that is brilliant!"

"I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces." Mila agreed.

"It was rather funny." Ava agreed.

"Even I have to admit that I got a good laugh." Eira replied. "Of course, the only reason I enjoyed it was because you were enjoying yourself, Ava."

Ava smiled at her friend. Eira was the only one who had ever witnessed the full extent of what her father had put her through. She was the only one who truly understood just how far Ava had come. "Yes, Loki is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Aria couldn't help but to smile. She and Loki had been close as children. Loki had always had a hard time making friends with the others and as they grew up, Aria had been afraid that Loki would never find someone to love and who would love him in return. She was glad that her fears had been proven wrong. "I am sure that Loki would say the same about you."

Loki and the others…

Loki was sparring with Dom in the training fields. Thor and Nolan were sitting off to the side, watching the match. The match ended with Loki disarming Dom. "One of these days, I will beat you." Dom told Loki.

Loki just grinned. "Just keep telling yourself that." He replied as they walked over to sit down with Thor and Nolan.

"Loki has too much time to practice." Thor said.

"I am surprised to hear that." Dom said. "I figured you would be too busy spending time with your wife."

"Who do you think I practice with?" Loki countered.

"Wait, you spar with your own wife?" Nolan asked, completely surprised.

"Yes. She went off to train under Skuld for eight months shortly after we were married." Loki replied.

"And she is very skilled now." Thor added. "She's the only person who can equally match Loki, even when he is using his tricks."

Dom looked over at Loki, very surprised. "How is that even possible?"

"She has a few tricks of her own." Loki answered, with a rather proud grin on his face.

"I think we have to see this at some point during our visit." Nolan said.

"Yes, we have to." Dom agreed.

Loki chuckled. "I'll see if Ava is up to it."

"You know she will be." Thor replied. "Of course after the match is over, we won't see them for a few hours."

"And why is that?" Dom asked.

"Their matches always end with Loki teleporting them to their chambers." Thor replied.

"No wonder you enjoy sparring with your wife." Dom teased Loki. "Which that reminds me, are you in the trouble we assumed?"

"What trouble would you be referring to?" Loki inquired.

"Are you and Ava going to be starting a family any time soon?" Nolan asked.

"We discussed it last night." Loki answered.

"You're going to be having a baby soon, then." Dom stated.

"Hopefully." Loki replied. "But, I don't see how that is trouble."

"Oh, we are only kidding." Dom replied. "It really is wonderful, being a father."

"And when you're still expecting your child." Nolan replied. "Watching your wife's belly grow with that life and seeing her just glow. Getting to feel the kicks and movements of your child before he or she is ever even born."

Loki had to admit that he was rather excited about the idea of experiencing all of those things and becoming a father. He was looking forward to it. He also was going to just enjoy the experience of trying for said child.

"Thor, how about you? Are you and Eira going to be trying?" Dom asked.

"I don't think so." Thor answered. "We're just not ready, but if something were to happen, then it is meant to happen."


	69. Chapter 69

Loki and Ava were lying in their bed, curled up together after having made love. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other, Loki with his arms around Ava, a hand playing in her hair. He kissed her forehead. "What would you say to us having a match tomorrow?" Loki asked his wife.

Ava grinned. "We haven't sparred together in a few weeks. I think that sounds like fun."

"And I hope you don't mind having a bit of a larger audience than we normally have." Loki added.

"I'm guessing Dom and Nolan want to see if I'm as good as you've said?" Ava asked.

Loki chuckled. "You would be right, my darling."

Ava giggled. She loved proving to people just how much she had learned. She also loved sparring with Loki. His tricks kept her on her toes and of course, she loved where their matches always ended up. "This is going to be fun."

Loki grinned and kissed her lips. "It always is."

Ava returned his grin with her own as she nestled into his embrace and closed her eyes. She felt Loki's hands rubbing up and down her back and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat in his chest. She placed a kiss on his chest, just above his heart.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ava."

"And I love you, Loki." She replied, as she snuggled closer to him, soon falling asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone headed out to the training fields together. "Ava definitely looks the part of a warrior." Aria observed.

"The sword she has looks familiar." Dom said.

"That would be because it had been Queen Skuld's. She gifted it to Ava just before she returned home." Thor explained.

"Ava must be extremely skilled for the queen of the Valkyries to gift her, her sword." Mila said.

"That's not all of it." Eira replied. "She had asked Ava to be her successor, but of course Ava just wanted to return home to be with Loki."

"Then this is going to be much more interesting than I originally thought." Nolan mused.

They all watched as the match between husband and wife began. Loki and Ava both blocked each other's attacks. Ava countered all of Loki's tricks and he countered hers as well. "Is she…controlling the plants?" Mila inquired, as she watched as vines wrapped around one of Loki's clones that tried to sneak up behind Ava.

"Yes." Eira answered. "It's a power she had hidden. Skuld helped her to bring it out when she trained under her."

"That is fascinating." Aria said, liking Ava more and more.

"So, she really can keep Loki in line." Dom said, his tone teasing.

"Not really." Thor replied. "When they spar, as I mentioned yesterday, it usually ends up with Loki teleporting them back to their chambers."

"Not to mention, they've only had one fight." Eira added. "Though, I don't think it was much of one."

"One fight in ten years of marriage? What was that about?" Dom asked, curious.

"When Ava had returned from her time under Skuld's tutelage, she hadn't mentioned the fact that Skuld had asked her to be her successor." Thor answered. "She hadn't told anyone and Loki only found out when Skuld mentioned it on her next visit. It was the only time he has been upset with Ava so far."

"I don't think that that lasted long after that, though." Eira added. "The next morning at breakfast, they were kissing and hugging as if it hadn't of happened."

They all turned their attention back to Loki and Ava. The couple had managed to disarm each other and were now at hand-to-hand combat. Of course, they were still using their tricks as well. Ava managed to tackle Loki to the ground and have the vines of a nearby plant wrap around him.

Loki grinned up at Ava as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This has been a wonderful match, my darling."

"Is that you admitting defeat?" Ava asked, her tone playful.

"Never." Loki replied. "I just think it's time we take this back to our chambers and finish it there." He then captured Ava's lips with his and teleported them back to their chambers.

"You weren't kidding." Dom said with a chuckle.

"Hey, if they keep this up, then our children will have cousins to play with when we visit." Aria said.

"It would appear things will be headed in that direction." Dom agreed with his sister.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying. Now, I don't know how Asgardian women's cycles go, but I am mentioning something about it in these chapters because it goes along with the story arc here. Anywho, hope you like it. Please read and review :)**

Aria, Nolan, Dom, Mila, and Josiah left after spending two weeks on Asgard. Aria was hugging Ava. "I am so happy that I finally got to meet you, Ava." She said.

Ava smiled. "I'm glad I got to meet you as well." She had truly come to love Aria over the last two weeks.

Aria broke the hug and looked at Ava, but pointed to Loki. She had a playful grin on her face. "Try and keep this one out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, but you know that's a full time job." Ava replied.

Loki gave them both a playful glare. "You both are lucky I love you."

They both just laughed. Aria then hugged Loki. "You've got a good one. You'd better take care of her."

"I know." Loki replied. "And I will."

They all finished their goodbyes and then they were headed back to Vanaheim. "That was a good visit." Frigga said, smiling. "It is too bad they couldn't stay longer."

"I know." Ava replied.

"You just miss Josiah." Eira teased.

Ava laughed. "Well, he was rather adorable. I mean his little smile and laugh were just the cutest."

"Does this mean that I'll be getting a grandchild soon?" Frigga asked, her tone hopeful.

"Hopefully soon, Mother." Loki answered.

Frigga grinned. "Oh it will be so wonderful to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the palace again."

"Thor, Eira, what about the two of you? Will I be getting any grandchildren from you?" Odin asked.

"Not for a while yet." Thor answered. "We just aren't ready."

"And that is perfectly understandable." Frigga said. "Though sometimes, things happen."

"Well, if they do, then they do, but that's not how we're feeling right now." Eira replied.

Three months later…

Loki and Ava were laying in their bed after having made love again. "Three months and still nothing." Ava said, her tone a bit concerned.

Loki kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. "I am sure that there is nothing to worry about." He assured his wife.

"But what if there is? What if we're doing something wrong? Or there is something wrong with me?" Ava asked. "What if I can't have children?"

"Calm down my darling. It has only been three months. And I don't think that we really can be doing anything wrong." Loki replied.

"But when your mother told me about my mother, she mentioned how it took my mother centuries to have me. What if I have similar issues?" Ava countered. "And what…what if there was something wrong with my mother that no one knew about and that's why she died?"

Loki rubbed his hands up and down his wife's back in a soothing manner. "If it will make you feel better we can go to the healing room tomorrow and you can get everything checked out." He suggested. "But I am sure that there is nothing wrong. I mean three months really isn't that long to be trying."

"I know." Ava replied. "But I can't help but to wonder and worry."

Loki kissed his wife once again. "I am sure everything is alright. Now get some rest and we'll visit the healing room in the morning."

"Okay." Ava agreed, snuggling into Loki's embrace.

Loki stroked Ava's hair and rubbed her back. He could tell that she wasn't relaxing as she normally did. Normally she just melted into him and would soon be falling asleep. He lifted a hand to hover above her head. A green glow emitted from his hand and soon Ava was relaxing, all tension leaving her body. Her eyelids drooped closed and soon her breathing fell into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Loki kissed the top of her head again. "Sleep well and pleasant dreams, my darling." He whispered to her before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Loki and Ava got up and dressed early. They walked down to the healing room, Loki keeping an arm around Ava's waist. "What brings you here, Prince Loki and Princess Ava?" The head healer inquired.

"I…uh…" Ava stammered unsure of how to explain what was going on.

"Ava just wants to be sure nothing is preventing her from becoming pregnant." Loki answered. "And that there is nothing that will cause complications during a pregnancy."

The head healer gave Ava a smile. "Alright Princess, just come this way and we will get everything checked out."

Loki gave Ava a quick kiss and a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting her go. He sat down and conjured a book to read while he waited. Ava followed the healer back to one of the private rooms, where she was examined from head to toe.

"I don't see any reason why you should have trouble getting pregnant." The healer said once the exam was finished. "Nor do I see anything that could cause complications during pregnancy."

"That's good." Ava replied, breathing a small sigh of relief. "Is there…uhm anything special that you know of that Loki and I can do to increase our chances of getting pregnant?"

"Well, there are several things I have heard of." The healer replied. "But the only things I know of for sure, are just making sure you eat healthy, get plenty of rest, exercise, and having intercourse every other day, especially around the middle of your cycle."

"Why the middle?" Ava asked.

"That should be when you are at your most fertile." The healer replied. She then explained to Ava how she could keep track of that and what signs could indicate that she is at her peak time to conceive.

"Is there anything else?" Ava asked.

"I have heard of women afterwards, throwing their legs up in the air and propping up their pelvis for about twenty minutes afterwards." The healer answered. "I don't know if that actually works or not, but some women swear by it."

"Okay, thank you." Ava replied.

"You also might be able to find some books with suggestions in things that could help increase your chances as well." The healer added.

"Thank you again." Ava replied. She was then exiting the room and found Loki sitting down in a chair with a book.

He looked up at her. "What did she say?"

"She said that I am in perfectly good health." Ava answered. "Nothing should be preventing me from getting pregnant nor should anything cause complications."

"That is good." Loki replied.

"She also gave me some tips on things that can increase our chances." Ava added.

Loki sent his book away and stood up. He then wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead. "I am sure we will be having a child before much longer." He assured his wife. "Now, why don't we go and eat breakfast?"

"Okay." Ava agreed, smiling up at Loki. She leaned into him. She was glad that she had him and that he was being so reassuring and supportive.


	71. Chapter 71

Shortly after their visit to the healing room, Odin had called a meeting of his family. Another dispute had erupted with the rock trolls of Nornheim and Thor and Loki were once again sent away to settle it. That had been three days ago.

Ava sighed as she woke up alone once again. She rolled over to face the empty space where Loki usually slept. "I wish you would come home soon, my love." She said to the empty space. She missed her husband very much. She stayed in bed a few more moments before kicking the covers aside and climbing out of bed.

She slid out of Loki's tunic and slipped into one of her dresses. She brushed and braided her hair before stepping out of the room. She made her way to the library and began to search through the books. She was looking for anything that might give her tips on how to increase her chances of getting pregnant.

It was a good thing that the Allfather tended to enjoy collecting knowledge from all over the nine realms on pretty much every subject. She was able to find more books on the subject than she had expected. She collected them and then headed to a couch in the library. She sat down and opened the first book.

This book contained different foods that were said to increase fertility. There were also a few things that were said to increase libido. "Yeah, we don't have that problem." Ava mused to herself as she turned the pages. She found a few recipes that she would give to the cooks to try.

"What are you reading?" Eira asked as she entered the room and sat down next to Ava.

"Oh, nothing." Ava replied, not really looking up from her book.

Eira peaked at the front cover. "A Thousand and one Foods to Increase Your Fertility." She read off of the cover. "You and Loki are very serious about this baby thing, aren't you?"

Ava felt her cheeks redden. I knew I should have taken these books to my chambers. She thought to herself. "Yes." Ava replied, closing the book.

Eira smiled. "Well, I wish you luck. I know you're going to be a wonderful mother."

Ava smiled. "I hope I can be. I know Loki will be a great father."

"Of course. You're both going to be wonderful parents."

"How about you and Thor? Have you guys discussed babies yet?" Ava inquired.

Eira shook her head. "We still aren't ready. Besides, we can let you have the spotlight when you get pregnant."

Ava laughed. "What? You don't want to be pregnant together?"

"Maybe next time." Eira teased.

The two friends sat in the library a bit longer, just talking before going to join their mother-in-law in the garden for lunch. "What have my lovely daughters been up to?" Frigga inquired, having taken to dropping the in-law part of their title.

"Just reading." Ava answered.

Frigga smiled. "That seems to be one of your favorite activities, Ava."

"I've been married to Loki too long." Ava replied, her grin playful.

Frigga laughed, knowing how studious her youngest son was. "It is true that when you are married for a while, you start to rub off on each other." She agreed. "I just wish I rubbed off a little more on my own husband."

The three women talked and laughed a while longer. From the garden, they had not seen the bi-frost light up. They began to make their way to the throne room to see if Odin had any updated information as to what was going on with the rock trolls.

They had made it about twenty feet from the doors that led to the throne room, when they opened and Thor and Loki were stepping out of the throne room. Ava and Eira both grinned as they caught sight of their husbands.

"Thor!" Eira exclaimed.

"Loki!" Ava said, her excitement and surprise showing in her voice and the smile on her face.

The brothers looked up at the sound of their names and smiled when they saw their wives pick up the hems of their dresses and start running to them. They stood in place and opened their arms as their wives ran and jumped into their arms. They pulled them in for passionate kisses.

Loki grinned into the kiss as he held his wife close. It had only been three days, but they had been the worst three days without his wife. He broke the kiss after a few moments and gazed down into Ava's eyes, grinning like a fool. "With such an enthusiastic welcome home, I may have to leave more often." He teased.

Ava shot him a playful glare. "Don't you even think that." She replied.

Loki chuckled and gently kissed her lips. "You know I hate being away from you just as much as you hate it."

Thor and Eira were having a similar conversation. "Don't you even think about leaving again." Eira scolded Thor.

"I was only teasing. You know I don't like leaving you." Thor replied, kissing her forehead.

Frigga smiled as she watched her sons with their wives. It brought her so much joy to see them so happy and in love with their wives. "This does a mother's heart good." She said.

The two couples smiled at her. Thor and Loki then walked over to hug their mother. Frigga smiled. "Welcome home, my sons." She said. "Now, I know you don't want to stand here all day with me, so go be with your wives."

Thor and Loki hugged their mother again before walking back over to their wives and wrapping their arms around them. Thor began the walk up the hall to his and Eira's chambers, holding his wife close. Loki, of course, teleported himself and Ava to their room.

"Show off." Thor muttered as he and Eira walked up the hall.

Eira grinned and kissed Thor's cheek. "Like you never show off." She teased.

"I'll show you some showing off once we get to our chambers." Thor replied, grinning.

Eira grinned. "I bet you will."

Thor then scooped Eira up into his arms and carried her to their chambers, running the entire way, making her giggle.

Loki and Ava…

Loki and Ava arrived in their chambers instantly. Ava grinned. "You know, I think this is my favorite trick of yours." She said with a grin.

Loki grinned back, as he wrapped both of his arms around Ava's waist and pulled her to him. "I am glad that you appreciate my tricks…I think I have a couple more you'll like." He replied before crashing his lips into hers and then sliding his hands over her body to remove her dress.

Ava's hands moved greedily over Loki's body, undoing the buckles, straps, snaps, laces, and buttons of his armor. Loki was then pushing her back on the bed and spreading her legs to take her…again and again.

After they had finished, Ava lay with her pelvis propped up on a pillow and her legs up against the headboard. "What are you doing, darling?" Loki asked, looking at his wife curiously.

"Trying to increase our chances of conceiving." Ava answered.

Loki chuckled. "What about cuddling?" He asked.

"You could come over here and cuddle with me." Ava replied, grinning.

Loki sat up in the bed. He leaned over and kissed the side of Ava's thigh. He then began to trail kisses up Ava's body to her lips as he stretched out beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He lifted her ever so slightly, propping her pelvis up on his own leg and then placing his other leg on top of her, holding her with all of his body. "That's better." He said, kissing the side of her head.

Ava smiled and nestled into Loki's embrace. She had to admit, she liked being held after making love. She loved the closeness and the feel of Loki's skin against hers. "Yes, it is." She agreed.

"What have you been doing these last three days?" Loki asked.

"Reading." Ava answered.

"Anything good?"

"Just some more helpful hints on things that are supposed to increase our chances of getting pregnant." She replied.

Loki smiled at his wife. He loved the fact that she was so eager to have his child. "We will have our child." He assured her. "Do not worry about it so much. Just, enjoy the experience of trying."

Ava grinned. "Oh, I am enjoying the experience. I think half of the fun is in trying."


	72. Chapter 72

Six more months went by and Ava was still not pregnant. "I just don't understand it. We're doing everything the healers said to do and following some tips that we've read in books and still nothing." Ava said to her mother-in-law.

Frigga gave Ava a soft smile. "It will come in time, sweetheart. Just relax and do not worry about it."

"It's hard not to worry about it." Ava replied. "I just keep thinking of how much I want a child. How much I want this person that is a little piece of me with a little piece of Loki. And what a great father Loki will make."

"I know how you feel." Frigga replied. "But trust me, it will happen. You just have to not worry so much and let it happen."

"As I've already said, it's so hard to not worry about it." Ava replied.

A fond smile came over Frigga's face. "You know, I had this same conversation with your mother. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was back in time with her. You're so much like her."

Ava smiled. She liked it whenever Frigga would tell her something like that. She had no idea why, but it made her feel good to be compared to her mother; to know she was like her.

"Now, come on. We have a feast to get ready for." Frigga told her.

"Alright." Ava agreed. She and Frigga then left the garden and headed inside. Ava made her way to the room she and Loki shared. As soon as she walked in the door, Loki's arms materialized around her waist from behind, pulling her close.

"Hello my darling." Loki whispered in her ear with a grin.

Ava couldn't help but to giggle as his breath tickled her ear. "Hello my love." She replied.

Loki's lips caressed the flesh of her neck and then his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a soft surprised moan from his wife's lips. "We have a couple of hours yet until the feast begins." He whispered seductively. "What do you say we have a little fun? Hmm?"

"You're speaking of tricking Fandral, aren't you?" Ava replied innocently.

"While that is tempting…I have some other tricks in mind." Loki replied. "Now, let's go break some of our furniture."

A couple of hours later, they were dressing for the feast. Ava did her hair and then she and Loki exited their chambers. They arrived in the grand hall, where the party was already in full swing. They made their way over to their usual seats.

"It's about time you two showed up." Thor teased.

"We were otherwise occupied." Loki replied, smirking.

"Now that you're here, Thor and Eira can make their announcement." Odin said, giving his youngest son a scolding look.

"Announcement?" Loki and Ava asked in unison.

Ava felt her heart sinking in her chest and an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that whatever their announcement was, she wasn't going to like it.

Odin stood up then, calling the attention of the room. Once everyone was silent, he spoke. "My eldest son has some news he would like to share with us." Odin said, giving Thor the floor.

Thor stood up then and held his hand to Eira, who accepted it and stood beside him. "Today my wife and I received some surprising and yet very exciting news. We are expecting our first child." Thor announced.

The room broke out into cheers then. There was a toast and more cheering. "Congratulations, Brother." Loki said, a smile on his face. He was happy for his brother. "Though, I didn't think you two were trying?"

"We weren't." Eira replied. "It just…well kind of happened."

Ava was sitting silently in her chair. She was having a hard time processing this news. She knew that she should be happy that her friend was having a child. She knew that she should be over the moon with joy over becoming an aunt, but she just couldn't be.

"Ava, darling, are you alright?" Loki asked, his tone concerned.

"Fine." Ava replied. "I think…I think I just need some air." She was then jumping from her seat and running out to the garden.

"That's just weird." Thor said, completely clueless as to why Ava would be running out like that.

Loki, Frigga, and Eira were all aware of the reason Ava had run out. "I'd better go to her." Loki said, getting up and heading out to the garden. He found Ava sitting underneath a tree, having used her powers to have the branches form a perfect bench for her. He could hear the quiet sobs coming from her.

Loki knelt down in front of his wife and lifted a hand to pull her hands from her face. Tears glistened in the moonlight as they fell from her eyes. "Ava, darling…" He began, his tone soothing.

Ava just shook her head. "Don't. Just don't."

Loki nodded and didn't say another word. He opened his arms and Ava flung herself into his arms. Loki kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I know I should be happy for them." Ava said. "I know that getting upset and envious is ridiculous, but I can't help it. They weren't even trying and saying that they weren't ready."

Loki rubbed his hands up and down Ava's back. He kissed the top of her head again before resting his cheek against her head. "It is alright, my darling. We will have our child." He assured her.

"It just feels like we never will." Ava replied.

"We will." Loki replied. "Please don't be so upset? I hate seeing you in tears."

"I just…I need a minute to collect myself." Ava replied.

Loki pulled back and placed his hands on either side of Ava's face. He used his thumbs to wipe at her tears. He then kissed her forehead. "It will all be alright." He told her. "I love you, Ava."

Ava was able to give him a small smile. "I love you, Loki."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, I just need to be alone for a little bit."

Loki nodded. "If you need me, I'll come running." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"I know." Ava said, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

Loki kissed his wife once more and then reached into his pocket to hand her a handkerchief. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ava replied.

Loki slowly walked back inside the palace, but didn't return to the party just yet. He wanted to stay close in case Ava needed him. He wished that there was something more he could do than what he already did. He knew how badly Ava wanted a child. Of course he wanted a child as well, but it didn't affect him the same way it did Ava.

"Is everything alright, Brother?" Thor asked, coming up the hall.

"I don't really know." Loki answered.

"What's going on?" Thor asked.

"Ava is just having a hard time." Loki replied.

"With what?" Thor asked, pressing further.

"We've been trying for nine months to have a baby and she is still not pregnant. You and Eira haven't been trying at all and out of nowhere she is pregnant." Loki explained. "She is feeling a bit envious."

"Oh…I see." Thor replied. He really wasn't sure what to say. "That would explain the almost guilty look on Eira's face."

"Don't either one of you feel guilty." Loki replied. "It's just hard. We will get through it. Now go back and celebrate."

"Alright." Thor replied, heading back into the party.

Loki chose to stay in the hall, waiting for Ava. He wanted to make sure she was alright, but still give her the space she needed to calm herself down.

Ava…

Ava sat out under the tree in the garden. She was doing her best to collect her emotions. "I should be happy for them." She told herself. She was jealous and that made her upset with herself. She tried telling herself she was being ridiculous, but she also couldn't stop the thought that she should be the one with child from entering her mind.

"Already crying and we haven't even touched her." Came an unfamiliar deep voice.

Ava looked around her and she saw red glowing eyes in the shadows. Her tears instantly stopped and all thoughts of her jealousy and anger left her. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ava asked, rising to her feet.

A low chuckle came from the shadows and a figure stepped out into the moonlight. The figure's red eyes still glowed and his blue skin shown in the moonlight. "We've just come here to claim what is rightfully ours." The Frost Giant answered. "And you're part of the plan, Princess."

Ava watched as the Jotuns formed a circle around her. They began closing in on her, ready to grab her. "You picked the wrong princess to mess with and the wrong place to mess with me." She then used her power to have the vines and trees wrap around and capture the Jotuns.

The one that appeared to be the leader escaped his restraints and charged at Ava, his hand outstretched. He grabbed her arm and used his powers to burn her with the cold. Ava let out a cry of pain, but somehow managed to think through her pain. She reached into the folds of her dress and found the dagger Loki had given her as a present for their fifth wedding anniversary. She used it to cut the Giant's hand off at the wrist. She then pried the severed hand from her arm.

"Ava?!" came Loki's startled voice from the entrance to the palace.

Ava turned to see Loki running out towards her and the circle of Frost Giants, who were beginning to escape their confines. Loki's sword materialized in his hand and Ava felt her own sword in her hand, as Loki used his magic to conjure it for her. It was one of the many times Ava was grateful for Loki's powers.

"Don't let them touch you!" Ava called to Loki as she used her uninjured arm to fight off the closest giant.

Loki was jumping in quickly, fighting alongside his wife. One of the giants managed to grab Loki's arm. His powers quickly decayed Loki's wrist guard and soon his powers were working on Loki's skin. To both Loki's and the Jotun's surprise, Loki's arm didn't burn. Instead it began to turn the same shade of blue as the Jotun's.

Loki didn't have time to react to this. He took advantage of the surprise and ran the giant through with his sword. He then turned to see that three Jotuns had Ava surrounded. She was doing her best to fight them off, but with her injured arm, was having some difficulty. He didn't hesitate to rush over to her and help her bring down the last of the trespassing Jotuns.

Once they had finished them off, Loki put his sword away and turned to Ava. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked, concern coloring his tone and making him forget momentarily about his arm turning blue.

"Just a little burn." Ava answered, though Loki could hear the strain in her voice.

"What happened?" Odin asked as he along with Thor and a group of guards rushed out, having been drawn by the sounds of battle.

"We were attacked." Ava answered. "But we took care of it."

"And now you need to go to the healing room." Loki said, wrapping an arm around his wife. His concern over her outweighed everything else at the moment. Ava was his priority. His confusion over what had transpired would have to wait until later.


	73. Chapter 73

Loki stood off to the side, leaning against a wall. Ava was sitting on a bed in the healing room, one of the healers examining her arm. Thor came in the room just then, Eira and Frigga not far from him. "Were any others found?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. "Not so far. It would appear that the group you and Ava took out were the only ones."

"I just wonder what they were planning." Loki said. "They had to have come for a reason."

"They were obviously wanting to get their casket back." Thor said.

"But why would they attack after all of these years of truce?" Loki replied. "But they were in the garden. The only way to get to the vault from there would have taken them right through the party."

"That is odd." Thor agreed.

Ava was walking over then, her arm wrapped in bandages. "How is your arm?" Eira asked.

Ava gave her friend a small smile. "It's alright."

Loki wrapped his arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ava answered, leaning into Loki. She was feeling a bit tired.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I hate to ask, but did they say anything to you before they attacked?" He asked.

"They said that they had come to claim what was rightfully theirs." Ava answered. "Then they said that I was part of their plan."

"Did they say anything about what that meant?" Thor asked.

Ava shook her head. "Though I am assuming they meant to take me hostage and use me as a bargaining chip."

Loki let out a low growl at the thought of those monsters doing anything to Ava. It was one of those times he was grateful that Skuld had chosen Ava and taken her under her wing. "We should be on high alert in case this happens again." Loki said.

"Which means you need extra guard, Eira." Ava said.

"What? Why do I need extra guard? They tried to get you." Eira replied.

"Yes, but they couldn't get me because of my training with Skuld." Ava replied. "You're the other princess and they could come after you for a bargaining chip."

"Ava is right." Thor agreed, wrapping his arm protectively around his wife. "You're not leaving my sight. Besides, it's more than just you to think about now."

Eira nodded. "Yes, we have to keep our baby safe." She agreed.

Ava felt a little stabbing pain in her heart at the reminder that Eira was pregnant and she wasn't. She then turned to Loki. "Can we go to our chambers? I am getting a little tired."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He replied. He the turned to his brother. "We can talk with Father about this in the morning." They then bid Thor and Eira goodnight and headed to their room.

Ava changed into one of Loki's tunics and slid into bed. Loki was standing by the door still. "Loki, is something wrong?" She asked.

Loki gave her a gentle smile. "I was just reinforcing the locks."

Ava returned the smile. "Well, hurry up and get over here. I need you to hold me."

Loki used his magic to send his armor away and was wearing a green tunic and black pants. He climbed into bed next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Is this better?" He asked.

Ava rested her head on Loki's chest. "Much better."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Ava answered. "You know, while I didn't like being attacked, it was kind of fun fighting alongside you."

Loki chuckled. "Though I'd rather not have to do that again."

Ava nodded her head in agreement and let out a yawn. She snuggled closer to Loki and closed her eyes. "I have to agree with that."

"We can talk more in the morning." Loki replied, kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest, my darling."

Ava nodded. "I love you, Loki."

"And I love you, Ava."

Loki laid there, watching Ava as she slept. As he laid there, looking at his wife, listening to her steady breathing, he couldn't help but to think about what happened in the garden, when the Jotun had touched him. He looked down at his arm, remembering the way it had turned blue, matching the giant who had gripped him.

Loki stared at his hand for an immeasurable moment, thinking about all of the possibilities of what it could mean. He then looked at Ava and the bandage on her arm. _It was the touch of an Jotun that did that to her...what if this means I could harm her in some way with my touch?_ Loki worried. His touch was one thing he had promised never to harm her with.

Loki sighed as he slowly disentangled himself from Ava, gently laying her back on her pillow. He kissed the top of her head, being extra gentle, afraid of hurting her now as well as wanting to let her rest. He quietly slipped out the door, using his magic to reinforce the locks once again. After the events of the evening, he wasn't about to let her be without some kind of protection, even if she was able to take care of herself.

Loki made his way to the library, where he found his father sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading. Odin looked up. "What brings you here Loki?" He asked. "Is everything alright with Ava?"

"She is resting well." Loki answered. "But I did want to talk to you about what happened."

"What about it?" Odin asked.

"One of the Frost Giants grabbed my arm, ready to do to me what the other one had done to Ava." Loki began. "But when he did...my skin turned blue. The same shade of blue as the Jotuns'."

"I see." Odin responded.

"It is time we tell him the truth, Odin." Frigga said, entering the library.


	74. Chapter 74

"It is time we tell him the truth, Odin."

Loki looked back at his mother, surprised to see her there. "And what is the truth?" He asked, looking between his parents.

"You are our son." Odin said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Though, you were not born to us." Frigga added, knowing her husband wouldn't tell Loki more without prompting.

"Then to whom was I born?" Loki inquired, feeling his world beginning to tilt as it was getting ready to turn upside down.

Odin sighed. "When the battle was over...I went into the temple and found a baby. You were so small for the offspring of a giant...left by Laufey to die. I took you home."

Loki felt his heart drop in his chest. "Laufey...is my father?"

"No. I am your father." Odin replied. "You were born to Laufey, but I raised you."

"You are our son, Loki. We are your family." Frigga added.

Loki turned to his father…or rather the man he had thought was his father. "Why?"

"Why what?" Odin asked.

"Why did you never tell me?" Loki asked.

"I wanted to protect you from the truth, Loki." Odin answered.

"The truth? The truth that I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"Loki, you are no monster. Your father just never wanted you to feel any different." Frigga countered.

Loki kept his attention on Odin as tears welled up in his eyes. "Why? Why did you take me? You must have had a purpose."

"You were an innocent child, Loki." Odin replied.

Loki shook his head. "You never do anything without a reason. Besides you were already knee-deep in the Jotun blood. What would have been one more? You had a purpose what was it?"

"I had hoped that we would one day be able to bring about permanent peace and an alliance through you." Odin answered.

"So, that's it. I am no more than another stolen relic, kept locked up here until you might have use of me."

"You are twisting my words." Odin replied.

"But it is the truth." Loki replied. "It explains so much. It explains why you've always favored Thor. Why I always finish last." Loki was then bolting out of the room.

Frigga gave Odin a brief scolding look before taking off after her youngest son. "Loki Odinson!" She called after him.

Loki stopped in the hall, but didn't look back. "No, I am not an Odinson."

"If you choose not to acknowledge the man who has raised you then acknowledge me. Loki Friggason." She replied. "I am your mother. I raised you. I loved you and I still love you. I taught you everything you know. I kissed all of your injuries and held you when you cried. You are my son."

Loki felt his heart break slightly at the hurt in Frigga's voice. She was right. She had done all of those things and he did love her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, not ready to let her know he had already forgiven her.

"You are my son. That is all you have ever needed to know." Frigga answered. "You are my boy."

Loki sighed. "I love you, Mother."

Frigga walked over to Loki and hugged him. "And I love you, my son." She then kissed his cheek.

Loki held onto his mother for a few moments longer, before silently pulling away and heading back to his chambers. When he walked back in, Ava was still lying in their bed sound asleep. Loki gazed at her, as the moonlight made her sleeping form glow.

Loki walked over and sat down on the bed, looking over at Ava. The bandage on her arm stuck out from beneath the sleeve of the tunic, reminding Loki of what could happen to a normal Asgardian at the touch of a giant. What would having my child do to her? Loki thought as he looked at her bandaged arm. Could having my child kill her?

His mind was flooded with images of what could happen if Ava were to have his child. In every scenario he played out in his mind, she died, cursing him and their child with her last breath. Yet, he knew how much she yearned for a child. How much she longed to have a child with him. This can never be. He thought, not wanting to lose his wife. But…how will I make her understand? If I tell her the truth…she will loathe my very existence. Not even my sweet Ava could love a monster.

Loki just knew that this news would cause him to lose Ava. Whether it be by her having his child and dying or by her leaving once she found out the truth. Loki sighed as he laid back on his pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but was far too conflicted and awake for that.

Ava scooted closer in her sleep so that she snuggled against his side, her head resting on his chest. "Loki…" She mumbled in her sleep. "I love you."

Loki opened his eyes and blinked back the tears he felt stinging. He feared her finding out the truth and never hearing her say those words again. The first time she had ever told him those words, they had been the sweetest song he had ever heard. If he were to never hear those words again, the music would be gone from his life.


	75. Chapter 75

Ava woke the next morning with the rising of the sun. She rolled over and was surprised when she found the space next to her empty. She sat up in bed and noticed the door out to the balcony was open. She kicked away the covers and walked out.

She found Loki sitting in one of their chairs, looking out at the rising sun. He had a blank look on his face and dark rings formed underneath his eyes as if he had not slept last night. "Loki?" Ava asked, concern coloring her tone.

Loki turned to face her and a small smile came to his lips. "Good morning, my darling." He greeted her.

Ava walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his. She felt Loki gingerly wrap his arms around her waist and tentatively return the kiss. It was as if he were afraid he would break her or something. She broke the kiss. "Is something wrong, my love?" She asked.

"Nothing." Loki answered calmly.

Ava traced her fingertips over the dark circles that ringed underneath his eyes. "You didn't sleep well."

Loki relished in the feel of Ava's warm fingertips on his flesh. He had been preparing for her concern. He knew she would be able to tell something was off with him. "I was just thinking about what happened in the garden last night." He replied. "I hate that you got hurt." This was at least a partial truth.

"But it is really nothing, Loki." Ava replied. "The healers said it should only take a couple of days to completely heal."

"I would still rather have you not hurt at all." Loki replied.

Ava let out a sigh. She didn't like the fact that Loki had lost sleep over her. "Well, we still have a few hours, let's go back to bed. That way you can at least get a little rest before we have to go and speak with your father."

Loki flinched internally at the mention of his father. It was a good thing he was good at controlling his reactions to things. He would need to keep that flinching to himself if he was going to keep Ava in the dark about his heritage. "I'm fine." He replied.

Ava climbed up out of his lap and then took both of his hands. "You are coming back to bed with me and getting some rest." She said, doing her best to get him to move, but having a hard time with it.

"Alright." Loki agreed after a moment, not wanting to have Ava end up hurting herself. He got up and allowed Ava to lead him back to their bed. He laid down and Ava climbed in next to him, rolling over to cuddle with him.

Ava kissed his cheek. "Now get some sleep, my love." She said. "You need your rest."

Loki couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. "Since when did you get so bossy?" He teased lightly.

Ava smiled. "Only because you need it."

Loki gingerly held her and closed his eyes. She was right that he needed his rest, though he knew he wouldn't be able to get any. He controlled his breathing so that he appeared to have fallen asleep, wanting to appease his wife and keep her from trying to pry further into what was bothering him.

Loki's plan seemed to work, as Ava snuggled into him and he could soon hear the rhythmic breathing that signaled she had fallen asleep. Loki still kept his eyes closed, though in case she were to wake up. He settled himself in for enjoying holding his wife while he still could.

It was a couple of hours later, they were climbing up out of bed and dressing for the day. They walked out to join their family for breakfast. Ava couldn't help but to notice how Loki seemed to be withdrawn from the rest of the group. He didn't say much as Thor spoke with Odin about what the attack by the giants could mean and what their next course of action should be.

"It was but a few." Odin replied.

"But they could get back again, especially if we've no idea how they got here in the first place." Thor countered. "We at least need to know how they slipped passed Heimdall's watch."

"I have a truce with King Laufey." Was Odin's rebuttal.

"And they just broke your truce." Thor said.

Ava watched Loki as he sat silently through the discussion. She figured he was probably just absorbing all of the information as he usually did. While Thor was always boisterous in his opinions, Loki was always more quiet and chose his words more carefully.

The entire meal was spent listening to Thor and Odin debate what the best course of action was. Of course, since Thor was not seated upon the throne and Odin was, there wasn't much that could be debated. Once Odin's mind was made up, there was no changing it, nor arguing with his decision.

"There is nothing more to discuss. They tried, but failed." Odin declared. "Unless another move is made, there is no reason to go marching off to battle." He then rose and left the table.

Frigga sighed and gave everyone an apologetic look. She then rose and went after her husband to try and calm him down.

Thor turned to Loki. "Why did you not say anything Brother?"

"There wasn't anything to say." Loki replied.

There was something in the way that Loki said that, that set alarms off in Ava's head. She knew that something wasn't right with her husband and she didn't like it.

"You could have said plenty. After all, it was your wife they tried to take hostage." Thor countered.

Ava felt herself glaring at Thor. She knew Loki loved her and would do anything to protect her, though she could now protect herself quite well. She hated everything that Thor was implying.

"I am well aware of what happened last night. I am aware of everything, Brother." Loki replied, putting emphasis on the word. He then got up and headed out the door.

Ava fixed a glare on her brother-in-law before getting up to go after Loki. She really wasn't sure what words would be exchanged between Thor and Eira and she really couldn't care. When Loki had spoken to his brother, there was something in his voice. Ava believed it to be pain and she hated hearing that.

"Loki, wait!" Ava called after him as soon as she caught sight of his retreating figure.

Loki stopped and turned to her, waiting for her to catch up. "You didn't have to come after me." He told her once she had caught up. "I'm fine."

Ava looked up at Loki. "No, you're not. Something is bothering you."

"I told you already, I hate that you got hurt." He replied. "And I didn't need my brother reminding me of that."

Ava stepped closer to Loki and wrapped her arms around him. "Why don't we go for a ride? Maybe go to our meadow and have a picnic? We haven't done that in a while and it could help take your mind off of things." She suggested.

Loki was about to say no, when he looked down at Ava. He saw the love and concern in her green eyes. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Alright."


	76. Chapter 76

Loki and Ava went to the stables, where the attendants had their horses ready and waiting for them. They mounted their horses and Ava looked over at Loki, giving him a mischievous grin. Loki had to return the grin in spite of himself. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I was just thinking, that if we were to race Willow and I could beat you and Erik." Ava answered.

Loki couldn't help the widening of his grin. He was still feeling hurt, confused, and conflicted about what he had found out the previous night, but his playful and competitive nature, along with the smile on Ava's face, was making him feel a little less so. "You're on." He told her.

Ava grinned and then snapped the reins and she and Willow were off, while Loki had yet to take off. Loki quickly snapped the reins and he and Erik were off, catching up quickly to Ava and Willow. Ava noticed Loki catching up, so she urged Willow faster. They raced through the streets and were soon running through the forest.

Loki had to duck every so often to avoid low hanging branches. Ava being a foot shorter than him, had no need to duck, making her able to go a bit faster. They were soon reaching their meadow, Ava and Willow coming to a stop, Loki and Erik not far behind them. Ava turned to Loki, grinning triumphantly. "It looks like I was right." She declared.

"Only because we let you win." Loki replied.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself my love." Ava replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek before dismounting.

Loki dismounted his horse as well and they allowed them to wander about the meadow. There was a stream close by that they knew the horses would go to. Loki used his magic to spread out a picnic for them as he had before. They sat down on the blanket, neither of them hungry yet.

Ava sat close to Loki, leaning against him and her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you, Loki." She said.

Loki smiled. He loved hearing those words come from her lips. He would cherish each time he heard them. He had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried, Ava would find out about his heritage and he would lose her. While she would still say the words, he would cherish them. "I love you, Ava."

Ava smiled up at Loki and a playful gleam came to her green eyes. She then moved so that she was in his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Her fingers played in the hair at the back of his neck.

Loki broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at his wife. He knew exactly what she was wanting, but now he was afraid to give it to her. "Ava, you've been injured."

"Just my arm. The rest of my body is in tiptop condition." She replied. "Besides, I read somewhere that being outside can increase chances of conception and I am at my peak time."

Loki repressed a sigh. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with his wife and to have a child with her, but knowing his heritage, he was afraid of what would happen if they did conceive. "Ava…I…" Loki began trying to find the right words.

"Loki, what is wrong?" She asked, feeling a bit hurt. "Do you not want me?"

"Ava, that is the farthest thing from the truth. You are the most beautiful and desirable woman in the nine realms. There is nothing and no one I would ever want more than I want you." Loki replied, seeing the hurt in Ava's eyes.

"Then…have you changed your mind about having a child?" She asked.

"No…and yes." Loki answered.

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "How can it be both? Either you want to have a child with me or you don't. Which is it?"

Loki lifted a hand to gently caress Ava's face, hardly touching her at all. "I want nothing more…but some things…have come to light and…I am afraid that if we do conceive…that I will lose you."

"Does this have to do with my mother having died giving birth to me?" Ava asked.

"No." Loki answered.

"Then what has come to light?" Ava asked. "Is this what has really been bothering you?"

"I…It's…I don't…" Loki said, trying to find a way to talk his way out of this. He was usually good at talking his way out of anything, but he couldn't with Ava. She always saw right through him. "It's something…I found out about myself."

"What is it?" Ava asked, concern coloring her tone. She moved her hand over to cup his face. "Loki, you can tell me anything."

He shook his head. "Not this."

"Why do you say that, Loki?" Ava asked. "I'm your wife, you can share anything with me."

"If I tell you this…it will change everything." Loki replied. "I…I can't lose you and if I tell you, I know I will."

Ava shook her head. "There is nothing that you could say that could make you lose me, Loki. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else before."

"You only say that because you don't know yet."

Little did Loki and Ava know that they were being watched. A group of Frost Giants stood around the clearing, at Laufey's orders, waiting for the perfect moment and for Laufey's order. Laufey sat in the Jotunheim on his throne, using a special magic he had learned in the last century to watch his plans unfold.

He had been watching the previous night and was surprised to learn of his son still being alive and being an Asgardian prince. Of course, after that he went straight to watching Loki, and listening to his thoughts and internal struggle. He realized that he could use all of this to his advantage and perhaps his son would finally be of some use to him.

Loki was already miserable since finding out the truth of his heritage. Laufey knew that with the right push, he could get his son to go against Asgard. His first step was to get Ava to hate Loki as much as Loki hated himself. That would completely break Loki and make him prime for Laufey's plans.

"Bring the attack, now." Laufey ordered, his voice carrying through magic to his minions in Asgard.

"Loki, please tell me what is going on with you?" Ava pleaded.

"He's already told you before, he can't Princess." Came an unfamiliar voice from the trees.

Loki and Ava looked around them to see Jotuns surrounding them just as they had the night before. They were instantly pulling themselves apart and taking a defensive stance. Loki had created several copies of himself and had conjured up his and Ava's swords.

They began fighting with the Jotuns, Loki using his sword as well as his tricks. Ava used her sword as well and her powers. She had the vines and the trees around them attack the Giants and form bonds to hold them back. However, the Jotuns used their powers to form daggers and other weapons of ice to cut themselves free of Ava's trap.

No matter how many clones Loki created, they were all taken out. There were too many Jotuns for Loki and Ava to fight off on their own, but there was no way for them to get help, unless Loki could get to Ava and teleport them both back home safely. The problem was that the Jotuns were doing their best to keep Loki and Ava from being able to reach each other. Loki could teleport to her, but then he might now have enough strength to get them both back home without any problems.

That was when Loki heard Ava cry out. He turned to see that two giants had grabbed her by each arm. They both burned her arms, but only for a moment to keep her from fighting and make her drop her sword. Loki quickly finished off the Jotun he was fighting and began to run to his wife.

It was then that two giants snuck up behind him and grabbed him. The four Jotuns looked at each other and then looked down at Ava. "You want to know what your husband won't tell you, then we'll show you." One of them spoke.

Loki struggled a few moments, knowing what they were going to do, but he couldn't escape their grasp. Ava watched as Loki struggled, but couldn't do anything. She had no idea what the Jotuns were going to do, but she didn't like the sounds of it, but at the moment, she couldn't struggle through her own pain to help Loki.

The Giants holding Loki, used their power and his armor chipped away at his wrists and forearms. Ava was surprised when she watched Loki's flesh turn the same shade of blue as the Jotuns' holding him rather than burning him. She saw Loki's face change to blue with tribal markings and his beautiful green eyes turn red.

By this point Loki had stopped struggling. He looked up at Ava with his Jotun eyes, an infinite sadness filling them. He then looked down at his feet utterly defeated. "Loki…"Ava breathed her voice showing confusion and concern.

"He's a monster like us." One of the Jotuns holding Ava said. "He is Laufey's son."


	77. Chapter 77

"He's a monster like us. He is Laufey's son."

Ava looked at Loki, hearing the words the Jotuns had said. She could easily see that the Jotuns were right, that he was one of them, at least in the respect that he looked like them. However that was where it all ended. She still saw her husband, her Loki, and he was in pain. Not the physical kind, but the emotional kind. The kind that hurt worse than any physical wound ever could.

Ava knew that she had to get them out of this situation. She knew that she had to stop the Jotuns and help Loki. She knew that he needed her now more than he ever had before. She pushed her own physical pain aside and tapped into her power and used one of the vines to pick up her sword. She had the vine take her sword and slash one of the Jotuns holding her in the arm, severing it from his body. She had another rather hard and pointy vine stab the other Jotun in the chest.

The two Giants holding Loki, were getting ready to flee with him, when they were stabbed in the heart by vines. They dropped Loki and fell back, the life leaving their bodies. Ava quickly used her powers to capture the last Jotun, who had lost his arm. He was now too weak to fight and Ava knew that they would need to interrogate him to find out how they kept getting in.

Ava ran over to Loki, who had fallen to his knees. He was still in his Jotun form. Ava knelt down in front of him. She didn't hesitate to lift her hand and press it to his cheek, which in his Jotun form was incredibly cool. "Loki."

Loki refused to look at her. "I…I understand if you want to leave me."

"Loki, look at me." Ava said, keeping her hand on his cool cheek. "Look into my eyes."

Loki slowly lifted his gaze to meet Ava's. He was surprised by what he saw. He had expected hatred and disgust, but that wasn't it at all. In her eyes, he saw only love and concern. He was speechless by this.

"I am not going anywhere, Loki. I love you." She told him before leaning in to press her lips to his.

After recovering from his surprise, Loki wrapped his arms around his wife. He felt his heart soaring in his chest. He couldn't believe that Ava wasn't running from his Jotun form. She was kissing him, not caring about this change.

Ava felt Loki's lips warming beneath hers. His cheek began to warm under her hand as well. She opened her eyes slightly and saw his skin returning to its usual pale flesh tone. She broke the kiss a few moments later and looked into his eyes, which had returned to emerald green. "I love you, Loki." She repeated.

"And I love you, Ava." He replied, completely in awe of his wife.

The Frost Giant laying on the ground wrapped in Ava's vines moaned, reminding Loki and Ava that they needed to get him back to the palace quickly if he was going to be questioned. They would have to finish up their conversation later. For now, it was good enough for Loki that Ava still loved him. That was really all he had needed.

Loki whistled for their horses. They mounted them and began heading back to Asgard. A large viney plant wrapped the enemy giant and carried him back to the palace, following behind Loki and Ava. They arrived at the stables and left their horses. The stable attendants were watching them with puzzled expressions as they walked into the palace, dragging the Frost Giant with them.

They went to the healing room as their first stop. "Prince Loki, Princess Ava, what happened?" The head healer asked.

"We were ambushed out in the forest." Loki answered. "Ava needs healing again and this Frost Giant needs patched up so that he can be interrogated."

The healer nodded. She took Ava to a private room, Loki following. He had placed a sleeping spell on the Frost Giant so that he could be treated without being a danger to the healers. Before entering the healing room, Loki had sent a guard for his father and brother. He really didn't feel much like speaking with Odin, but he knew he had no choice.

"What happened?" Frigga was the first to speak as she entered the private room with Odin and Thor following close behind her.

"We were out for a ride and having a picnic when we were attacked by another group of Jotuns." Loki explained.

"Another group was here?" Odin asked, surprised.

"Yes and one of them is in another part of the healing room." Loki answered.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"I kind of…cut his arm off." Ava answered.

"We have to keep him from dying so we can interrogate him and find out why and how they keep coming here." Loki added.

Thor looked at his sister-in-law. While he had seen her fighting first hand, it was still hard for him to believe that someone so tiny could take down a Giant. "You cut his arm off?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I cut a different one's hand off last night." Ava replied.

"You already know she is very skilled with a sword." Loki added, unable to hide his pride.

The healer finished wrapping Ava's arms in bandages and then bowed before exiting the room. Frigga walked over to her. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, motherly concern in her tone.

Ava nodded. "Just fine."

"We should go and start questioning the intruder." Odin spoke to both Thor and Loki. He then walked out of the room, expecting his sons to follow him.

"I knew that something like this would happen." Thor muttered before walking out the door.

Loki looked back at Ava and his mother. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." Ava said, though she knew it was probably more of Loki wanting to talk to her about what had happened in the meadow.

"I'll stay with her." Frigga added.

"I'll be here when you get back." Ava promised.

Loki nodded. He then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Ava smiled. "I love you."

Loki then walked out the door, feeling a bit better about things. He found Thor and Odin in the hall. They were already arguing. "They've sneaked into Asgard twice now. Something has to be done." Thor protested.

"First we must find out if they were acting on their own or on Laufey's orders and how they've been getting in here. Then we'll figure out what to do." Odin replied.

"We need to take action now, Father." Thor replied. He then turned to his brother. "You're with me aren't you, Brother?"

"It doesn't matter who I am with." Loki replied. "Though, Father is right. We do need to at least find out where they are coming in at first. Besides if we go straight to war with the Jotunheim, we could walk right into a trap."

Thor couldn't argue with his brother's logic. He let out a defeated sigh. "I hate it when you reason with me."

"Someone has to." Loki replied.


	78. Chapter 78

"What happened out in the forest?" Frigga asked Ava, once they were alone.

"We went for a ride and we were having a picnic." Ava began. "Out of nowhere this group of Jotuns attacked us. I think…I think they were waiting specifically for us."

"What makes you say that?" Frigga asked.

"Because of what they did." Ava answered.

"What do you mean?"

Ava looked around to make sure that they were alone and then lowered her voice. She wasn't sure how many people knew the truth of Loki's heritage, but she figured it wasn't very many. "They forced Loki into his Jotun form."

"So…you know now?" Frigga asked, feeling a bit relieved.

Ava nodded. "Yes, but we haven't had much of a chance to talk. Once the fight was over, we knew we had to bring the giant back here for questioning."

"How did you react…to seeing Loki that way, that is?" Frigga inquired.

"I was surprised…but it doesn't change anything. I still love Loki more than anything." Ava answered, knowing that this is what Frigga really wanted to know. "He is still Loki."

Frigga smiled. She had always feared Loki not being able to find someone to love him after finding out the truth. She hugged Ava. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Ava smiled and hugged her mother-in-law back. "Loki is my everything. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Loki, Thor, and Odin…

Loki walked with his adoptive father and brother to the room the Jotun was being treated in. The giant was sitting up against a wall, still asleep from Loki's spell. The place where his arm had once been was bandaged. The makeshift bonds of Ava's vines had been replaced by strong chains reinforced by magic.

"Wake him." Odin commanded Loki.

Loki waved his hand and the Jotun began to stir. His red eyes opened and he looked at the three men standing before him. He then looked at the place where his arm had been and the chains that held him down. He then looked back at Odin, Thor, and Loki, glaring at them, but not saying a word.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Odin told the giant. "You can cooperate and answer our questions or I can give you over to our interrogators, who will extract the information from you."

"I will never tell you anything." The Jotun answered. "I will never betray my king or his secrets."

"So, you were working under Laufey's orders?" Odin questioned.

"I follow my King to the end." The Jotun answered. He then closed his mouth tightly shut and glared at them.

"Perhaps you will feel more like taking to our interrogators, then." Odin replied. He then exited the room, Thor and Loki following him. He sent one of his guards out and a few short moments later, a group of interrogators was coming and taking the Jotun away.

"It is likely to be a while before he gives up any information." Loki said.

"Loki is right." Thor agreed. "Shall I join the guards in their search for any others?"

Odin shook his head. "No, you need to be here for when we do know something. Then we will discuss our next course. For now, just go and be with your wives."

Loki didn't have to be told twice to go and be with Ava. He quickly left and hurried back up the small hall to Ava's private room. He had this feeling of urgency that he had to get to her. He knew that they needed to talk more about what had happened. Part of him feared that if they did not talk soon, she would change her mind after having some time to think things through.

Perhaps she has already changed her mind. Loki thought worriedly. He was soon at the door outside of Ava's room. He hesitantly put his hand on the handle, but did not turn it. His mind was racing with the thoughts that he could still lose Ava.

Loki let out a sigh and turned the knob, opening the door. He saw Ava still sitting on the bed, his mother next to her. They were talking and smiling. They both looked up at his approach and Ava's eyes brightened and her smile widened. This made Loki feel so much better.

"Did you find out anything?" Frigga asked.

"Only that Laufey was indeed calling the shots." Loki answered. "He has been turned over to the interrogators."

"I see." Frigga replied.

Ava stood up and walked over to Loki. "What are you going to be doing in the mean time?" She asked.

"Taking care of my beautiful wife." Loki answered, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Ava smiled up at him. They talked with Frigga a few moments and then headed to their chambers. Ava changed into one of Loki's tunics and they cuddled up in bed. Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. "So, you haven't changed your mind now that you have had some time to think and let it sink in?" He asked.

Ava looked up at Loki, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Loki, I love you. Just because we found out that you're a Frost Giant…that doesn't change you."

Loki pulled Ava closer and kissed her. He broke the kiss after a few moments. He gazed into Ava's eyes as he gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, Ava." He replied. "You amaze me more and more. I don't know what I did to deserve you…I can't believe you can still love me, even though I am a monster."

Ava rested her hand on Loki's cheek and looked into his eyes. "You're no monster, Loki."

"But I am. I am a Frost Giant." Loki countered.

"I've seen first-hand what makes a monster and what makes a man." Ava replied. "My father was born Asgardian and he was a monster to me. You may be an Jotun, Loki, but you are the furthest thing from a monster. No monster would treat me as wonderfully as you have." She then stretched up to press her lips to his.

Loki deepened the kiss. He rested a hand on Ava's leg and slowly began to slide it up her thigh, having this sudden need for her. His hand had just slid under the tunic and his fingers were sliding under the edge of her panties, when he stopped himself and pulled away.

Ava looked at Loki, hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Loki, what's the matter?" She asked.

"I…" Loki began not sure exactly what to say.

It was then that understanding lit Ava's features. "This is because of what we were talking about before we were attacked…isn't it?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "I'm afraid that if we do conceive…that having my child will hurt you. I mean look at your arms and what those others did to you just by touching you."

"And nothing happened to me when I touched and kissed you in your Jotun form." Ava replied. "Besides, even if something were to happen, we have the best healers in the nine realms right here in the palace."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Loki replied, not wanting to take the risk.

"You won't lose me, Loki." Ava replied. "And I can't go my life without knowing what it is to be a mother."

"How can you be sure nothing would happen?" Loki replied. "Your own mother died in childbirth and there weren't the risks that you would be taking."

"I don't know how I am so sure, but I am." Ava replied, conviction in her voice. She began to softly stroke his cheek with her fingers. "I love you, Loki and I want more than anything to have a child with you. I want to be pregnant and become a mother. I want to make you a father, especially because I know you will be a great one."

Loki could see in Ava's eyes and hear in her voice how much she wanted this. He could also see how she believed that she would be fine. "I don't know..." He trailed off, still unsure himself.

Ava then got an idea. "Change into your Jotun form." She told him.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I have an idea. Change into your Jotun form." She replied.

Loki hesitated for a moment, but then slowly changed into his Jotun form. Before he could ask Ava what her plans were, her lips were crashing down on his. Her fingers were tracing over the tribal markings at his neck. She slid her hands down his arms to his hands and placed them on her legs, sliding them up under the tunic she wore.

Loki broke the kiss, understanding what Ava's plan was. "Ava..." He said.

She placed her finger over his lips to silence him. "Loki, I love you. No matter what form you're in and I guarantee that if we make love right now, you will not hurt me just as having your child will not hurt me."

"Alright, but tell me if anything is wrong." He told her.

Ava nodded and then she was sliding her hand under the front of the tunic Loki wore. She slid it from his shoulders and ran her hands over his cool azure skin. She traced the tribal markings that covered his flesh. She then removed her own tunic and then pressed her body close to Loki's. His cool flesh was the perfect contrast to her own heated flesh. The touch was enough to ignite a fire of passion in both of them.

Loki was wrapping his arms around Ava and laying her back on the bed. He kissed her with such fire and passion, running his ice cold hands over her heated body. Ava's skin broke out in goose flesh from the chill of Loki's Jotun touch and from the pleasure it brought. She moaned out his name. She ran her own hands over his body, not getting enough.

They finished removing the last of each other's clothes. They let each other run their hands over every inch of each other's bodies. They covered each other in kisses and soft caresses before Loki finally repositioned himself between Ava's thighs and slid inside. Ava moaned even louder once she and Loki were connected.

Loki held Ava close as they made love. He could feel her trembling with pleasure in his arms. Soon they were both falling over the cliff of pleasure together. Loki fell off to the side and pulled Ava to him. Ava smiled as she snuggled up to Loki. She kissed his pectoral and then traced her fingers over the patterns on his chest and abdomen.

Ava then looked up at Loki, her fingers still tracing patterns. "I told you everything would be fine...it was better than fine actually." She said, her grin turning playful.

Loki couldn't help but to return the grin. He kissed Ava's forehead. He lifted a hand to stroke her hair and caress her cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you? You're remarkable, my darling."

"You're pretty remarkable yourself, my love." Ava replied, stretching up to kiss his lips.


	79. Chapter 79

Loki woke the next morning, Ava still in his arms. He smiled as he gazed down at his sleeping beauty. The early morning sun light made her absolutely glow. He lifted a hand to brush hair back from her face and that was when he realized he was still in his Jotun form. She had spent the entire night wrapped in his cold embrace.

Ava's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him, a warm gentle smile on her face. "Good morning, my love." She greeted him, her warm breath blowing across his cool skin, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his back and making her smile widen.

Loki couldn't help but to return the smile. "Good morning, my darling."

Ava then stretched up to place her lips on his in a sweet, tender, loving kiss. She broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Loki's red eyes. She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Do you feel any better?" She asked.

"You're not hurt?" Loki asked, still worried that he might have hurt her.

"Did I sound hurt to you last night?" Ava replied, with a grin.

Loki had a hard time not grinning back at his wife. He managed to keep a serious expression on his face. "What about in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Nothing feels amiss…I mean other than the injuries I had already." She answered.

"And you're not hiding anything from me to spare my feelings?" Loki asked.

Ava rolled out of Loki's arms and kicked the covers aside. She climbed out of bed and stood so that Loki could easily see her. She turned in a slow circle. "See, nothing." She said once she turned to face him once more. "Do you feel better now?"

Loki had looked Ava up and down as she had turned and she was right. She was uninjured. Slowly he returned to his Aesir form, hating his azure Jotun skin. "Yes." He finally answered.

It was then, while Ava was standing in the middle of their room naked, that there was a thundering knock on the door just before it opened. Ava jumped and ran to dive into the bed next to Loki and cover herself. "What in the nine realms did I just walk in on?" Thor asked, as he entered the room.

"You know, when knocking, it's polite to stay on the outside of the door until invited inside." Loki told his adoptive brother.

"I didn't think…" Thor began, but was cut off there.

"Obviously you didn't think." Ava quipped, from her hiding place under the blankets.

"What did you barge in here for, Brother?" Loki asked.

"Father wishes to see us. The Jotun is ready to talk." Thor answered.

"Alright, give us a few moments." Loki replied.

Thor nodded and walked out the door, closing it tightly behind him. He waited on the other side.

Loki gave Ava a gentle kiss before climbing out of bed and walking over to his closet. Ava crawled out of bed herself and went to pull on one of her dresses. She fixed her hair and then she and Loki exited their chambers. They headed with Thor to the throne room, where Odin and Frigga waited. Eira would have been joining them, but she was not feeling well that morning from her pregnancy.

They all walked out of the throne room and headed to the dungeon. Odin walked in front, Thor and Loki behind him on either side, Frigga and Ava, behind them. As they walked through the darkened hall of the dungeon, Ava felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't quite sure why. Over her time in the palace, she had had to come to the dungeon occasionally as part of her royal duties. She had even helped bring a few people to the dungeon since she had become very capable in a fight. This time, though, there was just something different.

They walked to the end of a hall, where a large wooden door stood. It was heavy and thick and took four guards to open it. They walked in through the door to a dark room that had a bright light shining over the injured Jotun. He was chained to the wall by his one wrist and ankles. There was a strap at his waist, keeping him upright and against the wall.

Ava felt her stomach swirl as she looked at the creature. He was covered in dried blood. Wounds were strategically placed over his body. He was battered and beaten. He looked utterly defeated. Ava actually found herself feeling sorry for the creature. Sure, she had been the one to cut his arm off, but that had been an act of self-defense. This…this was torture and she found it most cruel and wrong. Of course, how she felt didn't matter. She was just a princess and the torture had been ordered by the king. Her thoughts and opinions on the subject didn't matter.

"My guards tell me you are finally ready to talk." Odin spoke to the Giant.

"Yes." The creature answered weakly.

"Were you sent by your king, Laufey?" Odin asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Thor asked. "What are his plans?"

"To get the casket."

"How?" Loki asked, next, though part of him was uncertain he wanted to know the answer.

"The original plan was to kidnap one of the princesses and take her hostage…use her as a bargaining chip." The giant explained.

"We guessed that already." Thor replied. "The new plan?"

The Jotun looked up, his red eyes locking with Loki's. "To use you. We were to reveal your true form to your wife…make her loath and detest the very thought of you…loath herself for having let you touch her. Once you had fallen into such misery from the loss of her love, then you would be ripe for Laufey to come to you and make you his ally…to have you at his side…his son."

Before anyone could react to this, Odin asked the Jotun how they had been getting into Asgard. He gave them the location of a portal through which they had been coming.

Thor looked utterly confused by what the giant was saying. It didn't make any sense. Loki stood stone still next to him, as if pricked by the words the giant spoke. No one said anything. Without a word, Odin led his family out of the torture chamber and back through the dungeon. They were soon walking into the throne room. Odin dismissed all of the guards to the outside of the doors and ordered them to keep them closed.

"What was that Jotun talking about?" Thor asked, once they were alone. "True form and Laufey's son?"

Loki sighed. He knew his brother would find out sooner or later, it might as well be now. "He was talking about this, Thor." Loki answered, taking his Jotun form.

Thor looked at his brother confused for a moment. "What?"

"I am Laufey's son." Loki explained.

"I found him abandoned in a temple when the war had ended." Odin explained. "And I brought him home."

Loki looked at Thor, waiting for his reaction. He feared Thor's rejection at that very moment. Thor smiled at him. "Well, I am certainly glad Father brought you home, Brother." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

Loki smiled, relief flooding through him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Thor then looked at Ava. "Is this the first time you're finding out?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "No…they did attack us and force Loki into his Jotun form, yesterday." She said, as she walked over to Loki's other side and placed her hand in his.

Loki looked over at his wife, smiling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her at that moment. He then looked back at his brother, glad that he was able to accept him. It was in that moment, having the love and acceptance from his wife and from his brother, that Loki realized nothing had changed. He realized that Odin and Frigga were still his parents. They had raised him and loved him as their own child all of his life. More importantly, they had chosen him when his own father had rejected him. They were still his family and they loved him, and he them.


	80. Chapter 80

"Now that everyone knows, we must discuss what to do about Laufey." Odin announced after a few moments and Loki had gone back to his Aesir form.

"It is clear, Father, that he is just going to keep attacking until he either gets the casket or we destroy him." Thor spoke up.

"I hate to say it, but I fear Thor is right, Father." Loki added.

"Perhaps we could make peace." Odin replied, wanting to stick to the original plans he had had for Loki.

Loki shook his head. "I was cast out and left to die by him…an innocent and helpless child. His own child and he left me to die. There is no reason he would want to make peace for my sake. Not only that, but he planned to use me to start a war."

"War is what Laufey wants." Thor added.

Odin sighed, knowing that his two sons were right. "Then war is what we shall give him."

They were then discussing the best strategies. The war had to end with Laufey dead and the Jotuns reminded of their place. "We go through their own portal and use that against them." Thor suggested.

"They could be expecting that." Loki countered. "We could walk into an ambush that way."

"Loki is right." Odin agreed.

"Then our best bet would be to lead a massive army through the bi-frost and into the Jotunheim." Thor said.

They discussed further options, but soon came to realize that Thor's option was the only one that could work. Ava stood off to the side, listening with Frigga. Something didn't feel right about any of this to Ava and she had a feeling it felt off to her mother-in-law as well, but neither of them spoke a word to the men in the room.

The plan was formed and the men went off to prepare and gather warriors. Ava and Frigga went to the healing room to have Ava's arms checked. The healer had to leave the room to get some more salve and bandages.

"This doesn't feel right." Ava said to Frigga.

"I agree." Frigga said. "I fear that no matter the might they enter the Jotunheim with, they will be walking into a trap."

"I agree…I feel that Laufey is prepared for anything." Ava replied. "What can we do?"

"Something that is unexpected." Frigga answered.

Loki…

Loki stood in the chambers he and Ava shared putting on the last bit of his armor. Ava walked in their door. "You look worried." Loki observed.

"I believe I am not the only woman in Asgard worried about her husband going off to war." Ava replied.

Loki tightened the last strap and walked over to Ava. He placed his hands on either side of her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "You know I will always return to you." He told her.

"The last time you returned barely alive." Ava replied. "And this time…I…I just have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Everything will be fine in the end." Loki assured his wife.

"I cannot help but to worry." She replied.

Loki kissed her forehead. "I promise I will return and this time uninjured."

"I am holding you to that promise, Loki." Ava replied, stretching up to press her lips to his.

Loki slid his hands down to wrap his arms around his wife and pull her close. Ava returned the embrace and pressed her body to his, molding to the shape of is armor clad figure. Loki deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips and exploring and tasting her sweetness, making her moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss after several long intense moments. "I love you, Ava. I swear I will return uninjured."

"And I love you, Loki." Ava replied. "And you had better." I will make sure of it. She added mentally remembering the plan she and Frigga had concocted.


	81. Chapter 81

Loki sat on his horse, Thor was to his right on his horse, and Odin was in front of them. It had been several centuries since Odin had led a battle. The fact that he was now, signified just how great this war would be. All of the warriors were dressed warmly, ready to fight and die if necessary in the cold of the Jotunheim.

Heimdall opened the bi-frost and they were soon standing in the cold barren wasteland of the Jotunheim. It was a winter desert, bathed in eternal night. Loki looked around, it hitting him then just how grateful he was that Odin had found him. Loki would have died quickly in this place or had his father changed his mind and come back for him, this would have been Loki's home. It was rather depressing to think about.

This is what I am true heir to. Loki thought, bleakly. Thank gods Odin found me.

"Loki." Odin said, giving Loki his cue.

Loki nodded and then cloaked himself and half of their army in the ever-present darkness of the Jotunheim. He and his hidden part of the army moved away from Odin, Thor, and their group. Their plan was simple: Odin and Thor would lead the visible part of the army to the broken down stone palace of the Jotunheim and attack, creating a distraction. Meanwhile, Loki and his cleverly cloaked band would sneak up and take Laufey.

Killing Laufey was the key part of the plan. The Frost Giants would then be scrambling with each other for power, each of them wanting to be the next to take the throne. It would also show the giants where they stood in the nine realms. They would know their place by the end of this battle.

Little did any of them know that Laufey had been prepared for this. As soon as his plans had failed, he began paying attention to his son. He had been watching Loki closely, for any sign that he would be able to use him, but he hadn't found that. To Laufey's advantage, however, in watching Loki he had heard the plans Loki and his adoptive brother and father had made.

Laufey grinned to himself as both halves of the Asgardian forces made their way towards him. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they arrived and met with his own surprise. "You think you can sneak up on me." Laufey mused to himself. "I will be teaching you all a lesson."

Thor and Odin led their troupe up the hills of snow and ice. "Something doesn't feel right, Father." Thor said.

Odin nodded. "It doesn't feel right at all." Odin agreed.

They had both expected some resistance by now, but so far they had encountered nothing but the cold stillness of the eternal night that surrounded them. That was when they heard loud crunching in the snow. It was echoing all around them so that they were unable to tell in which direction it was coming from. One thing was clear, it was coming for them.

"Where is it coming from?" One of the soldiers asked.

"All directions." Odin answered after a moment.

Then they were attacked on all sides by large creatures. They were huge, even larger than the Frost Giants, themselves. They had four legs and their heads and fronts of their bodies were huge. The head sloped back down to the smaller back legs and a long tail with a mace-like object at the end. The creatures also had very huge and sharp-looking teeth. These were the pets and guardians of the Frost Giants and their realm.

It was in the middle of this attack by these behemoths, that Odin knew they had been tricked. Somehow, Laufey knew of their plans. This was a trap and we just walked right into it. Odin realized, but it was too late to change things now.

Loki and his half of the army made their way to the back side of Laufey's dilapidated throne. They were a hunfred yards away, when out of nowhere, an army of Frost Giants appeared. "We see you." They said before attacking.

Loki and his warriors fought against the onslaught. Loki had to drop the shroud of darkness from himself and his warriors. It was useless, since the Frost Giants could see right through it and that made it a waste of his magical energies.

Unfortunately, Loki and his forces were quickly overtaken. Several warriors lay, their blood staining the pristine white snow and ice. Loki and a few others were taken alive and bound in chains of magic. "Don't worry, you will be seeing Laufey…just not how you had intended." One of the giants holding Loki's chain said to him. Then they were dragging him and the few remaining warriors away.


	82. Chapter 82

After being chained up, Loki and his remaining warriors were dragged towards the dilapidated frozen palace. They were brought somewhere beneath the cold frozen surface into a dungeon. Loki was taken to a room away from his soldiers and chained to a wall in an upright position. His arms were chained together at the wrists and hung up above him by a chain connecting to the ceiling. His ankles and waist were chain back to the wall. The locks were all reinforced by powerful magic.

Loki watched as his father and brother were then brought in and strung up in the same fashion and then the trio was left alone. "You were captured as well?" Thor asked, surprised to see Loki.

Loki nodded and then hung his head. "They saw through my spell. I think they were prepared for it."

"Indeed they were prepared for the attack." Odin agreed.

"But how?" Thor asked.

"Either by betrayal or some magic Laufey has learned." Loki replied.

Thor was about to speak when an ear-piercing scream erupted from somewhere down the hall and echoed all over the dungeon. More screams soon followed, coming from all over the labyrinth that surrounded them. None of them needed to say a word. They knew that the tortured screams were coming from their warriors.

"We've got to find a way out of here." Thor said once the screams had settled for the moment. He then began to furiously pull and tug at his restraints hoping that his brute strength might be able to break them.

"The chains and locks are reinforced with magic, Brother." Loki said. "That won't work."

"Well, I have to try something." Thor replied.

"Stop your struggling and let me see what I can do." Loki told his brother.

Thor nodded. He knew that if any of them could get them out of these chains it would be Loki. He was the master of magic after all.

Once Thor had ceased his struggles, Loki focused and then began to try every lock-picking, lock-busting, and chain-breaking spell he could think of. However, none of his spells were working. "Dammit." Loki muttered as his last spell failed.

"Any luck?" Thor asked.

"Do you see me free of these chains?" Loki replied, more frustrated that he couldn't figure his way out of this.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Thor asked.

"There is one thing I can try." Loki replied, created a copy of himself to try and pick the locks. However as soon as the clone Loki tried to pick the lock, it disappeared.

"It appears you are out of tricks, Brother." Thor teased.

Loki shot Thor a glare. "You're going to try this now, Brother?"

Before Thor could say anything else, the door to their cell opened and three Jotuns walked in the room. "The king wants to see you." He said. He then looked at the other two with him. "Get them." He ordered.

The other two Jotuns exchanged a look and then they were attacking the other Jotun, quickly taking him out. "What in Valhalla is going on here?" Thor asked.

The trio then watched as the Jotuns changed. In their places stood Frigga and Ava. "Mother? Ava?" Loki asked.

"Would you rather us be Frost Giants again?" Ava replied as she grabbed a key and walked over to unlock his chains.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Odin asked Frigga as she unlocked his restraints.

"That's a fine way to talk to the people rescuing you." Frigga told her husband as she finished with the last of his chains.

"Ava, this is dangerous." Loki told her. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you keep your promise." Ava replied with a smug smile as she finished that last of his chains.

Loki rubbed his wrists for a moment before pulling Ava into his arms. "I still can't believe you did this." He muttered.

"Hello, is someone going to set me free?" Thor asked.

Frigga walked over and unlocked his chains. "There." She said.

"Thank you, Mother." Thor said.

Just then there was another tortured scream that alerted them all to the torturing of their army. "We need to help them." Odin said.

They all then quietly exited their cell. They split up, Thor on his own, Loki with Ava, and Frigga with Odin. They managed to take out the Jotuns torturing their remaining forces and met up back out in the halls with the injured. "Our top priority needs to be getting the wounded back to Asgard." Loki said.

"Agreed." Odin replied.

They then began heading out of the dungeon, going through every twist and turn as quickly as they could. They were soon coming out of the dungeons...and right in front of Laufey's throne. "Well, I see you've escaped and come right to me anyway." He said with a chuckle as his guards began to surround the group. "And now we have two new additions: the lovely queen...and my daughter-in-law."

"Shut your mouth, Laufey. You lost the right to lay claim to me or my wife the day you abandoned me." Loki shouted at his true father.

"I never abandoned you." Laufey countered. "Though I am sure that is what you have been told by the man who stole you from me."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"Don't believe him, Loki. He is lying." Odin said.

"You have had my son his entire life to fill his head with your lies. Allow me to tell him the truth." Laufey said. He then turned his attention back to Loki, who in an instinctive gesture, had placed himself in front of Ava in a protective stance. "And you have no need to protect your wife. I will not harm my own family."

"Then why did you abandon me?" Loki asked through gritted teeth.

Ava placed a hand on Loki's arm in a comforting gesture. She needed him to know she was there for him.

"I didn't." Laufey replied, calmly making his voice sad. "Your mother had died shortly after your birth. I placed you in the temple, thinking you would be hidden and safe from the Asgardians. When I returned, you were gone and there was blood. I assumed you were dead. I had no idea you had survived until last night."

"You're lying." Loki accused. He didn't believe a word Laufey was saying.

"It is all true my son."

"Don't call me that." Loki demanded.

"It is true, Loki. You are my son and I never abandoned you. Your place is at my side." Laufey replied.

"Never." Loki replied, glaring at Laufey.

"Please, my son." Laufey pleaded.

Loki almost believed Laufey. He couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wished he were telling the truth. It would have been nice to know that he wasn't abandoned and that he was wanted. At least I know now where I get my skills of deception from. Loki thought bitterly.

"You will come around in time." Laufey said. He then motioned for his guards to finish closing in on the group.

That was when Ava made a signal with her hand and arrows flew, taking out the Jotun guards that surrounded them. More guards came and then there was the sound of a battle cry and the Valkyries came down to battle with the giants. Anyone in the group who was able to fight, began to fight with the giants closest to them.

"How?" Loki asked, as he finished off one of the guards and then looked over at Ava.

"Called in a favor before we left." Ava answered, plunging her sword into one of the Jotuns.

Loki and Ava fought, staying close together and watching each other's backs. They were easily defeating the giants with the help of the Valkyries. There was another signal given by Frigga and Fandral and Volstagg were leading two groups of Asgardian warriors into the battle.

Loki looked up and saw Laufey had joined in on the battle. Something inside of him told him that he needed to fight Laufey. He checked quickly to make sure Ava was handling herself well and she caught his eye. She nodded, knowing what he was wanting. He nodded in return and then turned to go after his true father.

"So, you choose to believe the lies, my son?" Laufey asked, as he formed an ice dagger to be ready to fight Loki.

"I am not your son." Loki replied. He then charged at Laufey, his sword raised.

Laufey blocked the attack. They fought, Loki's sword clashing with Laufey's blade of ice. "Join me, my son. Together we can rule the nine realms." Laufey said, trying to entice Loki.

"Never." Loki replied. "Never will I join the man who abandoned me. I won't betray the family who raised me."

As they fought, Loki managed to break Laufey's ice blade. He then cut off Laufey's hand and knocked him to the ground, holding a dagger to his throat. Laufey glared up at Loki, his true colors showing. "I knew I should have killed you myself…the moment you were born." Laufey spat at him.

Loki glared back at him. "Just know that your death came at the hand of the son of Odin." Loki replied and then plunged his dagger into Laufey's throat, killing the giant. He then rose and pulled the dagger out. That was when he heard Ava cry out.


	83. Chapter 83

Loki turned and saw a Giant had managed to stab Ava in the leg with his blade of ice. Ava had fallen to the ground, unable to stand now. She had one hand pressing to the wound and the other was still gripping her sword. The Giant was standing over her, smiling cruelly and ready to bring his dagger down on her again, this time in a fatal blow.

Loki quickly teleported himself over to stand between Ava and the Jotun. He blocked the attack with his own sword and then had a clone appear behind the Jotun and take him down. Once Loki was sure they weren't going to be attacked again, he knelt down beside his wife. "Let me have a look, my darling." He said.

Ava moved her hand and allowed Loki to see the wound. She looked at her fingers, which were covered in her own blood. The sight of her own blood and the pain from the wound made her stomach roil. "I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered.

Loki quickly wrapped her leg in makeshift bandages, staunching the blood flow. "We have to get you back home." He said, concern in his voice.

Ava nodded, gritting her teeth against the pain. She put her sword away and was about to push herself to her feet, when Loki scooped her up into his arms. "The battle is over!" They heard Odin declare. All of the giants had been defeated. A few moments later, they were all transported back home via the bi-frost.

Loki carried Ava all the way to the healing room. Thor helped other wounded get there as well. Eira was waiting by the healing room doors with Sif and Hogun, who had stayed behind for her protection. She waited for Thor to finish helping the soldier leaning on him get into the healing room and then she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She said, tears of relief flooding down her face.

"Of course I am. Nothing could keep me from coming home to you." He told his wife, kissing the top of her head.

Eira pulled away to look up at him. She could see a storm gathering in his blue eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I am just worried." Thor replied.

"About what?" Eira asked. It was then that Loki was rushing past them, carrying Ava in his arms. "What happened?" She asked Thor.

"One of the Jotuns stabbed Ava in the leg." Thor answered.

"Oh goodness…I hope she will be okay." Eira said, worried for her friend.

"I am sure she will be." Thor told his wife reassuringly. He looked at the doors with a worried expression on his face. He knew Ava would be fine. He was however, worried about how his brother was doing. He knew that everything that happened with Laufey had to be taking its toll on him.

Loki rushed into the healing room and sat Ava down on one of the exam tables. One of the healers was right over to examine her. Loki hovered not far away, keeping his focus on making sure his wife was alright. He pushed everything else he was feeling aside.

Ava sat silently as the healer tended to her wound. She turned her head to look away from what the healer was doing. Her eyes quickly found Loki and she held her hand out to him, wanting him to come to her. Loki gave her a soft smile and walked over to her. He took her hand and stood close. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Ava smiled back up at Loki and leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the healer working on her leg. It was then that she felt and heard the soft chuckle from Loki. "What?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"I was just thinking how you had come to make sure I didn't get hurt and you're the one who ended up in the healing room." He teased her.

"It's still not as bad as the last time you returned hurt." Ava replied.

The healer then finished up her work and bandaged Ava's leg. "Alright, you're all taken care of, Princess. Take it easy and you should be healed in a week or so."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy." Loki said.

Ava just shook her head and then looked at the healer. "Do I have to stay here or can I go to the comfort of my own chambers?"

"You are free to leave. Just take it easy and keep that wound cleaned and in a clean dressing." The healer said.

"Thank you." Ava replied.

The healer gave Ava something for the pain, bowed, and then left. Ava gently swung her legs over the table, getting ready to get down, when Loki scooped her up into his arms. "Do you really think I am about to allow you to walk on that injured leg?" Loki asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I should know better by now." She replied, kissing his cheek.

Loki walked out of the healing room, still holding Ava in his arms. Thor and Eira were waiting on the other side. Eira looked at Ava with a worried expression on her face. "Oh, Ava, are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine." Ava answered. "It's just a flesh wound."

Loki shook his head. "And yet you couldn't stand to look at it." He teased.

"Maybe I was just playing it up a little so my husband would come over and hold me." She replied playfully.

Loki just shook his head and kissed her forehead. They spoke with Thor and Eira a few more moments before heading to their chambers. Loki sat Ava down on their bed and grabbed one of his tunics for her. He then went and grabbed his night clothes and changed.

Ava had slipped out of what remained of her armor and was removing her tunic, when Loki sat down beside her. He helped her finish removing her tunic. He saw the bruises and smaller cuts that were over her flesh. He gingerly ran his fingers over the small injuries. "You took a bit of a beating, my darling."

"It's nothing." Ava replied, thinking back to the bruises she had when she had started her training with Skuld. She then pulled the tunic back on. She looked at Loki, concern showing in her green eyes. "And how are you doing, my love?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

Loki gave her a soft smile. He lifted his hand to place over hers and turned his head to kiss her palm. He then held her hand in his lap. "I am alright." He told her.

"Loki, that was a lot to deal with back there." She replied. "I mean after everything you found out…and then Laufey trying to get you…and you having to kill him…"

Loki placed a finger to Ava's lips. He then gathered her up in his arms and pulled her to him. He hugged her like a child hugs a teddy bear. He buried his face in her hair and Ava could feel the tears spilling from his eyes and warming the top of her head.

Ava wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. She felt her own tears welling up in her eyes in sympathy for her husband. "I love you, Loki." She whispered.

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied, his face still in her hair. He couldn't be more grateful for her in that moment. He needed her as he had never needed anyone before. He held her and kept his face buried in her hair until he had finished crying. He then turned his head so that his cheek was resting on top of her head.

Ava didn't move from the embrace. She knew that Loki needed this…needed her. "Do you need to talk?" She asked.

"I just…I…when Laufey was saying those things…I wanted to believe him." Loki admitted. "I wanted to believe that he did want me and that I wasn't abandoned. I mean, I know I've never known any differently than the family I have, and I wouldn't want to give that up…but once I found out that I was originally unwanted…I…it hurt so much deeper than I ever expected."

Ava hugged herself tighter to Loki when he said this. "I know how that is." She replied, remembering her father and his treatment of her. She knew exactly what it felt like to not be wanted. "It's a pain that just eats at you and blocks away the light."

Loki nodded for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm not going to let it pull me into the darkness. You are my light and I am going to hold onto you." He told her.

Ava smiled, feeling a bit of joy at being called his light. He had done so much for her when they had first wed. She was happy to be there for him. "I love you, Loki. I will always be here for you."

Loki clung to Ava, holding her to him. He was almost afraid to let her go. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you right now, my darling. I don't think I could get through all of this without you. I love you more than anything."

They ended up laying back on their bed, curled up together under the covers. Loki held Ava close, needing her in the worst way. Ava knew that he needed her and she was more than happy to oblige. She stayed closely tucked in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Neither of them said anything and soon they were drifting off to sleep.


	84. Chapter 84

Loki woke in the middle of the night. A cold sweat covered his body and his breathing was labored. Ava woke up with him. "Loki, what is the matter?" She asked, concern coloring her tone.

"I…I had this dream." Loki answered. "But…I don't think it was just a dream."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki. "Tell me about it."

"I was just watching something…something that happened." Loki confessed. "It…it was the night of my birth in the Jotunheim. My birth mother…after she had me, Laufey came into the room. He took one look at me and then at my mother. He gave me to one of the women who attended to my mother and told her to kill me…he then killed my mother for giving him such a small and weak child."

Ava felt her heart breaking for her husband. "Oh, Loki." She said, hugging him tighter.

Loki wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. He had so many emotions stirring inside of him. Once again, Loki was feeling incredibly grateful for his wife. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control and it was happening all at once. Yet, here Ava was, still standing by him and loving him.

"We will get through this, Loki." Ava said, kissing his cheek. She knew that there was nothing that could be done or said to help him feel better. She knew that this was something you couldn't just get over. It was something you had to get through. However, she wasn't about to let Loki go through it alone.

They stayed locked in the loving embrace, neither one saying a word or doing anything. Ava just allowed Loki to draw what comfort he could from her. They both ended up falling back to sleep with the sunrise. They were woken up hours later by a thundering knock on their chamber room doors.

"What is going on?" Ava asked, sleepily.

"I think my brother is knocking." Loki replied, just as sleepy. "At least he has learned some form of manners."

"Loki, Brother, are you in there?" Thor's booming voice carried from the other side of the door.

"If I say no will you go away?" Loki replied. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anyone just yet. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, holding his wife and allowing her to give him the comfort he needed.

However, Thor was not going to allow Loki the plans he wished. He opened the door and walked inside. "What are you two still doing in bed at this hour? It is well passed lunch time." Thor asked.

"It was a bit of a rough night." Loki answered, doing his best to shrug away the concern her heard in his brother's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I am concerned about you, Brother." Thor answered. "I know that everything that has happened in the last few days has been difficult for you. I just…I just wanted to know how you were doing and if there was anything I could do to help? Perhaps we could go out in the training fields or in the forest as we did when we were children?"

"I should stay here with Ava." Loki replied.

Ava looked up at her husband. She had been silent through this little conversation, just listening. She knew that Thor was concerned about Loki and wanted to help him. Perhaps it is something that could help him. She thought. "Loki, you should go with your brother." She told him.

"But you need me to take care of you." Loki replied, looking into her green eyes.

Ava placed her hand on the side of his face. "I will be fine. If I need anything, I can call one of the servants. Besides, you need your family right now…all of your family."

Loki knew that Ava was right…and spending some time with his brother didn't sound half bad. Getting out and getting into some mischief sounded like fun…sounded like something he needed. "Alright, but if you need me, send for me." He told her.

Ava smiled at him and gently kissed his lips. "Go have fun and cause some mischief."

Loki couldn't help the grin that came to his face when his wife told him that. He kissed her lips before climbing out of bed. "Alright, Brother. I'll meet you out in the hall."

Thor grinned, glad that his brother was already seeming to be in a better mood. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and waited.

Loki dressed himself and then turned back to Ava. "Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked.

"I will be fine, Loki. Besides, you need this." She replied.

Loki walked back over to his wife and sat down on the edge of the bed. He cupped Ava's face between both of his hands. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you as my wife?" He asked.

Ava smiled. "The same way I got lucky enough to have you as my husband."

Loki pulled Ava to him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you…now go and have some fun getting into trouble with your brother."

Loki grinned and kissed Ava once more before exiting the room. Thor was right outside the door, waiting. "What shall we do, Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki thought for a moment, pondering what mischief they could get into. It was then that an idea occurred to him. "Do you remember that place we found when we were children?"

"You mean the portal that led to a cave world that had all manner of strange creatures?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "That would be the one."

"But we were almost eaten on that world." Thor replied, though he was grinning.

"Your point?" Loki asked, knowing he could talk his older brother into almost anything.

Thor chuckled. "Well, then off we go on our adventure."

Loki grinned. "Do you think you will be able to defeat that serpentine creature that lives in the depths of the sludge in that cave or will you be in need of my assistance just as before?"

"Only one way to find out." Thor replied, returning the grin. "Though, I remember you were the one in need of my help."

"Then your memories lie to you, Brother." Loki replied.

"Well, we will just find out who needs whom when this is all over."


	85. Chapter 85

Ava had called a servant to help her dress for the day as well as bring her a crutch. "Is there anything else I can assist you with, your highness?" The servant asked as she finished helping Ava with her dress and the crutch.

"Do you know where the queen is?" Ava asked.

"I believe she is in the garden with Princess Eira." The woman answered.

Ava nodded. "Thank you. That will be all."

The woman bowed respectfully and then left. Ava began to hobble her way out of the room and through the halls. After what felt like a small eternity, she arrived in the garden. She found Frigga and Eira sitting at the table, both smiling and talking. As she approached she could hear more of what they were talking about.

"We will have to get the new apartment ready for you and Thor and the baby of course." Frigga said. "We will be having such fun decorating the nursery."

Eira smiled. "This is going to be very exciting." She agreed. She then looked up and saw Ava approaching the table. "Ava, I am so happy to see you." She said.

Ava gave her friend a small smile. Up until she had heard their conversation, she had been feeling pretty good…but hearing them talking about getting things ready for the baby brought a twinge of sadness to her heart.

Frigga turned in her seat and smiled at Ava. "Come and sit down dear. You really shouldn't be moving so much."

Ava made her way over to the table and sat down next to Frigga. "How is your leg doing?" Eira asked.

"Just fine." Ava answered.

"And how is Loki?" Frigga asked. She knew that if she asked Loki herself, he wouldn't give her an honest answer. She also knew that he wouldn't hide anything from Ava. Ava seemed to have a way of getting the truth from Loki.

"He is doing alright." Ava answered. "It was a bit of a rough night for him last night…but he seemed to be in better spirits this morning…or I guess afternoon once Thor came by to check on him and take him out to get into mischief."

Frigga smiled. "That is good. I am so glad that Loki has you and Thor."

"Did something happen to Loki in the battle?" Eira asked, completely confused. She still had no idea about everything that had happened the last few days.

Ava and Frigga exchanged a look, unsure of what to say. They weren't sure if they should tell Eira the truth of Loki's heritage or not. While Ava knew that her friend was a rather loving and accepting person, she knew how Eira felt about Frost Giants. Eira's father had been killed in the war by the Jotuns and she had seen it.

"There has just been a big emotional upheaval these last few days for Loki." Ava finally answered. "I would explain further…but I do not think it is my place to say right now."

Eira nodded her understanding. She knew that there were things that she and Thor talked about that they never shared with others, so she assumed Loki and Ava had their own secrets. "Well, if there is anything that I can do, let me know." She said.

Ava smiled. Eira did have a kind heart, perhaps one day she could tell her the full story. "Thanks."

Loki and Thor…

Thor and Loki had rushed through the portal from the other world and back into Asgard. They were laughing the entire way. Loki quickly used his magic to close the portal before he and Thor both collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter.

They were both covered in a slick and slimy grayish yellow liquid. "I can't believe we did that." Thor thundered.

Loki chuckled. "You should have seen the look on your face when we encountered that creature."

"It was much larger than I remembered." Thor replied.

"I bet we will be a sight walking back to the palace." Loki said with a grin.

"Can you imagine what our wives will say?" Thor replied. "They probably won't want us to touch them and they'll run away."

Loki laughed. "Well, my wife can't run anywhere right now."

"True." Thor replied. "I guess we had better start heading back."

Loki nodded. They both then rose and started their walk back to the palace. "Thank you, Thor." Loki said after they had been walking a few moments.

"For what?" Thor replied.

"For getting me out to have some fun. I needed this." Loki answered.

Thor smiled. "You are my brother. I just want to help you any way that I can. So, if you wanted to talk or anything else as well…"

"Thank you, but Ava has that covered." Loki replied.

"I am glad that you have her. She has been very good for you, Loki."

Loki nodded his head in agreement. Ava was indeed the best thing to ever happen to him. They then continued their walk talking about the adventure they had just been on and laughing about it. When they reached the palace, they learned that their wives were in the garden with their mother.

They made their way to the garden, not bothering to clean up. They wanted to see what their wives would say. They arrived at the garden and found the three women. Eira and Frigga were leaned over something on the table and talking about something. Ava sat leaned back in her seat with her injured leg propped up. She seemed uninterested in what Eira and Frigga were doing.

Ava was looking around the garden, at anything other than whatever had her mother-in-law and Eira so captivated. Her eyes caught sight of Loki and Thor and then widened. "What in the nine did you two get into?" She asked.

Loki chuckled as he approached his wife. "You did say to get into some mischief my darling." He teased her.

"You had better not be thinking of putting your arms around me until you get cleaned up." Ava replied.

"The same goes for you, Thor." Eira said to her own husband.

The two brothers shared a look and grinned at each other. They turned to their wives and quickly ran to them, gathering them up in their arms and hugging them tightly. Both Ava and Eira squealed and giggled as Thor and Loki hugged them, getting the strange slime all over them.

Ava squirmed in Loki's embrace. "Loki!" She squealed, but she was smiling.

Loki just grinned and slackened his hold on her ever so slightly, so that he could look at her. "You should know better than to tell me to cause mischief, my darling." He teased.

Ava laughed and shook her head. "You've made me a mess, Loki."

"Well, I guess that just means you'll have to get cleaned up with me." He said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He then pressed his lips to hers and teleported them away.

"Well, your brother seems to be in good spirits now." Frigga said with a smile.

Thor chuckled. "Most definitely." He then turned to his own wife. "Why don't you and I go get cleaned up together now?"

Eira grinned and a delicate blush crept across her cheeks. "Okay." She agreed.

Loki and Ava…

Loki and Ava were in their private bathing chambers. Ava was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water, which came up to her calves. Loki was standing in between her legs, his back to her. She was working her fingers through his dark locks, trying to get every trace of the goo from it.

"What is this disgusting stuff and what kind of mischief exactly did you two get into?" She asked.

"You really don't want to know the details." Loki answered with a chuckle.

Ava just shook her head. "Well, at least you're smiling and laughing again…even if you are covered in goo…and had to get it on me."

Loki chuckled at this. "What were Mother and Eira talking about that you seemed so uninterested in when we arrived?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ava answered, waving her hand dismissively before returning it back to Loki's hair and scrubbing.

Loki rose and turned around so that he was eye-level with his wife. He lifted his hand to cup her face and looked into her eyes. "It was something to do with the baby wasn't it?" He asked.

Ava sighed and looked down at her hands, which she had dropped to her lap and were fidgeting nervously. "I know I shouldn't feel so envious…but I do and I can't help it."

Loki caressed Ava's cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm still amazed that you still want to have a child with me."

Ava looked back up into Loki's eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You are my husband and I love you more than anything, Loki. You are the sweetest, kindest, and most wonderful man in all the nine realms. There is no one else I would rather have a child with."

Loki smiled at her and kissed her lips. "We will have our child, I promise you this." He told her. "But I do not want to see you so worried and upset over it…besides half the fun is in trying." He added this last part with a devilish grin.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, loosely resting them on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and returned his smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better husband than you, Loki."

"Nor could I have asked for a better wife." He replied. It was then that he got an idea. "What do you say to once your leg is healed, you and I go on a little holiday just the two of us? Perhaps to Alfheim and maybe Vanaheim? Maybe a few other places across the realms? Our own little adventure."

Ava grinned, liking the sound of this idea. "I can't think of anything I would rather do more." She answered.

Loki grinned. "Good. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."


	86. Chapter 86

Ava woke early in the morning a couple of weeks later. She was lying on her side, Loki behind her holding her close. She felt his lips at her ear. "Good morning my darling." He greeted her. "Are you ready for our adventure?"

Ava grinned. "Yes."

Loki kissed her cheek. "I love that you are excited to be spending the next few months traversing the realms with me."

"There is nothing I love more than my time with you, my love." She replied, nestling back into his embrace.

Loki smiled as he hugged his wife closer. He kissed her cheek and her neck. "We need to be getting up and ready, my darling."

Ava let out a small sigh. "Okay." She agreed with a playful smile.

Loki gave Ava one more kiss before letting go of her and rolling out of bed. Ava slid out herself and then walked over to grab one of her dresses. "So, where are we going first?" She asked, as she slipped into her dress.

Loki just grinned at her. "You will just have to wait and see, Ava."

"You're such a tease, Loki."

A devilish grin came curled Loki's lips. He strode over to his wife, the grin never leaving his face. He pushed her up against the closest wall. He then kissed her until she was breathless and he could feel her heart pounding against him. He ran his hands over her body, creating wicked thoughts in her mind. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the side of her neck and then stopped abruptly. He pulled away, helping her to stand and then broke all contact with her.

Ava looked up at him her eyes confused and frustrated. "What? What was that about?" She asked.

Loki gave her a grin. "You called me a tease, I thought I'd show you just how much of a tease I can be."

Ava glared at him. "You can't do that to me. You can't get me all worked up and excited like that only not to follow through and finish what you started."

Loki chuckled low in his throat. Though his little stunt had affected him as well, he was enjoying having a bit of fun with his wife. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He then looked into her eyes. "I do what I want." He replied with a smirk.

Ava glared at him, though she was having a bit of a hard time staying mad at him. She did love that little smirk. "Damn you." She muttered and pulled her hand away, walking over to her vanity to finish getting ready.

Loki grinned, satisfied with himself and the mischief he had caused. He then went about finishing up getting things together and magically packed away. They were soon ready and walking out of their room. Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and held her close as they walked through the halls.

They soon arrived at the royal stables, where Loki's horse was ready and waiting for them. Loki mounted his horse and then helped Ava on. She rode behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Loki snapped the reins and they were moving.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going first?" Ava asked, hanging onto Loki tightly.

Loki grinned. "You will be finding out soon enough."

"You're being rather infuriating this morning." Ava replied.

Loki laughed. "Then I'm living up to my reputation."

Ava let out a small huff and decided to look around at where they were going. She was surprised when Loki didn't head towards the bi-frost. "So, we're not going off world yet?" She asked. "Are we going to be exploring Asgard a bit then?"

Loki chuckled. "The bi-frost isn't the only way off world."

"Then how are we getting where we're going?" Ava asked.

"Do you trust me?" Loki asked.

"Most of the time yes…but this morning you've been causing me some trust issues." Ava answered playfully.

Loki walked his horse towards the mountains. "I'm being serious."

"You know I trust you with my life, Loki." Ava replied. "Now what does this have to do with our holiday?"

"You'll see in a few moments." Loki answered. They began to head up the side of a mountain. Once they were about one hundred feet above the ground, Loki looked back at Ava. "Hang on, tightly my darling."

Ava hugged herself tighter to Loki, pressing the front of her body into his back, causing him to groan slightly. Ava grinned to herself, knowing that that meant Loki was enjoying the contact and getting frustrated as she had been earlier.

Loki snapped the reins and his horse took off running. Ava watched and realized too late what was going to happen. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as they leaped off of the side of the mountain. She let out a shriek of fear and excitement as they soared through the air. About half way down, they went through a portal and were soon coming to a soft landing on lush green grass.

Loki looked back at Ava grinning. "What do you think of my secret passage?"

Ava looked up at Loki, her eyes wide. "Let's do that again." She answered as a smile spread across her face.

Loki's grin widened and a laugh passed his lips. "Don't worry, there are plenty more secret passages like that, that we will be taking in the next few months."

Ava grinned and kissed Loki's cheek. "So, where are we?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Look around. I bet you can guess."

Ava surveyed their surroundings. She took in the sights and sounds. There was lush green grass beneath them. There were beautiful flowers growing all around them and sunlight flooded the space. She then saw the large palace made of stone and glass on the horizon, shining in the sunlight.

"We're back on Alfheim." Ava said with a smile.

Loki grinned. "Yes."

Ava was so excited and happy to be visiting Alfheim again. She loved it the first time they had visited the allied world. It was beautiful and peaceful and great for exploring. She was so excited she was almost bouncing in the saddle. "Are we going to go in the frozen forest again?" She asked. "I'm itching for a rematch."

Loki grinned. "Whatever you wish, my darling…though it will always end with your surrender."

"We'll see about that." Ava replied, grinning and mischief sparkling in her green eyes.


	87. Chapter 87

Loki and Ava had gone to the palace on Alfheim and met with Loki's grandparents. Gerd once again, greeted them enthusiastically and made Ava feel welcome. They spoke a few moments and made dinner plans for the next day, before the young couple was escorted to the same chambers as their previous visit.

Just as before, Loki used his magic to change their clothes into the snow suits and black boots. They made their way to the frozen forest, walking through the snow. Ava seemed just as taken in by the peaceful beauty of the serene frozen landscape as she had the first time.

Loki watched her for a few moments, loving the look that came across her face as she looked at the frozen land. It was then that he decided to pull her out of the trance she seemed to be in. He bent and scooped up the snow in his hands and formed it into a perfect ball. He then threw it at Ava, hitting her in the side of the face.

Ava turned to Loki a look of shock and outrage on her face. Though her eyes betrayed her, showing the playfulness she was trying to hide. "You're going to pay for that." She said, her voice sounding almost deadly, if it weren't for the note of playfulness.

Loki just grinned. "We'll see about that."

Ava smirked at him as she used her power to connect with the frozen trees around them. She then made the tree directly behind Loki lift one of its snow-covered branches and dump a pile of snow on top of him.

The cold snow went down the back of Loki's coat and touched the bare skin of his back. He made a funny little noise and his mouth took the shape of an "o" and his eyes were wide. "I…I can't believe you just did that." He said, shocked and cold.

Ava giggled. "Well, I did."

"Oh my dear, you are in for it now." Loki replied.

"You'll have to catch me first." She replied and took off into the forest. As she was running, Ava had a tree ahead of her bend on of its branches down and she ran up it and into the tree. She was glad that her boots had great traction for the ice. She was then having the trees connect so that she could run through the trees. She came to a stop in one and waited with a grin on her face.

Loki hadn't seen what Ava was up to, so he took off after her. She was able to run faster than what she had in their previous visit. He followed her footprints where they came to an abrupt halt. He began looking around him, waiting for an attack of some kind. That was when all of the trees around him began to shake their branches free of the snow right onto him.

The snow settled and the trees calmed and once again, Loki was searching the area for his wife. "Ava, where have you gone off to?!" He called after her.

There was no answer, but Loki could sense that Ava was some place close by. "Loki." He heard Ava's voice somewhere behind him. He turned, but she wasn't there.

Ava grinned as she watched Loki look utterly confused. This was her getting a little revenge for his tease earlier that morning. There was also something extremely gratifying knowing that she was tricking the trickster. She waited a few moments longer and then with the help of her powers, used the branch she stood on as a springboard and leaped off, heading straight for Loki.

Loki's eyes widened as soon as he saw Ava sailing through the air towards him. He didn't have time to react as she tackled him. They landed Loki on his back in the snow, and Ava on top of him grinning. "I believe I just won." She said, proudly.

Loki couldn't help but to grin back at her and laughed. "You have won, my darling." He agreed.

Ava grinned and she began to lean down, ready to kiss him, when she thought better of it. She pulled back and grabbed his hands, which were getting piles of snow together. She pinned his hands up over his head with her own. This of course put her back to being nose to nose with him.

"And here I thought you trusted me." Loki teased, feigning hurt.

"I trust you…except when we are in battle." She replied playfully.

"So, you've captured me, my lady." Loki said. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"Hmm…whatever I want." She answered, grinning at him.

"Well, before you make that decision, I think I should tell you that there is a camp set up in the clearing just ahead. It is only one tent, but it is quite warm inside and has a rather comfy bed and fur blankets. There is also wine and assorted fruits and cheeses there as well." Loki explained.

"Well, I do need supplies and a warm comfy bed does sound nice." Ava replied. "And it would be such a waste if we were to leave that tent abandoned."

Loki couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "I can think of some other things that would go to waste if we didn't go to that tent." He replied, suggestively.

Ava grinned and kissed him gently on the lips. "Then we had better get a move on…prisoner." She said, getting up.

Loki stood and brushed the snow from his suit. "Prisoner? Hmm…I think I like this game."

"Just wait till we get to the tent…then I am sure you will really like it." Ava replied.


	88. Chapter 88

Loki and Ava were sitting down to dinner with Frey and Gerd. They had spent a month in Alfheim and this would be their last night. In the morning Loki was taking Ava through another secret passage between realms, though to which realm he had not specified.

"I hope you two have enjoyed staying here." Frey said after taking a bite of his roast boar.

"It has been a wonderful stay." Ava replied.

"I am glad to hear that." Gerd spoke. "I hope that you will be coming to visit more often and not wait ten years."

"Things come up, Grandmother." Loki replied.

"So, you're just too busy to come and see your grandparents, I understand." Gerd replied. "Though I do not understand what can keep you busy for ten years."

"We will do our best to come by more often." Loki replied.

Gerd looked at him pointedly.

"We will come by more often. At least once a year." Loki amended.

"That's better."

They talked and laughed more during the course of the dinner. Soon, they were all retiring to their chambers. "So, where are we going tomorrow?" Ava asked Loki as she stripped herself of her gown.

"It's a surprise." Loki answered with a grin, slipping off his shirt.

Ava playfully jutted out her lower lip and looked up at Loki, making her green eyes look sad. "You could just tell me…please?"

Loki chuckled as he walked over to Ava. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her jutted out lower lip. "I think you miss the point of surprises, my dear lady."

"What if I don't like it?" Ava replied, trying to think of a reason to get him to tell her.

Loki arched one dark brow. "In our ten years together, have I ever had a surprise for you that you didn't like or that didn't work out in the end?"

Ava was about to protest, but she couldn't think of a single thing that Loki had surprised her with that wasn't a good surprise.

Loki grinned as he saw the look of defeat come to his wife's face. He kissed her forehead and then scooped her up into his arms. "I promise you will like this surprise."

"Couldn't you just give me a hint?" Ava asked.

"I could…but you'd never guess it." Loki answered, as he carried her over to the bed.

"Why?" Ava asked.

Loki sat down on the bed and held Ava in his lap. "Well, you see, it isn't a known world I am taking you to, tomorrow."

"Not a known world?" Ava asked, surprise in her voice.

Loki nodded. "There are worlds between worlds. I've discovered quite a few by just exploring." He explained. "And this one we are going to is absolutely beautiful and I know you are going to love it."

"You're not just pulling my leg are you?" Ava asked suspiciously.

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I promise, I really am taking you to an unknown world. I would not lie to you…you're the only person who gets that privilege."

Ava smiled and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. She gently pressed her lips to his. "You're lucky I love and trust you." She said playfully.

Loki couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "And never shall I forget how lucky I am to have you, your love, and your trust."

They laid back on the bed and snuggled up beneath the covers. Ava looked up at the glass ceiling and the stars beyond it. Ava smiled at the peacefulness of it all and enjoyed the feeling of Loki's skin against hers. "I love you, Loki."

"And I love you, Ava." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Ava closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. There was something peaceful and calming about lying beneath the night sky with Loki, that just made her feel at ease and whole. Before she knew it, it was morning and Loki was kissing her awake.

"I'm awake." She said with a giggle.

"I just have to make sure." Loki whispered in her ear with a low throaty chuckle. "Are you ready for today's adventure?"

Ava grinned. "Yes."

The couple climbed out of bed and dressed for their trip. They had breakfast with Frey and Gerd before leaving on Loki's horse. "Is this secret passage going to be similar to the other one?" Ava asked, almost hopefully.

Loki chuckled. "Not quite as exciting, my darling."

"Oh." Was all Ava said.

Loki led guided his horse expertly through the forest until they came to a cave. Ava peered around Loki and into the cave, thinking it looked incredibly dark inside…and creepy. "Don't worry, it gets better." Loki told her, sensing her apprehension. Then he urged his horse forward into the darkness of the cave.

Ava was completely surprised when once they were through the mouth of the cave, they weren't in the cave. They were actually standing in a brightly lit, sand-covered world. Where Alfheim had been behind them now was what appeared to be an endless ocean.

Ava looked around, inspecting the world further. She notices that after a certain point the sand of the beach gave way to a tropical forest. Ava was about to speak, when she noticed movement in the line of the forest. Several people came out of the trees.

They were all much shorter than Ava, which being a short Asgardian, was something she wasn't used to. They couldn't have been more than three feet tall. They all had copper skin. The men wore loin cloths and had their heads shaved. Each of them had their faces painted in various colors and patterns. Some had piercings in different places on their bodies. They had jewelry made of bone and brightly-colored feathers.

The women all wore long skirts with slits up the side and midriff-baring tops. Their hair was cut in varying styles and dark as the night itself. They also wore the jewelry of bone and feathers. Ava then took notice of their eyes. The men's eyes were varying shades of orange and the women's were shades of purple.

There was one man who carried a staff with some kind of animal skull on top of it and a few feathers beneath the skull. He also wore a large headdress made of the largest and brightest feathers. A woman stood beside him with a slightly smaller headdress. The man opened his mouth and looked at Loki, speaking in a series of squeaks and grunts.

Ava was taken completely off guard when Loki spoke back to the small man in the same language. Ava sat silently, listening as Loki spoke with the man. After a few moments, the small man, who must have been the leader of these people, turned to his people and said something in their language to them. They all cheered and one of them came and took Loki's horse by the reins and began to lead them away from the beach.

"Loki, what is going on?" Ava asked, feeling the need to whisper.

"They are taking us to their village." Loki answered. "We will be spending the next few hours getting pampered and ready for a welcoming party in our honor tonight."

"Oh." Ava said.

"Unfortunately, we'll be separated during this process, but it won't be bad." Loki added.

"That's easy for you to say, you can speak their language." Ava replied.

Loki chuckled. "One of the women here speaks English as well as a few other languages. She will be helping you get ready and translate."

"Oh."

"I promise, it won't be bad and you will enjoy it." Loki told her.

Ava smiled. "If you say so, my love."

Loki just chuckled. "Trust me, you will think you've died and gone to Valhalla."


	89. Chapter 89

The small people led Loki and Ava through the tropical forest, which was lush and green and filled with other vibrant colors. Ava admired the beauty of it all and couldn't help but to be in awe. She heard the sound of birds calling to each other in the trees above. She looked up to see birds of all sizes and colors flying about and singing.

They walked across and bridge and into a clearing that was filled with small huts. _This must be where they all live._ Ava thought as she looked around. _It is their village._ Loki dismounted the horse and then helped Ava to dismount as well. The person leading his horse led him away to a stable, where he was given food and water.

A group of men came up to Loki and a group of women approached Ava. "This is where we separate until the party tonight." Loki told his wife, kissing her forehead.

One of the women standing by Ava looked up at her. She was slightly taller than the others and her hair was cut to a chin-length bob. Her eyes were the deepest shade of purple Ava had ever seen."You come with us. We make you pretty."

"Okay." Ava agreed. Though the woman's English was broken, there was something comforting about the fact that she would be able to talk with someone.

The English-speaking woman took Ava by the hand and began to lead her away. Ava looked back over her shoulder to see the men leading Loki away. She half-wondered what Loki would be doing. She then began to wonder what the woman meant when she said they were going to make her pretty.

Ava was brought to a large hut, though it was still small height-wise. Ava had to duck to fit in the doorway, which brought a smile to her face. She had never felt so tall in her entire life. "Take off clothes." The one woman told her.

"Pardon?" Ava asked.

"Take off clothes." The woman repeated.

Ava nodded. Though she had bathed with Skuld and the other Valkyries when she had done her training, Ava still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of undressing around anyone other than Loki. Of course, she also did not wish to offend the people who were allowing her and Loki stay on their world.

Ava suppressed a sigh and slid out of her dress and shoes. The women then led her further back into the hut where there was a small natural pool of water in the ground. "In." The woman commanded.

Ava complied and climbed into the water, which only came up to her waist. The women then spent the next little bit, helping Ava to get all cleaned up. Once she was bathed, they helped her to dry off and led her to another room in the hut.

In this room was a single mat on the floor. There were also candles all over the place with varying scents that created a relaxing atmosphere. Close to the mat was a table that held vials of different scented oils. "Lay down." The woman told Ava, pointing to the mat.

Ava complied, laying down on her back. Though she wished she had some manner of cover on her body at that moment. "On stomach." The woman added. Ava nodded and rolled over onto her stomach.

The group of women then surrounded Ava, kneeling on the mat beside her. They each took a vial and put a little in their hands. They then began to massage the different oils into Ava's skin and muscles. Ava instantly felt herself relaxing with the smell of the oils and the gentle touch of the massage.

"This feel good?" The one woman asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes." She answered with a smile and closed her eyes.

"Good." The woman replied, smiling. She seemed genuinely pleased that Ava was enjoying the massage. A little while later the woman was commanding Ava to turn over and they massaged more of the oils onto her skin.

After the massage, Ava was taken into yet another room and given clothes. The clothes were reddish-brown and were larger versions of the clothes the native women wore. Once she was dressed, the women then began to work on styling Ava's hair. They wound purple-colored thread around certain pieces of her hair and in others they braided green beads into her hair.

Once Ava's hair was finished, they then moved to paint her face and body. They painted purple around Ava's eyes and over her nose, in a mask and a thin green line under the lower part of the painted mask. On her arms and legs they painted tribal symbols in green and purple. They painted a few lines on her stomach as well.

"Very pretty." The woman told Ava. She led Ava over to a mirror. "See, pretty."

Ava smiled at the woman and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that while it wasn't what she was used to, she felt pretty. Though she also felt a bit exposed. "Thank you." She told the women.

They all smiled and nodded, glad that Ava seemed to agree with them. The one who had been speaking with her took her hand. "Come, come. Party time."

Ava let out a laugh as the women led her out of the hut and back into the center of the village. Ava looked around and noticed how it had changed since she and Loki had first arrived. There was a large bonfire in the center of the village with seats around it. The outside of the huts were decorated in various pieces of bone, feathers, and flowers. Torches lit the pathways around the small huts.

A group of the native people sat close by the bonfire with drums, flutes, and a few other instruments Ava didn't recognize. She was led to the bonfire, where there were two special seats that were made large enough for her and Loki to sit in.

Ava was looking around for Loki, beginning to feel a little panicked that she had not seen him yet. Just when her heart was beginning to beat a little too fast, she caught sight of her husband on the other side of the fire. Of course, once she saw him, her heart began to pick its pace up even faster.

Loki was dressed in a pair of pants the same color as her clothes. He had no shirt on and different tribal symbols were painted over his arms and chest in green. Green was painted around his eyes in a mask shape similar to the purple Ava wore. His shoulder-length dark locks had a couple of braids in them and Ava even noticed some green thread in his hair.

Ava had always thought Loki to be incredibly handsome, but there was something about this look that made her find him even more attractive. Well, perhaps more attractive wasn't the right way to phrase it. It was more that it was different to see him in this manner of tribal dress…it seemed to suit him well.

She realized the moment Loki caught sight of her. His gaze drifted over her from the fire. It became hungry and heated as he took in her form. Normally the way he was looking at her would inspire a blush from her, but it didn't. Instead it made Ava feel beautiful and powerful, knowing that she was inspiring that look from Loki. Though it wasn't the first time he had ever given her that look, but there was just something different about being here on this world and dressed the way they were that made it all different.

Loki made his way around the fire and over to her. He stood with just mere inches between them, gazing down at her. "You look absolutely ravishing." He told her, his voice thick with lust.

Ava couldn't help but to smile up at him. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Loki chuckled. "Did you enjoy getting pampered?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, it was very relaxing. What do we have to look forward to in this party?"

Loki grinned. "A lot of fun." He answered, kissing her lips.

Just then the leader of the natives cleared his throat. He spoke to Loki and Ava, in decent English, surprising Ava. "Welcome and the party begins." He then turned to his subjects and spoke in their native tongue and they all cheered.

"The party begins." Loki whispered in Ava's ear with a devilish grin.


	90. Chapter 90

The party began with the leaders of unknown world leading Loki and Ava over to their seats. Servants brought out trays of food. "First we'll eat and then there will be dancing and stories." Loki told Ava, explaining how the party would work.

Ava nodded as she picked up a plump berry from her tray of food, which was setting in her lap. "I definitely like this realm." She said, smiling at Loki.

Loki returned the smile as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "And the fun has just barely begun."

They ate and carried on a conversation in broken English with the few people on the world who spoke it. Once they had all finished eating, the musicians picked up their instruments and began to play out a beat. The rhythm of the drums was strong and steady, the flutes added a touch of sweetness, and there were some kind of shakers which added to the melody.

Loki rose and offered his hand to Ava. "Follow my lead." He said with a grin. They then began to dance in a circle around the bonfire, following the beat of the music. The beat began to pick up, the pounding on the drums faster. A few of the natives added their voices to the mix, using their strange language of squeaks and grunts.

Ava could feel the heat of the fire on her face and the beat of the music resonated through her and into her vary soul. She gave herself over to the music and soon wasn't having to watch the others to know how to move in the dance. Somehow, her arms knew where to sway and her feet where to carry her.

A smile stretched across her face and laughter bubbled up passed her lips. Ava was having the time of her life. She was so happy and relaxed. Loki watched her with a grin. He was happy that she was relaxing and enjoying herself. Of course, it felt good to him to be getting away and doing something out of routine.

Soon the dancing was over and everyone settled back into their seats. Loki sat with his arm around Ava and pulled her close. Ava smiled as she snuggled up with Loki. "You said stories were going to be told?" She asked.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Yes."

"How will I be able to know what they are saying?" Ava asked.

"Keep your eyes on the fire as the bard tells his story and I will whisper the translation in your ear." Loki explained.

"Okay." Ava agreed.

She then watched as one of the men stood up on a stool by the fire. He had a large wooden staff in his hand. The staff was plain save for a few small tribal carvings at the top and bottom of it. He waved the staff over the fire and began to speak.

Ava watched the fire as it changed shape and took on different forms. The flames took on the form of a woman. Ava felt Loki's lips at her ear. "There once was a beautiful maiden, she was by far the fairest to have ever lived." He whispered the beginning of the story. "She wore a mask though...a mask of happiness to keep the pain hidden from the world."

Ava watched as the woman in the flames removed a smiling mask from her face and tears streamed down her cheeks. Something about this story seemed to resonate with her. "She was in a deep despair because she was kept by a monster. Of course, no one else knew he was a monster, they all thought he was just a man. Only the maiden knew the truth."

Ava saw the woman in the flames was knocked to the floor and a large beast smiled behind her, enjoying her pain. Then people appeared and the monster changed into a man.

"One day, a young man saw the maiden out with the monster playing a man. He saw through the maiden's mask of happiness and saw the monster for what he really was. The young man fought valiantly to free the maiden from the monster."

The flames danced into the shapes of a man fighting against the monster, his sword drawn. "The man finally freed the maiden from the monster, though he still could not quite free her from the sadness. The man had fallen in love with the maiden and with that love, he helped to heal her from the damage the monster had done. In time, the maiden returned his love and they lived happily ever after."

The flames changed into the man and maiden embracing and kissing before disappearing and the fire turning to normal. The bard then told another story of a princess slaying demons and winning the heart of her dream prince. The flames of course showed the pictures of the story once again.

The story-telling ended and the king and queen of the tribe led Loki and Ava to where they would be staying. Since most of the huts were too small for Loki and Ava to fit in comfortably, they were led into a spot in the forest where the trees formed a natural canopy. From one tree hung a large circular bed with pillows and blankets.

They couldn't have been very far from the beach. Ava could hear the gentle lapping of the ocean waves upon the sand. "Good night." The king told them and then returned to the village with his wife.

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava's exposed waist and pulled her back against him. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. "You appeared to be having fun during the party." He observed.

Ava smiled and leaned back into Loki's embrace. "It was so much fun...dancing like that in such a free fashion. No rules of court."

"Hmm..." Loki agreed as he slid his hands to Ava's hips.

"And the stories...they were rather interesting." Ava added. "How long will we be staying here?"

"Another month as we did in Alfheim...unless you'd like to stay loner?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "I think I would like to stay here longer."

Loki then scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you wish my darling." He said, smiling at her, as he laid her down in the bed. He then climbed in next to her.

Ava grinned as she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. 'You truly are the best husband in the nine realms." She said, kissing him gently on the lips.


End file.
